The Least I Have To Do
by horrorphile
Summary: Daryl deals with Carol being angry at him and the return of the Governor. The group finds a new home and faces new challenges. Caryl all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Daryl trudged through overgrown pastures miles from the prison. He had been out in the woods and fields hunting since returning from a run. It was getting late, the sun was sinking fast though the days were getting longer with the return of spring. Daryl located the camouflaged four-wheeler, climbed wearily on it, and started the noisy engine up. Daryl was timing his return home so that everyone would be finished eating dinner and he could avoid the group meal. He was returning empty handed but in truth he sought solitary solace more than meat for the table. It wasn't grief over Merle's death, he had dealt with that during the winter. Now Daryl was mourning another loss, one caused by his own meanness. He had finally managed to make Carol angry with him, so angry that she had become cool and distant. It was his fault of course, he was wrong, but Dixon's didn't crawl to women begging forgiveness. Women had to accept them the way they were or get the hell out. And he was a Dixon.

Daryl let the four wheeler run full out on the way home, he liked the feeling of power, it kinda made the empty feeling go away. And tonight's whiskey would help too. Daryl rounded a curve and there was walkers in his way. He was barely able to keep miss the walkers and hold the vehicle onto the path. He scooted around them, feeling the unsteadiness in the four wheeler knowing how easily they turned over. He rode slower after that, recognizing that he could have been walker chow as easily as not.

Rick let him in the gate, and rode back up the hill with him. Daryl just grunted as Rick tried to talk. It was a nice spring evening, and the prison yard was active, kids running around like wild Indians, the corn hole game going strong, and lots of smiles and laughter,

Carol wasn't here, probably finishing cleaning up in the kitchen, he knew her schedule. Daryl slunk by the cheery crowd and went toward his own private cell. He was tired and yes hungry but he wasn't going to go to the dining hall to see if there was any dinner left. Daryl opened the door to his cell and saw that a dinner plate sat on the bedside table. It was covered with a paper napkin and he knew that Carol had recognized that he had missed dinner. She would have made a plate for him with everything that he liked, and then brought it to his room so that he could eat in peace. She was barely speaking to him but still would do that. Damn, she had also left two cold beers. Daryl washed his hands in the basin. He set down at his table, he ate his solitary dinner, drank his beer, and found that he was crying.


	2. A Word of Farewell

Daryl rolled out of his bunk early the next morning. He and Tyreese had a long run out today, and he wanted to see Carol before he left. Daryl had faced up to some hard truths during the night. He had driven Carol away by his own actions, and he had hit rock bottom without her. He was behaving recklessly, was rude to everyone, and he had found it convenient to blame being a Dixon for every shitty thing he did. Facing up to that had been tough, but he had given himself a do-better talk and it was time to put some walk in his talk.

Daryl grabbed the dinner plate, some clean clothes, and headed out to the communal shower. The water was lukewarm but bearable. He took a shower using some soap reported to be manly but not Georgia redneck manly, washed his hair, brushed his teeth, dressed in clean clothes, and combed his hair. The Daryl in the mirror looked nervous but determined.

Carol spied Daryl as soon as he entered the dining hall noting his cleaned up appearance. She steeled herself to remain cool and collected; she wasn't going to be a doormat anymore. Daryl headed toward her with his plate. He brushed past her and put the plate in the sink running water over it and washed it. Daryl spoke softly," Thank you for dinner last night. It was really good and I appreciate it." His speech sounded rehearsed but sincere. She kept her voice casual "You work hard to keep all of us fed, so it's the least we can do to keep you from going hungry". He edged a little closer and she saw that his eyes looked particularly blue this morning and he smelled good too. Daryl looked at his Carol and sensed that the time was right to begin his road to redemption. And then Roadblock Tyreese showed up and drawled in his best Clark Gable voice, "You look mighty pretty this morning, Miss Carol." And of course he couldn't stop there, "You look mighty pretty this morning too, Miss Daryl", and then he ruffled Daryl's newly combed hair back to its usual disarray. Daryl just rolled his eyes and said in his best Georgia redneck voice, "Frankly, my dear I don't give a damn". Carol was so surprised that she rewarded him with a grin and Tyreese made a big show of straightening his hair. Daryl gave him the evil eye but nothing much worked on Tyreese.

Carol just handed them plates and piled on some food, Daryl and Tyreese sat down at a table close to where Carol was serving breakfast. Daryl was quick to get the seat facing Carol. Tyreese leaned toward Daryl and whispered, "Are you talking to Carol now?" Daryl warned, "Mind your own business, Tyreese". Daryl had taken an instant dislike to Tyreese, he thought he was too loud, too much of a show off, and too close to Rick. Then, Rick had put Daryl and Rick on runs and Daryl had first learned to tolerate him and then to like and respect him. He started liking him immediately after realizing that Tyreese was truly in love with Michonne and not after Carol. He was just friendly with everyone. Unfortunately he had figured that out after their fight.

Tyrolese's face lit up and Daryl reckoned that Michonne had come in for some coffee. Everybody knew that Michonne was not a morning person and gave her plenty of room before she had some coffee. No one left any coffee behind on a run, and no one took the last cup until Michonne had coffee. Tyreese was now holding out her a seat at their table and fetching a cup of coffee for her. The man was seriously whipped because she barely gave him the time of day. Daryl figured that Michonne was a lot like him, so that didn't mean that she didn't like Tyreese. She just kept her wants from being known. He smiled at her while he was thinking that they were both good with weapons but not so good with people. Michonne almost smiled back but she decided to get a refill and see if Daryl's good mood had anything to do with Carol.

Carol and Michonne had become very close during the winter. Michonne was trying to help Andrea adjust to life in the prison and struggling to find her place within this group. Michonne began a fighting class in the prison gym and Carol went to every class, and worked out with weapons every day. At first she was so sore that it hurt to move, she was covered with bumps and bruises took her empty coffee, but she just worked harder. Carol got faster, stronger, and more aggressive with weapons. Michonne surprised her one day with a gift of a Zakasushi, a traditional Japanese sword tailored for a smaller warrior. It was Carol's most prized possession; she nicknamed it "Zak" and kept it in perfect condition and with her at all times when she was out of the prison. Carol, Tyreese, and Michonne often went on runs together. Carol was the stealth warrior; she just sneaked up on a walker and took them out silently. Tyreese was the hammer; he obliterated the walker, and Michonne was the surgeon, cutting with precision and power. They made a good team.

Rick was sitting with Daryl and Tyreese going over their game plan for the day. The run was to a medical supply warehouse two counties away. Rick had a map of the town and he wanted them to scout it out for future runs. The warehouse might be already cleared out but the prison medical supplies were running low. Tyreese had checked out the Suburban that they were taking today. It had a full tank and an extra gas supply and they were good to go.

Rick moved on to Maggie and Glenn calling for Carol to join them. Daryl knew that meant that she would be going on a run with them. He decided to eavesdrop to see where they were going. The news was that the run was only a few miles from the prison. Maggie and Glenn had went through a house yesterday, got some good stuff, and wanted to return and go through a warehouse on the property. It seemed like a quick in and out run.

Daryl left to gather his supplies, weapons, food, water, first aid kits and on a run with Tyreese some of his music. Tyreese played his music on the way and Daryl played his on the way back. Tyreese favored soul music from the late sixties and seventies because he had grown up listening to his parent's music and Daryl liked it too though he would never admit it. Daryl just took some classic country music tapes and allowed Tyreese to pick from them. It was a fair trade for not making him listen to rap music. Tyreese favored Patsy Cline, though he would pick different singers occasionally. In no time Tyreese learned the song and sang along. Every once in a while Daryl did too. Good times in the ZA.

Daryl hustled out to vehicles. He wanted to tell Carol goodbye today. He had always hated leaving without saying goodbye to her. There was an old country song about leaving without saying a word of farewell that ran through his mind every time he left since they had their fight. She used to always show up and he got used to telling her to be safe. He had just put his stuff in the backseat when the Three Musketeers showed up with their run bags. Carol had Zak on a back sheath, a knife, and a revolver. He checked the others out and with the shotguns and rifles that were kept in the vehicles at all times they should be prepared. Glenn held the door open for Maggie, she slid to the middle, and he took the driver's seat. Daryl beat Carol to the other side and held the door open her. He offered up a friendly "Be careful" to Maggie and Glenn, and a "Be safe" to Carol. He touched her shoulder and shut the door. It wasn't a lot but that sad song wasn't playing in his head either. Tyreese was in the Suburban and The Commodores were singing "Three Times a Lady". And they were off.


	3. Chapter 3-Life Is Full of Surprises

Maggie and Glenn exchanged raised eyebrows as they drove down the hill to the prison gate. Daryl was definitely trying to make up with Carol. Maggie gave her a discreet glance, but Carol was looking out of the truck's window but she was thinking about Daryl. She hadn't taken him dinner the night before as a peace offering'; she hated for anyone to go hungry. Daryl had been avoiding her for weeks and this morning he was following her around like a lost puppy. Not his style at all. She knew when Daryl said, "Be safe" to her that she was ready to make up. She was over her mad, but she wasn't going to let Daryl put her down again. She had been there and had thrown that t-shirt away. How far would Daryl go to get back in her good graces?

Maggie, Glenn, and Carol rehearsed the plan as they drove. They would be concentrating on checking out the warehouse today. They would get as much as they could haul in the truck and take digital pictures of stuff they couldn't fit in to see if it was worth a return trip. Glenn drove cautiously, but few walkers were about and no other cars. They were there in less than 30 minutes; the area was heavily forested with few houses to be found. The cabin was on a gravel road and the garage was out of sight of the house on around the hill. Glenn parked the truck close to the warehouse door facing downhill. They stood outside the truck for a few minutes listening for any suspicious sounds. The warehouse was actually a large garage with four pull down doors on the front and a door as the entry point. Glenn picked the lock with practiced ease and cautiously opened the door. There was dust on the floor and no footsteps, but they checked the space together with weapons ready. It was a little too quiet.

Glenn was excited to see solar panel kits, gasoline powered generators, and all sorts of electrical supplies. The most exciting find was generators, and Glenn had been working with wood fired generators to produce dependable sources of energy for the group. Soon, they had loaded the truck with generators, wiring, and all sorts of needed parts for the prison.

Carol moved quietly down a corridor in the dusty garage. The truck was almost full and she was just checking to see what they might need on the next trip. She would be back in the relative safety of the prison soon. Safety was all relative she knew, because there was no place of absolute safety. She could hear the muffled voices of Glenn and Maggie at the front of the steel building. Carol was carrying Zak in a sheath on her back. She had learned never to be outside the prison walls without a gun and her sword. Months of strenuous practice with Michonne had given her confidence that she could defend herself. Carol was at the back wall of the warehouse facing the doors when she saw the doors began to creep open. She instinctively crouched down behind a large carton. The silhouettes of two men moved swiftly into the building closing the door behind them. Carol stayed low and moved toward her friends.

Maggie and Glenn were on their knees inspecting a vanadium battery for solar panels. Hearing a rustle behind them and they looked up expecting to see Carol and were surprised to see two men with guns aimed at them. The taller man moved quickly and struck Glenn in the head knocking him unconscious. Maggie was grabbed by the smaller man and pulled roughly up. Glenn's hands were quickly tied with some wire and he was dragged away from Maggie. The two men surveyed their prize. This beautiful woman was now theirs to do with what they wanted and their wants were evident in their eyes. Maggie struggled against the hands that held her, but the man was strong. The two men were in their early 20's, prison tattoos marred their dirty skin and they stank of accumulated filth and body odor. Maggie gagged at their smell and that made them laugh. Her disgust seemed to delight them even more. The taller man took out a coin and he laughed as he called "heads" and he laughed again as the shorter man jubilantly announced that it was "tails". "Tails it is" he answered and he sauntered toward Glenn obviously intending to rape him.

Carol watched all this in horror, knowing that she could only count on herself to make this right. She slipped closer to the taller man and silently slid Zak out. The tall man bent toward Glenn and everything in Carol's universe seemed to move in slow motion. Her body seemed to be moving of its own accord as she squared her body up toward him and Zak moved strong and sure toward the man. She severed his carotid artery and the gush of his lifeblood splashed over Glenn while she whirled toward the other man. He dropped Maggie to face this dervish headed toward him. He turned his gun toward the threat as a sword sliced through his wrist. Carol shifted position again and her sword effortlessly gutted him. Maggie reached into her boot and pulled out a knife and cut his throat. Maggie and Carol shared a brief moment of triumph and then made certain that the newly dead did not become the newly zombified. Maggie untied Glenn who was now conscious but confused. Carol went to the door and checked to make certain that no one else was waiting outside. The parking area was empty except for their truck and she didn't see anyone or any vehicles. Maggie dragged Glenn toward the door but he refused to leave without the solar panels and the vanadium battery. The truck had been pulled close to the door and they used a dolly to load everything quickly. Then they used the dolly to send the dead bodies over the hill and into the woods.

The trip back was uneventful though they did find a truck at the gravel turnoff that hadn't been there before. Maggie drove quickly but everyone kept an eye out to see if they were followed. They were covered with blood and gore but still alive. Glenn held Maggie's hand in his left hand and Carol's in his right.

The prison looked beautiful to Carol as the truck eased its way through the just opened gates. As always everyone came to meet arrivals. Hershel limped out on his peg leg to grab Maggie as she got out of the driver's seat. Beth helped Carol and Glenn out. Hershel demanded that they be taken to the infirmary where it was determined that Glenn had a slight concussion and would be monitored there. Maggie and Carol were not injured. Hershel prescribed a shower and clean clothes. Beth ran to get what they needed and they had a shower and went to get something to drink. Maggie and Carol sat together in the dining hall and shared their story with everyone. Maggie's Irish roots must have made her a good storyteller and the listeners were spellbound by her version of Carol's heroics. Carol said little but praised Maggie's quick use with her knife. Later, Maggie went to see Glenn and Carol thanked Michonne for training her. Michonne was surprisingly gentle in talking to her recognizing that Carol had crossed a new threshold, she had killed a living person.

Carol walked back to her cell and sat down in her favorite chair. She needed a few minutes to process what happened. She wasn't falling apart because she had killed the men. She wasn't sorry that she did it; she would do it again in a heartbeat. That was the part that surprised her; she had looked at their dead bodies and felt not a smidgen of remorse. She felt powerful, strong, and glad to be alive. And God help her, she was horny as hell.


	4. If I Could Dance

If I Can Dance

Daryl watched Carol serve breakfast the next morning. He had already eaten but was hoping to talk to her before he left on the run this morning. He was rewarded for his patience when Carol grabbed a bowl of oats and joined him at a table. He had thought about holding the chair for her too late, and her smile when she sat down made he think that he wouldn't forget next time. Being a better man was a lot of work, so he gave her one of his barely upturned grins and asked quietly, "How are you doing this morning?" Carol wondered if he was ready for the truth, but gave it anyway. "I am not going to fall apart because I rid this world of a couple of scumbags, Daryl" she went on to say. "I kill walkers because they would kill me and everyone I love, but I say a prayer for them after I take them out of their misery. They can't stop what they do, they may have been good and loving people before and heaven waits for them. Those men had chosen to be killers; I did what needed to be done." Daryl could tell that she had been working through this on her own. He was glad that Tyreese and Michonne had helped him keep the mood light hearted the night before. "Carol, you did what you had to do, this life ain't some Sunday picnic. Have you all got everything you need for the wedding?" She eyed the almost smiling blue-eyed man across from her and wondered if he was an alien replica. Daryl asking to help with the wedding was a bit much. He really was trying. "I'll check today, she replied. Well, gotta roll, see you later" Daryl said and stood up. She smiled up at him and said, "Be safe". Their eyes met and he muttered, "You too".

Carol watched him leave, gave a prayer that he would be safe today, and went back to work. She had finally figured that Daryl always saying "Be safe" when he left was his code for saying "I love you". She had long loved Daryl, but had accepted that he wanted to keep her at arm's length. Their argument had changed their dynamic; Daryl had held her in his arms last night and called her his "Caro mio". Did he know that it meant "My heart"? Was he ready for an adult relationship?

Daryl and Tyreese were in a small convoy going to the garage warehouse. Rick and Carl were in the box truck, and Glenn and Bob were in Glenn's truck. They had decided to make one trip do it, so the plan was to clean the place out in one sweep and get the hell out. Daryl was in one of his not talking moods and Tyreese let him be. He did play a Bill Withers cd, Daryl always liked him. The mellow sounds of "Lean on Me'" had Tyreese humming along. Daryl finally spoke,"Huh, Tyreese". Tyreese glanced at him; he was squirming a bit in the seat. "Need a pit stop" he teased. "No, I… I need some help," Daryl muttered. Daryl never asked for help even when he needed it. This might be interesting. "What do you need?" Daryl squirmed some more but finally got out, "I don't know how to dance, will you teach me?" Tyreese tried to keep his face impassive because he knew Daryl well enough that he had just walked across coals and that he would shut down if he handled this wrong. "I want to dance with Carol at the wedding and I don't know how." Damn, Merle must be turning in his grave Tyreese thought. His little brother just asked a black man to teach him to dance to please some woman. Daryl had saved his ass way too many times for there to be any question that he would do it. Tyreese just hoped Daryl didn't kill him if this didn't work out. "I got your back, Bro, you will be waltzing before sun down" he promised, or I am a dead man.

It didn't take long to clean the garage out and into the prison vehicles. Two stood guard at the trucks and the other four moved the materials. Daryl had taken a few moments looking at the blood stains to understand how it had happened, and Glenn filled in the rest. Carol must have been quick and decisive in her actions. She had killed the first guy when he had turned toward Glenn but the other man would have been facing her and he had a gun out according to what Maggie had told Glenn. She risked everything in order to protect those she loved; he thanked God that he had spared her and thought that Carol's faith must be rubbing off on him.

They were soon headed back to the prison. Tyreese had been working through a plan to turn Daryl into a dancer in three days. There was a cell block that had been cleared but wasn't being used. It was kept locked but he could get the key. He could get a cd player from Sasha. He was ready. He filled Daryl in with the plan. They helped unload the supplies into a storage area close to the parking lot. Glenn needed help with the solar panels because he wasn't supposed to be climbing and that took the rest of the day. He liked working with Tyreese and Glenn. They had been spent hours studying ways to bring more electricity to the prison, but had not been able to find enough supplies to build a sufficient solar array. It wouldn't be like before, but there would be enough to live more comfortably.

Daryl was nervous by dinner time. He and Tyreese ate together and then slipped off the cell block. Tyreese had gathered everything they needed into the cell block so it was already there. Tyreese decided to start with a basic waltz. He took some chalk and drew chalk feet where Daryl feet needed to go. He had Daryl move through the steps without music. Daryl was so tense that he could hardly move. Tyreese tried to guide him with directions but that didn't work. Tyreese decided they needed a break and brought out a bottle of whiskey and two small glasses. They sat side by side on a table sipping whiskey and listening to music. Daryl was calming down a bit and Tyreese asked, "Why are you suddenly so hell bent on learning to dance"? Daryl took a gulp of the whiskey and waited until the fire died down to answer, "All my life I have been so afraid of failing that I wouldn't try to learn new things. I missed out on a lot of good things because I was afraid. If I can learn to dance, then maybe I can go on and try other things. For once I want to be out on the floor instead of leaning on the wall acting like I like it there". Tyreese said, "Get your lazy ass up then, we go some dancing to do". The alcohol relaxed Daryl a bit and he was able to walk through the steps. Then Tyreese turned the music on and Daryl was able to move with the music. Then, Tyreese tried to waltz with Daryl and they both laughed so hard that they couldn't go on. Well, they had worked through a good bit of the whiskey before then. They decided to call it a night and get back to the rest of the prison. It was on the walk back that they realized how drunk they were. The good news was that neither of them had watch tonight and the bad news was sitting on a bench in the courtyard. Carol and Michonne were just hanging out in the cool night air. It was a good place to talk and they were comfortable enough with each other to talk about things and stuff. They were discussing where Daryl and Tyreese might be when they saw them walking unsteadily toward them. Michonne hated to be around drunks so she stood up to go, Tyreese asked her if she would take a walk with him. Michonne didn't want to babysit some drunk, but he said that he needed some help with something I am working on. He was sobering up fast and he seemed to genuinely need her to help. They took off together. Carol and Daryl watched them go, and she asked, "What is that all about"? Daryl watched them walk away and said, "He is throwing me under the damn bus".

Tyreese was throwing Daryl under the bus. He told Michonne the whole story; Daryl asking for help in learning how to dance and that Daryl felt if he could learn to dance then he could try other things. Tyreese described the steps he had taken to teach him but he had hit a wall. He couldn't dance with Daryl because it was just all wrong. In short, he needed her to finish teaching Daryl how to dance. Her first reaction was "No, damn way", then "No way", and then Tyreese played his ace, "He wants to be able to dance with Carol". Michonne knew she was being played but what the hell, she'd make Daryl long to dance with Tyreese. Her final response was "You damn people make me crazy". Tyreese described the setup, and they plotted an afternoon or evening session tomorrow.

Carol did wonder a bit about Daryl being thrown under the bus. He and Tyreese were up to something. So she teased Daryl a bit with by saying," I used to think Tyreese was a good influence on you and now you are both breaking bad". He informed her that Tyreese had led him astray with whiskey. Daryl had drunk enough to be more talkative and not enough to be stupid so they talked for a while. She asked about the run today. She wanted to talk about the cabin that went with the warehouse. It hadn't been looted, and while a couple of guns were found there, why wasn't there more? This place had "prepper" written all over it. Daryl had noticed some things too. There was a well with a solar pump. The garage had tens of thousands of dollars in electrical supplies and equipment. There were materials to make a large greenhouse. Yet, they didn't find much food, weaponry, or medicines. Where were the seeds for the greenhouse? Daryl was enjoying the slight buzz left from the alcohol and relaxing in the night air with Carol when Michonne and Tyreese came back from their walk. Michonne kept looking at him with an evil grin and Tyreese looked a little guilty. Yeah, Daryl thought I am under the bus for sure.

Rick came by looking for someone to relieve the watch, and Carol and Michonne volunteered to do the next four hours. Rick and Carl would finish the night. Rick gave an admonishing glance at Daryl and Tyreese. Carol and Michonne headed off to the watch tower. Tyreese told Daryl that Michonne was going to help with the dancing, and Daryl was suddenly afraid, very afraid.

Daryl and Tyreese went on a run the next morning to check out Woodbury. Rick was concerned that the Governor would sneak back in sometime. They watched the town for hours and all they saw was a few random walkers. They headed home.

Michonne had crashed after her watch and slept through breakfast. Carol had helped with breakfast but had worked in the garden while it was still cool. They had lunch together and Carol went to have a shower and take a nap. Michonne had worked with several of the teenagers on fighting skills that morning and was vague about her afternoon plans.

Michonne was waiting when Tyreese showed up; he didn't even ask how she had got the door open. Tyreese fired the music up and gestured for her to dance with him. Michonne shook her head and said, "I am saving all my energy for Daryl, where is his cracker ass"? Daryl walked in and said, "Has the Governor given me a pardon yet"? Daryl had showered and was in clean clothes though the boots weren't dancing shoes. She made him dance barefoot; she wasn't going to be crippled by some clumsy redneck.

Michonne started Daryl all the way back from the beginning. He was nervous but she was encouraging. Tyreese sat on the table and just enjoyed the show. Daryl relaxed and forgot all about Tyreese. Michonne occasionally touched him as she worked with him. She knew Daryl would have to accept her touch if she was going to teach him how to dance. Finally, she began to dance with him, not with music, just walking through the steps. Daryl thought it was going pretty good until she stopped him and said, "Dancing isn't walking by yourself. It's being linked with another person, moving with them, touching them, enjoying the music. Now lead, Daryl, and I will be other person." It took a while but as Daryl learned to just look at her and let his feet go through the familiar pattern it got better. In fact, it got pretty good. Tyreese applauded them as they moved around the room.

Daryl figured he was good to go. He actually had learned to waltz with Michonne; he was hoping that could remember how to do it under pressure. Michonne burst his bubble by announcing that it now time to learn to slow dance. He thought that was what they were doing. No, that is a waltz and while there might some waltzes, there would be more slow dances and he needed to learn. She figured that it was going to get interesting. She reviewed the steps for slow dancing by walking Daryl through each step, reminded him that he was still the leader, and grabbed him closer. She leaned closer and whispered to Daryl, "We have to be closer but keep your man parts to yourself". Daryl wanted to walk right out that door like he had every time someone teased him. He gritted his teeth and whispered back," I'll keep mine off you but you have better keep your woman parts to yourself". Michonne laughed so hard that they had to stop until she settled down. Tyreese fell more in love with Michonne as he watched her dance with Daryl. She was so kind to him, so encouraging, and was teaching him so easily. She would make a wonderful mother he thought for the first time ever.

Gradually, Daryl relaxed with Michonne in his arms as they danced. She followed his lead effortlessly. He unconsciously pulled her closer to him, and she whispered in his ear, "Keep your man parts to yourself or I'll slice them off". He jerked to a stop, and pulled away. She was smiling and he put his arms around her again. "Sorry about that" he mumbled. "I was thinking about somebody else too" she murmured. She was impressed how well he was doing. He needed practice to gain confidence but he could probably slow dance tomorrow night without embarrassing himself.

They took a break, Tyreese and Michonne shared a glass and Daryl had the other. Michonne picked a faster song and put it in the player. "Time to learn the electric slide, " Michonne and Tyreese got on either side of Daryl and they walked him through it several times. Michonne used the chalk to show him the steps. She knew some people needed to see the pattern before they could learn it. Michonne put the music on and called out the pattern as they danced. Daryl kept the visual image in his mind and found that helped him to stay with the others. He found that he didn't need the visual image any longer, and he was having fun.

Michonne put Daryl through all the three dances before they quit. They planned another session tomorrow before the wedding. Daryl put his boots back on, but before he left he moved close to Michonne and said, "Thank you, Michonne. This means more to me than I can say". He ducked his head and left silently. Michonne turned her head so that Tyreese couldn't see the tears in her eyes. Tyreese wiped her tears away with his shirt tail and hugged her close.

It was dinner time and Daryl went on to the dining hall to find Carol. Daryl decided to wait to eat so that he could eat with Carol. He went back to his cell for a while. He looked at the clothes Carol had picked out. He looked at the blue diamonds that he looted for her. He thought how hard it had been for him to ask Tyreese to help him. He remembered laughing at himself when he screwed up the electric slide. He spoke to the absent Carol, "I wish tomorrow was our wedding day".


	5. The Color of Her Eyes

If I Can Dance

Daryl watched Carol serve breakfast the next morning. He had already eaten but was hoping to talk to her before he left on the run this morning. He was rewarded for his patience when Carol grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and joined him at a table. He had thought about holding the chair for her too late, and her smile when she sat down made he think that he wouldn't forget next time. Being a better man was a lot of work, so he gave her one of his barely upturned grins and asked quietly, "How are you doing this morning?" Carol wondered if he was ready for the truth, but gave it anyway. "I am not going to fall apart because I rid this world of a couple of scumbags, Daryl" she went on to say. "I kill walkers because they would kill me and everyone I love, but I say a prayer for them after I take them out of their misery. They can't stop what they do, they may have been good and loving people before and heaven waits for them. Those men had chosen to be killers; I did what needed to be done." Daryl could tell that she had been working through this on her own. He was glad that Tyreese and Michonne had helped him keep the mood light hearted the night before. "Carol, you did what you had to do, this life ain't some Sunday picnic. Have you all got everything you need for the wedding?" She eyed the almost smiling blue-eyed man across from her and wondered if he was an alien replica. Daryl asking to help with the wedding was a bit much. He really was trying. "I'll check today, she replied. Well, gotta roll, see you later" Daryl said and stood up. She smiled up at him and said, "Be safe". Their eyes met and he muttered, "You too".

Carol watched him leave, gave a prayer that he would be safe today, and went back to work. She had finally figured that Daryl always saying "Be safe" when he left was his code for saying "I love you". She had long loved Daryl, but had accepted that he wanted to keep her at arm's length. Their argument had changed their dynamic; Daryl had held her in his arms last night and called her his "Caro mio". Did he know that it meant "My heart"? Was he ready for an adult relationship?

Daryl and Tyreese were in a small convoy going to the garage warehouse. Rick and Carl were in the box truck, and Glenn and Bob were in Glenn's truck. They had decided to make one trip do it, so the plan was to clean the place out in one sweep and get the hell out. Daryl was in one of his not talking moods and Tyreese let him be. He did play a Bill Withers cd, Daryl always liked him. The mellow sounds of "Lean on Me'" had Tyreese humming along. Daryl finally spoke,"Huh, Tyreese". Tyreese glanced at him; he was squirming a bit in the seat. "Need a pit stop" he teased. "No, I… I need some help," Daryl muttered. Daryl never asked for help even when he needed it. This might be interesting. "What do you need?" Daryl squirmed some more but finally got out, "I don't know how to dance, will you teach me?" Tyreese tried to keep his face impassive because he knew Daryl well enough that he had just walked across coals and that he would shut down if he handled this wrong. "I want to dance with Carol at the wedding and I don't know how." Damn, Merle must be turning in his grave Tyreese thought. His little brother just asked a black man to teach him to dance to please some woman. Daryl had saved his ass way too many times for there to be any question that he would do it. Tyreese just hoped Daryl didn't kill him if this didn't work out. "I got your back, Bro, you will be waltzing before sun down" he promised, or I am a dead man.

It didn't take long to clean the garage out and into the prison vehicles. Two stood guard at the trucks and the other four moved the materials. Daryl had taken a few moments looking at the blood stains to understand how it had happened, and Glenn filled in the rest. Carol must have been quick and decisive in her actions. She had killed the first guy when he had turned toward Glenn but the other man would have been facing her and he had a gun out according to what Maggie had told Glenn. She risked everything in order to protect those she loved; he thanked God that he had spared her and thought that Carol's faith must be rubbing off on him.

They were soon headed back to the prison. Tyreese had been working through a plan to turn Daryl into a dancer in three days. There was a cell block that had been cleared but wasn't being used. It was kept locked but he could get the key. He could get a cd player from Sasha. He was ready. He filled Daryl in with the plan. They helped unload the supplies into a storage area close to the parking lot. Glenn needed help with the solar panels because he wasn't supposed to be climbing and that took the rest of the day. He liked working with Tyreese and Glenn. They had been spent hours studying ways to bring more electricity to the prison, but had not been able to find enough supplies to build a sufficient solar array. It wouldn't be like before, but there would be enough to live more comfortably.

Daryl was nervous by dinner time. He and Tyreese ate together and then slipped off the cell block. Tyreese had gathered everything they needed into the cell block so it was already there. Tyreese decided to start with a basic waltz. He took some chalk and drew chalk feet where Daryl feet needed to go. He had Daryl move through the steps without music. Daryl was so tense that he could hardly move. Tyreese tried to guide him with directions but that didn't work. Tyreese decided they needed a break and brought out a bottle of whiskey and two small glasses. They sat side by side on a table sipping whiskey and listening to music. Daryl was calming down a bit and Tyreese asked, "Why are you suddenly so hell bent on learning to dance"? Daryl took a gulp of the whiskey and waited until the fire died down to answer, "All my life I have been so afraid of failing that I wouldn't try to learn new things. I missed out on a lot of good things because I was afraid. If I can learn to dance, then maybe I can go on and try other things. For once I want to be out on the floor instead of leaning on the wall acting like I like it there". Tyreese said, "Get your lazy ass up then, we go some dancing to do". The alcohol relaxed Daryl a bit and he was able to walk through the steps. Then Tyreese turned the music on and Daryl was able to move with the music. Then, Tyreese tried to waltz with Daryl and they both laughed so hard that they couldn't go on. Well, they had worked through a good bit of the whiskey before then. They decided to call it a night and get back to the rest of the prison. It was on the walk back that they realized how drunk they were. The good news was that neither of them had watch tonight and the bad news was sitting on a bench in the courtyard. Carol and Michonne were just hanging out in the cool night air. It was a good place to talk and they were comfortable enough with each other to talk about things and stuff. They were discussing where Daryl and Tyreese might be when they saw them walking unsteadily toward them. Michonne hated to be around drunks so she stood up to go, Tyreese asked her if she would take a walk with him. Michonne didn't want to babysit some drunk, but he said that he needed some help with something I am working on. He was sobering up fast and he seemed to genuinely need her to help. They took off together. Carol and Daryl watched them go, and she asked, "What is that all about"? Daryl watched them walk away and said, "He is throwing me under the damn bus".

Tyreese was throwing Daryl under the bus. He told Michonne the whole story; Daryl asking for help in learning how to dance and that Daryl felt if he could learn to dance then he could try other things. Tyreese described the steps he had taken to teach him but he had hit a wall. He couldn't dance with Daryl because it was just all wrong. In short, he needed her to finish teaching Daryl how to dance. Her first reaction was "No, damn way", then "No way", and then Tyreese played his ace, "He wants to be able to dance with Carol". Michonne knew she was being played but what the hell, she'd make Daryl long to dance with Tyreese. Her final response was "You damn people make me crazy". Tyreese described the setup, and they plotted an afternoon or evening session tomorrow.

Carol did wonder a bit about Daryl being thrown under the bus. He and Tyreese were up to something. So she teased Daryl a bit with by saying," I used to think Tyreese was a good influence on you and now you are both breaking bad". He informed her that Tyreese had led him astray with whiskey. Daryl had drunk enough to be more talkative and not enough to be stupid so they talked for a while. She asked about the run today. She wanted to talk about the cabin that went with the warehouse. It hadn't been looted, and while a couple of guns were found there, why wasn't there more? This place had "prepper" written all over it. Daryl had noticed some things too. There was a well with a solar pump. The garage had tens of thousands of dollars in electrical supplies and equipment. There were materials to make a large greenhouse. Yet, they didn't find much food, weaponry, or medicines. Where were the seeds for the greenhouse? Daryl was enjoying the slight buzz left from the alcohol and relaxing in the night air with Carol when Michonne and Tyreese came back from their walk. Michonne kept looking at him with an evil grin and Tyreese looked a little guilty. Yeah, Daryl thought I am under the bus for sure.

Rick came by looking for someone to relieve the watch, and Carol and Michonne volunteered to do the next four hours. Rick and Carl would finish the night. Rick gave an admonishing glance at Daryl and Tyreese. Carol and Michonne headed off to the watch tower. Tyreese told Daryl that Michonne was going to help with the dancing, and Daryl was suddenly afraid, very afraid.

Daryl and Tyreese went on a run the next morning to check out Woodbury. Rick was concerned that the Governor would sneak back in sometime. They watched the town for hours and all they saw was a few random walkers. They headed home.

Michonne had crashed after her watch and slept through breakfast. Carol had helped with breakfast but had worked in the garden while it was still cool. They had lunch together and Carol went to have a shower and take a nap. Michonne had worked with several of the teenagers on fighting skills that morning and was vague about her afternoon plans.

Michonne was waiting when Tyreese showed up; he didn't even ask how she had got the door open. Tyreese fired the music up and gestured for her to dance with him. Michonne shook her head and said, "I am saving all my energy for Daryl, where is his cracker ass"? Daryl walked in and said, "Has the Governor given me a pardon yet"? Daryl had showered and was in clean clothes though the boots weren't dancing shoes. She made him dance barefoot; she wasn't going to be crippled by some clumsy redneck.

Michonne started Daryl all the way back from the beginning. He was nervous but she was encouraging. Tyreese sat on the table and just enjoyed the show. Daryl relaxed and forgot all about Tyreese. Michonne occasionally touched him as she worked with him. She knew Daryl would have to accept her touch if she was going to teach him how to dance. Finally, she began to dance with him, not with music, just walking through the steps. Daryl thought it was going pretty good until she stopped him and said, "Dancing isn't walking by yourself. It's being linked with another person, moving with them, touching them, enjoying the music. Now lead, Daryl, and I will be other person." It took a while but as Daryl learned to just look at her and let his feet go through the familiar pattern it got better. In fact, it got pretty good. Tyreese applauded them as they moved around the room.

Daryl figured he was good to go. He actually had learned to waltz with Michonne; he was hoping that could remember how to do it under pressure. Michonne burst his bubble by announcing that it now time to learn to slow dance. He thought that was what they were doing. No, that is a waltz and while there might some waltzes, there would be more slow dances and he needed to learn. She figured that it was going to get interesting. She reviewed the steps for slow dancing by walking Daryl through each step, reminded him that he was still the leader, and grabbed him closer. She leaned closer and whispered to Daryl, "We have to be closer but keep your man parts to yourself". Daryl wanted to walk right out that door like he had every time someone teased him. He gritted his teeth and whispered back," I'll keep mine off you but you have better keep your woman parts to yourself". Michonne laughed so hard that they had to stop until she settled down. Tyreese fell more in love with Michonne as he watched her dance with Daryl. She was so kind to him, so encouraging, and was teaching him so easily. She would make a wonderful mother he thought for the first time ever.

Gradually, Daryl relaxed with Michonne in his arms as they danced. She followed his lead effortlessly. He unconsciously pulled her closer to him, and she whispered in his ear, "Keep your man parts to yourself or I'll slice them off". He jerked to a stop, and pulled away. She was smiling and he put his arms around her again. "Sorry about that" he mumbled. "I was thinking about somebody else too" she murmured. She was impressed how well he was doing. He needed practice to gain confidence but he could probably slow dance tomorrow night without embarrassing himself.

They took a break, Tyreese and Michonne shared a glass and Daryl had the other. Michonne picked a faster song and put it in the player. "Time to learn the electric slide, " Michonne and Tyreese got on either side of Daryl and they walked him through it several times. Michonne used the chalk to show him the steps. She knew some people needed to see the pattern before they could learn it. Michonne put the music on and called out the pattern as they danced. Daryl kept the visual image in his mind and found that helped him to stay with the others. He found that he didn't need the visual image any longer, and he was having fun.

Michonne put Daryl through all the three dances before they quit. They planned another session tomorrow before the wedding. Daryl put his boots back on, but before he left he moved close to Michonne and said, "Thank you, Michonne. This means more to me than I can say". He ducked his head and left silently. Michonne turned her head so that Tyreese couldn't see the tears in her eyes. Tyreese wiped her tears away with his shirt tail and hugged her close.

It was dinner time and Daryl went on to the dining hall to find Carol. Daryl decided to wait to eat so that he could eat with Carol. He went back to his cell for a while. He looked at the clothes Carol had picked out. He looked at the blue diamonds that he looted for her. He thought how hard it had been for him to ask Tyreese to help him. He remembered laughing at himself when he screwed up the electric slide. He spoke to the absent Carol, "I wish tomorrow was our wedding day".


	6. At Last

At Lat

The next morning Daryl read his Hard Truths chart. He turned the paper over and read the other side. He had written this the morning after he had written Hard Truths. This chart was entitles as Things That Will Always Be True.

I have only this life so why should I waste it by being jealous and afraid.

I love Carol and I want to be with her

I know that Carol loves me

Carol will come first with me,

I want to have a family, wife (Carol) and have children in my life. Doesn't have to be a biological child

Merle was wrong, you can love more than one person.

Tyreese is my role model, my brother, and my best friend (after Carol )

Hershel is the best father I know, I want to be a father like him

Rick is a good man but he isn't perfect and I can disagree with him

I love more people now than I did two years ago, I want to love more people two years from now than I do right now

Last night he and Carol had eaten dinner together and then had taken in the karaoke contest. Beth, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, and a couple of old people from Woodbury sang. Glenn had won, go figure. He and Carol had competed in the corn hole contest; they were eliminated by two old geezers from Woodbury. There was a movie in the gym after dark, but they decided to just hang out on the bench. They talked about their past lives, not to relive past injuries, but more as a way to share with each other the good and bad in their lives. It seemed to him that they spent the time to move closer both physically and emotionally. He held her hand, kissed her, and she leaned against him while they talked. One of the old geezers who had whipped their ass walked by and teased them, "Get a room". Which would have worked about then, but it was time for Daryl to take watch. He walked Carol to her room and kissed her goodnight about every ten feet on the way. "Goodnight, Caro mio" and he made it back in time to relieve Karen from the watch. He hadn't asked Carol to do the watch with him because there was no way in hell he would be paying attention to anything but her. Rick had warned them that they couldn't get distracted with all the activities because that would be the best time for the Governor to attack. An uneventful watch was always a good thing.

Daryl put the paper away and looked at the blue diamond jewelry still hidden in his run bag. He picked out earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet. He put the jewelry in cases and lined them up on his top bunk. They were spectacular, but he was suddenly lost in how to give them to her.

He finally gathered them up, wrapped them with the "Truths" paper. He knew the words by heart now because he had reread them every morning and night since he had written it. He had some string and he tied the package together. He left the package in her room beside her new dress.

Daryl met Michonne and Tyreese for a quick dance lesson. He waltzed, slow danced, and did the electric slide. Daryl talked to them about checking out the log cabin and he wasn't surprised that they were ready to roll now. They checked out with Rick who reminded them not to stay out too long, he wanted the fighters to be on high alert all day. They assured him that it would be quick, Daryl grabbed his run bag, scooted by the garden area to tell Carol to "Be safe" while he was gone.

The drive over was relaxed: the trip would probably be a dud. Tyreese parked by the log cabin with the Suburban pointed outward. The log cabin was fully furnished with simple but expensive furniture. There were four bedrooms each with its own bath, but only the master suite had been occupied, clothes in the walk in closet, toiletries in the bath, and personal items scattered about. Tyreese was watching the outside while Daryl and Michonne looked to find anything this "prepper" had stored away. They checked out the master suite but didn't find anything. Michonne wandered out to the great room area and on to the kitchen area. It was a large well designed kitchen complete with a large pantry. Michonne zeroed in on the too large pantry. She opened the door wider to let in the light. The floor seemed solid enough, but she found a handhold behind some cleaning supplies. "Bingo!" she called out and Daryl moved to her. Daryl moved in position to pull the floor up and she positioned herself to protect him. Daryl pulled and the trapdoor kept up easily. The hidden room was black as pitch and Daryl called for Tyreese to bring a flashlight. The flashlight was powerful enough to illuminate part of the room, but you couldn't see it all from the top of the stairs. They could see weapons and ammo stacked on shelves. The other side had canned food, large containers filled with rice, beans, and pasta. No one really wanted to go down into that dark hole but it had to be done. Michonne started down grabbing the flashlight from Tyreese. Daryl followed her down, taking his knife from his belt quickly. Thankfully, there were no unpleasant surprises waiting: the place was filled with food, weapons, toiletries, and a good stock of medical supplies. They quickly organized a line to take them out. Daryl carried the supplies to the top of the ladder, Michonne walked them out to Tyreese and he packed them away. They filled the Suburban with the weapons and the ammo first, and then the medical supplies, and then the toiletries last. Someone would get the rest of the food tomorrow.

Carol returned to her room to get ready for the wedding in the late afternoon. She was going to shower, get dressed, and then go get the food ready. Her dress was hanging on the wall, and she admired it for a moment. Just a simple blue flowered dress but it was one that she had picked out for herself and that she had paid for by surviving. Her eyes fell on a package wrapped with notebook paper, and recognizing Daryl's slanted scrawl she eased the string off carefully. There were three jewelry boxes and she opened the first one, a blue diamond necklace managed to sparkle even in this dingy prison. She opened the second box; blue diamond earrings said "Hello, Carol "to her. The last box contained a blue diamond bracelet. Carol read both sides of the wrapping paper over and over. The jewelry was beautiful and she would always love it, wear it with pride, and God willing pass it on down to someone who would love it as she had. Carol knew in her heart the treasure was what Daryl had written, what she would cherish above all was his words that he had written to himself, and then gave to her. Daryl had given her his heart.

It all went wrong about ten miles from the prison. The Suburban stopped and they couldn't get it going again. They got the vehicle off the road, and considered their options. Option one, stay with the vehicle and wait for help. Option two, walk back to the prison. They decided on Option one, mostly because they wanted to keep control of the weapons. Michonne looked under the hood, fiddled with the something and the vehicle started again, and ran for another two miles. They had to wait until the Suburban cooled down and it would start again. It was a really long day. They got it running again and it got a couple more miles. Another wait and this time the neighborhood walkers came to visit thankfully only a few at time. Daryl could see a fairly large herd headed their way and as he found himself silently praying that the engine would start. The walkers were too close for comfort when they sped away. Tyreese drove slowly hoping the engine would last longer. Eventually it conked out again and all three of them had to get out and fight off walkers. It seemed to take forever before the vehicle started this time. Tyreese drove very slowly and the afternoon had faded into evening. They inched along but they were moving , finally they made the turn to the prison, and the Suburban kept going until they stopped at the gate. There it died, but Carl opened the gate and they were inside. Rick came down, he had been busy with things and stuff and was just now going to look for them. They used the end loader to drag the vehicle in the gate and up the hill.

They were tired, hungry, and covered with dirt and various bits from the walkers. Tyreese, Michonne, and Daryl stood together in the courtyard looking bedraggled and weary. Tyreese gave his hearty laugh, "Time to celebrate, my children. The Angel of Death has passed us by one more time. Get on your dancing shoes, tonight is about being alive and being glad of it." Michonne shook her head, these damn people were all crazy, but bossed Daryl around by saying, "I didn't waste all that time teaching you how to dance for you to stay home like Cinderella. You owe me a waltz, Daryl." Daryl just held up both hands for a fist pump. The trio held it a little longer than necessary, something passed between them, some awareness of their bond.

Daryl hustled through his shower and dressed in his "good clothes". He took care to use some of the toiletries from the cabin. He looked as good as he was ever going to. It really was time to see his "Caro mio".

Carol hadn't been worried when Daryl didn't show up to the wedding. Hershel had performed the ceremony and it had been a sweet occasion. The wedding cake had been cut, and the couple had danced to their song "I Only Have Eyes for You" and the dancing had begun. She had danced with Rick, Glenn, and the old geezer who had teased her the night before. She watched the other dancers and wondered where Michonne and Tyreese were. Daryl might not show up to a dance, and that was all right with her. Michonne had picked out a tight red dress when they went shopping and Tyreese would not miss seeing Michonne in that dress.

Glenn had scavenged through a music store for the music. He had wanted to play "At Last" by Etta James for the first song, and though it was way down on the playlist it finally came on. Carol politely declined a dance with Rick; she just didn't want to dance to that song with anyone but Daryl. Carol looked toward the doorway and saw Daryl. He had come, dressed in the clothes she had picked out, and he was headed toward her. She was wearing the blue diamonds and looking very beautiful Daryl thought. He could dance to this song. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. She floated into his arms as an answer and they were dancing. She did give him a quizzical look, and he laughed and said, "Michonne and Tyreese taught me". She smiled at him, "They did good".

They danced by Noah who was manning the CD player and Daryl asked him to play the song again. Noah was way too intimidated by Daryl to refuse. Daryl closed his eyes and just danced with Carol. He made it through the electric slide without crippling any one and watching Carol's face as they danced was worth everything.

Michonne and Tyreese showed up. Michonne was wearing a red dress, ruby jewelry, and an occasional smile. Tyreese had on a white linen suit with a red tie. They looked like a couple out on the town with no worries at all.

Daryl asked Michonne to dance to a slow dance. He asked her how she thought he was doing. "You are moving your slow cracker feet pretty good out there. Don't think you are keeping your man parts to yourself though." He pounced back, "Doesn't look like Tyreese is keeping his man parts away from you". She just laughed at him, "Was it worth it, Daryl? You knew I could have embarrassed and humiliated you, but you showed up anyway." Daryl looked at Carol and Tyreese dancing; really only looking at a radiant Carol, who caught his glance and smiled at him. "It was the least I could do to make her so happy tonight". "Tonight is easy, how about all those tomorrows?" She asked. Daryl was silent a minute, "A very kind and wise woman gave me some words to live by. Loving someone is like dancing: it isn't walking by yourself. It's being linked with another person, moving with them, touching them, and enjoying the music. "Michonne said, "Better listen to that woman, she's damn smart." And to herself Michonne thought as she looked at Tyreese, "Physician, heal thyself"

That night Daryl walked Carol back to her room, he shut the door behind them, and knew he was finally home.


	7. Slow Dancing

Slow Dancing

Carol lit the lamp with suddenly awkward hands stealing a look at Daryl who looked more than slightly nervous. She sat down in her chair and Daryl automatically sat down in the other chair. Carol held her arm and admired the sparkle of the blue diamond bracelet. "It's beautiful, Daryl, Thank you. I have never worn anything like this. What are the stones"? She asked. "Tyreese and I did some shopping on our last run. We found a jewelry store that hadn't been looted. Those are blue diamonds." He hesitated a bit, "Your eyes are so blue I wanted to find something to match them." Carol looked at him and widened her so blue eyes. Daryl moved closer and moved her arm toward the light. He showed her that if she looked into the stone the light was distorted and bent to a sparkling blue. She met his eyes and smiled, "Thank you, Daryl". She kissed him lightly and then again less lightly. He kissed her back and drew her up into his arms.

Carol slowly withdrew from his arms and turning presented him with her back. He understood and carefully undid the clasp of the necklace, and then he very slowly slid the zipper down the back of her dress. Carol took off the dress and hung it back up. He had to smile that the move was so Carol, neat as always. She turned and caught his smile, and he gestured at the dress. Carol was wearing a full slip so she was still covered up. She moved toward him and unbuttoned his white shirt. She slipped the shirt off, and kissed him again. Both of his hands tugged the slip off her body and he kissed her then while his hands explored her body. She unbuckled his belt and undid his slacks. Daryl pushed his pants down and off with little regard for maintaining the crease. He undid her bra and they moved to the bunk and slid in together.

Afterward, they moved apart when Daryl asked the inevitable question, "Was it good for you?" and Carol gave her honest answer, "Best I ever had" and Daryl laughed said ,"Me too". Carol used the lukewarm water in the basin to clean them up while Daryl laughed at her while enjoying her attentions. Daryl was surprised to feel so comfortable with the nakedness and the intimacy. He teased her, "Three days ago you weren't speaking to me and now you're giving me a bath." She smiled at him, "Next time is your turn". Daryl liked to think that there would be a next time, soon.

Carol's expressive face turned pensive, Daryl was afraid that she was having second thoughts.

"Something wrong, Carol?"

"No, but I want to talk about something". He made a face, women wanting to talk all the damn time was a pain in the ass. He kept his opinions to himself and answered politely, "What is it?" Carol hesitated a bit wanting to phrase this carefully, "Daryl, you don't have to change yourself for me. If you need space, go back to your room. We can be together, but I don't want you to feel as if you need to prop me up 24/7. Just be honest with me and yourself, if you want to fool around and go back to your room I'll understand. If you want to keep our relationship a secret, I'll understand that too."

Daryl thought about it, he had just been given a "Get out of jail card". He could have Carol and his freedom, but it seemed like it had taken a long damn time to get in her bed and he was kind of hoping to enjoy it awhile. Better say something though, "I am in no hurry to run off tonight, but I do know that sometimes I am better being by myself. I am glad that you know that and it's about me not you. And I am pretty damn sure that everybody in this place knows that we are together tonight and that's fine with me."

Carol relaxed knowing Daryl was staying because he wanted to be here. She cuddled closer, "Now tell me all about how you learned to dance?" Daryl laughed and told her about his adventures with the waltz and Tyrone. He was going to tell her about how mean Michonne had been to him when he got to thinking that he would just show Carol his moves. Daryl could hear Etta James sing in his head and he hummed the song as he danced horizontally. He really loves slow dances and so does Carol.

At last

My love has come along

My lonely days are over

And life is like a song


	8. Chapter 8 Flight or Fight

Flight or Fight

Carol and Daryl were taking their evening walk of the perimeter of the prison. Daryl inspected the integrity of the fence and Carol checked on the garden and the livestock. They took that time to leave the burdens of the day behind and spend some time together. Daryl smiled to himself, and Carol catching his expression raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Just thinking about all those fairy tales, this is happily ever after?" Carol smiled back, "For me, it is. You are my good redneck prince". "My Queen, are you ready to check out the pigs?" Daryl teased back and then more seriously, "This is my happily ever after, but I wish our castle had some privacy once in a while." Daryl's happy notion that they would be spending every night having sex had fallen by the wayside when the reality that both of them were often called away at night. Every upset stomach or fever in the children and the elderly called Carol away to help. Daryl was often on watch or helping Carol with the sick. "Do you want to screw around?" Daryl asked hopefully. Carol grabbed his hand and gave a squeeze to let him know her answer. "Can we play warden and prisoner later, it's my turn to be warden," she replied. He laughed, and squeezed back. They continued their walk but they picked up the pace a bit.

The graveyard was the last stop on the tour. Carol often left a flower on Lori, TDog, and Andrea's grave. Death had stalked the weaker citizens of the prison last winter and this summer's cholera had taken more. There had been walkers inside the fences and people lost in the attack. There were now as many graves as there were those still alive here. Four members of the group had asked for a vehicle and left the prison. They were all from a small town hours away and they just wanted to go home. Carol had organized a going home party with food and drinks. It was a surprisingly happy occasion. They left the next morning waving happily from the car.

Rick was standing in the center court as they came through the gate. He was obviously waiting for them, and Carol had the sinking feeling that Daryl was not going to be her prisoner tonight. Rick wanted to talk with both of them. They moved into the library which also served as a meeting room. Michonne, Tyreese, Glenn, Hershel, Bob, and Maggie were already there. Michonne stood up as everyone grabbed a chair. She had put a laminated map of Georgia on an easel with the prison marked by a red circle. Michonne, Tyreese, and Bob had been on a run today, something was up. Michonne began by drawing a line to show where their run had been today; they had traveled east along a major highway and from there onto a secondary road leading to a gated community. She described how they had parked behind a house when they heard the sound of approaching vehicles. There was a convoy of ten military vehicles moving up the road toward the top of the hill. They used the cover of overgrown bushes and trees to get closer to the convoy. The Humvees and trucks had stopped in the parking lot of a country club. Bob counted 31 men milling about when the passenger side door opened and out stepped a scruffy wild looking man who Michonne instantly recognized as the Governor. Michonne admitted that her first reaction was murderous rage but she knew that he was too far away and too well protected to do anything immediately. They had watched as a six man team went into the building. The Governor and the others waited outside and someone came to the door and motioned for the others to come in. The Governor was within 90 miles from the prison, had built a new army, and seemed well supplied. All the news was bad.

Carol grabbed Daryl's hand under the table just wanting to be able to hold onto him for just a little while. He put his arm around her and whispered, "We will be alright". Glancing around Daryl saw his friends were in shock; the reality that their peaceful life in the prison was over was sinking in. Michonne sat back down and Rick stood up and asked for suggestions. They had brainstormed different scenarios in the past because they knew he would never be satisfied until they were all dead and the prison destroyed or in his hands.

Rick stood up and asked for suggestions in how to handle it. He put up a piece of paper and wrote Flight on the left hand side or Fight on the other. Carol thought to herself, it's always down to one of the two.


	9. Chapter 9 Fight or Flight 2

Flight or Fight 2

Michonne reviewed the strengths of the Governor's force, more than 30 fighters, at least 10 military Humvees and trucks, all the fighters were carrying automatic weapons, and all the vehicles and equipment looked to be in good condition. They had moved like a warrior band and not a scavenging band. Only some strange quirk of fate had allowed the prison crew to know that the Governor's new army was in their area and that was their only advantage.

Rick outlined their two choices, Flight or Fight. Flight would mean that they would leave the prison immediately and go to a previously selected fall back place. Fight would be to arm the group and plan to fight to the death to keep them out.

Michonne wanted to attack the Governor tonight and try to surprise them before they had a chance to get to the prison. Her obsession with killing the governor was well known in the group, but the plan had some merit. A surprise attack would help to even an unlevel playing field. To no one's surprise Tyreese volunteered to go. Bob and Daryl were next, but Carol standing up was a shock to everyone including a seriously pissed off Daryl. Rick tried to dissuade her by reminding her that the group needed her nursing and organizational skills. Carol met Daryl's glare with one of her own. "This attack has to be swift and silent, I am quick and quiet. I can use a knife, my sword, a pistol, and a rifle. Bob is a medic, but if something happens we will need all the emergency medicine we can get," she spoke firmly and decisively.

Michonne watched her best friend Carol make her case for being part of a probable suicide mission with mixed emotions. She was afraid for Carol but she was also proud of her. Carol was quick, stealthy, and she had proven herself to be a warrior when she needed to be on runs. Michonne outlined the plan that had been formulating on the way back to the prison. She wanted to sneak a small group in and use their homemade explosives to destroy the vehicles. Bob had been able to show them how to make all sorts of explosive weapons from readily found chemicals. They would be in position to kill as some of the enemy as they ran out of the country club. They would have to park their getaway vehicle some distance away and make their way back and get out quickly. It might help to weaken the enemy and give them some time, but evacuating the prison would still be necessary. Everyone in the room had a bag packed for an emergency evacuation and knew the plan. Only Rick and Daryl knew the fall back location, they had kept that between the two of them.

The group rehashed the plan and then everyone but Michonne's group and Rick were left. Daryl and Carol went outside to have their argument in the relative privacy on the inner court. Daryl did not speak until they were outside and then he ordered Carol to stay at the prison because he said so. She waited him out and let him have his say. She could hear the pain and fear underneath his bossing her around. Finally, he fell silent and she began to speak, "Daryl, I am not your property, I made this decision and I am going to do this. I am not going to be a burden on this trip. If I couldn't pull my weight I would stay here". Daryl resorted to begging her not to go, "I can't lose you, Carol. Please stay here". She didn't say anything else, but hugged him close and whispered, "Nine lives". Daryl gave a few colorful oaths but he knew that she was going.

Michonne and Bob had been busy gathering grenades, Molotov cocktails, weapons, and ammo. Daryl and Carol went back to their cell to change clothes and gather their weapons. They had dressed in all black with black knit caps and Michonne made certain that they used blacking to darken their faces. They were taking a full size suv and in a matter of minutes Maggie and Glenn were opening the gates and they were off. Night runs were particularly dangerous. Tyreese drove carefully and except for clipping a few walkers along the way it was uneventful. Michonne gave them their assignments. They would park their vehicle on the outside of the gated community. She and Daryl would take out guards and the group would move up the hill to the country club on foot. Tyreese and Bob would station themselves to throw grenades and Molotov cocktails. Carol and Daryl would disable the vehicles with explosives and fall back to set up a killing zone. It was important to make certain that no one moved into the crossfire. They would have to pull out as quickly as possible and find something to block the way out behind them. Michonne did not give her assignment and no one asked. It was understood that she was going to try to kill the Governor.

Tyreese parked their Suburban and Daryl and Michonne slipped out about a half mile from the gate. It was a dark night and they moved quietly along the road toward the guardhouse. Carol, Tyreese and Bob would give them a short head start and then drive the vehicle closer. They expected and found that the gate was now guarded by two men sitting in a Humvee that blocked the road up the hill. Daryl inched closer to the driver's side and Michonne crept toward the passenger side. Daryl used his knife to cut the rear tire and Michonne took out the other tire. They moved back on the other side of the doors and Daryl suddenly stood up beside the driver's window. The startled driver and the passenger both turned toward him as Michonne opened the door and slit the passenger's throat. She used her knife to stop him from turning. Daryl reached in to the driver who had fumbled for a weapon and dragged him out. Daryl broke his neck, stuck a knife into his eye, and rolled him under the Humvee.

Tyreese moved the big Suburban close to the gate and turned it around so that it was pointing out. Everyone worked quietly to unload what they needed and they headed up the hill. Daryl went out ahead to scout. Carol and Michonne had their swords ready and were carrying rifles and knives. Tyreese and Bob were carrying the grenades and explosives. About half way up the hill they heard the slow shuffle of walkers in front of them. Carol and Michonne moved to the front grateful that there had been enough time to get their eyes adjusted to the darkness. Michonne motioned for Carol to take the walkers on the right and she would handle the others. Carol moved in position and let the walkers move toward her. Michonne used her longer blade and greater strength to decapitate two walkers at a time. Carol struck her knife through the eye of the first walker quickly removing the blade and swung Zak in a long arc cutting through the decaying neck of the other walkers. Tyreese and Bob smashed in decapitated heads of the walkers and they moved on. The rest of the trip was uneventful and Carol worked to control her breathing as Michonne had taught her.

Daryl was waiting for them with the news that there were two guards at the door. They could hear an electric generator running and there were lights inside the building but the parking lot was dark. Daryl and Carol took the explosives and a few grenades and moved toward the Humvees and trucks. Daryl took the lead and carried most of the load, Carol kept her weapon at ready. Daryl heard a walker's staggering step and stopped. Carol moved up and stuck her knife deep into the walker's eye socket and quickly removed it. They worked quickly; Daryl had worked on a powder crew on a construction site and knew how to wire up explosives. Carol helped him and kept watch for walkers. They finished and moved to a position of relative safety. They got their weapons ready to open fire if any soldiers came running out.

Tyreese and Bob had planted their share of bombs and shot at the guards at the door to start the party. Michonne was moving along the side of the building. She was carrying two grenades and a chemical fire bomb and was hoping to start a panic inside. The doors had been fortified and there did not seem to be an easy way in. The windows were too far off the ground for entry. This area might be the service area for the club. Michonne decided that it was more important to save the people at the prison than to kill the governor and she moved to a window and tossed in a grenade. She immediately went to another window and lit a fire bomb and lobbed it in. She could hear, see, and feel the explosives from the front of the country club now and she scurried back to Tyreese and Bob. The gas tanks from the vehicles were blowing up and soldiers were coming out to fight back. Tyreese had been a college quarterback and his throwing arm was still pretty good. He was able to pick off targets with his grenades. She could hear automatic gunfire from Carol and Daryl. They were to start back as soon as they used up most of their ammo. Daryl was doing most of the shooting because Carol was killing walkers who were coming in from a wooded area beside the parking lot.

Daryl motioned for Carol to start back and he took the rear. The noise from the battle would attract every walker in miles. She and Daryl worked as a team going down the hill to take out walkers. For the most part, they were able to slip past the walkers but twice they had to stop and fight their way through. It was a lot easier to go down without all the weight and they moved swiftly. They got to the Suburban before the others. Daryl got in the driver's seat and Carol got in the back. Walkers were going past the car going up the hill toward the fires.

Bob motioned for Michonne and Tyreese to take off. This had to be a quick in and out. The soldiers had stopped running out the front and were probably going to go around the back any second. They took off expecting Bob to follow. He caught sight of soldiers heading toward him. He used a grenade to clear them out and used his rifle to take out the rest. He turned and ran full tilt down the hill but a lucky shot clipped his arm and another got him in the leg. Bob was down and he took out his last grenade and waited until a soldier almost fell over him in the dark to pull the pin out. He died knowing that he had given the others a chance to get away.

Tyreese and Michonne heard the lone explosion behind them and knew that Bob was dead. Michonne was not stopping to kill walker unless they were a direct threat. She knew that the walkers would hinder anyone following them down the hill. Carol saw them coming and told Daryl to start the car. Tyreese jumped into the front and Carol had the back door open for Michonne who had casually dropped her last grenade into the Humvee at the gate. Tyreese yelled that Bob was dead and Daryl sped away as the Humvee blew up behind them.

The always practical Carol gave everyone a bottle of water before they knew that they needed it. Michonne thanked everyone for staying with the plan. Tyreese told how grateful he had been that Bob was with him and had kept him focused on what he had to do. Everyone was exhausted and Carol found some protein bars and passed those around. Tyreese took over the driving and Daryl moved to the back seat with Carol. Michonne sat close to Tyreese because she said that she didn't want him to fall asleep. No one believed that but no one contradicts a woman with a sword.

Carol sat close to Daryl because she loved him. Daryl removed her knit cap and kissed the top of her curls. He knew that she had signed up for this trip to keep his sorry ass alive. She had had his back all night working with him to set the explosives and making sure that he wasn't some walker's late night snack. He realized that if he had gone in all Long Ranger mode then he would not have made it back. His old mantra of "better by myself" wasn't true anymore. Even the Lone Ranger had Tonto. He hugged his Tonto and she hugged him back.

The drive back had a few snags. At one point they were forced off the road by a gaggle of walkers and Tyreese did some fancy maneuvers to keep them moving along the berm of the road. A deer crossed in front of them and Tyreese had to steer around it. The dark night sky was just beginning to lighten just a little toward the east as they pulled onto the access road to the prison. Now they had to run the gauntlet of walkers and hope that someone could open the gates. Rick and Carl were there to let them in.


	10. Chapter 10

Cleanliness is Next to Godliness

Rick and Carl jumped into the Suburban and rode with them up to the prison. Even in this predawn hour the prison was abuzz with activity. The vehicles were loaded with everything they could carry and it looked as if the prison was going to be evacuated. Rick ushered them into the common room so that everyone could hear the news. Michonne most of the talking, she explained how they had discovered the Governor and his army, had come back and got enough weapons to fight, and had went back. Her lawyer voice was clear and concise until she described how Bob had died. She cleared her throat and went on. knwShe estimated that they had managed to kill at least fourteen of the Governor's army and that the walker herd moving toward that site probably killed even more. She couldn't guarantee that the Governor was dead, didn't know if he had more soldiers, and guessed that he had access to some serious fire power. Tyreese had been in the army years ago and he said that everything he saw looked as if they access to an army base with all its equipment. He had found large caliber rifles and rocket launchers in one of the trucks as he and Bob had planted bombs last night.

Rick spoke to the prison "inmates" about the fall back place. It was smaller than the prison and a good distance away. He and Daryl had been stocking it with food and water for months. He felt that they should move to that place and stay until they knew what the Governor was going to do. There was no other alternative, they could stay if they wished but he would not be coming back if they changed their minds.

Michonne, Tyreese, Carol, and Daryl sat together, knowing that they had bought some time with their attack but that if the Governor was alive he would be breaking down the doors as soon as he could.

Carol looked at Daryl's smeary blackened face and knew that she must look equally bad; she decided that she was going to go get a shower and clean clothes. She told Daryl that she leaving to get cleaned up. Daryl just watched her go with amazement; their whole damn world was falling apart and Carol goes to take a shower. He had a brief mental image of a wet naked Carol and then he remembered that Carol was always horny after a scary run. Daryl decided that a shower was in order. Hell, you never knew when your number was up, so you might as well be clean when it happened.

Daryl went to their room to get his stuff for a shower, but couldn't find the bag that he put his shower supplies. He broke out into a grin when he realized that Carol had already taken it with her and probably his clean clothes as well. She really was quick and quiet, no wonder she was such a stealthy fighter. Don't underestimate Carol he reminded himself as he headed off to the showers.

He found her waiting for him in the shower. She let him in and locked the door behind him. Yeah, she was definitely going to take advantage of him this morning. The warm soapy water felt wonderful and they enjoyed it and each other. He washed her hair and teased her about taking a shower while their world went to shit. Carol laughed and said, "Cleanliness is next to Godliness and just a few minutes ago you were calling for your God." Daryl almost blushed as remembered what was going on a few minutes ago. "Don't be sacrilegious, we need all the help we can get," he warned. "We need to get dressed and find out what is going on out there ". Carol washed his hair, and somehow seduced him yet again.

Carol and Daryl met Michonne on their way out and on her way in. She took in their scrubbed and glowing faces and rolled her eyes. "You haven't missed anything while you took up all the hot water. There are eggs and biscuits in the cafeteria. Everyone is eating before they leave so you better grab something. Most of the food is already packed". Daryl piped in, "We left some warm water but you should conserve as much as you can. Maybe I can find Tyreese and you two could save the environment by conserving water". She gave him her impassive face but smiled as she went into the shower. Tyreese should be along at any time.

Carol grabbed some egg biscuits and Daryl got the coffee. Michonne might have been doing her morning guzzle of caffeine but she had left some in the pot. Rick came in looking for them and not for the first time he realized that he envied Daryl's relationship with Carol. He sat down across from them and caught them up on the news. He and Daryl discussed how they could keep an eye on the prison and move to the fall back location. Daryl volunteered to stay back and keep an eye on the place from a distance. Rick wanted Daryl to take "drag", that is follow their convoy and make certain that they weren't followed. Daryl agreed and Rick reminded him that they would be taking "the long way around". Carol was barely following the conversation; she didn't know where the fall back was located and she didn't want to know. Not knowing meant that you could never give up the information if you were captured.

Carol went back to their room and checked their bags. The advantage of not having much meant a fairly light pack. She rechecked to make certain that her blue diamonds were hidden in the pack. Daryl had shown her the rest of his blue diamond collection and said he was good for Christmas presents for a decade. She kept Daryl's Hard Truth paper in a water tight baggie with the jewelry. She gathered all her knives, swords, guns, and ammo. She realized that she had a lot more weapons than personal items.

She checked his bag and added more clean underwear. She was moving things around when she found the wedding bands. She sat down on her chair and looked at the solitaire diamond with matching band. Daryl could be the most stubborn rude asshole in the world but he was also the most sensitive romantic man she had ever met. The rings were beautiful but they didn't seem real to her; they belonged in another safer world in which engaged couples shopped for a ring. Carol was putting the ring box back in when she found the other box. She opened it up to saw a man's wedding band. That's when she cried: Daryl Dixon wanting a wedding ring was enough to make a rock weep. She dried her eyes and rechecked their bags. She added a couple of books that were going to be way overdue from the prison library. She put all of Daryl's tools to make arrows, extra ammo, and some warmer clothing in another bag. She didn't know why but they were facing so much uncertainty. Daryl came in and helped carry everything to the Suburban. Tyreese and Michonne were there looking squeaky clean as well. Daryl and Tyreese checked the oil and filled the gas tank. There was also a couple of five gallon cans in the back. The Suburban had some water, food supplies, and extra ammo. Every vehicle had been designed to be self-supporting in case something happened. Something always can happen.

The line was formed and their vehicle was last. There would be very little space between the cars leaving the gate so that walkers would not clump in between. Rick, Carl, Judith, and Karen were in the first vehicle. Carl opened the gates and jumped back in. The procession moved quickly because no one wanted the line to get stalled. Daryl got the inner gates shut but the outer gate was still open. Carol noticed that no one in her car turned to look at the prison as they left: she did take a last glance at the wooden crosses in their graveyard. She didn't say goodbye to the dead; she knew by now that you always took them with you wherever you go.


	11. Chapter 11

Shit, Shit and More Shit

Tyreese drove, Daryl gave directions, and Michonne and Carol slept in the back seat. The convoy went out ahead and they followed behind for a mile or so and then pulled off the road and parked behind some trees. Their job was to make sure that the convoy wasn't being followed. They waited patiently for ten minutes, and all was quiet. They were preparing to move out when they saw a couple of Humvees speeding down the road.

"Shit, shit, and more shit," Tyreese groaned. The Humvees might catch up with the slower moving convoy and bring the rest of the armada right after them. Daryl woke up Carol and Michonne. They took off after the Humvees. Tyreese thought about the road ahead. It was curvy and there often walkers in the road. The convoy would be traveling at a moderate speed. The Humvees were traveling faster and but were not certain that they were on the right road. Daryl had hunted in these fields and had used a short cut that ran through a field, a creek bed, and a logging road. It met up with an alternative route that was going the same direction as the convoy. He told Tyreese to go off the road and up the slight rise toward a pasture. Tyreese glanced at Daryl but he wasn't kidding. Fortunately, it hadn't rained for a few days and the field was dry. The trip through the creek bed was interesting but the old logging road was pretty good. The crossed the hill and got on what looked like a long driveway, very narrow but straight. Tyreese was driving as fast as he possibly could and still keep on the road.

Daryl was trying to think of some plan to stop the Humvees. They would have to create a roadblock and ambush the Humvees. They were up against trained fighting men with powerful weapons but if they could stop them or slow them down the convoy could get away. Daryl glanced back at Carol and saw that she was checking her weapons. She handed him his rifle and two grenades. Michonne was gathering her weapons together and had two grenades by her seat. Michonne looked at him and said, "Roadblock, ambush," and Daryl nodded. "Carol and I will take the creek side and first Humvees". She nodded and checked Tyreese's rifle.

Tyreese bounced onto the wider roadway, hoping that this had brought them some time. He hit the gas and sped down a relatively straight section of road and then into a blind curve. He kept control of the vehicle but noted a small herd of walkers on down the road. This was the place. He put the Suburban cross ways in the middle of the road, they jumped out with as much fire power as they could carry and ran for cover. Carol could hear the sweet sound of approaching vehicles as they ran toward the creek side of the road. They dove down into the creek bed... Michonne and Tyreese had gone farther up toward the curve to get the second Humvee. Carol and Daryl nodded to each other and checked their weapons. Carol had an automatic rifle, a pistol, and Zak. Daryl his crossbow, a short handled rifle, and a couple of grenades.

The Humvees roared around the curve a full speed, the big Sub in their way. The driver hit the brakes too hard and lost control. It slid sideways in the road grazing the side of the Sub. The second vehicle was able to get stopped without hitting the first Humvee. Tyreese stayed low and rolled a grenade under the Humvee closest to him and covered Michonne's body with his. The fireball from the exploding gas tank created a diversion that allowed Daryl to get a grenade close enough to damage the other Humvee. Carol fired her rifle at the Humvee and moved up slightly behind the rear door and when a uniformed man opened the door she used Zak to kill him. Daryl had the other grenade and she moved away from the vehicle to cover him. Another man tried to exit on the other side and Carol saw Michonne kill him with a pistol. Carol sprayed the Humvee while Daryl threw the grenade in the still open back door. They moved as fast as they could away from it but Daryl didn't make it to the creek when the grenade blew.

Carol blew back up on the road to find Daryl. The Humvee was burning and Michonne shouted that it was clear as Carol found Daryl. He was bleeding from a wound in his arm and his head. He was unconscious but breathing. Michonne came around to her side and told her that Tyreese had a pretty bad leg wound.

There had two serious injuries, walkers approaching, and their car was damaged. Same shit, different day. "Help me get Daryl in the Sub, start the car, and I'll get Tyreese", Carol snapped. Michonne grabbed Daryl's head and Carol his legs and they carried him to the car, Tyreese was already there. They put Daryl in the back, Tyreese in the front with the seat reclined back, and Michonne got their vehicle turned in the right direction and moving before the walkers showed up for brunch. Carol had out the first aid kit and had Tyreese apply pressure to his leg. Daryl was still unconscious but she was able to stop the bleeding in his arm and head.

Michonne managed to get by the walker herd without further damage to their vehicle. She drove for several miles while Carol tended to the injured. Tyreese had lost a lot of blood and he needed antibiotics and sewed up. Daryl had an arm wound that needed antibiotics, stitching, and probably a concussion. He was still unconscious. They needed a doctor, a modern medical facility, and a complete array of medical equipment to make all this come out right. And just to make the day even worse, they had come to a fork in the road. Daryl was the only one who knew where they were going. He was unconscious. The Governor and more of his henchmen would be on their trail as soon as they realized that their guys in the Humvees were dead. Michonne turned the car to the left, she didn't know if that was the right way or the wrong way, but doing nothing was not an option.


	12. Chapter 12 Just Another Day in Paradise

Just Another Day in Paradise

Carol opened up the map as Michonne drove. The left hand turn was taking through a rural area for another 20 miles before they went through a small town. She and Michonne discussed strategy and agreed that they needed to find a safe place but stopping at the first town would probably lead the Governor to them. They didn't have a clue where the fall back location was but their immediate concern was finding a safe place for Daryl and Tyreese. Once Daryl woke up and gave the fall back location they would go there and be back in their fold.

The small town looked deserted but with few walkers; they kept traveling on. The Governor would take one look at the ambush scene, see the blood from Daryl and Tyreese and know that they were looking for a place to stop. Carol looked at the map again, and asked Michonne to take a road heading west toward the mountains. It was a bright summer morning, dew glistened on the foliage as they traveled; it was a beautiful day for a long drive.

Tyreese looked a little gray, and Carol gave him a pain pill. Daryl was still out and Carol tamped back the encroaching fear about his continuing to be in unconscious. Decisions had to be made if they were going to survive and fear made bad choices. She could write a book about that, and Carol took a minute to control her breathing. Michonne looked over a Tyreese and asked if he were familiar with this part of Georgia. Tyreese had owned a small construction company that had built steel buildings all over Georgia. Tyreese asked Carol for the map and took a minute to look at it. His company had built a large complex of buildings about 50 miles northwest from their location. A manufacturing company was expanding its operation and needed some storage facilities. His crew had stayed in a nearby town, and had had a great time there. The town had a hospital, a college, lots of restaurants and bars, and had a laid back vibe.

Carol thought it sounded good; they still had lots of gas, and it was a long way from the ambush site. Michonne agreed; she wanted to kill the Governor slowly and painfully to avenge Andrea but now wasn't the time. Taking care of Tyreese and Daryl had to come first. She believed that she and the Governor were destined to meet again in one final battle, but not right now, she was too exhausted and distracted to defeat him today. The time was coming but not right now.

The trip to Fairview took about two hours. They had to make some detours for blocked roads and one good sized walker herd but it was still morning when they entered the outskirts of Fairview. The town was centered around the small college campus and it looked as if the college had fueled the economy of the town. The bars and restaurants that lined the main street seemed geared to a young affluent market. There was few clothing stores there, the students probably traveled to malls some distance away. The town was quiet, and Michonne commented, "When it hit the students started home, most of the school staff may have been from somewhere else and they took off, that just left the locals. Carol pointed out the blue hospital sign and they followed the trail to the hospital. The place looked completely trashed and there were walkers all around. Sighing Carol said, "We need a phone book, no phone booths anymore because everyone used cell phones." Michonne raised an eyebrow, "Carol, are you going to call the chamber of commerce or the Welcome Wagon? Why do you want a phone book?" "A town with doctors and a hospital probably has at least one nursing home somewhere close. Nursing homes might have some antibiotics around; even if they are old they might still have some potency left." Carol answered.

Michonne spied a local newspaper office and stopped the vehicle in the road; Carol took Zak and a pry bar and jumped out. The street was deserted by Michonne got out and stood ready to have Carol's back. The door was locked, apparently no one looted reading material, and Carol had the door open in a second. She found a thin phone book on the front counter and scooted outside. The citizens of Fairview must have been a welcoming bunch, because even in death a group of four couple were staggering toward Michonne as Carol left the building. With a single motion Carol removed Zak and continued the arc of the sword toward the neck of the first walker. Michonne dispatched two and moved farther from the car to get the last. Carol used the pry bar as an "ending tool"; the dead would continue to be a threat until the brain was completely destroyed. Carol and Michonne jumped back into the vehicle and drove away before they attracted anymore unwanted attention. Carol scanned the phone book and found the Fairview Assisted Living Facility and a listing for Fairview Nursing home conveniently listed on the same street.

They spent some time figuring out the streets of the town, but it wasn't long before they found the two facilities separated by a small roadside park. They decided that the nursing home would be there first stop. The facility was all one story with the reception area in the center with a wing on either side. The front door had been forced open but they had expected that. The prevailing drug culture in America was on the prowl looking for pharmaceuticals as soon as the ZA hit. Michonne wanted to go in alone so that Carol could protect Tyreese and Daryl. Carol insisted on going too. Tyreese was awake even if a little groggy from the pain medication. He could fire his pistol if any trouble showed up.

Carol got out with a pistol, Zak, and the pry bar. Michonne carried a pistol and her sword and emptied a back pack and carried it in. The place was deserted, the death smell still present but not the overwhelming smell of recent demise. They found the nurse's station and there was broken door behind it. The drugs had been looted but they found alcohol, bandages, and other medical supplies. Carol noticed a file cabinet not completely closed at the nurse station, and something about it beckoned to her. There were just files and a woman's purse inside. It looked as if her intuition wasn't working well today, but on a whim she opened the purse. Inside were bottles of antibiotics and pain pills all stashed away by some staff member who planned to take advantage of the chaos to acquire some medical supplies. Carol held them up to Michonne and then put the bottles in Michonne's bag. They found another cabinet and loaded up with more medical supplies before leaving the building. Tyreese tried to smile a greeting but he was obviously in more pain than before. They needed to find a secure place and tend to their wounded.

Michonne drove to Fairview Assisted Living. It was a three story apartment building and the doors were open but still intact. She drove around to the service entrance and found those doors closed but not locked. Carol and Michonne conferred for a few minutes and decided to see if there were any supplies left in the building. Michonne entered first and Carol followed. The place had been looted of most of the food, but not trashed. The kitchen area was dusty and they followed a set of dusty footprints toward the cafeteria and out into the back hall. The storage area had been opened and they found some blankets and pillows. The scuffling sounds from upstairs were being echoed by moans from the front so they back tracked out of the building and back to the car with all the blankets and pillows that they could carry.

Tyreese was looking at the map when they got back to the Sub; he showed Michonne where his company had built the steel buildings. They decided to drive by and check out the area for a safe place to stay. Tyreese gave directions and they soon found themselves miles outside of town in a rural area. The buildings had a tall chain linked fence around the perimeter but the fence was unlocked. There were no walkers shambling around and they noticed that there weren't any cars in the area. Tyreese pointed out the buildings that they had built. His company had built four large buildings and a smaller office building. Michonne parked to the side of the building where the car couldn't be seen from the highway. Carol pried the door open and she and Michonne entered the building to check for walkers. The offices took up one section of the building and the front was the display room filled with different types of granite countertops and specialized stoneware for high end kitchens. The space appeared walker free and the office space was empty as well. Michonne used the chain and lock kept in the vehicle to secure the gate. Carol helped Tyreese in and set him in a chair. She and Michonne carried Daryl in and put him on a table. They moved the medical supplies, water, camp stove, blankets, and food from the car. They secured the door with jam locks that kept it from moving but were easily released. Michonne prepared food and distributed water while Carol cleaned Tyreese's leg and sutured it back together. They were all thankful when he passed out from the pain, but he soon revived and was able to drink some water.

Carol moved to Daryl who was beginning to show signs of awakening. He opened his eyes and vomited. Daryl appeared confused and complained of a headache. Carol thought it might be a concussion and could only hope that rest and quiet would help him recover. Michonne checked out the bathroom and found that they facility had its own water supply. They would have to boil the water but at least for a day or so they had access to a water supply. Carol used cool water to try to keep Daryl cool. The next few hours were occupied by taking care of the injured. Tyreese was able to eat and keep it down. Daryl became a little more aware but his confusion continued. He did not appear to recognize Tyreese and Michonne, and he flinched when Carol touched him. He asked why they were not in the prison and wanted to talk to Rick. Carol realized after talking with him for a few minutes that he had no recollection of where the fall back location was. His memory seemed to fade out only in the few months; he knew Merle was dead but not much after that. Daryl did not remember their time together, his friendship with Tyreese and Michonne, and the location of the fall back house. Just another day here in Paradise Carol thought to herself. What are we going to do?


	13. Chapter 13 Dreams - Please Review

"Dreams are the language of God."

― Paulo Coelho, The Alchemist

Daryl and Tyreese were sleeping restlessly. Daryl had managed to keep water down but was still confused. Tyreese had eaten and managed to limp to the rest room. Michonne and Carol were leaning against the wall totally exhausted. The building seemed secure as they could make it, it had lighter panels at the top to let light in and they had used a small candle to make an enough light to see their way around.

"Which granite are you putting in your kitchen?" Michonne asked. "I really like the gray with the dark river of black flowing through it", Carol answered. "And they have those corresponding backsplashes to go with them. Which do you want?" Well, the dragon's breath is pretty hot but it might get old after a while, I also like the white marble, very clean and crisp," Michonne answered. They looked at each other and laughed until tears came to their eyes; a world in which you actually cared about such things seemed a million years away.

"So what do you think about Daryl?" Michonne dared to ask. "Daryl had a serious blow to his head, this confusion and memory loss may be temporary or it may last for a long time. I think he will be weak and disoriented for a while, he is going to need to be taken care of, and I don't think he will be happy about that. Tyreese needs to rest his leg and he won't be able to move very fast." Carol wished she had better news but she knew she was only saying what Michonne already knew; Daryl and Tyreese needed them to do the heavy lifting for a while.

"Do you think we can both get some sleep?" Carol knew that she was at the end of her rope, they hadn't slept in days. Michonne thought it through, she didn't think staying awake was an option for either of them. They were falling asleep on their feet. "I'll sleep in front of the door, the only other exit is blocked with a ton of granite, and the only way in is over me. Let's get some sleep."

Michonne took her blankets and pillow and went to sleep in front of the door. She went to sleep almost immediately. Carol wanted to be closer to Daryl and had chosen to sleep on the floor by his table top bed. She did not fall asleep quickly, she prayed to God for guidance. She remembered going to church with her grandmother when she was a little girl. She had loved a song about asking an angel band to come and around me stand. She fell asleep with the refrain echoing in her mind.

Carol dreamed that she was going in a car up into the mountains as she had done as a child spending summers with her father's mother. Her grandmother was waiting as she jumped out of the car and hugged her tight. She hugged back and felt such joy at seeing her grandmother. They walked toward her grandmother's log cabin and her father and grandfather came out of the door and greeted her. She hugged them and felt their love coming through their touch. Then a young blond woman opened the door for her, it was her Sophia smiling and whole and filled with such joy that Carol felt her tears flow even before Sophia came into her arms smelling like she had when she was a baby after her bath. Carol had never felt so much love and peace in her life. She wanted it to last forever, but one by one they kissed her and walked away, leaving her looking at her grandmother's house with its wide open door.

Michonne woke up in the night, she had been dreaming about driving through mountains with Carol in the passenger seat. Daryl and Tyreese were in the back asleep. Then she realized that her mother was sitting in the front seat between her and Carol. She could feel the warmth from her mother and she leaned closer to her. They were on the crest of the mountain and they could see the fog rising from the surrounding hills as the world unfolded itself before them. Michonne woke up then, remembering her mother who had passed when Michonne was in college.

Carol was up early the next morning, checking on Daryl who was now confused and irritable. Tyreese was in pain and needed a pain pill. Still, she was more at peace now than yesterday, the dream had not faded with the night, she could still feel the joy of the dream. It was a gift, and she said "Thank you" for it.

Michonne crawled out of bed with her usual early morning bad mood, but was relieved to see that Carol seemed to be handling everything very calmly this morning. They ate oatmeal for breakfast, and Daryl tried to get off the bed but was too dizzy to stand up. Tyreese recognized the problem and motioned for Carol to get something for Daryl to urinate in. Tyreese sent Carol and Michonne away and helped Daryl use the pot.

Carol and Michonne conferred about today's plans. Should they stay here, use the camp stove to boil water from the still flushing toilets and give the wounded a day to heal or try to find a more permanent place to stay? Carol knew that Daryl and Tyreese needed the rest. Michonne felt vulnerable in a building with no way to see outside. The Sub had a half of tank of gas and ten gallons in cans. They decided to spend another day here for Daryl and Tyreese. Daryl might remember the fall back location as he grew stronger.

It was a long slow day, Daryl seemed clearer by the end of the day, he still had a headache and was dizzy if he got up, but being Daryl he was determined to take care of himself. Tyreese's wound seemed to be healing without any sign of infection. Their pilfered pills seem to be working. The news wasn't all bad, Daryl was remembering Tyreese and Michonne in a vague sort of way, and he seemed more comfortable with Carol touching him. The really bad news was that he didn't have any idea where Rick and everyone else could be.

. Carol had spent the day thinking about her dream and remembering the deep connection she had had with her grandmother. Carol allowed herself to remember a time in her life that she had shut down years ago.

Her name was Carol Ann McAllister and she lived with her mother and father in an army base. He father was an officer in the army and they moved a lot. His name was Michael McAllister and her mother was Cheryl McAllister. They always went home to the mountains for Christmas and Carol stayed with her grandparents all summer. Carol loved her parents but she always was ready to go stay in the mountains and never ready to leave when it was time to go. Their big log cabin had lots of books, lots of room, and lots to do. Grandpa and Grandma raised chickens and a garden. They liked to walk around their mountaintop farm every evening and just check on things. Carol would walk with them through the gathering dusk while the evening sun lit the tops of the mountains with elfin light. She was a happy child even after Grandpa died one winter when a log truck lost control and smashed into his truck. Grandma explained that he had just gone ahead to heaven and was waiting over there for them. She assured Carol that she was in no hurry to leave her. The next summer Carol came to stay like always and though she missed her grandpa the mountain was still her happiest place.

Carol adored her father. He was often away with the army and her mother seemed to go out a lot at night. Her mother was taking nursing classes and Carol went to stay with her grandmother. Her grandmother had a trundle bed that Carol slept on at night. During the day she played with her cousins. She was the oldest granddaughter and Ashton was the oldest grandson. They left the little ones behind and explored the land around their farms. Ashton's mother and father owned a farm right beside of theirs. They called it McAllister Mountain and they were king and queen of their own kingdom.

One day her grandmother called her in and told her that her father had been killed in action. He had been an honorable man in life her grandmother said and he died with honor. Later he was buried in the family cemetery with full military honors. Carol just understood that her father would lie in this grave and not be her daddy ever again. That evening her mother talked to Carol about coming back to their house. She was now living in an apartment off base and working in a hospital. It was time for Carol to come home. Carol told her that her grandmother needed her. She refused to go but the next morning her grandmother talked to her and reminded her that her mother was lonely too. Carol only agreed to go when her mother promised that she could spend next summer with her grandmother. Carol cried all the way back to her mother's apartment.

Her mother soon married the first of a succession of men. Carol wished she could fly away home to the mountains and often dreamed of her grandmother and the mountains. Her mother told her that her grandmother had passed in the spring and her name was changed to match the new husband. Happy Carol Ann McAllister ceased to exist and she pushed her memories into a locked box and left them there.

Carol had never returned to the mountains. She and her mother moved often as the husbands and boyfriends changed. Then she had married Ed and they went where he wanted to go. Then she was with Rick's group and she stayed because she loved them and because she was afraid to leave them. She had lived her whole life trying to please everyone else and not being where she wanted to be. She just wanted to be Carol Ann McAllister and she wanted to go home.

If Daryl woke up tomorrow and remembered the fall back location she would go with them to the place, make certain that all was as good as it could be, but someday someway she was going to drive up into the mountains and not stop until she was back on McAllister Mountain.

Michonne had noticed that Carol had been preoccupied all day, but it was time to talk about the next day. Her instinct was telling her to get a move on, and Tyreese and Daryl were better. She told Carol that she was ready to go if Carol thought that the men could take it. Carol asked her where she wanted to go and Michonne just shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't surprised when Carol said she wanted to go north into the North Carolina Mountains. They agreed that if Daryl could recall where Rick and the group were at they would go there. They both knew that the prison was not an option. If Daryl could not remember then they were loading the Sub up and going to the mountains.

Carol and Michonne slept well that night, there is peace in going with your heart and your instincts.


	14. Homeward Bound

Homeward Bound

Carol was relieved to see that Daryl was better the next morning. His memory was still fuzzy and he seemed to have lost the last few months, but he was less dizzy and nauseated. He still had a headache but it was not as intense. He was well enough to be irritable and impatient. He had managed to walk to the restroom and had gotten dressed. He looked like himself except that this Daryl avoided looking or touching her. He virtually ignored Tyreese and Michonne. She tried to treat him as casually as possible; she didn't want to put too much pressure on him to remember. He needed to rest and recover his strength now.

Daryl watched Carol inspect Tyreese's leg; she had told him that Tyreese had gotten hurt when they had ambushed some of the Governor's men. He remembered enough about the Governor to know why that would have been necessary. Carol was smiling and talking with Tyreese as she undid the bandage and looked at the wound. Carol and Tyreese seemed like good friends and for some reason that just pissed him off. Michonne stopped loading up their supplies to watch Daryl's eyes narrow as he watched Carol with Tyreese. Michonne thought to herself, he may not remember Carol but her favorite redneck did not want to see her with anyone else. Michonne smiled, Daryl couldn't remember that Carol thought the sun shone out of his ass and he was back to being jealous of Tyreese. Daryl took his boot off and scratched his itchy foot. Carol looked at him and smiled, "Grandma would say that your foot is itching because you are going to be walking on new ground today". "More likely athlete's foot from the shower", he grunted back.

Carol and Michonne checked to make certain that everything was packed. They had already decided on their route to the mountains; they were avoiding major highways because they were probably grid locked. They were skirting all the big cities and staying in rural areas. They would be on the lookout for gas and supplies if they could find them. After a last pit stop before they left Michonne and Carol cautiously opened the door and found it was still peaceful outside. Michonne moved the vehicle closer to the door and helped Tyreese to the passenger seat. Daryl walked to the car but did not get in. He kept an eye on things while Carol and Michonne loaded their supplies. Michonne got in the driver's seat while Carol and Daryl got in the back.

Daryl thought that going all the way to the mountains in North Carolina was crazy, but Carol seemed set on it. He had never been there, less people and more trees seemed good to him. He was too tired and weak to argue and he found himself nodding off. He fell asleep and somehow Daryl wound up with his head on Carol's lap as he slept. Carol pushed his unruly hair out of his face and reminded herself that she and Daryl had been good friends before they were lovers. She was just showing affection for a good friend.

Daryl slept on as they traveled along lonely roads by deserted farms losing their battle against the encroaching wilderness. Michonne stopped at a barn, Carol eased Daryl off her lap and helped Michonne siphon some gas out of a truck. Tyreese was armed with a pistol and a rifle in case of a walker but the place seemed empty. They put gas into the Sub and were able to fill one of their five gallon cans as well. Carol was surprised that Daryl did not wake up as she slid under him to get back in the seat. Daryl was awake enough to realize that he was resting on Carol's lap and that he should get up and get back on his side of the seat. Daryl kept his eyes closed and told himself that he would just stay here a few more minutes and then he would move but it just felt so right to be this close to her. He was going back to sleep with an almost smile on his face when his body began to betray his guise of innocent sleep. He had a hard on from being so close to Carol, and he pretended that he was just waking up and sat back up on his side of the seat. He faked a real interest in the view from the suv windows.

Michonne stopped again at a barn and was able to find another few gallons of gas. They were now north of Atlanta and the terrain was becoming hillier and more forested. A quick lunch break behind a barn energized them. They tracked their progress and estimated how much farther it would be until they were at McAllister Mountain. Tyreese wanted to continue to search for gasoline; he wanted to know that they would have enough to return to Georgia if Daryl's memory returned. Everyone agreed, and they checked out the barn in front of them. They found no gasoline but they did find some tools that could be used as weapons and they added to their arsenal.

They hit pay dirt just down the road, a farmer had stored enough gasoline to fill the Sub and with that bounty Michonne got serious about getting there in a few hours. There were fewer choices in roads and they knew that they must travel through some small towns. There were walkers around and they had to be ready to defend themselves. Tyreese had his pistol ready, Daryl had the crossbow and a pistol, and Carol had a pistol and her sword. The rifles were loaded and on the seats if needed.

They saw a few live people but both sides avoided contact; they put down a few walkers here and there but the trip was relatively calm. Carol seems transfixed by the changing scenery, the hills became mountains and there were no houses or people for miles and miles.

It was late afternoon and they were very close to their destination when there was a roadblock ahead. . The roadblock was in the middle of a long clear stretch of road and there was only one truck with two men at the stop. There were open pastures on both sides, it did not look like a trap but you never really knew until you got closer. Every one tensed but Carol told Michonne just to drive closer and she would get out and talk to them. Michonne stopped about 50 yards from the truck and Carol got out; she had told them that if something was wrong she would drop her sweater and they could turn around and leave her. Daryl got out and caught up with her. She shook her head at him but didn't say anything. They walked up to the roadblock together. The two men had rifles but they lowered them as they came closer. The body language was cautious but not aggressive. She and Daryl were relatively unarmed, their knives were sheathed and their hands empty. Everybody was playing nice.

The older of the two men spoke to them as they neared the truck, "Strangers, can I help you with something?" Carol smiled and answered back, "I am Carol Ann McAllister, my father was Michael McAllister, and my grandparents were Nancy and James McAllister. My friends and I are looking for any of my family that might be on McAllister Mountain. Can you help us?" The older man gave her a closer look; she surely looked like a McAllister, skinny with big blue eyes. "Those McAllister have all passed, do you have any other kin?" Carol thought back to her uncles and cousins. "My father's brothers were named John and Patrick. John had a son named Ashton who is about my age, and a little girl but I don't remember her name". "Your cousin is Ashton McAllister?" the younger man asked. Carol replied, "Yes, I spent a lot of time with my grandparents when I was young and Ashton and I were close". The two men conferred for a minute and used a hand held radio. They walked back to Carol and Daryl and told them that Ashton McAllister was on his way. In less than five minutes when a truck came roaring up.

A skinny silver haired man with blue eyes swung out of the passenger side of the truck and approached Carol. He searched her face and a big smile spread across his face. "Still king of McAllister Mountain?" She asked, and he hugged her close. Daryl felt strange just standing there, but Carol soon introduced him as her friend and said that she had two other friends waiting in the Suburban. Ashton assured her that the community would welcome all of them and that he had a place for them to stay. Carol turned and motioned for Michonne to drive closer. Ashton said that he would ride up the mountain with them and show them their house.

Michonne gave him the wheel and got in the back with Carol and Daryl. Ashton drove them through a small town and past small farms in the valley before they came to a road winding up the mountain. He kept pointing out to Carol places where their kin lived. They went farther up the mountain and he showed them his sprawling log cabin. A little further and he turned onto a gravel road that quickly opened up to a small farm.

There was an old barn and a spacious log cabin. It was her grandparent's house, renovated and expanded a bit. There was a high chain link fence around the yard and Ashton soon had it unlocked. Carol thought it was the most beautiful house that she had ever seen. The door was locked and Ashton fished out the key from a string of keys. He unlocked the door and gave her the key. Carol opened the door. The house was dusty and needed a good airing but it still said "Welcome home" to her.

The others came in and sat down in the leather couches that ringed the wood stove. The place felt good and it felt safe. Ashton and Carol sat down at the kitchen table because he wanted to have a private talk with her. "Carol Ann, do you remember how much Grandma loved you?" She nodded yes, and he continued, "Your mother dragged you out of here after your father's funeral; Grandma always said that she didn't fight it because she thought your mother would let you come back if she did. Your mother refused to let you have any contact with any of us. She changed her address, changed your names, and we lost contact with you. Grandma kept trying to find you but you must have moved around a lot. Grandma had the "sight" you know". Carol had heard her grandmother tell her about the "sight", sometimes you just knew things and no one knew why. Nancy McAllister's mother had the sight and her grandmother as well. It fell to the oldest daughter in the family. Grandma had explained to Carol that she was the oldest girl in the family and she might have it someday as well.

Ashton went on, "Grandma told me that she saw that someday you would come home and need this place. She said that you would be bringing good people with you and that we would know and love them as much as you did. Carol, she left the house and the farm to you. I was her lawyer and I have been keeping this place for you. It belongs to you Carol. Welcome home Carol Ann McAllister".

Carol looked at Ashton; he was serious. "My grandmother left this for me 34 years ago?" Ashton looked puzzled, "She had a will written after your father died, she left you the farm but it was tied up so that your mother could not waste have any way to get control of it. She rewrote it five years ago to make you the sole heir with complete control. She said that she knew the time was coming for you to come home." Nothing was making sense to Carol, how could her grandmother rewrite a will five years ago when she had died over three decades ago? "When did Grandma die?" Ashton saw that Carol was getting upset. He answered softly, "Grandma died five years ago this summer". She realized that her mother had lied to her about her grandmother dying, allowed her to grow up without her grandmother in her life for sheer spite, and that her entire life had been altered in a profoundly disastrous way by that lie. Carol forced her rage into a controllable place; she didn't have time to deal with her anger right now. She would use it to fuel her next walker attack, or whatever else came her way.

Ashton went on, "Grandma had money, not sure from where, maybe she used the sight to play the stock markets. She renovated this house to make it safer, the doors are steel reinforced, she had the windows reinforced with steel grates on the outside and steel shutters on the inside. The water system is spring fed and there is also pump outside. Solar panels provide electricity and she used geothermal energy to heat and cool the house. The basement has food stored, and there are additional supplies in the barn. She convinced me to redo my home the same way and though everybody in the county thought we were crazy I went along with every nutty thing she came up with. She is the reason why I have two children, a wife, a sister, and a niece safe at my house".

Ashton gave her a tour of the house, the large living room, kitchen, laundry room, bathroom, and a master bedroom downstairs. Upstairs were three bedrooms and a bathroom. The basement had a year's worth of food for a large family stored. She could also see that Nancy McAllister knew the value of weapons and ammo. There was a locked area in the basement stocked with all sorts of weapons of destruction.

Ashton hugged Carol goodbye at the door and reminded her that he would bring his wife and sister by tomorrow. He said that an occasional walker wandered through, the outside gate would probably deter them, but everyone locked up at night and looked before they went around a corner.

Carol told the others the news that this house was theirs. They quickly unloaded their vehicle putting the weapons where they could be found conveniently but taking some to the basement. Carol offered Tyreese the master bedroom. It was downstairs and he wouldn't have to climb the stairs with his leg, but he refused saying that he would be alright upstairs. Michonne and Daryl took rooms upstairs as well. So Carol took the room that had belonged to her grandparents. She moved her few possessions to that place. Tyreese was cooking supper on the stove in the kitchen. It was a modern marvel; it took very little wood and produced enough heat to cook a meal on it. Two men had shown up while they were unloading. They lived on around the ridge and had been partners with her grandmother in a small distillery. They insisted that they were not moonshiners, but honest distillers of scotch whiskey. Sam and Dave had brought a gift of a dozen eggs as a house warming present and promised to visit tomorrow to show the men how everything worked. Carol and Michonne overlooked the blatant chauvinism because they were too excited over real eggs.

Carol wanted to take an evening walk to the family cemetery just up the hill. She took a pistol, Zak, and Daryl who refused to let her go alone. Carol marveled at the beauty of the mountains stretching before her. Daryl walking beside her felt as if he was in some sort of dream, he had woken up this morning in a steel building hundreds of miles away and now he was here in these mountains. He was walking on new ground indeed. Daryl stayed at the entrance of the small graveyard while Carol went inside. He waited until she was ready to leave. It was getting darker and the blue of the hills was turning gray. They started down the hill and she took his arm. He realized that she was worried that he might stumble because he was still weak. He could have shaken off her hand but he was finding it more and more difficult to pull away from Carol. It just felt so right to be close to her.

They locked everything up as they went in. The house had been airing some and Michonne had dusted the living room. The front door was reinforced with steel, there were steel grates on all the first floor windows, and steel shutters that closed from the inside on every window. The place was Fort Knox.

Supper was a happy occasion. They ate the eggs, canned bacon, and biscuits. Michonne had made coffee. The spring fed water tank had enough warm water for quick showers and they took turns cleaning up.. Michonne and Carol did the dishes together, planning what they would do to the house tomorrow. They had closed the shutter in the kitchen, it felt strange to feel safe, and they didn't trust it yet.

Everyone went to bed early. Tyreese and Michonne went upstairs. Daryl said that he didn't feel like climbing the stairs and that he would sleep on the living room couch. Carol knew that Daryl was sleeping downstairs to make certain that she was safe. He checked every window and door before he went to bed with his bow and pistol on the floor beside him.

Carol went into the living room to tell Daryl goodnight and to tell him that when his memory came back that she would go with him to get every member of their group and being them back here. She left him then and he lay there smelling the soap and shampoo that she had used in her shower. He was relieved that Carol didn't seem to know how much he wanted her; he didn't know what had happened during those lost months, but he did know that he got a hard on anytime he got near her today.

Carol went back to her bedroom with a certain lilt in her step. Tyreese was recovering well and Daryl was getting back to being himself. Daryl had been awake part of the time his head was in her lap and he had played possum to stay close to her. He was back to making eye contact and not flinching when she touched him. And he "woke up" from his nap on her lap when his erection became plainly visible. He had a hard on right now and part of her wanted to go back into the living room and take advantage of his weakened state to have her way with him. The other part knew that Daryl needed to concentrate on healing so that he could remember where the others were. Nothing was more important than that,


	15. Give Us This Day

Give Me This Day

Michonne woke the smell of coffee and something involving apples and cinnamon. She crawled out of bed to check out the view. It was a beautiful day in the neighborhood, the sun was chasing the morning mists off of the mountains, and she could almost see the Von Trapp family dancing through the field singing "the hills are alive with the sound of music". She had a sudden mental image of the Von Trapps being chased across the hills a herd of walkers. Michonne decided to drown that thought with all the coffee she could find.

Carol had gotten up earlier to find a restless Daryl roaming around the house. They opened the shutters and let in the morning light. It was too beautiful to stay indoors and they went outside with a sword and a crossbow to check out the fenced in area. The grass needed cut but there were all sorts of berry bushes, a grape arbor, and few dwarf fruit trees. Carol gathered some apples. There was a locked storage building at the back of the lot and they could see the fenced in solar array area.

Daryl seemed steadier and Carol could see the I wanta go huntin look in his eye. She figured that she better find something useful for him to do or he would be sneaking off to the woods. Daryl could see the Daryl is still too weak look in Carol's eyes and thought he better find something useful for her to do or he was going to be housebound the whole day.

They returned to the house and Daryl opened all the windows in the living room, kitchen, and bedroom. There were photographs on the dresser and he found himself looking at an eight year Carol and a 50 year old Carol. This must be Carol and Nancy McAllister; actually the 50 year old Carol was pretty hot. Her silver hair was a little longer than Carol wore hers and she wasn't quite as skinny but the resemblance was amazing. There was a photograph of a man in uniform that looked a lot like Ashton. That was probably Carol's father. Daryl was struck by the strength and character in the young face. There were other photographs but no more of Carol so he lost interest and returned to the kitchen. Carol busied herself in the kitchen making coffee and fried apple pies. Daryl went upstairs and helped Tyreese down the stairs. They let Michonne sleep because she had had such a long day yesterday and because Tyreese warned him that Michonne was not a morning person.

Downstairs Carol had assembled her ingredients, got the apples ready, and was working on the pie dough. The coffee was ready and Daryl and Tyreese drank a cup while Carol began frying the pies. Michonne came down the stairs singing "The hills are alive with the sound of music" and she made a beeline to the coffee pot. Daryl had never had a fried apple pie but they looked pretty good. Michonne nudged Tyreese to see how intently Daryl was watching Carol make fried apple pies. "That boy must really like him some fried apple pies," Tyreese whispered to Michonne who laughed so hard that coffee came out her nose. Everybody laughed at Michonne and then Carol dusted some sort of powder on the first pie. "Who wants the first one?" Carol looked at the hungry trio waiting at the kitchen bar. She gave Daryl the first one, and answered the complaints from the other two by reminding them that Daryl had helped gather the apples.

Daryl bit cautiously into the pie thinking that it might burn his tongue. The first bite was so delicious that he decided the pain would be worth it. He took his time eating the pie; he wanted to enjoy every bite. He wondered if anyone ever got an erection from eating fried apple pies or from staring at Carol cooking. Hell, he must have scrambled brain syndrome because now he was wondering what it would be like to eat fried apple pies in bed with Carol. And he found out that it is possible to get an erection from eating fried apple pies.

Carol was making herself a fried apple pie when they heard the sound of an approaching car. Daryl went to the door to check it out. It was Ashton and some guy in army fatigues. Daryl opened the gate and Ashton introduced him to Major Joaquin Castillo. The major asked just to be called Joaquin and they went into the house.

Ashton greeted everyone and introduced Joaquin to each of them. Carol and Michonne had taken one look at Joaquin and wished they had taken more time getting ready for the day. He was immaculate, clean shaven and closely shorn, the fatigues looked as if they had been pressed this morning, and the boots were spit shined. He wasn't young; his black hair was going gray and a few lines in his tanned face just added to his appeal. Joaquin shook hands with everyone and repeated their name as the introductions were made. Carol was last and he held her hand a little longer than Daryl thought was necessary.

This was not just a social call, the good major had command of a small force of soldiers and the local militia and wanted information about conditions in Georgia. Michonne studied him intently and not just because he looked so good in his fatigues. She had recognized snake in the Governor right off but not with this guy. He was genuinely curious about the amount of survivors still in Georgia and how they were surviving. Michonne did most of the talking; she described the prison and how they had fortified it from walkers. They were barely surviving the dangers from walkers and disease when they found out that the Governor was close by. Michonne knew she had hit a nerve in Joaquin when she said "Governor"; something in his face seemed to harden into an expression of hate. She went on to say that they had been separated from their group and could not locate them.

Joaquin hesitated a minute, but began to tell them what he knew about the Governor. There had been radio communication between this outpost in the mountain and a military enclave in Savannah. The commander of Fort Savannah was Joaquin's friend; they talked almost every day sharing ideas and discussing problems. Savannah had survived Sherman's March to the Sea and the Zombie Apocalypse and his friend was determined to hold that city from whatever came their way. The army had built up a line of fortifications in the city and survivors who made it there were protected by the soldiers and the fences. Survivors trickled in from other places and they had been able to expand their fortified area to take care of them. Armed patrols went out periodically to gather supplies and look for survivors. A patrol had picked up three men about nine months ago and brought them back to Fort Savannah. One of the men told them that they were the survivors of a fortified town called Woodbury. Their town was a haven for survivors and every one worked together for the good of all. Then, suddenly Woodbury had been attacked by a group squatting in a nearby prison. Woodbury was sacked, the men killed, and the women and children were taken hostage. The three men had escaped but vowed that they would find a way to rescue the innocent women and children of Woodbury. The man who told the story had been the leader of Woodbury. He had lost an eye defending Woodbury and he still wanted to called "Governor".

The story did not end there; the Governor was soon a respected member of the inner circle. He was given command of a large section of the fortifications. He was popular with his men and freely welcomed soldiers who didn't seem to fit in with the other sections. The Governor soon had many men in his command that no one else had wanted. Joaquin had warned his friend that allowing all the bad apples to congregate together might be a bad idea and he had replied that he was planning to shake up all the assignments and move the Governor out of a field position to a staff position. He was getting an uneasy feeling about the Governor and wanted to keep a closer eye on him.

Walker herds were always a problem. There thousands of walkers left in Savannah and they often grouped up around the fortifications. The Governor had come up with a scheme to rid the city of many of the walkers in one sweep. The other commanders thought it was a good plan and his friend reluctantly agreed. The plan was to allow walkers to gather there and then use their fire power to kill thousands at one time. The plan went in motion, Joaquin was in communication with his friend and it seemed to be working. Then all at once the section under the Governor command blew up allowing the herd inside the perimeter. The herd swept through the soldiers and the survivors like a tsunami. The command center was the last to fall and his friend described watching the Governor and a convoy escape in a line of Humvees. Everything had been staged, the explosion opened up the wall for the herd to come in at the breach, the ensuing chaos had created an opportunity to allow the Governor to escape with soldiers loyal to him and probably lots of supplies. Joaquin promised his friend that he would find the Governor and kill him and every soldier under his command. He listened as the men in the command center took their service pistol and killed themselves. His friend said goodbye and he heard a pistol shot over the moans of the approaching walkers.

Ashton felt the cold wave of hate emanate from every person in the room. The Governor was an evil man who must be stopped. He hated him as much or more than anyone else: Joaquin's good friend was Patrick McAllister, his and Carol's uncle. The head of the clan, the last of his generation of McAllister brothers, and Ashton had sworn a blood oath to avenge his uncle's death.

Carol walked to the window and looked out at some of God's best work, the North Carolina Mountains in their summer glory. The joyful mood of the morning gone; it seemed that they good not outrun the Governor. They would never be fully free until he was dead.

Michonne said, "He might be at the prison, and I can take you there". Joaquin agreed that it needed to be checked out, but no assault would be planned until they had real intelligence about the enemy. He would get back with her today, but he needed to get back to the camp to make preparations.

Michonne was ready to go right now but knew that she had to be fully rested and ready before going back to the prison. She did not underestimate the Governor; he would be prepared to fight.

Tyreese thought about his leg; he was still hobbling around. He couldn't go tomorrow and Michonne would go if she had to walk every step.

Daryl was determined to be part of the scouting party, Michonne was a warrior, but not particularly quiet and stealthy. He was much better today and would be ready to go tomorrow. He was sure of it. Daryl watched Carol; she had that I am going to battle look but that wasn't happening. She and Tyreese needed to stay here. He and Michonne needed them safe; Carol was not going. Carol wanted to hang onto them and refuse to let them go. They were going and if Daryl and Michonne were going then she would go too. The decision made; she slowed her breathing and determined to enjoy the rest of this day She was going to rejoice and be glad in it.

Carol made some bread; kneading dough was a good way to work out some tension. She thought a nice dinner was in order. Sam and Dave, the local scotch whiskey distillers showed up to show the men how to keep the water, heat, and electricity going. They had brought some venison with them and she and Daryl worked on dinner.

Michonne washed all the dusty bedclothes and hung them out in the mountain air to dry. The electric washer worked but they were worried that there wasn't enough juice for the electric dryer.

Ashton came back with his wife and sister. His wife was carrying some vegetables and the sister a bundle of fur. His wife's name was Jo and she was friendly and personable. The sister was skinny, blue eyed and named Emily. The small bundle of fur was to be their guard dog. She was all of ten pounds, a poodle terrier mix, mostly black with a white chest and white feet. She looked nothing like any guard dog Daryl had ever seen.

Tyreese thought it must be a puppy and asked how old it was. "She is nine months old and fully trained." Emily answered. He thought it was good that this mongrel went doo doo outside but what in the world could it be trained to do? Shake hands on command? Roll over?

Michonne thought the dog would keep Tyreese occupied while she was away, and she was adorable.

Carol was imagining Judith with the puppy. She fell in love with it, but couldn't see how it could be anything but a play toy. She held out her arms anyway and the dog cuddled close to her; she was used to being hugged and petted and fell back asleep immediately.

Emily went on to explain that the dog was a good watch dog. She was smart and she would warn them if any walkers were around. She would run to them and hide behind them if there were any around. Daryl didn't see how that was much help, but Emily went on. She could smell walkers before they would see them. She hid behind them because she was afraid; that meant that they should get ready to defend themselves and the dog. If the dog wanted to run, then by golly you better run too. That meant a herd was around. It made sense when Daryl thought about it. This dog was like the canary in the coal mines; its job was to warn you of danger, not save you from it.

They didn't stay long, but their visit solidified their acceptance within the clan. Their acceptance of the dog seemed to be part of it. Sam and Dave had given eggs and venison. Carol figured that they needed to be sharing things as well.

Joaquin came back late in the afternoon. He was sending only one man, himself. He had a very capable lieutenant to run things while he was gone. Michonne and Daryl were going and no one was surprised when Carol said that she was going. She had medical training that they might need. Joaquin left, telling them that he would be here tomorrow before dawn to pick them up.

They had a wonderful dinner, and afterwards Carol and Daryl took Canary for a long walk. Carol figured that this fight was inevitable and at least Michonne and Tyreese would be out of earshot. They took a long walk; Canary peed and pooped until Daryl said that he was going to check to see if she now weighed two pounds. Daryl was desperate to keep her here, but he didn't want to start a fight that he wasn't going to win. He let the tranquility of a summer evening falling to dusk fill him with acceptance that he could not dictate what Carol would do or not do tomorrow.

They reluctantly turned back, Daryl finally said what was in his heart, "You mean too much to me, please stay here and be safe". She answered simply, "You should stay here, you are the only one who can bring the rest of us home. I need to go to keep you alive so that we can all be together again. You mean too much to me and to the whole group for me to let you go without me". Daryl let it be; sometimes you just have to enjoy the here and now.

That evening they sat up late, laughing and talking, Canary asleep on Michonne's lap. They made plans where they were going to put everyone when the rest of the group got here. Tyreese said that Sam and Dave had some idea about building another cabin and they had the equipment to dig the foundation. Michonne and Tyreese went upstairs, Carol kissing him goodnight on the cheek and Daryl hugging him. Daryl took a shower and went to bed on the couch. Carol took a shower, and went in to get Daryl.

She didn't say anything to him, just held out her hand, and he stayed still for seconds. Finally, he reached out his hand and she pulled him up. They walked down the hall to their bedroom. Daryl didn't know what the hell he was doing, but he was knew he wanted to go down the hall with Carol. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. The door was open and she had lit a candle. They stepped inside and shut the door. No one is promised a tomorrow so they would just take whatever tonight would bring.

Canary slept on her bed in front of the door. She knew that there were no walkers around. She knew that her people were safe and where they were supposed to be this night.


	16. Home Is Where the Heart Is-Please review

Dear Reader,

I have absolutely no ownership of these characters. TWD has proprietorship; I am just a humble scribe wishing to write from my imagination. So if I want to change the story just a little to correct a grievous error I will and I did in this chapter. Please review; I can handle criticism as much as I prefer praise.

Home Is Where the Heart Is

Michonne was awake and ready very early the next morning. She came bursting down the stairs expecting Daryl and Carol to be ready to go. Daryl's bed on the couch was empty, and Carol's door was closed. "AL righty then", she said and thumping hard on the bedroom door, "Get up, children it's time to get up now". Michonne grabbed Canary's leash and took her for a morning walk in the first vestiges of the day. Canary wasn't in any big hurry, and investigated every part of the fenced in area so by the time Michonne got back Carol and Daryl were dressed and ready to go. Daryl's hair was particularly unruly and Carol looked sleepy but they were good to go.

Everyone's run bags had been packed the night before. Their weapons had been cleaned the night before. There was little conversation, they checked and rechecked their equipment and supplies. This was how they changed their mindset from enjoying life with their friends to concentrating on the job at hand; getting information that would lead to the execution of the Governor.

The crunch of a vehicle on the gravel road signaled the arrival of Joaquin, they all hugged Canary goodbye, picked up their stuff, and went to the awaiting suv. Carol locked the door behind her because Tyreese was still asleep upstairs. She thought about the dream she had in which the door had stood open waiting for her to enter. She gave a quick prayer that they all would get back and go through this door sometime very soon.

The vehicle was a bit of a surprise, Carol had figured it would be a Humvee but it was a medium sized suv. It looked like something a suburban mom drove the kids to soccer practice in. Joaquin got behind the wheel, Daryl and Carol got in the back, and Michonne took shotgun. The interior was different, there were bucket seats in the back and plenty of cargo room between the seats and in the back. Joaquin turned the ignition on a very quiet engine. He explained that was an electric car and that he had extra batteries stored in the back.

Joaquin drove them down the hill and soon they were waving goodbye to the two people on roadblock duty. This time it was a man and woman team. Joaquin explained that the roadblock was to check for walkers coming in along the roadways and for survivors. The town had set up a refugee area for temporary shelter but they worked with newcomers to find them shelter and jobs. There was a no work no eat policy but most refugees were positive additions to the community.

Carol and Daryl were soon asleep, and Joaquin looked back through the rear view mirror and gave Michonne a quizzical look. "Probably too nervous to sleep last night", she said, laughing to herself and thinking that she was going to get the story from Carol sometime today. "Did he ever remember where your friends are?" Joaquin asked. "I don't think so, but he seems to be back to his old self today," she replied remembering Daryl's hair standing on end this morning.

Michonne and Joaquin talked the morning away; she found out that he had been part of the Army Corps of Engineers and not a fighter at all when this had started. She told him about her work as a prosecutor and how she had become interested in martial arts. He was an interesting man and the time and the vehicle moved quickly.

Daryl woke up and but pretended to be asleep. He wanted to think about what had happened last night and try to piece his emerging memories together. He had always been attracted to Carol and they became close friends at the farm, but he would not allow it to go past friendship. He was damaged goods growing up with an abusive father whose malevolent shadow he could not seem to escape. He was afraid that he might hurt her as his father had hurt his mother, Merle, and him. They had continued to be close after they were at the prison, but after he lost Merle he had pulled away. Daryl couldn't remember very much after that, but last night as Carol was taking a shower he went to the kitchen to get a drink of water and could hear the shower running. He found himself mesmerized by the sound and as he listened he remembered Carol washing his hair in the shower right before they left the prison. They were naked and comfortable with being together. He remembered washing her hair and then he remembered having sex while the warm water coursed over their bodies. Damn, he wished he had remembered that first.

Carol was thinking about Daryl as she took a shower. He was back to normal, no headache, no dizziness, but his memory had not returned. Tomorrow they were returning to the prison, she could lose him or die herself. She had been fascinated by Greek myths as a girl and was particularly fascinated by the myth of your missing half. Every human had been severed in two and was doomed to live their life as half of a whole. The lucky few found their missing half and were able to live as a complete whole. She had never believed that Ed was her missing half but she had felt an immediate connection to Daryl. The fates had not always been kind to either of them but had allowed them to find the other half of themselves. It was time to reconnect with her missing half.

Carol turned the water off and Daryl moved back to the couch covered his hard on with a blanket. Was the memory real? His brain had taken a good whack, was he just remembering a particularly vivid sexual fantasy, a wet dream, or had it really happened? He still couldn't remember where the group had gone but he could remember that he and Carol had been blowing up vehicles and killing walkers some time recently. He could hear Carol open the door to her bedroom and then in a little while she was standing beside him. She held out her hand, Daryl hesitated because he didn't know if it was real or his imagination, but he wanted her to be real. A real woman took his hand and pulled him up. He couldn't remember all the details of why and how they had been together before but he didn't care right now. He banished the shadow of his father from this place. He laid Merle to rest once again, and he went down the hall with Carol.

A wise man had once told Daryl that you should start out every serious conversation with an absolute truth. He told Carol that he loved her, and he knew that they had been together but all he could remember was their having sex in the shower. Carol laughed and said that had been pretty memorable for her too. He slid out of his clothes, he had spent so much of his life hiding his inner and outer scars from the world but the one thing he knew from his one clear memory was that Carol had loved and wanted him scars and all. Carol would have taken a moment to appreciate the view but an impatient Daryl was taking her clothes off as well. They stood in the candlelight like Adam and Eve unashamed of their nakedness.

Daryl carried her to the bed and slid in beside her. He reined himself back; he wanted this coupling to be memorable too. They kissed, their tongues made love to one another, their bodies seeking and searching for union with their missing half. Their bodies tried to please the other, and their hearts opened to the joy of coming back together. It was too hurried to be a perfect coupling, but it worked for them. The next was even better and the middle of the night we just woke up together was just about perfect.

Carol woke up in a vehicle headed toward all sorts of bad news, but as she nudged Daryl from his pretend sleep she was at peace with the world. She loved him and knew that he loved her. It was enough.

They were out of the mountains now and Joaquin had a map with their route mapped out. The incoming refugees gave information about open roadways and so far the information was correct. The car was fast and quiet. They stopped to eat behind a truck stop, but had to stop and lay waste to a group of walkers who came by for a snack. Joaquin was impressed with their fighting style, cautious but thorough. They gave each other room to fight but worked as a team. They wound up eating the MRE in the car. The tension ramped up as they neared the prison. It was important to get close so that they could walk there easily; Daryl navigated them onto an almost hidden road that brought them to an abandoned farm. They parked their vehicle inside the old barn and Joaquin changed the battery. Daryl took them through some fields and woods toward the prison. There were walkers, but they were in small groups and manageable. Soon, they could see the rooftops of the prison through the trees. Daryl had investigated every inch of the land surrounding the prison in order to locate places in which they could be watched and he used that information to find good places to spy on the prison. It was occupied by men wearing army fatigues. There were two men at the gate, and at least one in the watch tower. They counted six Humvees and a couple of army trucks. The Governor may have lost some of his men but he still was a force to be reckoned with.

Joaquin drew a sketch of the prison. The soldiers seemed to be settling in. Another truck came in and went up to the prison and more soldiers came out and started carrying boxes in. Finally, they saw the Governor come out to greet the truck driver and to look over his new kingdom. Another Humvee came in and unloaded four soldiers, they looked like a hunting party to Daryl looking for the group or for other victims. He was glad that they were empty handed. He led them further away from the prison so that they could talk. Joaquin asked questions about the prison and added it to his sketch. Suddenly, they heard the unmistakable sound of someone stepping on a dry branch and they froze in place. Daryl motioned them down and went to investigate.

He and Carol moved toward the sound and could hear at least two people talking in low voices. They moved between them and the prison with Daryl leading the way. The others were moving into their trap and they stationed themselves on either side of the faint trail far enough back so they could not be easily seen Carol got Zak ready and unsheathed her knife. Daryl had his crossbow turned toward the trail and as they came into view Carol and Daryl lowered their weapons. Rick was in the lead and right behind him was Andrea.

Rick grabbed Daryl in a bear hug and Carol hugged Andrea close. The reunion was completely silent and Daryl motioned them to follow him. They moved further away from the prison to talk with Joaquin and Michonne. Rick and Andrea had come to scout the prison and to look for them. Michonne introduced Joaquin to Andrea and Rick. Joaquin was a damn beautiful man, all big and manly, but with soulful brown eyes and Michonne was glad to see a certain awareness of Joaquin's attractiveness in Andrea. She had escaped from Woodbury and battled to the prison through a minefield of walkers with the Governor pursuing her the entire way. Andrea had lost her confidence in her judgment; she suffered from nightmares, and had become meek. She took the humblest jobs and worked tirelessly to win a place back with them. Andrea even swore off men to the amusement of Carol and Michonne and she had not seemed to be interested in anything but being useful to the group. However, she was now patting her hair and taking a good luck at Joaquin who seemed to have that effect on women. It was good to see Andrea, the real Andrea, not the plaster saint Andrea of the last few months.

Daryl led them back toward their vehicle. He was not surprised to find Rick had hidden his jeep in the same place. They had picked the farm as a location that a spy might use. They exchanged news. Carol told them about finding them a new home in the mountains and Rick told them that would move today if possible. Joaquin wanted to go back to the mountains and get his men and material here. Rick needed to get his people to safety and out of the range of the Governor who was sending out patrols to look for them.

Rick and Joaquin were going back to the fall back place with them and help them get everybody to the mountains today. Carol and Andrea were going too, the constant threat of a Governor's patrol finding them was still present and they needed them to help. Carol wanted to stay with Daryl but recognized that she would be better at getting everyone settled in at the home place. Daryl and Michonne would stay and keep watch on the prison. Rick and Joaquin would return at dawn with the reinforcements. They would try to end this thing tomorrow.

Carol and Daryl kissed goodbye and he whispered "Be safe" and she whispered, "I will be back tomorrow". She jumped into the jeep with Rick. Carol had seen a glint in Joaquin's eye when he talked with them and looked at Andrea. Sometime in the quiet confines of an electric car might spark something more, and Andrea should be finished with her redemptive time.

Andrea didn't protest riding with Joaquin, no women in either her right or wrong mind would complain about it. Joaquin seemed pleased as well. It was dangerous of course; they could meet another patrol on the way.

The two vehicles drove out slowly, the electric car in the front and the louder jeep in the back. They moved cautiously on the highway and Daryl and Michonne tried to make the driveway look as abandoned as before.

Joaquin allowed Rick to pass because he knew the way. They traveled quickly and Carol was relieved to find that the fall back place was actually on the way back to the mountains. They stopped a couple of time to see if they had been followed but within two hours they were in an abandoned middle school. The school had been used to store supplies for the school system and the school officials had put tall chain link fences around it to keep intruders away.

Glenn and Maggie let them in; they quickly loaded up and took off within 20 minutes. It seemed the more you moved the quicker it became. Carol grabbed a ride with Joaquin and Andrea, and they led the way toward the setting sun and their new home.

Daryl and Michonne settled down in the abandoned barn. Dinner was a MRE and they divided up watches but their minds and hearts were traveling northwest toward the mountains.


	17. The Night Before-Please review

The Night Before

It was still daylight when the convoy started up McAllister Mountain. Joaquin had stopped at the roadblock to send a message to Ashton about bringing visitors in. The town had rooms prepared for some and the rest would go up and stay on the mountain. The Woodbury group stayed in town where they were met by smiling faces and a hot meal. Joaquin led the convoy up the hill as darkness began to fall. Ashton, his wife Jo, Emily, and their children were at the house waiting for them.

Ashton opened the gate while his son Jonathan kept watch as they unpacked just their run bags. Tyreese opened the door to the house and helped everyone in. Carol stayed outside in the cool air: she was feeling disoriented and dizzy. The odd feeling passed in a few seconds but Carol had the oddest notion that something important had happened. Ashton and Jonathan closed the gate carefully and followed them in. Ashton introduced his line of McAllisters starting with himself, his wife Jo, his sister Emily, his twenty year old son Jonathan, his sixteen year old daughter Ariel, and his thirteen year old niece Arya. Carol introduced herself, Andrea, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, and Beth. Then she introduced Rick, Carl, and Judith. She reminded them that Michonne and Daryl were keeping watch over the prison tonight. Everybody had already met Tyreese and Joaquin so they could get on with dinner. Jo and Emily had made lasagna and fresh bread. The always giving Sam and Dave had shown up today with blackberry cobbler and a bottle of their best scotch whiskey. That made it an official welcome home party.

Everyone ate too much, a few drank a little too much, and gradually the groups began to form. Jonathan, Beth, Ariel, Carl, and Arya were in one corner with Canary. Rick, Ashton, Joaquin, Hershel, Tyreese, and Glenn talked at the long dining table. Carol, Andrea, Emily, Jo, and Maggie were in the kitchen with Judith. Jo asked, "Well, who gets the barn?" and she laughed at Carol's confused face. "Did Ashton not explain about the barn?" Jo turned to her husband and shook her head in mock indignation. She explained that Nancy had the barn renovated when she redid the house. It looks like a barn on the outside but inside it's a small house. There is a kitchen, bath, bedroom, and a living area downstairs and two bedrooms and a bath upstairs. It needs some work, the solar panels and drywall are stored inside but it could be livable with some work. The water is hooked up, the bathroom works, it has been insulated, but the dry wall isn't up. Maggie smiled; she knew just the man and woman who could turn a barn into a home.

The groups formed again, Beth and Jonathan separated from the others and talked about being a teenager when all at once everything went to shit. Carl and Ariel compared weapons of choice and Arya admired Carl while petting Canary.

The men had spent an hour looking at Joaquin's sketch of the prison and developing a battle plan. Carol was watching them plan and had having that odd feeling again. She had spent most of her life expecting men to make the critical decisions in life; the little woman was to be silent and submissive but something didn't feel right here. She left the group of women and moved over to see the plan and Andrea quietly followed her and Emily followed Andrea. Joaquin used the map to show the plan. They were going to gather their forces on opposite sides of the prison, use explosives to make a pathway and storm from both sides. Carol stared at the map while horrifying images of the battle appeared in her mind. She saw the Governor retreating into the prison when the fences were shot down. His men formed a perimeter with the prison behind them. The attacking forces were never able to break through the line and when the first wave was killed by the Governor's men the rest would turn and run to be hunted down later. Carol saw Daryl and Rick heads on pikes at the gates of the prison. She staggered away from the table and Andrea caught her and put her in a chair. Carol suddenly knew what had happened was her first visitation of the "sight". She didn't understand it but she trusted it. Carol took a minute to process what she had seen. She could fix this.

Carol put the map/sketch in front of her. She said, "This will not work, and I will tell you why. These men you are facing have been trained as soldiers and they will fall back and set up a defensive perimeter. The field will be muddy and you will be slower than you think moving in. The Governor will retreat inside the prison and you will never get close to him. Your men are good fighters but they will be slaughtered if you go with this plan.

Joaquin was shocked to have the plan decisively dismissed by Carol. Ashton had been watching Carol closely since she had reacted so strongly to the battle plan. Grandma Nancy had told him one time that only one woman at a time had the "sight" at a time. Her mother Lydia Coulter had lived to be an old woman and Nancy had gotten it after Lydia passed. Grandma Nancy had believed that Carol would get it after she passed. What he did know was that no McAllister man would go to battle against the advice of a "sighted' woman. Call it superstition if you want to, he and his son would not be joining the fray if Carol didn't like the plan and he told Joaquin and Rick that speaking as decisively.

Joaquin was a little peeved when he asked Carol, "Well, if this isn't going to work, what would you do differently?" Carol looked at the men at the table; they were good men who had suffered through these terrible times and had done some things that they had regretted later. They were still good men; they had no acquaintance with evil. She knew evil; she had married it, slept with it, and bore a child with it. Evil finds joy in hurting others, delights in destroying, and gives place to their perverted appetites at every opportunity. The Governor and his men were evil, and the only way to defeat them was to let their evil desires control them.

Carol outlined her plan which came to her quite easily as she thought about the nature of evil. The reaction of everyone man but Ashton was an absolute no at first and he quailed at the plan too. Andrea spoke up, "It will work, I know him, and this will work". Joaquin thought it was just theater and wouldn't work. Rick thought it was too risky, and Carol replied, "We have to be precise on timing and everyone has to carry out only their part. Some of our people will be hurt and some might die. We will need medical people there. We need to get some equipment in place, but this will work. We have to wait at least a day to let the ground dry up around the prison and get everybody ready. But understand this, you can take no prisoners, these are evil men and you must kill them all."

Rick agreed to the plan, Ashton accepted it for the McAllister clan who would soon learn that Nancy McAllister's oldest granddaughter had the sight and who had come up with a hell of a plan. Joaquin reluctantly accepted the plan which was basically his plan with one great exception.

Joaquin managed to get a few words with Andrea after that. They had talked for hours on the way to pick the others up and on through the mountains. He liked her, she had been forthright in telling him that she had been involved with the Governor but had managed to escape from Woodbury. He had shared that he lost his wife and children to walkers. His wife had gone to the elementary school to pick their children up and he was on his way home when they were attacked. He used his service firearm to put them down. He had been working on a project near here and he returned to the mountains to lead the remnant under his command. Beth gave Andrea a thumbs up when she saw Andrea and Joaquin talking; Andrea wished everything was really that simple.

The McAllisters and Joaquin made their departure. Thunderstorms were coming in from the west. Rick and Carol walked them out with Carl and Canary trailing behind. They stood at the gate watching the approaching storm. Lightning would briefly illuminate the surrounding mountains and rumble of thunder stirred the visitors to take their leave.

Everyone needed rest. Carol offered Hershel her bedroom but he said that he would take one of the couches and Tyreese took the other. Rick and Carl took one bedroom, Maggie and Glenn and Andrea and Beth took the other two. Carol would keep Judith with her tonight.

The approaching thunderstorm and exhaustion drove them all to their rooms. The storm seemed to center right over the house and the thunder rolled off the mountain like cannon fire. The big house was full and Carol thought that Nancy McAllister would be happy that her home sheltered so many people from all sorts of storms tonight. Judith slept soundly in her portable crib and Carol wondered what tomorrow would bring.

Daryl and Michonne had stayed in the woods until darkness came. There was always an off chance that a roving patrol would decide to check out the barn. Walkers were a problem; if the Governor's men found dead walkers around they would start looking for who had killed them. They ate in the woods and hid the MRE trash under a rock. At dusk they went back to the barn to sleep. Daryl took first watch while Michonne tried to sleep. Thunderstorms soon hit, one after another. It was soon cold and wet in the leaky barn. Daryl had not allowed himself to think much about the night before. It was too distracting from trying not to be eaten by walkers and killed by the enemy, but now he allowed to remember how it had felt to wake up in the middle of the night and know that Carol was lying close to him, he had put his arm around her and moved closer her in the big bed. She had woken up and cuddled closer and … Michonne's shaky voice interrupted a damn good sure enough real memory, "Daryl". "What is it, Woman?" Daryl suddenly remembered that he had occasionally called her "Woman" because it really pissed her off. Not too often though because pissing off Michonne too often might lead to missing body parts. "I think I hear rats" Michonne whispered, "May I move over to where you are?" She moved before he gave permission and she settled in close to him. "Does that mean my Nubian princess that you can face a herd of walkers and a horde of the enemy without blinking but need me to keep rats away?" Daryl teased. "Shut the hell up and keep your man parts to yourself, " Michonne replied sounding a lot more like herself. "You keep your woman parts to yourself," Daryl answered back and then remembered dancing the waltz with Michonne in the prison when he was learning how to dance. "I'll keep the rats at bay since you taught me how to dance and all". Her voice warmed, "So you remembered stepping on my feet." "I remember the lessons, but I can't remember why I was learning to dance". Michonne sang, "At last my love has come along", she kept her voice very soft but it had the power to allow Daryl to remember dancing with Carol to that song. Carol had been wearing a dress and jewelry that glittered at her ears. The earrings were blue like her shining eyes that night, and he remembered walking her back to the room and …..Michonne's voice interrupted again, "Did you remember that song?" He squeezed her hand and quickly let it go, "Yeah, I did but I liked the Etta James version better. Get some sleep, my friend. I am on rat patrol". Michonne soon fell asleep and Daryl kept watch for rats while he remembered the night he danced with Carol and the night before. Maybe losing your memories for a while wasn't such a terrible thing after all, when they came back one by one you wanted to grab them and hold them close to you so that you would never lose them again.

.


	18. The Battle-Please review

The Battle

Daryl woke Michonne early the next morning and they moved out of the barn before daylight. They were to rendezvous with Joaquin and Rick today about five miles from here. Daryl and Michonne knew that that last night's wet weather might delay the attack another day and they checked out the prison before they left. The armed soldiers seemed casual but were still heavily armed. No new trucks had arrived and it looked like this might be the entire force. Daryl wondered how much food they had brought with them; he knew that Rick had ensured that no food was left behind. The Governor came out briefly, took a brief look see at the prison yard, and went back inside.

Daryl and Michonne inched back from their spy hole. They hoofed it over to the rendezvous point, not speaking until they were well away from the prison. Michonne said, "The Governor looked confident and his soldiers were competent, but maybe a little bored." Daryl was worried, "Those soldiers will be tough in a fight, some of them have spent time running patrols in Savannah and they won't scare easy." They were both a quiet after that until they found the rendezvous point, an old sawmill set on a gravel road a mile off from the main road.

They settled down in the woods above the sawmill waiting for their friends. It was a couple of hours before Joaquin showed up with Carol, Andrea, and Tyreese. Michonne wanted to run and hug the big guy, but settled for walking and then hugging him tight. Daryl didn't bother to play it cool; he bolted to Carol and kissed her. Joaquin looked at the happy reunion and knew that soon he would be facing a very angry Daryl.

They hid the car behind an old storage building and moved back into the woods to discuss what the plan. Joaquin asked about conditions at the prison; Daryl said that the soldiers were along the front of the prison and it looked as if they were checking out the side walls just every once in a while.

Joaquin showed them the plan. Michonne agreed that it could work and Daryl was insisting that it would be too dangerous. One group had come in this morning and was traveling through the woods toward the prison with Rick and Carl. They would meet them in the woods behind the barn and give final instructions. The other group was bringing in the heavy equipment and Tyreese, Michonne and Andrea would meet them behind the local high school. It had been brought in the middle of the night by his men from the Army Corps of Engineers. It was time to go. Carol hugged and kissed Andrea, Michonne, and Tyreese saying, "This for luck, not goodbye. Tonight we drink to our new life with some of Sam and Dave's very best scotch whiskey, and they promised to have supper ready by dusk and they get really testy if people come late for meals. So let's get this over quick and go home".

Daryl wiped his eyes and hugged Andrea "See you later, Blondie" and won a wry smile as they both remembered Merle. He said, "Come here, Woman" to Michonne and they did a short waltz as she sang "At Last". Daryl hugged Tyreese last and said, "Take care of yourself, Brother".

Joaquin shook hands with all of them saving Andrea for last. She put out her hand for him to take and he pulled her to him and gave her a passionate kiss. Andrea was taken completely by surprise but she said to herself "Go with it, girl" and kissed him back. She emerged from the kiss blushing like a bride. "Vaya con Dios" Joaquin said to them all. Michonne, Andrea, and Tyreese took off in Joaquin car using a seldom used gravel road .Everyone else hiked through the woods to prison.

Carol was glad when they met the rest of their fighters behind the barn. They took a few minutes to rest, eat, and drink there. They were splitting into two fighting groups. Rick would lead one and Joaquin the other. Carl would be guiding Joaquin's group. Daryl looked the group over, they looked like guys who knew how to be quiet when they hunted and that was important. Carol spoke to them and reminded them that they must stay with the plan, timing was everything, but she knew that they could do this. Daryl wondered why Carol was giving a speech but he noted that all the men nodded their head when she spoke. Rick hugged Carl to him for a minute and then the two groups split in two with Carol and Daryl traveling with Joaquin's group.

Carol followed Daryl through the woods taking care to keep quiet, there were walkers about but she allowed the other fighters to do most of the killing. She was concentrating on controlling her breathing and visualizing what was going to happen. It had been set in motion and couldn't be stopped. She said a few prayers as well. Daryl motioned the group down, and went to investigate the prison. No soldiers were close to their part of the fence. He came back and told the man carrying the explosives to set them in place but wait for the signal. Rick's group would take longer because they were moving behind the prison and over to the other side. They waited in the damp gloom of the forest and fought bugs and walkers.

Carol checked her weapons; it was a waiting game now. Rick's group should be in place and the main event was ready to begin. She listened closely and thought she could hear the heavy equipment coming in. Still they must wait, until the time was right.

Daryl was close to the fence and could see the plan coming to life. First was the large bulldozer that plowed through the gate and pushed the way clear for the large army truck that followed. Daryl could see the soldiers looking down the hill and preparing to defend the prison. Michonne and Andrea were at the front of the truck clearly visible from the top of the hill. There were several other women on the truck. Suddenly the sound of bagpipes began to blare from the truck and the sound seemed to confuse into not reacting for a few seconds. The Governor came running out and used binoculars to check out the truck. Daryl knew the instant that he recognized Michonne and Andrea; the Governor threw the binoculars down and ordered his men to leave the hill and attack the truck. Carol's plan had hinged on the Governor's need for revenge to supersede his protecting the high ground around the prison. The mountain fighters hidden on the truck jumped out to meet the soldiers running down the hill and all the women dropped from sight and came out the back and around to the front to fight. The large bulldozer provided some protection to the fighters jumping off the truck. Daryl ran back to the group. Everyone hugged the ground as the explosives tore open the fences, seconds later Joaquin and his fighters were racing toward the Governor's men. The explosion from Rick's side was a second later and he led his group out just as quickly. Carol and Daryl split off from the main group and headed toward the prison. The Governor was watching the battle from the top of the hill and when he saw that his men were being bottled up and killed he ran toward the prison with Martinez and Shubert. Daryl and Carol caught them at the inner courtyard and Daryl killed Shubert with an arrow through his back. Martinez turned raising his pistol and Carol threw her knife hitting him in the shoulder. She moved quickly toward him and used Zak to cut his throat. In the meantime Daryl had followed the Governor into the prison and met another soldier on his way out. Daryl used his knife to kill him. Daryl could hear Carol's pistol behind him and knew that she was shooting the dead before they could turn. The Governor had disappeared from view and Daryl stabbed the dead soldier in the eye to keep him from attacking Carol. She came through the door and Daryl motioned for her to go to the other side of the closed door as he opened the door by pushing it open but not walking through the open door. The Governor fired a shotgun through the open door way and Daryl threw a grenade into the room. The explosion created the diversion Daryl needed to get in the room. The Governor had moved away from the door and he shot Daryl as he ran into the room. The Governor started to run toward the tombs when Carol shot him in the face, the heart, and the head. She ran to Daryl who was bleeding from a shoulder wound, but not seriously injured. Carol checked the area but didn't see any more of the Governor's men.

Rick and Ashton came through the door looking for them. Joaquin had used the grader to block up the gates and the soldiers had all been killed. A group of mountain fighters were going through the cafeteria and storerooms but the place seemed empty.

Michonne and Andrea met them at the inner courtyard, safe and sound. Tyreese had driven the truck up the hill to get them. The two women went inside to have a last look at the Governor. Michonne could give up her quest for revenge and Andrea could forgive herself. It was all over, the Governor was dead, his army destroyed, and they could go home.

There were several serious wounds to mountain militia fighters, fortunately they had brought their own portable hospital and immediately moved their injured toward medical care. Daryl was treated by his favorite doctor Hershel and joined the group traveling back to the mountains tonight by the truck. The hospital bus was on its way to the town hospital. Jonathan drove the electric car back home and Beth rode with him. They were going to have a real car date just like other teenagers before the ZA hit. Joaquin groaned as the car passed the truck. "There goes my ride in the clutches of a horny teenager". Andrea laughed at him and he sat down beside her and put his arm around her. She liked him; Michonne had assured her that he was a good man. Michonne was having a good time driving the truck while Tyreese complained about her driving. Maggie and Glenn watched the miles roll away and held hands. Maggie had been in a prominent place on the truck and Glenn wearing a wig had stood beside her. He had gone to battle in drag to try to protect her. Now that is love.

Daryl and Carol sat together in the back of the army truck. Daryl had been given some painkillers and the medication was working. He was absolutely feeling no pain and Carol kept laughing at his stupid jokes and funny stories. Daryl had probably never talked that much in his life. Carol was having that libido thing again that always followed being in danger. She was wondering what the effect of pain killers would be on Daryl's libido. The pain killers would probably wear off by the time they got back home. How much pain would he be in if he didn't take anymore? She felt a little guilty wishing pain on Daryl just to satisfy her libido, but she would definitely make it up to him. She had a long ride to think of ways to make it up to him. It was a happy group that rode out of the flatlands of Georgia to the mountains of North Carolina toward a slowly setting sun dropping to mountains that the Cherokee had called The Blue Hills of God.


	19. Victory Party

Victory Dance

The trip back to the mountains was thankfully uneventful. Carol watched her friends go to sleep one by one despite the occasional bumps in the road. They had left the mountains hours before daybreak and no had really slept the night before. Daryl had passed out in the middle of a funny story involving Michonne and barn rats hours ago. She looked over at Andrea asleep on Joaquin's shoulder; she looked as peaceful as Carol had ever seen her. Joaquin eased Andrea off his shoulder and gently deposited her on the truck bed. He moved beside of Carol; he wanted to talk. Carol sighed; he was a man of science and reason, but she could try to explain what was unscientific and unreasonable.

Joaquin kept his voice low; there was no need to wake the others. "How did you know that the original plan wasn't going to work?" Carol glanced at him; he looked tired and he was covered with the filth of a battle. "It wasn't a bad plan, but you didn't understand that the only way to defeat the Governor was to push him to defeat himself. The Governor was crazy but he was an organized crazy. He had the high ground, he had control of the prison, and he had a world of walkers on the outside of the fence. We needed the crazy side to override the organized side."

Joaquin could not keep the anger from his voice, "You used Andrea and Michonne and all those other women as bait; they could have been killed or captured. "

Carol kept her voice neutral, "This isn't the old days. The women don't stay at home while the menfolk go off to war. We women have been at war since the ZA; every one of us has looked at death's devouring face time and time again. Today was just one more time; every woman on the truck was willing to chance their fate once again."

Joaquin still pressed for an answer, "Why did your believe it would work?"

Carol hesitated, decided to with part of the answer for now. "I knew the Governor would go bat shit crazy when he saw Michonne and Andrea, both had escaped from him. He was obsessed with killing them because they had in his twisted mind defeated him. He would have sent his men down no matter how many of us surrounded them. His soldiers saw women on the truck, didn't see a lot of fighters coming in, and rushed in for a quick victory. The plan was to let their lusts override good military strategy.

Carol went on, "There was another force at work here. I knew that our men would blow those fences and run through them without hesitation if they were protecting the women that they love. Joaquin, you were the first one through, your men were at your heels. You and your men came in behind the Governor's army in a matter of seconds and you did what had to be done."

Joaquin sat for a while and then ventured, "I know that is all true, my men wanted to keep those women safe and were willing to die for it. But that doesn't explain how you knew it was going to work or how you knew instantly that the original plan was going to fail".

Carol decided to tell the rest. "I saw it, when I looked down at the map. I saw it unfolding the way it would happen if I didn't stop it. I made some comment about it not working and I saw a vision of Andrea and Michonne on the truck and the rest just sort of came to me after that."

Joaquin asked just one more question, "Why the bagpipes? Why play that song?"

Carol smiled at him; it was a good question and deserved a better answer than she could give. "Most of the men are of Scotch-Irish ancestry and there is something about that music that resonates in our very soul, we've been going to battle to that sound for a very long time. There were bag pipes playing that song at my father's funeral. He was killed in battle, and deserved a warrior's farewell. It's also just about the last thing the Governor's men would expect to hear, it would confuse them for a second, buy us some time. "

Joaquin remembered how disconcerting the music had been for him but that his men had liked it. "Why that song?"

Carol remembered going with her grandparents to church: she had always loved it when the congregation sang "Amazing Grace'. People would leave the pews and walk around to shake each other's hand and hug each other. They would tell each other that they loved one another and she knew even as a child that what they were saying was right and true. She had asked her grandfather about why they did hugged and shook hands. He had told her it was because they recognized that God loved them and they were created to love one another. "It isn't a going to war song, but I guess it's about not being afraid to die, trusting that you have something beyond this world to look forward to, and recognizing that God loves you".

Joaquin kissed her cheek and moved back to Andrea, sitting down beside her and lifting her to rest against this chest. He had looked for her in the battle, afraid that she had been killed despite the body armor that they wore. Andrea, Maggie, and Beth were behind the bulldozer shooting at the soldiers while Michonne, Glenn, and Tyreese had their back against walkers coming in from the broken fence. He was an engineer playing army with the other guys; they were warriors. Carol was as kind and gentle a soul as he ever met; she was also capable of planning a battle in which no prisoners would be taken. Joaquin reminded himself to stay on their side in any battle.

Dinner was at Ashton and Jo's house, an old fashioned cook out complete with baked beans and hamburgers. There was some home brew beer, wine, and scotch whiskey for the adults and some locally produced soft drinks for the kids. The party was held in the center courtyard of the large house complete with a tiled fountain in the middle. The courtyard was covered with a large skylight. The roof structure was steeply pitched to resist snow pack in the winter. The house looked vaguely Spanish with thick stucco walls but it managed to somehow look as if it belonged in the mountains. Hershel had stayed in town with the other medical staff to tend to the wounded so the first toast was to him for everything he had done for them.

This was the first time that most of them had been at this house and they were all impressed with its beauty and its functionality. The house was large, expensively furnished, but still managed to make everyone feel comfortable and safe.

Emily had been an environmental architect in Atlanta before the ZA. She had designed this house to be both environmentally and aesthetically friendly. Emily gave Carol and Daryl a tour, showing the features that made it energy efficient and walker resistant. They used well water and caught rain water to use as well. Solar and geothermal heated and cooled the house. They were able to store enough electricity during the day to power the house completely. There was also a backup generator system that ran on propane if needed. Emily had built a smaller house attached to her brother's house and it had similar features. There was a greenhouse, a garden, and a small orchard. The entire complex was secured behind tall fences. The fences had been added since the ZA and the three car garage had been changed to guest rooms to accommodate more people.

Joaquin, Ashton, and Rick were having a serious conversation at a side table. Joaquin wanted Rick to head up the local militia, the McAllister Mountain Brigade usually known as the MMB . Rick pointed out that he wasn't local and they would want one of their own. Ashton said that after today's battle that the MMB would consider him one of their own. Rick said that he would be glad to do everything he could to defend this place.

Glenn and Maggie were walking with Jonathan and Beth. Jonathan was showing them the house; he had thought that he would go to college to study environmental architecture like Aunt Emily. Instead she had moved here and they had worked together on this house and on some others. Jonathan and Glenn discussed the barn-house project as they strolled.

It wasn't long before the goodbyes were said and everyone headed home to their own place. Canary bouncing along beside of them without a care in the world managed to pee and poop at will. The large solar lights lit the roadway between the houses but they maintained weapons ready.

Andrea and Beth gave up their room to Michonne and Tyreese and everyone sorted themselves out pretty quickly. Daryl went on to bed and was quickly asleep. Carol sat in her grandmother's rocking chair and held Judith. It had been a long day but she wasn't sleepy; she decided to see if the Andrea and Beth were asleep. They were both up sitting at the dining room table when she joined them. They decided to have to try Sam and Dave's best; none of them had been drinking alcohol at the party. Carol found a bottle labeled McAllister's and Beth found water glasses. Andrea looked dubiously at the large glasses and at Beth. Hershel would probably kill them if he found out that they had given his baby a drink. Maggie showed up about then so they let her take the blame. Just before they were ready to toast Michonne showed up. She demanded, "Why didn't you invite me to this party?" Andrea teased, "Thought you and Tyreese were having your own party". Michonne laughed shaking her head, "We did, but that kinda party never lasts all that long". The women rolled with laughter and Andrea handed Michonne some scotch. Carol thought, "This feels like a teen age slumber party, we'll be polishing each other's toenails in another hour. If we last that long."

They debated who would give the first toast. Carol declined and said that Michonne had the floor. Michonne stood up ceremoniously and holding her glass up said, "This is for all of us not dying today. We get to spit on the grave of our enemies and kiss the ones we love. And by the way you damn people are crazy, just saying". They all stood clinked glasses, saluting their survival if not their sanity, and the party began.

Maggie kept an eye on Beth who sipped the whiskey very slowly but seemed to be having a good time. Between the alcohol and their weariness it wasn't long until everyone but Carol was plastered. Carol had shared their toast but she was holding Judith and didn't drink much after that They wanted to go wake up poor Glenn so that they could call him Glinda from the Wizard of Oz. Andrea sang some song about a wicked witch being dead from the movie. Maggie pointed out that the Glinda was the good witch not the wicked one. They wanted to go cut Rick and Daryl's hair and blame it on the alcohol. Michonne and Andrea told stories about funny things that had happened to them during their time together. Maggie had a story about being on a run when her period started and she had to tell Daryl that they had to stop at a pharmacy. She thought he was going to die of embarrassment. Everyone tortured Andrea about her new boyfriend. Then they gave poor Beth advice on her romance with Jonathan. Carol put Judith back to bed and finished her drink. Andrea did have nail polish so they did polish some toenails and feet and everything in the general vicinity.

Beth was feeling very little pain and a paranoid Maggie decided that her father would make Deputy Rick arrest them for giving alcohol to someone under the age of 21. Michonne said that she would defend them in court because most of her former clients had been guilty as sin too.

It was a great party, no one threw up and no one cried. The last toast was from Carol and as they stood holding their glasses ready to clink them together she said, "To being bad ass women who take no shit off of anybody". They clinked, they drank, and they walked slightly unsteadily to their beds. Maggie was singing the wicked witch song with Michonne all the way up the steps as Carol checked on Judith and cuddled up next to Daryl.


	20. The More Things Change

The More Things Change

Carol slept the sleep of the just and the mildly intoxicated. She slept later than usual and woke up when Michonne knocked on her bedroom door and announced, "Time to get your skinny white ass out of bed. You have been slacking way too long, girl. Get up, we need to work out."

Carol glanced at Daryl's side of the bed, no Daryl. Judith wasn't in her portable crib. She dressed quickly and went to join Michonne at the kitchen. All signs of last evening's debauchery were cleaned up and the coffee was made. Michonne slid Carol an already filled up cup and she took a grateful sip. Andrea and Beth were leaning on their elbows looking a little worse for wear.

Michonne viewed them scornfully; apparently Super Woman was also above being hung over. She shook her dreadlocks and handed out some protein bars. "Most of the menfolk have gone into town to talk to other menfolk about whatever the hell menfolk talk about. Rick took Judith to Jo so that we could get some sleep. Glenn and Jon are out at the barn trying to see what needs to be done there. Carl and Arya are with them". Maggie came down the stairs shielding her eyes from the bright morning sun.

Soon they were outside in the yard with their weapons working out under the cruel and malicious eye of Michonne. She went easy on them at first but soon they were being pushed as hard as ever. Carol enjoyed the workout; they had been too busy surviving to take the time to work out with their weapons. They worked until Michonne decided that they had sweated out all of last night's alcohol, most of the electrolytes in the body, and at least a day's worth of calories. Carol noticed that Emily was standing at the gate and she staggered over to her as the work out ended.

Emily wanted to invite them over for some food. Jo was making something light for lunch. Carol protested, "She doesn't have to feed us all the time". Emma laughed, "She loves to cook and she needs to keep busy today." Carol gave her an inquiring look and Emma went on, "There was an incident last night in the town. A couple of drunks got killed by a car, they turned and we lost some people and the men are doing a house to house search to make sure everything is okay. We think they'll be back soon, so take a shower and come on over."

Carol felt an immediate twinge of worry for Daryl; his shoulder needed to heal and chasing down walkers was dangerous. The other women were listening now and she couldn't give in to fear. "We'll be there as soon as we shower, but for certain we do the cleaning up".

Jo had lunch just about ready when they got there; Judith was sitting on Emma's lap and playing with a toy. Jo greeted them with a hug and a smile; she acted as if she hadn't a care in the world, but Carol noticed that Jo kept glancing at the kitchen clock.

Carol and Emma walked up to the barn while they were waiting for the men to come back from town. Carol had not a chance to see the barn from the inside; it looked like a very well kept barn from the outside, but she could see that from the inside it was a compact but complete home. The kitchen floor was tiled but the rest of the house still just had the subflooring. Glenn gave her the tour. He and Jonathan had spent the morning sorting out what was there and what was needed. The bathrooms were in place, all the plumbing and electrical was done throughout the house, but the walls weren't finished, the floors weren't in place. The windows had not been put in place, the solar arrays had not been put in, and there was a lot to do. Carol smiled at Glenn, "Welcome home, now get to work". He looked at her earnestly, "Carol, all this belongs to you." Carol smacked him on the head, "Have you not figured out by now that all this belongs to us? My grandmother wanted you to have it, I have a house, and we'll probably have to build some more, but this one is for the Green Team right now. It's time to go get something to eat. Where are Carl and Arya?"

Arya had been showing Carl around the mountain. She wasn't supposed to be out of the compound unless she was with an adult but Jonathan and Glenn had gotten so wrapped up in the house that they had forgotten about Carl and Arya. Carol was worried about them being out roaming around with walkers on the prowl. Carl's old habit of disappearing might be coming back, but she also knew that he was always carrying weapons and knew how to use them. Emma was a little panicked and they all went outside to look for them. Carl and Arya were just coming back down the path from the mountain. They all walked back to the house together.

The men were going in the gate ahead of them, and they followed in and locked the gates. Daryl waited at the steps for Carol; she lightly touched his shoulder and looked at Daryl. "Hershel looked at it and changed the bandage. He said it looked fine, "Daryl said. "What about the walkers?" Carol asked. "We tracked them down and we think we got them all. Let's go eat, no one got up to make breakfast this morning," Daryl said grumpily but his eyes were teasing. Carol gave him that sideways look and promised, "I'll make it up to you later". Daryl followed her into the house with a smile on his face.

Lunch was sandwiches and drinks in the center courtyard again. Ashton waited until everyone had eaten and then asked for their attention. He filled everyone in on the walker situation; it had been handled quickly and everything was back to normal. He had met with militia leaders this morning and they had been concerned about their level of preparation. The battle at the prison had opened their eyes to the danger of being overrun by war lords like the Governor or by walker herds. One of the trucks ferrying some of the fighters back yesterday had to fight their way through a large herd of walkers, and they had gotten through only by some quick maneuvering of the truck driver and by unloading all the ammo they had to clear a path. They wanted to combine all their forces into one fighting group and they wanted Rick to lead it.

Rick stood up, he told the group that it wasn't just him they wanted; they wanted all of them to be part of the MMB. He needed them; he had tried and failed in the past when he tried to take on too much. He needed their help and these people who had went to battle with them needed their help. Carol knew that they would join this bigger fighting group; she had a strong feeling that it was why they had been were supposed to come here. Everyone in the group had suffered so much pain, lost so much, but they had come through as stronger people.

The afternoon was spent working; the men went to help at the barn. Rick and Tyreese began to move the solar arrays over to the barn while Emma and Jonathan began to organize the arrays. Glenn, Maggie, and Daryl worked on drywall. Daryl had hung enough dry wall in the past to keep them from making mistakes in hanging it. He showed them how to tape and mud it as well.

Carol, Beth, Andrea, and Michonne worked at the house. Beth went to the basement and organized the food storage area so that they would have a better idea of how much they had and what they would need for the winter. She soon gravitated toward the barn and Jonathan. Carol and Andrea exchanged a smile as they watched her leave with water for the barn workers. The workers needed water and Beth needed to have some fun in her life.

Carol and Andrea did laundry, cleaned the house, cooked dinner, and made notes on items they would need for the winter. Warmer clothes would be needed, shoes and boots, coats and jackets. Carl was growing like a weed; he would need all new things. They talked about scavenging runs back toward larger metropolitan areas. Carol laughed about their talking about going back down into the lowlands after they had worked so hard to get out. Andrea mused, "The more things change, the more they stay the same".

Michonne cut the grass and trimmed back all the bushes in the yard. She also cut all the brush back from the fences. She washed the windows on the outside and checked out another outbuilding that they had overlooked because it was behind some trees. It had potting soil, heirlooms seeds, and the materials needed to make a greenhouse.

Daryl returned to the house before the others and took a shower. He changed into clean cargo pants and a blue shirt. Carol remembered that Daryl had worn the same clothes the day that he had begun to patch up their rift. He had come into the cafeteria that morning looking so handsome that she had to keep reminding herself not to be a doormat. She loved him more now than she did then and that blue shirt still worked for her. Andrea and Michonne joined Daryl at the counter to watch Carol finish dinner. Carol felt a surge of happiness; just hanging out with people that you love while you cooked dinner was a pleasure that she had never had. The others trooped in, and the house soon filled with hungry people and lots of noise.

They ate dinner at the long table, everyone talking and taking their time. They ate slowly enjoying the meal and the companionship. Andrea had made apple pie for dessert; she was an indifferent cook but loved to bake. Joaquin showed up as the pies were being cut, and a new round of teasing began. Maggie and Glenn did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen.

Joaquin filled them in on the news. No more walkers had been seen in the area. Hershel was coming back tomorrow but was going to stay with Ashton and Jo. They were also inviting anyone else who wanted to stay to move into the renovated garage. Beth, Maggie, and Glenn agreed to move in tomorrow. There was reluctance on their part; they wanted to be close to Hershel but they also wanted to stay with their group. Glenn was resolving to work harder on the barn house tomorrow.

Carol and Daryl went for their walk. Canary met them at the door begging to go and Judith held up her arms for Carol to take her. Carol picked her up and looked at Rick, he nodded his assent. Daryl looked a little perturbed at the addition of Canary and Judith. Daryl led Carol up the steep path to the lookout point at the top of the hill. He took Judith from Carol and shifted her to his uninjured arm. They took their time, stopping to look at the hills and talk about their day. There was a large flat rock at the summit and they sat there to enjoy the sunset. Judith sat on Carol's lap and Canary went to sleep by Daryl's leg. It was a spectacular view; Carol commented on the golden glow of the light as sunset neared. Daryl said, " I read somewhere the hour before sunset is called the golden hour. It's supposed to be good for taking photographs. I think it's called elfin light." Carol laughed, "I thought this place was magic when I was a little girl. I thought elves lived here in the woods. Elfin light and magic times, Daryl".

Daryl shifted his position slightly to see Carol a little better. Judith decided that she wanted him and he slid her over to his lap. Carol wished that she had a camera; the image of Daryl with Judith on his lap while Canary slept at his side was so sweet that she leaned over and kissed him.

"I had this all planned you know," Daryl shook his head, "It's not exactly like I figured, but it still seems like I ought not waste any elfin light and magic times". He pushed Canary off his leg and slid Judith back to Carol. He got down on his knees in from of Carol and pulled out his looted engagement ring, "I love you, Carol Ann McAllister, I promise to do my best to deserve you for the rest of my life. Please take this ring and marry me."

Carol looked at her Daryl, the golden elfin light made him even more handsome to her, "Yes, I will marry you". He slipped the ring on her finger, the golden light catching the diamonds and making it appear even more beautiful. Judith made a grab for the ring entranced by its brightness. Daryl moved back to her side and kissed Carol while Canary crawled on his lap.

Daryl had the wedding all planned out. Next week, right on this rock, at sunset, Hershel would perform the ceremony. Daryl figured that they could bring Hershel up the hill in a four wheeler. Reception at Ashton and Jo's house. Carol asked, "Did your book the reception hall before you asked me?" Daryl just laughed, "No, but I figured that there was no way in hell Jo wouldn't be doing the reception." Carol admired her ring; he had chosen well when he looted it.

They spent a quiet few minutes together, just the four of them watching the world say goodbye to another day and then they walked took the long and windy path that would take them home.


	21. Belong With Not To

Belong With Not To

It was Daryl's turn to sleep in the next morning; there had been an impromptu engagement celebration the night before. The women admired Carol's ring and the men teased Daryl about losing his freedom. Andrea asked, "When is the wedding?" Carol answered, "Next week. Daryl has it all planned out". There was a sudden complete silence in the room as the group imagined a Dixon wedding.

Rick inquired, "Who do I aim the shotgun at, you or Carol?"

"So where is the hillbilly hootenanny going to be?" Michonne asked, visualizing Daryl in all camo and Carol dressed as Daisy Duke.

"So what's on the menu, squirrel brain hor dourves and deer jerky, "demanded Maggie. Daryl just shook his head at them; they really didn't give him much credit for being a wedding planner. He airily replied, "The wedding will be at sunset up on the summit of the mountain. There is a large flat rock up there big enough for all of us to have the ceremony. Hershel can marry us, Tyreese will take photographs, and the reception will be both tasteful and beautiful. There will be no need for shotguns though Michonne and Andrea can carry swords if they want to."

A longer silence followed, Andrea moved over to Daryl, hugged him, and said sincerely, "It sounds absolutely lovely, Daryl. I can't wait to go, but what in the world will we wear?" It was a good question as every woman and most of the men contemplated their meager clothing. Maggie's eyes lit up, "Shopping run!" she squealed.

Michonne was still cautious, "Now what about the reception?" Daryl smiled confidently. "It's going to be perfect".

Canary gave a friendly bark about then and Rick opened the door to Ashton, Emma, Arya, Ariel, Jonathan, and a beaming Jo. "Jonathan just told me your news. That's so wonderful, oh please let me help with the reception," Jo begged. Daryl smiled at her, "It's in your hands, Jo, I know I can trust you to make it just right." He shot Michonne a triumphant look; they had met Jonathan and Beth on a walk and shared their good news with them before they got home. Jo hugged Daryl and then Carol. Ashton hugged Carol and then Daryl. Ashton warned Daryl, "Treat her right". Jo oohed at Carol's ring, took her first long look at Daryl who was smiling at Carol, and thought to herself, "He will treat her right, that man loves her, and I am going to throw one hell of a party for this wedding."

Daryl just let it all roll off him, the women were still trying to find the flaws in his wedding plans. Michonne asked," Is obey going to be in the vows?" "Hell no, Daryl replied, "I might be whipped but I ain't promising to obey Carol. I am writing mine, Carol will write hers. Getting married should be about celebrating that you belong with and not to someone." "Good answer, Cracker", Michonne finally hugged him after she wiped her eyes. He held Michonne close for minute, "Thanks for teaching me how to dance."

Carol enjoyed watching Daryl field all the questions. He really wanted a traditional wedding; she would have bet that his idea of a wedding was going out into the woods and jumping over a pile of squirrels to signify his commitment to her. He was full of surprises; life with Daryl would never be dull.

Joaquin asked Andrea to walk him out; they sat on the porch furniture that Michonne had set out that afternoon. They watched the moon come up enjoying the cool air and each other's company. Canary sat on Andrea's lap and went to sleep. After a while Ashton's family left and Joaquin finally pulled himself away, but not before kissing Andrea goodnight and promising to take her into town tomorrow afternoon to see the sights.

The house was already quiet when Andrea came back into the house. Her bed was already made and it wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

Carol and Daryl were enjoying the afterglow of Carol "making it up" to Daryl. He was ready to go to sleep, but she wanted to talk. "All right, Daryl, are you sure that you want to go through with a wedding? You know it's going to get more complicated, Jo is having way too much fun for it to stay simple." "Oh, that is just the party; the marriage is really just between you and me. I never was in love with anyone else, and I am never going to love anyone else like I love you. I want the ceremony to show that even no matter what shit the world has turned into, two people can still promise to love and take care of each other. I want a marriage not a relationship."

Carol was silent for a bit. "I said some vows one time, but I never had a marriage before. I feel the sudden need to make it up to you some more. How tired are you?"

"Maybe we should wait until after the wedding to be together?... Just kidding, I am thinking that I have some making up to do too. How tired are you?"

"Let's just practice some of that loving and taking care of each other for a while. "


	22. Come Calling - Please read and review

Come Calling

Carol saw Ashton waiting on her front porch as she finished her morning workout the next morning. Emma and Arya had joined the group this morning for the first time, and Ashton teased, "Emma, do you need me go get the four wheeler or can you walk home?"

Emma laughed back, "I can make it back just fine, but I am not sure I can make it out of bed tomorrow". Michonne protested, "I took it easy on you this morning".

Ashton said, "Carol, I would like to talk with you this morning if you aren't too busy". Carol replied, "Let me get a glass of water and I'll be right back". Ashton watched as Carl walked over from the barn and met Emma and Arya as they walked back to their house. He continued down the road with them. Carol came back and sat down on a rocker watching Carl, "He's making sure that they get back home safe. He went down this morning and walked them up the hill," she said. Ashton frowned. "Arya is glad to have someone near her age to talk to, but Carl is not a kid, he's a soldier". Carol tried to resist the flicker of anger at his words; Ashton had no idea the terrible things Carl had seen or had to do to survive. Her voice was without rancor when she spoke, "He is a soldier, but she is safer right now because he is not just hanging out with her, Carl is protecting her. He protects people that he cares about."

Ashton decided it was time to get on track, "Carol, I would like it if you would visit some people with me today. I try to call on every family on the mountain every week or so to see if they need anything. Most people stay close to their home and gardens, but they are lonesome for company. Will you come? We're kin to most of them some way or other. It's time for you to come calling on your kin". He laughed as he said "come calling on your kin". That's what Grandma Nancy had said every morning when he showed up to play with Carol. He knew Carol remembered it too from her wistful smile.

Carol kept the conversation on track, "I don't know what good I could be, I would just be in the way". Ashton wasn't so easily dissuaded, "Carol, just come with me, I think you'll do fine. Now go take a shower and I'll be back in 30 minutes. Carol still hesitated, "What do I wear?" He laughed, "Don't worry about that, just wear a smile, and bring your weapons. They'll soon learn that Carl isn't the only soldier in the outfit".

Carol was ready when Ashton drove up in his jeep. She had decided on a pair of blue jeans with a blue and white striped top that Maggie had grabbed on a run for her. She carried Zak, her knife, her pistol, and her rifle. She had looked for Daryl but he must be out hunting because no one had seen him for a while.

Ashton said that he wanted to visit some people who lived farther away first in case they ran out of time. He explained when the ZA hit the people who lived on the mountain and in the valley farms had isolated themselves from one another. They survived because they had weapons and could use them. Little by little the walkers were killed and there were less danger, but the families were afraid to venture back into the community.

Carol enjoyed the drive; she remembered riding around these hills with her grandparents and visiting as a child. She was nervous however when Ashton drove up to a farmhouse and parked in the road. He beeped his horn, stepped out of the jeep, and waited. A man came out onto the porch with a shotgun, stood for a second, and called out, "Ashton, who you got with you? Ashton called back, "She's my first cousin, Carol Ann McAllister. She and her people just got here from Georgia. She lives in our Grandmother Nancy McAllister's place."

The man turned slightly toward the house for a moment. "The wife wants some company, Come on up". Ashton opened Carol's door, and she stepped out with Zak sheathed on her back and her knife sheathed at her side. She noticed that there were children's toys in the fenced in yard and on the porch. She figured that the children had been taught to get in the house when anyone came to the house.

She waited on the porch while Ashton introduced her to Jared Campbell. Carol thought he might be 30 or so, fairly clean and healthy looking. He opened the door and his wife came out holding a baby and with two little boys peeking out behind her. The wife's name was Marissa and she grabbed Carol's hand like it was a lifeline. The porch had a swing and Marissa and Carol sat down on one side of the porch while Ashton and Jared sat on rockers at the other end. Marissa told their story; they had been living in a town close to Charlotte and Jared got a telephone call from a guy he had been in Afghanistan with warning him that this was the real deal and to get to a safe place. Jared always kept the truck gas tank filled and extra in the garage. He helped her pack everything they could get in the truck and they had taken off for his parent's farm. It was the middle of the night, she had two small children, and she thought he might be overreacting. They didn't make a stop until they got here. His parents welcomed them with open arms, helping them unload the truck and get set up in the house. Marissa's eyes filled with tears as she told Carol that Jared's parents had left to check on an elderly aunt the next day and never came back. Jared had blocked off the road then and they had taken turns standing guard. The first few months were the hardest but they had survived on the food stored in the house. In the spring they started growing their own food and her husband had helped her deliver her baby when the time came.

Jared and Ashton moved their chairs closer; Ashton had been telling Jared about the prison battle and about how difficult life had been for Carol's group. Jared eyed Carol a little suspiciously; she didn't look like a warrior to him. He wanted to see her sword and he noticed that she handled like a weapon and not a toy. She explained that they had learned not to waste ammo and that noise attracted walkers so that they had learned to use weapons that were quiet. Jared listened to her; she might look like she should be teaching kindergarten but she knew about fighting walkers. He decided that he wouldn't underestimate Carol; she was the kind of woman that you wanted to be at your back when the shit hit the fan.

Ashton unloaded a box from the jeep. The box had some books, magazines, clothes, and some toiletries. There were some small toys for the boys and a rattle for the baby. Ashton reminded them that the town had a doctor if they got sick. They also had new neighbors; some new people had taken over the Samples's place. The couple had made it in from Atlanta, lived in town for a while, and then just this spring had moved out here. They were just kids; the girl was going to have a baby and could use some company. The boy was a little overwhelmed trying to learn how to take care of a farm. Ashton kept his tone light; he didn't want to get Jared's back up. They had survived out here by keeping everyone else out and they would have to decide for themselves if they wanted to change things.

Jared and Marissa sat in the swing after their company left. The baby was asleep in her mother's arms and their boys were playing on the porch with some toys. Jared knew that his family was safe, but he kept seeing how happy Marissa had been to sit and talk with another woman. His voice was gentle when he spoke to his wife, "I think I will ride the horse over to the Sample's farm. Maybe you could pack up a little something for me to take over there. I'll talk to those kids and see if they need some help. I want to check them out, and maybe we could have them over for dinner?" Marissa stood up, "I'll get a basket together. It would be good to have some neighbors close."

Carol and Ashton called on people most of the day. He was good with talking to the men when he visited and Carol drew out the women. They made a good team. Most people were curious about life outside the mountains, and Carol talked to them about what she knew. Between being a McAllister and a Coulter Carol and Ashton could claim kin to half the people they met. One elderly cousin had thought Carol was Nancy McAllister when she came into the house to meet him.

Ashton and Carol talked on the way home about the people that they had visited. They were strong resilient people, but they needed basic supplies to survive. They both knew the answer was to scavenge from the cities overrun with walkers.

TWDTWD

Andrea had had a good afternoon with Joaquin. He showed her the town which must have been a sweet touristy town at one time. It was now basically empty. There was a small hospital and it was a hub of activity. Joaquin's group occupied a small armory. They protected the town and they helped to keep basic utilities functioning. Newcomers were housed here until they could find homes outside the town.

Andrea enjoyed being with Joaquin. He was genuinely concerned with the welfare of the people of this place; he was everything that she had thought the Governor had been. She was taking it slow, but she was feeling more relaxed and confident with him.

TWDTWD

Daryl had went hunting that morning, and had enjoyed being back in the fields and forests. He had followed a graveled road from the house. He soon found himself at Sam and Dave's distillery. They met him in the yard and gave him the grand tour. Daryl figured Merle was turning in his grave to see his baby brother being escorted around by two gay men. Daryl didn't care about that; it wasn't his business what other people did. Sam and Dave were happy to show off their distillery and their home. The distillery was used to make scotch whiskey, but they were also experimenting with creating biofuels and creating energy. They had solar panels and a generator running on homemade alcohol.

Daryl was impressed with their house; they had made a comfortable home here in the mountains. He invited them to the wedding and reception. They were happy about the wedding and promised to be there. Daryl asked them about any empty dwellings close by. He wanted to have a place to take Carol for a brief honeymoon. It needed to be safe and close by. Sam mentioned an abandoned cabin that was not far from her, Dave said it was pretty primitive but they were willing to show it to him.

The cabin was on the other side of the mountain but very close to the top. There was a trail from the distillery to the cabin and they followed it up. The one room log cabin was dusty, the windows were broken, but it had been built to last and it was still a sturdy structure. The roof needed fixing and the floors were weak, but Daryl saw the potential. The windows could be fixed; he could put new subflooring down in a few hours. The cabin had a cistern and that could be cleaned. He could bring drinking water in. There was an outhouse but they had survived a winter on the run.

The two other men caught Daryl enthusiasm; they had lots of materials stored in some outbuildings. There were steps to the sleeping loft and the fireplace seemed secure. They walked around the house and began to organize what needed to be done. Daryl could fix the floor with some plywood. They could use the four wheeler to haul the materials up the hill. They spent the rest of the day working on the cabin. Dave had brought up lunch in the early afternoon and Daryl thanked them for all that they done today and since the prison group had come to the mountain. Dave told the story about meeting Nancy McAllister in town when he and Sam had lived there years ago. She had not judged them; she told them that there was some land for sale up on the mountain. They had followed her home and she showed them the empty pasture land that was now their home. She sold them the pasture and they lived in a tent up on the mountain while they built their house, and then the distillery. They had loved Nancy and owed their lives to her. They were happy to do anything to help and they were having fun. They loved a good project and would love to help with the barn house.

Daryl worked until late afternoon; he left them still hard at work on the windows. They were going to add wooden shutters and were deep in discussion if they wanted to add a design to the shutters. Daryl promised to the be back in the morning, but left wondering how he was going to explain his lack of success in hunting. Fortunately, he was able to get three rabbits on the way back.

Daryl was excited about the cabin. He wanted to bring Carol to a safe place where they could actually be alone. He wanted it to be special and these two good men were going to help him. He was going to keep it a secret for now.

TWDTWD

That night at dinner everyone exchanged stories of their day. Daryl mentioned that he had visited with Sam and Dave and that they could help with the barn project. Andrea had invited Joaquin for dinner and they all shared rabbit stew and cornbread. It was good to be home and back with the group. They walked over to Ashton's to visit with Hershel. Beth and Jonathan sang together in the courtyard. Then, they walked back up to their house with Canary. They sat on the front porch and watched the fireflies dance in the darkness. It had been a good day.


	23. Wedding Day

Wedding Day

Carol woke up alone on her wedding day, Daryl's bachelor party had been held at Sam and Dave's house and the men had all stayed over. The women had their own party at the house giving each other pedicures, manicures, and facials. They drank some wine and told Daryl stories. He had saved all of them at one time or other, but he had also said or did something hilarious or outrageous. Andrea mentioned that she was the only one to actually shoot Daryl. Carol was glad that the mood was light because she didn't want to get all weepy.

She missed Daryl. He had been occupied all week with some project over at the distillery, and she had been working with Ashton to place the Woodbury group in more permanent housing. Carol was hoping that once the wedding was over that she and Daryl would have some time together. He had told her yesterday that he would not see her until the wedding.

The day went quickly. Soon they were eating a light supper and the men took their showers in the barn house and left the house for the women. Carol was getting a sneaky suspicion that Andrea and Michonne were up to something. Jo and Emma came over and joined the fun. The weather stayed cool but beautiful. Carol wanted to throw up; she really didn't like to be the center of attention. She should have insisted on the jump over the squirrels wedding.

Carol was wearing a simple ivory dress, blue diamonds, and a fixed smile. She had something blue – diamonds, something old – her grandmother's cross that wore under her dress, and something borrowed- Andrea had loaned her a pair of shoes. Daryl had left his wedding band on her dresser. Michonne and Andrea were going to be in the bridal party as Best Friends. Daryl said Best Friends got to wear anything they wanted. Michonne was wearing a hot gold dress and Andrea was wearing a daring red dress. Both had them had been scarred by bridesmaid dresses in their past so they went bad and bold to erase those searing memories of unflattering dresses of Weddings Past. Michonne got to hold Daryl's band and Andrea was going to hold the bridal bouquet. Tyreese was going to hold Carol's wedding band and Rick was going to hold up Daryl. There had not been a rehearsal; Daryl said that he didn't want to kill the spontaneity.

Andrea, Michonne, and Carol were the last to go in one of the four wheelers. They had a little side car for Carol to ride and with Michonne driving they powered up the mountain and parked off to the side. The light was perfect, and the area around the rock was cleared and benches had been set up for the crowd to sit in. Carol thought it looked as if there were more people here than she had thought that there would be.

Andrea and Michonne got on either side of Carol and got ready for the bridal march which was an old Foreigner song "Waiting for a Girl Like You". Carol wanted this to just be over and so they came down the aisle and through the archway (no wonder she hadn't seen Daryl all week). Carol looked up and saw Daryl waiting for her on the rock with Rick and Tyreese. Hershel was standing facing them.

Daryl saw Carol come through the archway (it had taken all week to get it just right) and he felt his heart leap right out of his chest. She was luminous in the light, she was his one and only love, and soon to be his forever wife.

Carol focused on Daryl who was wearing dark pants and a blue shirt. He looked handsome and as he smiled at her Carol knew that she needed to remember this evening forever. This was real and this was right. He was her other half, he needed her as much as she needed him.

Daryl helped her up on the rock and they stood together in front of Hershel. Hershel asked God to bless this union in a short prayer. Hershel went on to say that Daryl had planned the ceremony, and it was going to be a little different. He said that in conventional weddings it was customary to ask if anyone had any reason why this wedding should not take place. Daryl wanted people to say why this wedding should take place. There was a moment of silence as the wedding guests grappled with the concept.

Then, Michonne said, "He is such a good man that he almost deserves her."

Tyreese said, "They make each other happy"

Several people stood up to speak, but when Carl stood up, they all sat down.

The boy began, "They are the two best people I know. When my mother died, Daryl talked to me about losing his mother. Carol told me that my mother was proud of me. That's what they do, take care of everyone else. They need to be married so that there is someone who will take care of them while they take care of everyone else.

They make me think that it is possible that two people can love each other and be happy together no matter what is going on in this world. Daryl loves and respects Carol and he shows all of us how we should treat the women we love. Carol loves and trusts Daryl and she shows us that loving someone is worth the risk. Together they can show us how to love someone with our whole heart and soul. They make me want to have that in my life when I grow up.

Carl sat back down. There wasn't a dry eye in the place. Hershel moved on to the vows.

Daryl : ) Carol, I give you my heart, I don't know what we will face in our lives, but I promise that you won't have to face it alone. I will love, honor, and protect you with all that I have for as long as I live. I swear this now and I will live it every day from now on.

Caro l :) Daryl, I give you my heart. I promise that I will love you forever. I heard somewhere that love is not about how much you say, 'I Love You' but how much you can prove that its true. I promise to prove it to your every day of our lives. I swear this now and I will live it every day from now on.

Hershel said , "Now is the time that these two will exchange rings. This is an outward sign of their commitment to each other.

Tyreese gave Daryl a ring. Carol extended her hand and Daryl grasped it gently and put the ring beside of the engagement ring.

Daryl :) With this ring I do wed, to have and to hold from this day forward.

Michonne gave Carol the ring and Daryl put his hand out for Carol. She put the ring on his finger carefully.

Carol : ) With this ring I do wed, to have and hold from this day forward.

Hershel: I pronounce you man and wife by the power that you have invested in me. Daryl, kiss your bride.

Carol and Daryl kissed each other and they hugged and kissed the rest of the wedding party.

The reception was beautiful, toasts were made, and everyone had enjoyed the food and drinks. Daryl and Carol danced to "At Last" and to "Waiting for a Girl Like You". They did the Electric Slide and they waltzed . It was a wonderful party. They accepted the well wishes from their friends, though Andrea and Michonne disappeared for a while.

Daryl whispered to Carol , "Can we go now?". She said, "I am ready, but let me throw the bouquet. The single women gathered and Carol turned her back and closed her eyes and threw right into Emma's lap.

Daryl shot the girdle high in the air expecting it to go toward Joaquin or Jonathan but it hit a fan and landed on Rick's mop of hair. Rick reached up and retrieved it like it was going to blow up. Everyone laughed and it was time for the bride and groom to go.

Carol and Daryl went outside where a four wheeler was decorated with all sorts of cans and shaving cream. Carol had thought that they would walk and she tried to find some way to ride the back of a four wheeler in a dress. Finally she just jumped on behind Daryl and was happy that he gunned the four wheeler out of the gate. She was surprised when they didn't stop at the house but continued toward Sam and Dave's. They went by the distillery and Daryl headed the four wheeler up a trail that looked as if it had been recently done. Carol was hanging on for dear life and was glad when the four wheeler stopped in front of a log cabin lit with candles in the window.

Daryl helped Carol to dismount from the four wheeler. "Welcome to our honeymoon home, my dear wife". Carol thought to herself, this is where he has been all week. Daryl opened the door and picked up Carol and carried her over the threshold. The inside of the cabin was lit by candles in the window and by a lamp on the table. Carol turned around to get a 360 view of the cabin while Daryl retrieved some bags from the vehicle. The inside was log and white washed mortar. There was a table with four chairs. She could see a camp stove and an ice chest. The fireplace was large but not lit. Daryl came back in and closed the shutters and locked them. There were rockers and some comfortable chairs scattered about. There was a set of stairs along one wall. Carol followed the stairs up to a bedroom complete with a four poster bed with a patchwork quilt. There were large windows with screens on them.

Carol went back down the stairs to Daryl. He uncorked a bottle of champagne and filled up two glasses. He gave Carol one and they toasted to each other. "How do you like it?" Daryl asked. "I wanted our wedding night to be somewhere special. And there is something else I want to show you. He opened a back door to a small room. There was a commode and a shower and a sink. Daryl went on, "The commode is a chemical one, There is enough water for a quick shower if it rains enough. There is bottled water for drinking and for tooth brushing.

They sat down in the rockers and drank the champagne. "So this is where you have been running off to this week. I was beginning to wonder if you were having cold feet."

Daryl laughed, "Now finish your champagne, and we can see if married sex is dull and boring."

Carol answered , "I consider that a personal challenge. Are those our clothes in those bags?"

"Andrea and Michonne packed for you, I brought my stuff over yesterday."

Carol took the bags upstairs. She unpacked her clothes into the dresser. She froze when she saw the nightgown. It was a flaming red with open spots in all erotic zones. Carol swore eternal vengeance on her two best friends for this trick. She leaned over the balcony wall and spoke to Daryl down in the main room. "Did you pick this out?" as she waved the nightgown. Daryl eyes lit up "Wow, married sex is really not going to dull and boring."

Carol decided to go with it, she had just promised eternal devotion so it seemed as if wearing a sexy nightgown was the least that she could do to make him happy. She did find something else in the bag and threw it down to Daryl.

"I am going to the bathroom to change into this and you will wear that." Daryl went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Carol took her things downstairs; she handed Daryl the bottle of champagne and the glasses and sent him upstairs. She brushed her teeth, fluffed her hair, and put on the nightgown. She wished she had kept the champagne; she could use some Dutch comfort about now. She left the bathroom and blew out the candles and turned off the lamp before heading upstairs. She wished Daryl would blow out the candles upstairs.

He was waiting on the bed and he was wearing Andrea's and Michonne's gift; white silk boxers with large red hearts sprinkled on them. She laughed so hard at the boxers that she forgot to be embarrassed by her nightgown. Daryl loved it and told her she looked hot. He said that Sam and Dave would turn straight if they could see her in that nightgown. She laughed and said seeing some woman in this nightgown was probably why they became gay.

They shared some more champagne and admired each other some more. They engaged in some non boring and non dull marital sex and then later some more of the same. Daryl fixed breakfast the next morning and they spent part of the day together talking and walking in the wood. They spent the rest of the time enjoying non boring and non dull marital sex.

They spent one more night together in the cabin and then packed up and went back to the rest of the world.

\


	24. Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

Rick reviewed the plan with the teams one last time before they headed east. There were three teams. Team One: Rick, Andrea, Joaquin, and Jonathan. Team Two: Tyreese, Michonne, Maggie, and Glenn. Team Three: Carol, Daryl, Sam, and Dave. They were headed to a town about three hours away, Sam and Dave had lived there for several years. There had been a distributing center for a chain sporting and hunting store located on an access road out of town. Sam had worked there as a truck driver and knew different roads that led in and out of there. There was a chance that it might not be looted because it was fairly remote. Dave had worked as a chemical engineer in the town. They had made a list of possible scavenging sites and their locations marked on a hand drawn map.

Team Three would be on point; Sam would be taking them to the distribution center if the way was clear. Team Two would be directly behind them and would be prepared to assist if a herd blocked the road. Team Three would be last. All teams would maintain radio contact with each other.

Joaquin had provided the vehicles and the fuel needed for a round trip. He was aware that there were critical shortages in all sorts of areas. He was just hoping to bring back things that the community needed.

It was still dark as they headed down the mountain. Sam drove the first truck pulling a short trailer. Tyreese was driving a covered truck. Joaquin was driving a Humvee with a short trailer. Each team could work independently and the fall back plan was to go to the rendezvous point and wait for the others to come.

Carol watched the miles roll by; she checked and rechecked her weapons. Her job would be to stay with the truck and provide cover if needed. Daryl, Sam, and Dave were going to be looking for things they could use. She might have to move the truck closer to where they were. Sam had drawn a map of the distributing center and marked area with letters. They would radio back where they would be and she would have to find their location from the map and go to them. She studied her map again; she didn't want to be a weak link in this plan. She wasn't having any flashes of the sight today and she hoped that was a good sign.

Daryl turned back toward the back to see how Carol was doing; ever the good soldier she was studying the map. She looked up and smiled; he felt that enveloping rush of love that still surprised him. He has spent his life tamping down his emotions; he had kept everyone at arm's length. His only person that he was close to had been Merle. He maintained a perimeter around himself; no one was allowed past the fence. His mantra was "Better by myself". Then Merle got separated and he had stayed with the quarry group because he had told himself it would be safer to be in a group. It was months before he faced up to that lie; he had stayed because he knew that they were clueless and they needed him to stay alive.

He had stayed in the background of the group and watched them for a few days; he found himself watching the woman with the short hair that always had a little girl with her more than the others. He husband was an asshole who fortunately got killed by walkers early on. She seemed more vulnerable, she didn't have anyone to protect her, and he found himself keeping watch over her and the girl. Then, Sophia was lost and he forgot about staying in the background; no one else could track for shit and they needed to find her now. He and Rick had led the search, but Carl had been shot and Rick had to take care of Carl .Shane didn't give a rat's ass about anything but trying to get Lori back from Rick. The group had moved to the farm and he had continued to search for Sophia until she came out of the barn as a walker. He tried to pull away from the group after that but Carol had reeled him back like a fish with a hook in his mouth. She had shown up one night at his camp site and he had been mean and malicious to her. He attacked her because he didn't know how to handle failing at finding Sophia. He didn't know how to handle how Carol made him feel when he was around her. She had breached the perimeter, and he tried to pull himself back from her. He tried to be her protector but nothing more for a long time; but she had worn down every defense he had against her. She never made a move on him; she just was Carol until he couldn't stand not being with her. He had ventured out of his defenses and gained Carol in the process.

Sam got on the radio and pointed out the rendezvous point, a rest area off the highway. The street was clear of traffic and they could get on and off the highway easily. The other teams responded and they all knew it was about to come down.

Sam signaled for a left hand turn to get on the access road. The road was open, though you could see abandoned cars occasionally. It wasn't farmland but it wasn't subdivisions either. There was an occasional walker but no herds in sight. Sam radioed that that they were very close and as they rounded a curve they saw the fence was locked. Daryl jumped out with the bolt cutters and opened the gate. The parking lot was almost empty of cars; apparently the management had sent everyone home or not opened that day. There were semis backed up into docking areas and two sixteen wheelers parked in the lot.

The teams parked close together and decided on their strategy. Sam thought that they should enter through the doors beside the big bays. There were stairs there and the doors would be easy to open. The locked gate was a good sign that there might not be too many walkers inside. Rick decided to have Glenn down to lock the gate with a chain. He was afraid that leaving the gate unlocked might be close to ringing a dinner bell for area walkers. Glenn put their chain on; it would unlock easily if they needed to get out quick. Sam drove their truck around to another parking area and found that gate was locked as well. They moved the trucks closer to the bays and turned them around so that they could exit quickly. Everyone checked their radios and checked and rechecked weapons. Daryl reminded them not to use their rifles and pistols if they didn't to; that would ring the dinner bell.

Sam led the way in; Daryl carried a pry bar and easily forced the door open; then he used the bar to kill a walker who had come to investigate. The group took a minute to let their eyes adjust to the gloom of the building before venturing farther. There were three bays and three trucks were backed up in them so they decided to check those first. Each team had one person assigned to guard the area and two to search. Michonne guarded Tyreese and Glenn. Jonathan guarded Rick and Joaquin, and Dave guarded Daryl and Sam. They had brought flashlights and they used them to check out the trucks.

The truck that Sam and Daryl were scavenging was nearly full and filled with clothing, hunting equipment, and guns and ammo. Sam went outside to see if the truck would run. The battery was dead but he had brought a battery charger in his truck. He knew that truck drivers tried to keep their tanks with some fuel in them.

Daryl moved to see what the other teams had found. One was pretty empty but the dock was filled beside it. There was beef jerky and other nonperishable food. There were also boots of all sizes. He helped Tyreese and Glenn helped move it to the covered truck. Maggie came back in with them to help. Daryl decided to check out the cross bow supplies and moved around to do some checking. He found some boxes of bows and supplies and moved those with a dolly toward the door. Jonathan moved them from the door to the trucks. Carol was keeping an eye on the gate and the parking lot. Michonne had killed a walker so they knew that there a few in there, so they kept close watch. Rick and Joaquin had found fishing supplies, water purifying equipment, and winter coats. They had found a dolly and were moving things to the door.

Sam fired up the truck and there was fuel in it. He was willing to try to drive it home, it was risky but he knew they needed the stuff in the truck. They were just blindly tossing boxes in all the trucks and trailers, when Carol radioed that "Dinner guests are showing up, and I think we are on the menu". Everyone grabbed more boxes and loaded them quickly as Rick and Daryl assessed the situation. There were maybe seven or eighth at the gate which was doable, but there were more shuffling down the highway. Not a massive herd, still doable but maybe time to get a move on. Michonne and Tyreese found boxes of hard candy; Glenn grabbed all the thermal blankets he could find. No one wanted to leave anything behind, but Rick made the all call, "Everybody back in the trucks now".

Sam drove the big truck around the lot and it seemed to have enough brakes and fuel to get home. Dave grabbed his weapons and took the shotgun seat. The crowd at the gate was growing and Tyreese and his crew drove over to the other gate and radioed back that it was empty. Daryl drove and Carol took the passenger side. She got her pistol and rifle ready. The bell had already been rung, now it was about emptying space to drive through and that was where a good automatic rifle worked better than a sword.

Rick took lead with Sam's truck behind him. Daryl and Carol were next and Tyreese's crew would be in the rear. No one wanted to be the team that held up the ones behind them. Glenn opened the gates and Rick shot through the opening, Sam drove his truck through next, Daryl and Carol moved through quickly, and Tryreese went through just far enough for Glenn to lock the gate behind them and grab the front seat. Everyone was driving very slowly until they saw Glenn slide in that seat. Sam had radioed directions to Rick and they formed a tight convoy. Sam had routed them away from the other gate and they were able to avoid that crowd, but the other route would take longer and they ran into some problems on the way back to the highway. There were more abandoned vehicles and they had to stop and push a few out of the way which attracted walkers but nothing that got out of hand. Joaquin remembered the way they handled themselves in the battle; they did everything as a team. Michonne, Carol, Andrea, and Tryreese mowed down walkers while Glenn and Daryl pushed the vehicles. Maggie, Jonathan, and Rick guarded their trucks while he watched from the rear. Daryl gave a low whistle and everyone scrambled back to their places and they were back moving. They were able to keep on moving after that.

They stopped at the rendezvous point and the women headed for the rest room with their weapons. There were always walkers at rest areas and that always pissed Michonne off, she grumbled, "Just want to be able to go to the restroom without wading through walker goo". Carol got the first walker coming out of the door; Zak was easier to manage in a small space than Michonne's katana. Andrea got the second. There were only two, a man and a woman completely naked in a rest room with the ZA all around them. They laughed so hard just thinking about it that Andrea nearly peed her pants. They bolted into the area and checked for more walkers. Carol could hear Andrea and Michonne laughing over the tinkle. They were still giggling as they came out and joined the others.

The trip back was wonderful. Everyone was making jokes about the two naked walkers and sharing them on the radio. Carol was enjoying a libido rush which had not been dampened by all the sex she had been enjoying lately.

They drove the trucks to Joaquin's facility. They had agreed to share everything they found and Rick trusted Joaquin to keep his end of the bargain. Joaquin and Andrea got out together. She was going to stay and help organize the supplies. Joaquin posted guards on the supplies; they would finish it tomorrow. Dinner was at Ashton's tonight and they were all relieved that Jonathan had performed well and was back safe.

Rick and Jonathan got out at Ashton's gate. Judith and Carl were already there and he was going to shower and change for dinner there. Rick was hoping to find a chance to talk with Emily this evening. It was nice to think that she was waiting for him to come home tonight. Beth opened the gate for them, and she and Jonathan hugged and kissed. Emily was watching Judith today and Rick walked toward her house. Carl and Arya came bursting out to greet him with Canary running beside them, and Emily walked out on the porch with Judith in her arms. He hugged Carl and Arya, and walked over to Emily and took Judith from her, and then he kissed Emily hello. He had never even held her hand before but it was just so good to be back home.

Glenn and Maggie went to their house. They were sleeping and showering there. Most of their belongings were there. They still ate most of their meals with the group, but they enjoyed having a place of their own. Sam and Dave walked on home; it was their first run, and they were still psyched up.

Michonne and Tyreese got something to drink and went upstairs. Everyone wanted to clean the walker muck off. Carol ordered Daryl to the shower and gathered up their dirty clothes and put them in the laundry room. She took their clean clothes to the bathroom and joined Daryl in the shower. He had the shampoo ready and she smiled as he gathered her close, wet and ready was a good look for him. She wasn't wasting a libido rush this time.


	25. My Latest Sun is Sinking Fast

My Latest Sun is Sinking Fast

The next day Carol visited with some Woodbury friends in town while Daryl, Rick, and Joaquin separated the supplies from yesterday's run. They were living in a nursing home that was adjacent to the hospital. The rooms were adequate for two people and there was a private bathroom. She had to admit that it was nicer than the prison and they seemed pleased that they were still together. She promised to come and visit again soon and walked over to the building that they had stored the supplies.

Daryl was waiting for her; it had not taken all that long to separate the supplies. Rick had taken some of their supplies back up the mountain and Daryl had the rest. Carol looked at some of the things that were in the back of the truck. Most of it was practical stuff, but there also two metal toy trucks, just perfect for two little boys. She also found an adorable teddy bear that would suit a baby girl. Carol looked at all the practical supplies and then at the trucks and the bear; she remembered telling Daryl all about the family with two little boys and a baby sister that she had visited with Ashton. Tears came to her eyes, Daryl had asked for these things to give to those children. Daryl seeing her on the edge of crying teased het, "Now don't be all weepy, I'll let you play with the trucks if you are a good little girl". Carol shook the tears from her eyes, and smiled at him, "What if I don't want to be a good little girl?" Daryl gave his barely upturned grin and said, "Then you definitely get to play with the trucks".

Carol wanted to take the toys to the children right now. "Right now? Don't you think we should wait until Christmas?" Carol shook her head, "There are children, we have toys. Come on, let's take them over and then we can take the rest of the supplies home." Daryl grumbled, "I hope that guy doesn't shoot us for showing up at his house." Carol laughed, "Don't make any sudden moves and make eye contact". She got in the truck; she knew that he really wanted to go but was shy about it.

They stopped in the road and waited until Jared came out. He recognized Carol and welcomed them in. Daryl carried the toys and Carol picked up a woman's jacket that would fit Marissa. They all sat on the front porch and enjoyed watching the children with their toys. Jared had protested at first, but Daryl convinced that there was no one in their group to play with those trucks. Jared gave in and the boys grabbed the trucks and held them tight. Jared reminded the boys to say thank you. Marissa loved the jacket and the baby loved the teddy bear. Carol apologized to Jared because they hadn't brought him anything. He shook his head, "No, seeing the kids with their toys and Marissa with something almost as pretty as she is, well, that is my gift." Daryl and Jared sat on the porch floor and watched them play with the trucks.

Marissa and Carol talked while the menfolk played with the trucks. Marissa told her that they had been visiting with some of their neighbors and how much she enjoyed having some company. Carol held the baby and they had a nice visit. Jared showed Daryl around the farm while the boys tagged along.

It was getting late, and the family walked them out to the truck. Marissa and Carol hugged goodbye while Jared and Daryl shook hands. The boys tugged at Daryl's pants and when he glanced down he saw their upraised palms. He shook each boy's hand as sincerely as he had their father's.

Daryl didn't say anything, just turned the truck around, and started back. Carol saw the glint of tears in his eyes. She moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. Finally, Daryl sighed, "Jared is a good father. I don't know how you learn to do that. Maybe you can't learn it; you just have to learn it from your father". Carol said, "You are the kindest man I know, Daryl. I think that it is just your nature, no one had to teach you what you were born to be."

They were driving by the hospital when they saw Glenn and Maggie standing on the sidewalk. Maggie was crying and Glenn was talking to her. Daryl parked the truck and they jumped out to see what was wrong. Maggie cried while Glenn told them that Hershel had a heart attack and was in the hospital. Hershel was weak but he had asked to see them tonight. They were on their way home to find them.

Maggie and Glenn took them to Hershel's room. Carol saw at once that he was very ill and her heart sank. Hershel opened his eyes and smiled at the new arrivals while he ordered Maggie and Glenn to go home and check on Beth. He looked sternly at them until they agreed to go home. Maggie kissed him goodbye and promised that she would be back early the next morning. Glenn moved her to the door, stopped suddenly, and went back and kissed Hershel on his forehead. Glenn was crying as they left.

Daryl and Carol stood on either side of Hershel's bed; Carol had put her hand over Hershel's hand and he smiled at her. "Did you ever hear the song ''Angel Band? It starts off with "My latest sun is sinking fast, my time is nearly gone." And that is true for me, my time is nearly gone. I wanted to see you two before I go. I need you to do some things for me. God let me live long enough to help get my girls some place where they could have a better life. I could have died at the farm, when I was bitten by a walker, or a thousand other times, but he kept me here until I could die knowing that they would be safe".

Daryl held Hershel's hand, "What do you want us to do?" Hershel answered, "First, promise me that you will look after my children. I trust you two more than anyone else." They both nodded their eyes full of tears. Hershel went on, "This will be harder for you, taking care of people comes natural to both of you, I need you to give me a pistol. I need to end this in the best way I can". Hershel smiled at their horrified faces; it was a lot to ask.

Carol protested, "Hershel, your children want to be with you as long as they can. They will feel cheated if you kill yourself". Daryl thought back to when he had to put down Dale back at the farm to end his suffering. He wouldn't fight Hershel on this.

Hershel spoke and they could both tell that he was tiring," I don't have long, maybe I can last another day but I don't want to die in front of my children, and they would have to put me down or God forbid I might infect them. No, please let's end this today. Just tell my children that I died and that you put me down before I turned. I have already talked to the doctor; he will tell them that I had another heart attack."

Carol and Daryl looked at each other; they both loved him enough to not deny him a peaceful death. They looked down at Hershel and he gripped their hands a little tighter. He spoke to Daryl, "I was so happy to marry you and Carol. The sunset that evening was so beautiful and I had a feeling that night that I wasn't going to see a lot more sunsets that pretty".

Hershel looked at Carol, "I know that you read the Bible, will you read to me your favorite passage. I would like to hear it."

She answered readily, "I love the book of Isaiah. Chapter 55:12 _For ye shall go out with joy, and be led forth with peace: the mountains and the hills shall break forth before you into singing, and all the trees of the field shall clap their hands."_ Carol didn't open the Bible on the nightstand; she had memorized that verse as a child and had never forgotten it.

Hershel asked Carol to repeat the verse and she did. Hershel's face became more peaceful. "Tell them that I died telling you how much I loved them. May God bless you and keep you until we meet again." He closed his eyes.

Carol always carried a pistol with her and she took it out now. Daryl took it from her, intending to do it himself and spare her. She put her hand on the pistol to show him that they would each share this burden. Together they placed the pistol close to Hershel's forehead and together they squeezed the trigger. Together they waited until the understanding doctor came in and declared Hershel dead. Together they wept for a world in which good men like Hershel are not allowed to die in peace and tranquility. Together they drove home and told Beth, Maggie, and Glenn that their father had passed peacefully after telling them how much he love his children.

Hershel was buried at the summit of McAllister Mountain. His grave did not face east which was the custom of the mountain folk. Hershel was buried facing west toward the sunsets that he loved. Carol had asked Beth to sing "Angel Band" at the cemetery. Hershel would have loved it.

_My latest sun is sinking fast,_

_My race is nearly run;_

_My strongest trials now are past,_

_My triumph is begun._

_Refrain:_

_Oh, come, angel band,_

_Come and around me stand;_

_Oh, bear me away on your snowy wings_

_To my eternal home;_

_Oh, bear me away on your snowy wings_

_To my eternal home._


	26. Distance

Distance

Carol collapsed on the porch swing another long day of canning tomatoes and green beans. All the women had been busy from sunup with preserving food for the winter. It was hot and messy, and she didn't care if she saw another green bean in her life. They had been canning every day for two weeks. Jo's garden had produced an abundance of vegetables this year and she had given them the surplus. Jo and Emily showed them how to can food safely, and it had been rewarding. They had row after row in the basement of canned tomatoes, green beans, sauerkraut, and corn. They had just about cleaned out the garden and the canning was finished this evening. The women had taken showers and were enjoying the cool of the evening and thought that canning was over for the year. Carol thought about the last two weeks since Hershel died.

The group had begun to prepare for winter in every way that they could think of. They had exchanged some of the scavenged supplies that they found in the run for chickens, and some goats. Sam had traded for a milk cow and he shared the butter and milk with them. One day each week the town had a market day and farmers and craftsman bartered for things they needed. Rick and Daryl had decided that they needed more scavenged goods to trade for things they would need to make it through the winter.

So while the women worked in the hottest part of the summer canning and storing food for the winter like ants, the men had been bringing in wood and expanding their fence to include the new greenhouse and the barn house. They built a chicken coop and a small barn for the goats. The fence was not as strong as the fence that had enclosed the prison but it would keep out a small group of walkers. The barn house was now complete because the men had worked twelve hour days to get it finished. Beth, Maggie, and Glenn had moved in. The fenced in area was big enough to include another house or two. There was an abandoned business nearby that had sold log home kits. They planned to go load up at least one kit for whoever needed it. The green house was ready and they had planted crops for the fall. Everyone fell exhausted into bed at night and dragged out still tired the next morning.

Rick had decided that it was time to take that run back to the distributing center. The rest of the men were ready to do anything that didn't involve more back breaking labor but would still benefit their group. Daryl visited Sam and Dave to see if they were willing to go on another run; they jumped at the chance. They wanted some things for winter like everyone else and they could either find it on a run or barter for it from whatever they could scavenge up. Joaquin had talked to Rick and he wanted to go. They were taking Carl this time and leaving the women home to finish the canning.

The next morning the men loaded up the vehicles and trailers and left before daybreak. The women spent the day finishing up the odds and ends of the garden but the end was in sight. There would be life after canning. Everything was finished and the canning crew cast off their aprons and tomato juiced stained garments. They took a shower and put on clean clothes. It was party time.

The mood on the porch was relaxed and they were ready for some entertainment. Andrea surveyed her fingernails ruefully, "It is time we had a spa evening," she stated. Michonne moaned, "I would rather face a herd of walkers than a bushel of tomatoes right now". Carol laughed at the vision of Michonne dicing tomatoes with her katana. Maggie was still pissed that she had been left to string green beans while Glenn rode around in an air conditioned car all day. Carol decided that they had whined long enough, "Let's have something cold to drink and just celebrate that it's over." She went into the house and dug out a couple of bottles of blackberry wine that Sam had brought over. She had put it in the refrigerator this morning thinking that since the men would be home from the run and they would be finished with canning they might share a glass of wine this evening and unwind.

They opened a bottle and had a glass of wine. They began to laugh about how Michonne had slipped on a tomato and landed on her ass, Maggie had dropped a jar of green beans on her foot, and Andrea had gotten stung by yellow jackets when she was gathering corn. War stories from the fight against starvation. The second bottle got opened and they had another glass of wine.

Carol barely listened; she was thinking that she had not had a real talk with Daryl since Hershel had died. She had been too busy with canning to notice how quiet he had been. She had been in the kitchen working on green beans this morning when Daryl left; she had not thought to go out and tell him goodbye. How could they have become so distant from each other as to forget the saying farewell ritual? She chastised herself for not making time to be with Daryl; they had not taken evening walks together because they had been too busy. They had shared a bed and little else these two weeks.

Maybe she and the other women had become obsessed with canning in order to not deal with Herhel's death. Maggie and Beth had worked as hard as anyone; they had been too busy to mourn their father. They had been too busy to mourn after leaving the farm; they had lived as nomads moving constantly to find food and shelter. There had never been time to mourn Lori, and TDogg. Carol suddenly realized that work was their avenue to avoid dealing with death; they could have stored food and mourned Hershel. Instead they acted as if there wasn't an empty spot in their lives that Hershel had filled.

Carol knew that Daryl had loved Hershel. He had been a father figure to all of them, but for Daryl Hershel was the father that he wished he had. Daryl had picked Hershel to marry them, because he respected him so much. Carol had expressed her sympathy to Maggie, Beth, and Glenn but she had never given Daryl a chance to talk about what Hershel meant to him. Daryl might not always express how he felt about things but she should have been sensitive to how losing Hershel hurt Daryl.

She had never talked to Daryl about how kind and gentle Hershel had been with her when they worked together. He built her self confidence by honest praise when she did something right and gentle correction when she did something wrong. A more confident Carol had learned how to fight, to work with sick or injured people, and to love a difficult man like Daryl.

Daryl had been halfway to the run site before he remembered not telling Carol goodbye. He had checked the vehicle and his weapons and half turned around because he knew he had forgotten something and Glenn had yelled that he was ready to go. He had jumped in then and taken off. He was now a little pissed at Carol for not coming to say good bye to him, but he remembered watching Hershel and Carol together. She adored him and he was always good to her. She had lost her father when she was a little girl and Hershel was like a daddy to her.

Daryl thought about these last two weeks since Hershel died. He had been busy with important jobs, but he had ignored Carol. She had been busy with canning, but he should have made an effort to spend time with her. Maybe he had been working so hard so that he wouldn't have to think that they didn't have Hershel around anymore. He really loved that old man and tears came into his eyes. Glenn noticed that Daryl was upset. "Is my driving that bad?" he asked.

Daryl answered, "Not bad for a Chinaman." Glenn said "Korean" and in unison they said, "Whatever".

Daryl waited awhile and said, "I was just missing Hershel".

Glenn felt his tears leak out and he swiped then away, "I miss him all the time, my dad died when I was ten. Hershel was a father to me. I loved him".

Daryl asked, "How is Maggie doing?" Glenn admitted, "We haven't talked about it much. We have been so busy these last two weeks."

Daryl agreed, "Carol and I have been working too hard. I am going to find something nice to give her on this run and I am going to let her talk to me about how she feels. You know women, they got to talk about their feelings all the damn time. She will probably tell me how I feel while she is telling me how she feels. " He looked over at Glenn who was still leaking tears. "Maybe I will tell her how much it hurts to know that he is gone. I'll go all Dr. Phil and tell her that I loved Hershel and I am gonna miss him like hell. "

Glenn looked over at Daryl, "Thanks, Dr. Daryl. Let me know how that worked for you".

Daryl said, "I think it will make me feel better to talk to Carol about it, You know women, they eat that shit up like candy".

Glenn just laughed; he knew full well that Daryl had been serious about talking to Carol and just blowing smoke with the last statement. "Why don't we try talking to them about how much we loved Hershel and bringing them home a gift?"

Daryl channeled Merle for a moment, "Sounds like a plan, Little Brother".

The run had went fairly well; they had brought charged batteries and loaded up another semi at the distributing center. Daryl had had a conversation with Dave about finding some things for the women. Dave led them to a small mall located in a very expensive part of town. Dave's theory was that this part of town would be protected by private security guards and the local police long enough to stop it from casual looters taking advantage of the chaos. He was rewarded by leading them to an untouched shopping area. Rick's plan for practical scavenging had been hijacked by men who wanted to bring home something nice for their ladies.

Rick decided to talk to Daryl about this crazy scheme that would take time away from productive scavenging. Daryl listened to Rick whine for a bit, and then shut him down by reminding him that he was cutting into his shopping time. He wanted to get Carol a few things, and he reminded Rick that he could go find things for Judith and maybe for Emily. Rick was pissed off and went looking for Carl. The boy was at an electronics store loading up on tablets and gaming systems. He had picked up a new laptop for himself and Arya and was hoping for some games that they could play together. She liked to take photographs and he was looking for a new digital camera for her. Rick gave up when as he passed a lingerie store he saw Tyreese and Glenn with big shopping bags going through the merchandise with a critical eye.

Rick went shopping for Emily when he realized that she might be the only woman not getting gifts from this venture. He found Sam and Dave at a men's store doing some shopping for themselves. He asked them for help in finding something for Emily. They took pity on him and pointed out a few tasteful gifts. He took their advice, suddenly realizing that he had not spoken with her since Hershel's death. He went to a children's store and got Judith some warmer clothing for winter.

The shopping frenzy lasted an hour and by then everyone was back in the vehicles with stuffed shopping bags and big smiles. Being completely impractical seemed to cheer them up. They headed next to a pharmacy located on the next street. They had to pry the doors open and they rushed to get all the medicines they could find. They boxed up all the drugs and took them to the trucks. They took as much as they could from the shelves. Glenn stripped the shelves bare of all condoms, and gave Jonathan a stern look when he found him in that section. Carl was filling up his backpack with condoms when Rick walked by. Awkward moment. Rick thought he had better have a talk with his son soon.

There was still time to check out a home improvement store, and were able to score some generators that would be like gold for barter. They found a box truck there and Sam got it running. They loaded it with generators and wood stoves. It was getting late and they left then for the mountains. Their luck ran out on the way to the highway and they had to fight their way through a fairly large herd, but they got through. Then they were on their way up to the mountains and to the ones they loved.

Carol had wandered back to the kitchen and looked what they could make for a late supper. They had not been doing much cooking for the last two weeks and she wanted to make something for them to eat when they got back. She made chicken salad sandwiches and a sweet for dessert.

The men arrived later than expected, but not so late that panic had set in. They came in loud, sweeping in full of high spirits and testosterone. Everyone ate everything in sight and the house was filled with people glad to be together.

Daryl enjoyed his supper, took a shower, and went to his bedroom. Carol was waiting for him in bed. He sat down in the chair and looked at her. "We need to talk," he said. They talked for a very long time. There were tears. And less distance between them.

Later, he showed her his shopping finds, expensive sheets for their bed, cashmere sweaters, lingerie, sexy red silk pajamas, and dangly diamond earrings to match her engagement ring. She oohed and awed over everything because they were all worthy of being oohed and awed over. Daryl asked, "What do all these things have in common?" Carol looked them over and guessed, "Impractical?" Daryl shook his head. He knew that she was going to make him say it. "They are all beautiful. I picked those things that I could imagine you enjoying. They are beautiful and you are beautiful and you will enjoy these things." He picked silky lingerie and went on, "I am going to enjoy them with you, especially this."


	27. it's Not Just Good, It's Right

Not Just Good, It's Right

Carol made everyone fried apple pies for breakfast the next morning topped with some whipped cream from the new cow on the hill. Sam and Dave came over on an errand and stayed for breakfast. It was a happy and relaxed crew at the long dining table and Carol and Daryl were busy keeping the pies going. There had been a thunderstorm last night and it was cooler on the mountain this morning.

Judith was enjoying her own small pie sitting in her high chair between Rick and Andrea. Carol was delivering a pie to Rick and bent to kiss Judith on the cheek. She hesitated there so long that Rick asked if she was okay. Carol stood back up and said she was fine. She returned to pie making and Daryl did the serving.

Carol and Daryl brought their own pies to the table and joined the conversation. The topic was the next run; sooner was better than later according to Rick. They had struck gold and he wanted to keep mining until the gold was gone. Sam wanted to try some other places as well; he had driven trucks for different companies in North and South Carolina. He wanted to find more fuel so that they could do runs with lots of cargo room.

Daryl wanted to find more energy creating supplies. He thought that Emily would know more than anyone else about that; she had ran a company that specialized in building energy saving houses. Daryl thought that maybe he and Rick could talk to her after breakfast. Rick agreed. Sam and Dave invited every one over for an early dinner and they could talk things over after dinner.

Rick told the group to wait just a minute; he had gifts to give. It seemed the Shopping Grinch had gotten over his funk and had done some shopping too. Santa Rick gave his presents out. Carol - patterned silk scarf, Michonne- a carved ebony box, Maggie –table linens for her new house, Beth- laptop. At last it was Andrea's turn and Rick presented her with a box. She opened it cautiously; it contained a manicure and pedicure kit, loofah sponges, facial creams, bubble baths, and everything from the spa section of the store. Andrea pretended to be offended; did Rick think she looked that bad? Rick said it was because she looked that good without these things and would look even better now. Andrea blushed a little at the complement and everyone thanked Santa Rick. Carol had been quiet during the gift giving and she watched Andrea thoughtfully.

Carol invited herself to go with Rick and Daryl to see Emily. She volunteered Andrea to watch Judith while they were gone. Andrea said that she would give Judith a manicure and Carol said maybe just a bath because she had rubbed applesauce in her hair. Andrea took Judith from Rick and again Carol had that feeling of rightness seeing them together.

Emily was happy to talk about her work in designing and building energy efficient houses. She had built some "off the grid" dwellings that had used a variety of materials. She had worked with Grandma Nancy in redesigning her house to be "off the grid". Emily printed off a list of companies that she used when she was building houses. Emily agreed to go to dinner with them to discuss scavenging supplies. Carol watched her interaction with Rick; they were comfortable together.

Grandpa had a woodshop where he liked to make furniture. Most of the furniture in the house including her bed had been made by him. He took a long time to finish anything. Grandma would go out there trying to hurry him on some project. Carol could hear her still in her mind telling, "Jamie McAllister, that table is perfectly good just the way her is." Grandpa would smile at her and reply, "Nancy, I am not looking for good, I want it to be right". He would always emphasize the word right. He would eventually finish it and then he would make Grandma come back out to the woodshop to admire it. She would run her hand over the smooth surface and she would say, "It's not just good, it's right". Grand pa always laughed when she said that. Together, they would move the project from the woodshop to the house and Grandma would find a place for it.

Judith was just coming out of the tub when they got back. Andrea had washed the applesauce from Judith dark curly hair. Andrea was drying her off and playing peekaboo. Judith was laughing and Andrea was smiling. Rick helped Andrea dress Judith and Carol watching them knew that they were not just good, they were right.

Tyreese and Michonne were off on some adventure and the place was quiet. Andrea announced her intention to bake something for tonight's dinner. Baking was not work for Andrea; she found it relaxing. Carl was off somewhere doing whatever Carl did when he wasn't in the house. Carol decided that she and Daryl were going to vacate the house right now. She put together a lunch of cheese sandwiches, apples, and a bottle of wine. She didn't forget the plastic glasses, the opener, and assorted weapons. Daryl was talking with Rick on the porch when she came out with a little basket. Judith held up her arms for Carol to take her, but she just kissed her instead.

"Come on, let's go someplace", she said to Daryl. He looked at the basket and he face, and got up to go.  
"Where do you wanta go?" he asked. "You surprise me" she answered. Daryl had been hunting all over the mountain and he remembered being at a place and thinking that he wanted to bring Carol here some time. Last night's rain would make it even better. "It's a ways, better take the four wheeler. They were loaded and gone before Rick could blink.

Rick took Judith back in the house as Andrea came in the kitchen tying an apron on. He played with Judith until she got sleepy and then they sat in the rocking chair and watched Andrea mix and stir her way through bread making. He put Judith down in Carol and Daryl's room and left the door open so that they could hear Judith. Andrea was planning tonight's dessert; she asked Rick, "What is your favorite pie?" He thought about it, "Pecan pie". Andrea remembered that Tyreese had brought a box of unshelled pecans when they left Georgia. She had made a bourbon pecan pie one time; there was butter in the fridge, bourbon in the house, eggs in the coop, and pecans in the shell. "Get busy, Officer Friendly, let's make some pecan pie. Go get the eggs from the chickens and we'll shell some of Tyreese's pecans."

Rick gathered eggs while Andrea made the pie dough. She separated the dough into three balls and put it in the refrigerator. Rick helped Andrea shell enough pecans to make several pies. Eventually Judith woke up and helped them with her chubby little hands in everything. They ate a quick chicken salad sandwich for lunch. Rick was surprised how long it took to make a pie from scratch but Andrea hummed along as she did it. Finally, three beautiful bourbon pecan pies sat cooling on the slate countertop. Andrea took off her apron and declared it was spa time and she went upstairs. Rick decided to take Judith outside to play on the porch; he needed to stop thinking about Andrea in a bubble bath.

Carol and Daryl had gone farther away in the mountains that she had ever been. Daryl had found this small meadow when he was hunting. It was growing back to woods but there were plenty of flat rock to set on and they parked the four wheeler close to a large flat rock. Daryl told Carol to stay close to the four wheeler while he checked around. He came back in a few minutes and helped her unload the basket. There was a blanket in the cargo area already and a jug of water. Daryl laughed when he saw the bottle of wine and he put it in the small stream that ran along the edge of the meadow to keep it cool.

He came back and sat down beside of Carol, "Okay, I know you are up to something, tell me what it is," he said.

Carol laughed, "Maybe I want to be alone with you". He kissed her and felt her response all the way into his toes. They were alone, on a blanket, and he decided to take advantage of the situation right now. Carol was unbuttoning his shirt and rubbing his arms. Oh, yeah, it was take advantage time.

Later they lay naked together on the blanket, "I hope I don't have to kill a walker right now, it just wouldn't feel right trying to shoot an arrow into a walker with my goods all hanging out," Daryl said. Carol laughed and said, "I'll kill it for you, Daryl".

"Why did you want to get out of the house in such a hurry?" Daryl asked. "I knew you and Rick would be taking off on some business and I wanted you all to myself" Carol answered. "No, that ain't it. You're up to something else." Daryl narrowed his eyes, "You wanted to leave Rick at home with Judith…. and Andrea. Are you trying to be matchmaker to two people who are already seeing other people?"

Shit, Carol thought to herself, Daryl was too smart for her own good sometimes. She might as well tell him what she saw this morning when she kissed Judith. She sat up taking just a minute to revel in the feeling of being naked on a blanket at the edge of a sunny meadow with a naked Daryl. Later, she thought, now back to her vision. "I saw something this morning when I kissed Judith. I saw Judith as a young woman and I was standing on one side and Andrea was on the other putting a wedding veil on Judith. Andrea kissed her and Judith said, "I love you, Mommy".

Daryl was silent for a moment and then, "How do you know that is gonna happen? Maybe it was just something that you want to happen".

Carol knew there was no way to explain the "sight" to someone who had not experienced it. She didn't understand it herself but she could try. "I saw two battles before we went down the mountain to kill the Governor. In one we were defeated and the other we were victorious. What I saw today was the victory, the way it should be and that doesn't mean it will be. But, if you had seen their faces, and when Judith called Andrea "Mommy" I knew that she usually called her Mother now that she was grown up, but for just a minute Judith wanted her "Mommy" to know that she loved her."

"Maybe Rick would be just as happy with Emily and Andrea with Joaquin," Daryl said stubbornly.

"They might not be unhappy with them but they won't be just as happy. They are settling for them because all four of those people are lonely. Rick and Andrea are both warriors, they need to protect others, they are alike in that. Joaquin and Emily are builders, they want to create and build something, they'll be happy together." Carol explained.

"What about us, what are we?" Daryl was curious in how Carol thought they fit together.  
"We take care of people, we're care takers. You took care of Merle and I took care of Sophia. Then we took care of the group and each other". Daryl thought that being a care taker was a pussy thing to be, but hadn't Hershel talked about them taking care of people and Carl at their wedding.

"Shit, I gotta be a care taker. I wanted to be a warrior," he complained. Carol smiled, "Caretakers have to be warriors too, taking care of people sometimes means you have to be a warrior once in a while."

"Carol, leave this alone. Don't be messing with anybody else. If they are meant to be together, then they will find each other. We did".

"Daryl, good can get in the way of right," Carol said, and she went on to tell Daryl the story about her grandfather and his furniture making. Daryl wasn't convinced. Carol decided to tell him something that she had thought she would keep to herself.

"Carl and I met the car when Rick returned from Woodbury without you. Rick hugged me close but I was devastated. I knew I loved you but you just threw all of us away to run off with Merle. Rick was struggling to hold onto reality and get past Lori's death. He was attracted to me and I knew it. Not in love but he needed somebody and I recognized that need. You came back and there was a lot going on. I didn't quite trust you for a while and Rick was there for me. Not physically but we were drawing closer. We could have been good together but we would never have been right. I knew that in my heart and I pulled back from him. Then you and I had a big fight and I sent you away. I figured that I was better by myself, until you showed up in the cafeteria that morning and followed me to the truck to tell me to "be safe".

Daryl struggled with his jealousy. He had a vision of Carol and Rick having sex, and all that was being with Carol belonging to Rick instead of him. Her smiles, her touches, her kindnesses, and her strange sense of humor being shared with Rick. Good instead of right. He got it.

Carol watched Daryl as she told the story. He hadn't liked it, didn't like to think that he had hurt that bad, and really didn't like to think that she and Rick could have been together. She saw that he made peace with it when his eyes met hers. "We never talk about that again," Daryl said. She agreed most things in the past should stay buried.

They ate lunch and drank some of the wine. They had slow playful sex and then talked for a while. Daryl got up and pulled her up, "Come on, girl I have got something pretty to show you". She eyed him up and down, "I wouldn't call it pretty exactly." He slapped her rump for her impertinence and led her onto a path back into a small hollow. There was a pool of water and water fell from a rock above it creating a small waterfall. There was more flow over the rock than when Daryl had seen it before because of the rain last night. It had felt special to him before but in the afternoon sun glinting through the trees it was magical. Carol ran to the waterfall and let the cold water cascade down over her. Daryl joined her under the shower and they splashed in the shallow water like children. Carol returned to the water fall and Daryl followed her. He kissed her and held her close to him. She was cold from the water and they warmed each other. He kissed her again and knelt before her in the water. She turned her face to meet the water and it wasn't just good. It was right.

Later they dried off and warmed up on the blanket. It was time to go back, but Carol seduced Daryl one more time for luck. She had not shared the entire vision with Daryl. The part that she had left out was about Judith's groom. He was their son conceived this special day and in this special place. She would wait to see if this vision was real or just something that she wanted to happen.

Everyone enjoyed the dinner and the pecan pies that night. Andrea held Judith while they ate and Daryl noticed that Rick kept glancing at them. Damn woman he thought, how does she figure these things out? She had asked Daryl to make sure that tomorrow's run had Andrea and Rick in the same truck without anyone else. He hadn't come up with a plan, but hell he wasn't fighting the universe.


	28. Kindred Spirits

**The story will take a little sidetrack here to visit a bit with Rick and Andrea. I did resurrect Andrea in this story for a reason. Carol and I both think that Rick and Andrea are "right" for one another. Let's see if this works out the way I want or fate intervenes yet again.**

Love is blind; friendship closes its eyes.

Friedrich Nietzsche

Kindred Spirits

Daryl organized the teams for the run. He had pared the trucks down to four. Team One-Sam and Dave, Team Two-He and Glenn, Team Three-Tyreese and Michonne, and Team Four-Andrea and Rick. Emily had given them a list of places that she had used in business, and one of those was in Sam's town. They were going to travel quick and light.

Rick settled himself in the driver's seat and Andrea jumped in the passenger side with an assortment of weapons. She handed Rick a travel mug with coffee lightly creamed. Andrea had woken up very early and started the coffee. She commented to Rick she did it to save Tyreese from a caffeine deprived Michonne. Rick was thinking that he had never ridden with Andrea, not even on a run after she came back from Woodbury. Andrea had come back from Woodbury a subdued and almost meek woman. She fought for the prison group, worked tirelessly with Carol to feed and clothe their family, and made no waves. He had sort of missed the pain in the ass Andrea. She had seemed a little more like her feisty self after the Governor had been killed. Andrea had laid some ghost to rest when Philip Blake went to his unjust reward. Rick thought about the ghost that he had finally laid to rest and thought we're probably kindred spirits.

"Thank you for the coffee, it's perfect", Rick yawned out a thank you.

"Lightly creamed, right?" Andrea asked and went on to say, "I worked my way through undergraduate school at a diner. You pay attention to regulars and you try to make them feel welcome when they come in."

"I worked summers in road construction with my father. Fourteen hours a day in the summer sun, I was glad to go back to school when it when it started. I went to a local college, majored in criminal justice, "Rick said.

The trip went quickly for them; the conversation never seemed to slow down. Rick was surprised at how easily he could share things with Andrea and at lonely he had been. She smelled like a mixture of soap and perfume this morning; she had obviously been in a scented bath recently. "You smell awfully good this morning, "he teased. "Thank you, a good friend gave me some bubble bath and I am not afraid to use it," Andrea returned saucily. "Do you remember back in Atlanta when you all put those guts on Glenn and me?" Rick asked. "We, I will never forget that. Poor Glenn throwing up on the floor and the smell of decaying guts everywhere. It was a brilliant idea but actually going through with it took well, guts, "Andrea laughed. " Rick felt the compulsion to share again, "Smell is different for me now than before; it's like all my senses are sharpened. I can smell walkers before I see them. I could smell the soldiers out in the prison field that day without looking through the fence. It's not all bad. I enjoy smells more than before. The smell of Judith as she lies in my arms, food cooking when we come into the yard, Carl's body odor since he started growing up, and the smell of a clean woman sitting next to you." Rick wished he had edited that last part out, but it was too late now.

Andrea knew what he was talking about, "I smell people now. I could walk through the house blindfolded and be able to identify everyone by their faint smell. First thing, men smell different from women. Then each person has their own smell."

Rick was curious, "What do I smell like to you?" Andrea considered the question, "Well, you smell like a man who showers daily but who works hard. So I can smell sweat on you, there is sometimes a faint whiff of baby powder from Judith, and then there is the Rick smell. "

Andrea watched Rick's face; he was looking a little chagrined. She didn't want to tell him that sitting here in this enclosed space with the Rick smell made her want to kiss him. Rick was probably giving off pheromones and didn't even know it. The old Andrea would probably have jumped him at first chance; she answered only to her own impulses. And that had brought her Philip Blake's bed and a lifetime of regrets. The new Andrea wasn't so impulsive, but the new Andrea whispered an essential truth; Rick Grimes wasn't Philip Blake.

Andrea said, "It's a good smell." Rick smiled at her, "Good to know".

They discussed the run, Rick would do the heavy lifting and she would guard him, have his back. Andrea would keep an eye on the truck and watch for walkers. Rick looked over at Andrea, she was nervous but a little charged up too. He knew what that felt like, it is how you got ready to go to battle. You let go of everything else and concentrated on the plan.

The road they took off the highway had some walkers and Rick had to concentrate on his driving. Andrea had her weapons handy but had the machete close at hand. They never slowed down and soon passed the small herd. The building was located a little out of town on two-land road. It wasn't a big facility and not fenced in. The place was still locked, and Daryl and Glenn had the cargo doors opened in a minute. They did find enough to fill two trucks, and no walkers were in sight. Andrea told Rick that she wanted to check something out and went back to the office area. The computers were long dead but she looked through the box of work orders. A large shipment had gone out the day before the ZA hit to a North Carolina address but she didn't know the town. She took the order back to Sam who recognized the town. It was closer to the mountains and not far off the highway they used to travel home. They decided to go to a home improvement store that they had passed on the way in and look for supplies. Then, on the way home they would try to check out the work order address.

The home improvement store showed signs of being scavenged when they got there. The door in the front was open and they knew it was going to have walkers in them. They did find some wood stoves, portable water purifiers, generators, and fencing. The walkers shambled over and kept the guardians busy. Sam called it over when the number of walkers started to pick up. They were quickly back into the trucks. They still have a half empty truck and Dave remembered that he had a friend who lived nearby who was very into prepping. They went by his house which was just off to the main road. No one wanted to get bogged down in a cul- de- sac subdivision. The trucks were turned and lined up. Andrea and Michonne guarded the trucks, and the others guarded Sam and Dave. They approached the house silently and tried the door. It was securely locked and Glenn pried it open. They found their friend in the bathroom with the pistol beside him. He must have decided that it was better to opt out. He did have a basement full of supplies that they brought back to the truck.

Andrea and Michonne had been busy, their presence had alerted the Welcome Wagon and the neighbors were shuffling in to say hello and to invite themselves to dinner. The house was picked clean in twenty minutes and they were back to the highway in ten.

Rick wrinkled his nose, "You smell a little less good this afternoon." Andrea complained, "There isn't a neat way to kill walkers, Maybe Carol and I will design a disposable smock to go over clothes. We'll make a killing." Rick laughed and told her to make sure that she got a patent on it before someone stole the idea. Rick gave her a glance, she did have some walker goo on her clothes, but her cheeks were flushed and she looked pretty in a Viking woman kind of way.

Andrea was feeling good; they had survived and she had did her part in that survival. She knew Rick was checking her out; she liked knowing that. She and Rick had not always been on the same page but she was ready to start a new chapter. Andrea had a sudden news flash. Carol and Dary'sl abrupt departure yesterday leaving her and Rick with Judith for hours had been set up. Daryl's sudden move to put her and Rick together in the truck for hours. Somebody was playing matchmaker and it wasn't Daryl. It was Carol, the same Carol who had liked Joaquin immediately. The same Carol who thought Rick and Emily would be a good match.

Andrea thought about Carol who was perfectly happy with Daryl. Happy married couples always wanted to fix others up, but she and Rick already knew each other. You don't need to fix up people who have known each other for years. Why all at once when they were starting new relationships with other people was Carol masterminding this fix up? What was it that Merle had said to her one day at the prison before he went to meet the Governor all by himself, "Don't underestimate Carol." She smiled at the memory of how sincere Merle had been that day, not like himself at all.

Rick catching that smile found himself smiling at her. "Share that smile with me, what's so funny?  
Andrea had survived in the cutthroat world of courthouses by being bold and direct, "I just realized that we are being fixed up by Carol."

Rick said, "I got that on the way down. Daryl as matchmaker? Didn't make sense, but who in world can make Daryl do what he doesn't want to do? Carol . He would tie us up and leave us in a locked room if Carol asked him to. Be glad that it was a truck and not a prison cell."

"I feel like an idiot; it never occurred to me that anything but a regular run. I know that you are seeing Emily and you'll have to tell Carol to knock it off, " Andrea stated, she felt a strange sense of loss, but you can't lose what you don't have.

Rick wanted to clear the air here, "There really isn't anything between me and Emily. I haven't really talked to her in a couple of weeks. I impulsively kissed her after a run but she didn't respond and that is really okay with me. I was lonely, feeling left out, but I wasn't lonely for her if you know what I mean. You will have to tell Carol that you are seeing Joaquin and to knock it off".

Andrea knew that several things had just been said. Rick was not hooking up with Emily. He was asking her if she wanted to be with Joaquin. "Joaquin is a good man".

Rick looked at her again; she was beautiful. Saying that someone is a good man is not saying that you want to be with them. He was ready to venture for a possible gain again. "Andrea, I have made mistake, done terrible things, and many people have been hurt by the stuff I did. I can't take it back, it is done. I went a little crazy after Lori died. I chased after her ghost. The day that you escaped from Woodbury I almost let you get caught by Philip because I didn't trust what I saw. I have had nightmares in which I failed to see you coming out of the trees with him right behind you."

Andrea had made plenty of mistakes along the way but this didn't feel like another one. "Rick, I like crazy. You know some of my mistakes and you know I am sorry. I have the same dream but in mine when I get to the place where I feel paralyzed and unable to move another step, I always see you running from the prison to save me. You do it every time. We both have made mistakes but I want you for my friend. "Love is blind; but friendship closes its eyes".

Rick looked where they were on the road, close to the rest stop. He smiled at her, "You like crazy? Then I am the man for you, I can do crazy all the damn day". She laughed back, but there was something missing. Something unsaid or undone.

The trucks pulled off the road and lined up at the truck stop. Rick pulled his truck some distance ahead of the others. He turned to Andrea, "Are you ready for crazy?" She nodded and they both jumped to the middle of the seat, their first kiss was tentative but soon settled right into passionate. It was finally broken up by Michonne pounding on the truck door. Andrea and Rick broke reluctantly apart. The whole crew was standing around the front of the truck enjoying the show. Andrea said to Rick, "Michonne wants to go to the rest room and always remember, Don't underestimate Carol."

The crew applauded as they exited the truck. Michonne dragged Andrea to the rest room to get the details and to get to a bathroom. There was only one walker in there this time and Michonne took care of it quickly. "I'll get it, you are so flushed and giddy. You might stab me instead of the walker. Now what in the hell is going on between you and Rick? Tyreese said that he thought Daryl was up to something."

"I think I may love Rick Grimes," Andrea confessed to Michonne. "You know we spent a lot of time together yesterday and it just felt so comfortable to be with him." Michonne was unconvinced, "Saying you love someone serious shit; life isn't all about making pies together."

They fell silent and finished with the restroom and used the hand sanitizer that Michonne had in her pack. Michonne asked, "Why him and why now?" Andrea thought of her dream, "Because he always runs from the prison to save me, and because I just realized how much I trust him."

Michonne knew that it was Rick who saw Andrea in the field outside the prison with the Governor right behind her. He had shot at the Governor from the tower. Rick ran to her and carried her in while Daryl covered them from the fence. Michonne had tried to chase him down but he had gotten away in a truck.

Andrea said, "Thank you for being my friend and for closing your eyes to some of my mistakes."

Michonne hugged her and said, "Girl, you are crazy." Andrea laughed, "See how much Rick and I have in common, and I'll have you to know we're going to make some seriously good pies together."

Rick and Tyreese met them on the curb by their trucks with water and some food. Daryl and Glenn sat on a picnic table behind them, "Well, Daryl are you ready to hang out your license to be a matchmaker?" Glenn chortled. "Shut the hell up, it was Carol's idea," Daryl growled. Glenn got more serious and thanked Daryl for talking to him about dealing with Hershel's death. " Thank you, Dr. Daryl and I am being serious now. We could have drift apart because we weren't sharing how we felt. Maggie is going to spend some time with Beth today. They are going to walk up to Hershel's grave and put some flowers on his grave. So thank you for talking to me and for that," and he motioned to Rick and Andrea laughing together as they ate. "I haven't seen either of them that happy in a long time." Glenn finished his sandwich and stood up.

They decided to go home; they were tired of dodging walkers. Daryl was glad to hear that everyone was ready to go home; he just wanted to be back on the mountain. They trooped into the trucks and moved quickly up the highway. Rick and Andrea talked the whole way home; good friends always something to talk about.


	29. Legacy

Legacy

Carol waved the four truck convoy goodbye. Daryl had pulled it off, Rick and Andrea would be riding for hours together. She felt just like Yente from The Fiddler on the Roof, she hummed a little of Matchmaker, Matchmaker as she went back to the house. Carl and Judith were asleep, Maggie and Beth were probably asleep, and Ashton's family was close by, but sometimes she would feel this wave of longing to talk to her grandmother. This house reminded her of James and Nancy McAllister every day. It was odd how clearly she remembered things that had happened so long ago like Grandpa saying the furniture wasn't good, it was right. Those memories made her happy, something was restored to her that had been lost, but she felt a longing for her grandmother that was almost painful.

Carol busied herself with tasks that she wanted to finish today. She and Ashton were going visiting this morning and Jo was going to watch Judith. She fixed breakfast for Carl and took care of Judith when she woke up. The odd lost feeling was still there, and she talked to Ashton about it in the car. One of the joys of being home was reconnecting with Ashton; they shared bonds of collective memories. They were kin.

Ashton listened to her and added one more visit to the list. He should have brought Carol to this house before but he had forgotten how close Grandma Nancy had been to Temperance Blaylock. The morning passed quickly, Carol and Ashton visited with neighbors who were usually glad for some company and soon it was time to go see Tempy Blaylock. She lived with her granddaughter and her family.

He pulled the jeep up to a large farmhouse. The long front porch had a swing that faced the road and an old woman sat there with a shawl around her. Ashton and Carol moved through the yard and up to the porch. A younger woman came to the screen door and welcomed them. The old woman spoke up, "I told you that I was going to have company today. They are here to see me. Go on back to your canning and leave me to my company." Ashton introduced Carol to the younger woman and to Tempy. The young woman went back in the house and left them to Tempy. The old woman leaned toward Carol who had sat down beside her on the swing, "So you have come home at last. Your grandmother said you would. I wish Nancy could have tarried here just a little longer." Carol said, "I miss her every day." The old woman put her hand's over Carol's and held on tight while she ordered, "Ashton, go out to the barn and talk with Daniel. I want to talk to this girl and you are in my way." Ashton smiled ambled over to the barn.

"So you have the sight, Nancy said you would have it after she passed. We're cousins, Nancy and me; I have it some, not like her. Nancy said Emily had a little too. Comes from the Coulter side, you know," Tempy said. "I never had any flashes of the sight until I came home. I have had a few, Emily has never said anything."

Tempy looked at Carol, "It is not a curse, it is a gift. Nancy said she saw things that were going to happen but sometimes you saw it two ways. She never saw your father or James getting killed and that was a blessing. It was their time, no way to change it. She loved you and saw two ways with you. Your mother hid you from Nancy and by doing so she doomed you to a life that Nancy couldn't alter." Carol thought about all that she had suffered because of her mother's selfishness and felt the familiar rage against her.

Tempy smiled, "Nancy never stopped looking for you. She saw your two lives, one with a cruel man and one with a kind one. The only comfort that she had was that she saw that you would find the kind one in both lives." She's talking about Daryl, Carol thought, the kind one. "I am with the kind one now," Carol said. "Nancy said that he acted tough but was tender. That you might be taking a detour but that it would work itself out eventually. She told me to tell you that was why he took losing her so hard; she was supposed to be his." Tempy spoke softly but clearly. Carol thought of Daryl's rage when Sophia was found, his rant on the hill that night that she wasn't his child. " Nancy said that child's fate was to go on home before you and him, but that you would bear another by the kind one. How far along are you, girl?" Tempy asked. Carol laughed, but said it anyway, "About 24 hours."

Tempy hugged her close, "That's good, you aren't getting any younger. Nancy left you something in the house, but I don't remember where she was going to leave it. No matter, you just keep looking for it. I knew you were coming today, I thought for a minute that you were Nancy = when I first looked at you I am going on home soon, but I wanted to see you before I go."

Carol was saddened, "I wish we could have had more time. You remind me of Grandma; I miss her so much. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Tempy asked suddenly, "Look at me and show me my passing." Carol had never tried to do anything like this, but she wanted to ease the old woman's mind. She put her arms around the old woman, put her head next to Tempy's, closed her eyes, and emptied her mind. She could feel Tempy's sight and her own merging into a vision. Tempy would have a stroke that would drastically affect- her brain. It would kill her instantly and painlessly. She would not reanimate because that part of her brain would be destroyed in the stroke. Carol and Tempy released each other slowly. Tempy thanked her and they talked for a while until Ashton came back.

Carol hugged and kissed Tempy goodbye. "Thank you, girl. I'll tell Nancy that you are doing fine now, Now get along home, you have people longing for the comforts of home," Tempy whispered. Ashton hugged and kissed her as well. "Ashton, you need to keep watch, there are people who want what you have. Now listen to me, boy, I ain't funning with you," Tempy warned.

Ashton and Carol didn't talk much on the way home. Ashton was concerned about Tempy's warning. He was going to start guarding his home more closely. Carol was reviewing what Tempy had said. Her grandmother had seen both of her paths, knew about the hell she had lived through with Ed, but also knew that both paths led to a life with the kind one, Daryl.

Carol wondered what her grandmother had left for her and where it could be. Tempy had been certain that something was left. Carol felt the upcoming loss of Temp, but knew that she was ready to go. There was a peace in knowing that she would not reanimate. Carol remembered being in the CDC and watching the monitor that showed reanimation. The stroke would kill Tempy would also destroy the reanimation part of her brain. Tempy would pass from this life to the next quickly, she would not suffer, and she would soon be with the ones who went home before her.

Carol was glad that she would be home in time to make something good to eat for supper. She didn't sense that they were in any danger now but the longing to be home was there. Tempy just wanted to go on home too.


	30. Laying Claim

I **hope you all enjoyed the Rick and Andrea interaction. No, they haven't hired Daryl to do their wedding yet, but I think he could come with something they might like. Rick and Andrea may not be the only ones to thinking on what it means to belong with someone. Please read and review, I would appreciate it.**

Laying Claim

Carol had gotten home in time to make dinner, spaghetti with marinara sauce and plenty of vegetables. She had baked bread this morning before she left, but dessert was going to be thin. She wished Andrea was here to whip up something; she wished they were all back. Maggie and Beth had brought Judith home and were hanging around the kitchen. Carl had been here when she got home. The house wasn't empty but the circle was broken. Maggie and Beth decided to make brownies; they were starved for chocolate. She gave them the kitchen and let the sauce simmer. She wanted to wait until they got home before she cooked the pasta anyway.

Carol, Carl, and Judith waited on the porch. Carol could tell Carl wanted to talk; he always waited until she was by herself and he was squirming in the rocker. She waited and finally Carl told her that tomorrow was Arya's birthday, she would be thirteen, Carol could tell that Carl thought thirteen meant that Arya was growing up, not a little girl anymore. She had noticed that the girl was filling out a little. She wondered how much Carl was noticing. Carl had gotten presents for her on the run; he wanted just to give her one present and hold the others until Christmas. Carol realized as he talked that Carl was in love, puppy love maybe, but in love nevertheless. He had given up his crush on Beth, then Ariel, but this one on Arya seemed to be the real deal. Carol decided to treat him like a young man and not a kid; he had left kid a long time ago. Carol ventured, "Thirteen is an important birthday, so why don't you give her a couple of presents? What do you think she would like the best?" Carl replied, "I got her a laptop and a digital camera. I found some digital imagining software on the run. She likes to take photographs and she is really good at it."

Carol thought that sounded like a darn good present, "Carl that was really thoughtful of you. She will love those things." Carl was still squirming a bit, "I wanted to give her something more personal, you know like when Daryl gave you the blue diamonds to wear to the wedding at the prison." Carol had a quick flashback of that night, the diamonds, Daryl's pride when she wore them at the prison wedding, and their being together for the first time that night. The sex that everybody in the prison knew about. The sex that Carl knew about. What was this scamp up to? Ashton would have a shotgun after him if knew Carl was lusting after his baby girl. How would she feel if Carl fancied himself in love with Sophia? She looked at him; he had come to her because he trusted her, loved her, and wanted the love that she had with Daryl. She thought back to what Carl had said at her wedding. _Together they can show us how to love someone with our whole heart and soul. They make me want to have that in my life when I grow up. _ Carl had left his childhood behind when Sophia came out of the barn as a walker. He thought of himself as a young man not a boy. "Give her the laptop and the camera, you can start looking around on runs to find something right for her," she recommended. She hoped Ashton never found out that she had not discouraged Carl: he would have a shotgun after her too.

Carl seemed in no hurry to leave and they sat for a while talking about his upcoming enrollment in home school with Arya and Ariel. Emily kept them in class for a half day and they were expected to do homework and assignments. Rick wanted him to go and Carl was less enthusiastic. Carol just let him talk; she realized that he was making plans for a future life and not just trying to survive one more day.

Then, the convoy was back and she went to meet Daryl as he came through the gate. He kissed her and she thought of Carl. This is what he wants, someone to meet him at the gate or to go with him. He wants someone to love. By then everyone was back, and Carol asked Daryl to invite everyone for dinner. She went back in the house to get the pasta water boiling.

Carol looked up as Andrea and Michonne came through the front door and made a beeline to the bathroom. They came back through the hall to the kitchen together and grabbed Carol by each arm and moved her to her bedroom. Once inside Carol looked at a stern Andrea, "Carol, you have been playing matchmaker, you knew I was seeing Joaquin and Rick was starting something with Emily but you butted in and made poor Daryl set us up. Can you imagine how embarrassing that was? Don't ever do that again," Andrea went on to say, "Because from now on I am laying claim to Rick and you better not set him up with anybody else." Andrea laughed and hugged Carol. Michonne hugged her too. "Carol, those two were making out in the truck by noon, they do not get to ride together anymore. There could have been a herd of walkers and they were too busy playing tonsil hockey to notice". Carol wanted details but they would have to wait until after dinner. She shooed Andrea and Michonne upstairs to get cleaned up for dinner.

Maggie and Beth had heard the news from Glenn by the time Carol got back to the kitchen. Maggie had never been close to Andrea. Maggie had not liked the way Andrea had dealt with Beth's suicidal episode back at the farm. Maggie was smiling though, and she seemed pleased about the news. Beth the incurable romantic thought that it was a good match. Maggie and Beth set the table and when everyone was cleaned up, they sat down to eat. Sam and Dave had gone home to shower and brought back some red wine to go with the meal. Dave gave the toast, "I memorized this traditional Scottish blessing for my grandfather's birthday. I still remember it and I wish this for all of you, my good friends". He recited,"

_May the blessing of light be on you, light without and light within. May the blessed sunlight shine on you like a great peat fire, so that stranger and friend may come and warm himself at it. And may light shine out of the two eyes of you, like a candle set in the window of a house_, _bidding the wanderer come in out of the storm. And may the blessing of the rain be on you, may it beat upon your Spirit and wash it fair and clean, and leave there a shining pool where the blue of Heaven shines, and sometimes a star. And may the blessing of the earth be on you, soft under your feet as you pass along the roads, soft under you as you lie out on it, tired at the end of day; and may it rest easy over you when, at last, you lie out under it. May it rest so lightly over you that your soul may be out from under it quickly; up and off and on its way to God. And now may the Lord bless you, and bless you kindly. Amen."_

They drank to Dave and his blessing and everyone dug in. Daryl looked around at everyone eating and drinking and enjoying life. He had spent so much of his life being hurt by his family in one way or the other, and now he was part of a new family that loved and cherished him. He looked at Carol's hand with the wedding rings shining in the evening light and knew that he would choose to endure it all again if it meant that he would have this place at this table. He raised his glass to Carol and she smiled at him.

The mountain of pasta and vegetables melted away. The brownies were finished. Sam and Dave thanked everyone and they went on around the hill before it got too dark. Michonne and Tyreese said they would clean up and the group began to go their own ways.

Daryl and Carol took their evening walk with Canary. Carol talked to Daryl about Carl and how he wanted to give Arya something special for her birthday. Daryl laughed and told her that he had seen Carl loading up on condoms at the pharmacy when they were on a run. They watched Rick and Andrea leave the house and go down the hill toward town; they had gone Carol supposed to tell Joaquin that Andrea had chosen to be with Rick. The days were getting shorter and they had to turn back too soon.

The house was quieter when they went back. Tyreese and Michonne were playing chess; it drove her crazy that she usually lost to him. Carl was rocking Judith; Carol thought he might be a mass of raging hormones but he watches over the ones he loves. Judith was ready for bed and she put her to bed in her room tonight. Judith didn't wake up when she put her in bed.

Carol thought about her grandmother and the message that she had left for her. She would look for it tomorrow. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth; they had gotten up early this morning and it had been a long day. She went to bed to read; she heard Rick and Andrea come in. She knew that Rick and Daryl would check everything around the house and fence before they went to bed.

Later, Daryl came in, stripped off his clothes, and crawled in bed. He was wearing his wedding ring Carol noticed. He never wore it during the day when he was working, or hunting, or on a run. He waited until he came in and took a shower to put it on. He kept it in a little box on his dresser. He took it off before he left the house the next morning.

Daryl took the book out of Carol's hands and kissed her. She turned the light out and leaned into the kiss. She had been lonely for him all day and for this little while she would enjoy being with the kind one. Daryl wanted to go to sleep afterward, but she nudged him awake. "Why do you think that Carl wants to give Arya jewelry?" He sat up in bed and thought about it. He went with what he believed to be true. "He wants to lay claim to her; he wants everybody to know that she is his, that they better stay away from her. What they see, he gets". Carol protested, "They are just kids, why would he think that he can claim her?"

Daryl said, "Because that is how men think. We want to keep what we have; we don't trust other men not to try to take it away. We would probably piss on you women to mark our territory if you would let us. God made men first, improved the process and then made women. We can't help ourselves"

"So you are saying that he wants to give her jewelry because she won't let him pee on her," Carol said doubtfully. "Why did you give me the diamonds before we were together?" She sounded a little pissed so Daryl took his time to reply.

"I wanted you to have something beautiful, something that matched your eyes, something special. I wanted you to know that I recognized that you were beautiful and special to me. And I wanted those horny sons of bitches to know that you belonged with me. "

Carol thought the first part was sweet and true; she figured the last part was also true. "Any other reason?" she asked. Daryl replied, "Hell, I was hoping that the diamonds would help me slide my way into your bed that night and it worked like a charm." She smacked him gently over the head, "You could have wrapped dead squirrels up in that notebook page and I would have let you in my bed that night."

"Diamonds don't start stinking the next day," Daryl laughed. "And I was pretty sure that you wouldn't let me pee on you."

Carol thought about Daryl's wedding ring and how she could feel the ring when Daryl made love to her on their wedding night and after a few days she had stopped noticing it. She picked up his hand and kissed his ring finger. She loved him and that was the tie that bound her to him.


	31. A Chill in the Air

**I hope that you are enjoying this story. I own nothing. These characters belong to TWD and I am using my imagination to think up a story. The happy tone of the past few chapters will soon change, protagonists must have some dilemma or we wouldn't have much of a story. I do appreciate your writing a review. **

A Chill in the Air

Carol woke in the night cold. The weather had changed during the night and there was a cold wet feel to the air. She moved closer to Daryl's welcome warmth and fell back in to a night of restless dreams. It was still dark when she woke again and she eased out of bed, dressing quietly, and went out into the great room. Rick was a sleeping on one couch and Andrea was sleeping on the other. She smiled and went past to the door, unlocked it, and went out to the still dark porch. It was much cooler this morning and she could feel an autumn that was weeks away make its approach.

She set down on the swing and tried to remember last night's dreams. No clear images emerged, but there was an odd sense of unease, something wicked this way comes, and Carol shivered in the cool rainy air. There was something blocking her memory and she wondered if her subconscious didn't want the dream to emerge into her conscious mind. Carol had blocked out memories before; there were things better off left buried.

Carol turned as Daryl came out the door; she smiled and held out her hand. He sat in the swing beside her and pulled her close to him. She immediately felt warmer and easier in her mind. "Why are you up so early? Everything all right?" Daryl asked quietly. "Bad dreams", she answered, "But I can't really remember them. I just feel as if something bad is going to happen".

Daryl tried not to think of all the bad things that had already happened. He had a feeling that the shit was going to hit the fan again. He just held her close and wasn't surprised when she fell back asleep. He stared into the almost dawn and wondered what was out there coming their way.

Carol woke up in time to watch the sun try to break through the morning mists with Daryl. They took Canary out for a morning walk to stretch their legs and clear their minds. Carol thought, this is all so beautiful, why am I so uneasy today? Daryl noticed her somber mood, and asked again, "Is there something wrong, Carol?" She grabbed his hand, something was coming to her, and she wanted the comfort of his touch. The vision that she had was of Ashton's house being attacked by the living and not the dead. There were armed men going through the fence and going through the doors of the house. She knew more than saw that they wanted the women and the weapons. She could see bright autumn leaves scattered about. The vision faded. She told Daryl what she saw in as much detail as she could remember.

They went back to the house to wake up Rick. Andrea was in the shower and the rest of the group was still asleep. Rick listened carefully; he didn't understand the sight business but he did trust Carol. It would be nice to think that they had left all the bad times behind in the lowlands, but he had been a policeman too long to think that all people would play well with others. He thought about their life here, they had food, shelter, and attractive women. There were probably plenty of men who would want to take what they had.

Carol felt better after recounting it again to Rick. It was terrifying, but the vision could be changed. They needed to find out where it was coming from and stop it. Andrea came downstairs dressed for the day. She listened carefully and asked Carol to tell again what she saw. "What about this house? Where are we when they are attacking Ashton's?" Andrea asked. Carol thought a minute, "I think that most of us are on a run away from the house. I think Carl and I are there. They don't think we are much of a threat so they are attacking Ashton's and sending just a couple of guys our way. They want to wait here until the rest of you get back so that they can get the rest of the women."

"They sound organized," Rick commented, "They aren't just a roving band of bandits. They have targeted us."

Andrea asked, "Are you sure about this?" Carol nodded. "I think you are right, Rick, they must have been watching us for some time before they attack. They wouldn't try this if we were all here. They would know that they couldn't take over the houses; they have somewhere they want to take us."

Daryl said, "That means that they aren't local; they might have a few guys here but their real stronghold is somewhere else. They want to make a quick grab and go, how could they think that they are going to get back down the mountain without being caught? People would come running if they hear gunshots."

Andrea had an idea. "They come up with some distraction to keep everyone busy taking care of their own place. We would probably come straight up the hill after the run; we usually don't stop until we get home. We would just drive in and get out of the vehicles. We would be sitting ducks for an ambush."

Daryl remembered that the Governor had liked to use walkers in his attacks. "If you wanted to keep every distracted just let loose a few walkers. They could truck them in; drop them off a few at a time. There would be plenty of gun shots; most people would be protecting their own houses. The walkers would be all the distraction you would need."

Carol hated this conversation, hated the way they thought this out, hated that it sounded as if it would fit with her vision. The thing with the sight was that you not only saw it, but you also could knew how people felt about it. She had shared Andrea's love for Judith in that vision. She had felt Judith's love for Andrea and her. She knew why Judith had called Andrea, "Mommy". Those had been joyful feelings to share, but she what she had seen with this vision was different. She didn't want to know what she had felt in them, the dark twisted paths of sick minds. They would take joy in gruesome murders and agonizing rapes. "They have done this before," Carol blurted out. "We need to check out the new arrivals. They send guys in ahead of them to pinpoint where the main force wants to go."

By now, Michonne and Tyreese were listening. "We can't trust anybody but us," Michonne said. "Somebody is giving information and they probably don't know it."

Carol thought about their Woodbury friends, living in the nursing home beside of the hospital. There had been other recent arrivals there. They would stay there, be provided food and shelter in exchange for work. Eventually they would be given permanent housing and become part of the community.

"So how do we figure the bad guys from the good guys?" Tyreese asked. "Ariel and Arya must have friends in town; one of those friends might be talking about how beautiful they are to the wrong person".

"They go to piano lessons once a week," Carol said, "They don't go off the mountain regularly for any other reason. Ashton keeps a close eye on both of them. Ariel has friends that visit once in a while though. She has a boyfriend who visits, but she isn't allowed out on car dates with him. I don't think Ashton likes him very much".

Rick thought out loud, "it's time Carl took some piano lessons. He can't tell the girls that he is there to keep an eye on them; they would probably tell someone and we don't want these guys to know that we are on to them."

Rick continued, "We need somebody we can trust living at the nursing home. We need a narc; somebody the bad guys would think is one of their own." He was thinking out loud again, but an awful stillness came upon the group. There was only one among them who could pass for a rough and tough kinda guy. No one but Daryl Dixon.  
.


	32. Alone

Dear Readers,

As Vicki H put it so well in her review, you knew the big bads would be coming, They are coming and it is up to our intrepid band to find them before they make McAllister Mountain a graveyard. So hang with this story as yet again our group battles the forces of darkness.

Alone

"No, no, no," Carol's reaction was more of a keening wail than words. As soon as Rick finished talking she had understood what would happen. Daryl would be the one to go. Rick was appalled, "I was just thinking out loud. We need to keep an eye on the new recruits, that's all I am saying." Everyone hugged Daryl and Carol and assured them that it would never happen.

It took two days of planning and going through scenarios before they came back to the original. Rick had gone to visit with the few Woodbury people still left in the nursing home. Most had moved on in the last week or so. They had been some new survivors find their way in, one larger group of ten and that one was mostly women. The other three bands were: Group One; a man and a woman, Group Two: Three men, and Group Three: Four men. They were concentrating on Group Two and Three. They could be working together and came in a week apart to keep suspicion tamped down.

They had enlisted Sam and Dave, partly because they were in the path of the oncoming trouble, partly because they were producing alcohol products and that would be a target, but mostly because they could trust them to keep this to themselves.

Whether or not to tell Ashton was the next big question. He deserved to know, it was his wife, sister, daughter, and niece in that house. The problem was that Ashton would surely tell Jo, the generous and talkative Jo. The group decision was that as soon as they had some concrete evidence they would tell Ashton.

Carl had protested the piano lessons, but he jumped at the chance to be a Arya's protector. He could keep an eye on anyone they were encountering when they were off the mountain. He was now attending home school with Emily and the girls. It was a good reason to be there and he had a backpack full of weapons ready to go. If someone was watching the sight of a boy carrying a backpack to school would not attract attention.

Joaquin had been brought in; they trusted him not to tell anyone else. Many of the new recruits worked with his men on community projects. He added extra men to all the roadblocks in town and made certain that their radios were working. He knew that they would be sending someone in to be their undercover guy.

Daryl knew that he would be the narc. He had two days to spend with Carol and he took her riding around on a Harley. One of Carol's cousins had a Harley that had belonged to his son. The boy had been working in Charlotte when the ZA hit and he had never come home. The man had kept the bike in perfect condition in a dry garage but it was too much of a reminder of his loss. Daryl had traded an automatic rifle and plenty of ammo. They could spare the weapon and ammo and the man needed the weapon. Frank's house was less than a half mile to Ashton's. He was in the path of whatever was coming.

Daryl and Carol went fishing the first day and came home with enough trout for supper. The next day they just rode the Harley on country roads. It reminded Carol of their search for a home before they settled in the prison. She was trying to keep up a positive attitude. Daryl was the care taker; he was doing this to prevent a massacre. The last thing he needed to add to his plate was a whiny assed wife crying that she needed him. She knew his tender heart; he loved them all and separation from them would be enough pain for him to bear.

That last night as Daryl and Carol were about to go to sleep he started talking about how much he loved their house. He told her that he loved their bedroom the most. Daryl said, "I love lying here with you in this big old bed that your grandfather made. I like that our dressers are side by side and that picture of Jesus knocking on some door has been there forever. I like that these fine sheets that I found on a run and the quilt that your grandmother made are on the bed. I love the hand blown glass lamps that some rich cousin gave your grandmother for a wedding present. I love the chest that your grandfather made for her. I love that there is room for Judith's crib. I love that my clothes are beside of yours in the closet. The very best thing about this room is that I have you with me when I am here. You are going to be with me tomorrow night in my heart. No matter where I am when I lie down I will be here with you in my heart."

Carol looked at the room; she hadn't changed it when she moved in. She had slept in a trundle bed here sometimes when she had visited. Everything in this room was a testament to a lasting love between her grandparents. They had loved each other and they had loved her. Being with Daryl here just felt like a continuation of that love. She had once told Daryl that the prison was their home now and he had not echoed that sentiment. He had wanted this, someplace where love had dwelled so long and so intensely that it had seeped into the every facet of the house. "I will be with you here tomorrow night, my good husband".

The next day Carol had kissed him at the front door of the house and said, "Be safe". She waited until the door was closed to break down and she shed her tears alone in the room that Daryl loved the most of all in the house. She felt closer to him there. She walked to his dresser and opened the wooden box on the top; his wedding ring lay there.

Rick and Daryl had worked out the plan. It involved Daryl having a few facial contusions and he allowed Rick to hit him a few times. Daryl took only a few clothes and weapons. Joaquin was giving him a room at the nursing home. The story was that he had been using drugs and had hit Carol during an argument. The group was tired of the way her treated her and his drug use. They threw him out and he was angry at them.

Daryl walked to town and Joaquin met with there. Daryl looked pretty rough; he had a black eye and a split lip. Daryl had decided that he had spent enough time with Merle to know how to pull this off. He was quieter than Merle but he had the pissed off attitude going when he ate dinner that night at the nursing home. He ignored anyone from Woodbury, he hadn't really every been close with them anyway. He could tell the way they looked at him that they believed that the Dixon had finally come out in him. He was a mean son of a bitch that would slap around his woman because he was high on something. They knew that Rick would never stand for that and they gossiped among themselves and into waiting ears.

Daryl appeared to ignore everyone, but he was watching the new guys. They all looked battle worn, but that was to be expected. He ate alone and went down the hall after dinner alone. Tomorrow he would be put on a work crew with all the new guys. Tomorrow he would express how pissed off he was about being booted out, and look for someone with a particular interest in his old group. He was thankful that he didn't have a roommate. He was better by himself.


	33. Separated

Separated

Carol kept busy; the basement got reorganized. She did laundry and made lists of things they would need in the coming winter. She was house bound; she would be keeping a low profile for the next few days while her non-existing bruises faded. She cleaned the bathroom and made dinner. She thought the evening was going to be very long.

After dinner Rick and Tyreese went out to check on house sites. Rick and Andrea had decided to build a log cabin close to the home place. They had spent the day gathering brochures on different log cabin packages. Andrea, Michonne, and Carol went through the different brochures trying to find the best one. They decided to have each person pick the one they liked best and narrow the field down a little. Carol picked a two story cabin with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. Michonne picked a ranch style house with a garage. Andrea picked a two story with three bedrooms and two baths. They went with Andrea's choice; they were changing the windows. No one felt comfortable with large windows on the ground floor. Rick and Tyreese came in before dark and they went through their choices. Rick liked Carol's bigger house; he reminded Andrea that they were living in a house with four bedrooms and they were all filled. The final decision was to go with Rick's choice.

Andrea laughed, "I always wanted to live in a castle". Rick held her hand, "I hope you still think so when you are lifting blocks and carrying mortar." Rick thought about how castle were built to protect those inside their walls and the enemy outside of them. He kissed Andrea's hand, "My Queen, your castle is on its way".

Carol was wishing that Daryl was here to look at the plans; he had years of practical experience in construction. No one was talking about Daryl tonight but his presence was in the room. He knew how to lay block; he and Merle had worked all sorts of construction jobs. If he were here….but he wasn't and she would have to get used to being separated from him.

TWD TWD TWD TWD

Daryl couldn't sleep and decided to go see if there was anyone hanging out in the commons area. He might find someone to talk to, he looked at his bruised face in the bathroom mirror, and he looked the part of a brawler for sure.

The commons area was pretty full. The lights were turned off to save energy but there were a couple of oil lamps on opposite sides of the room and candles scattered here and there. Downright romantic he thought and thought of Carol perched on a bus after they had taken the prison yard and flirting with him. She had scampered around the prison yard that afternoon so excited about having so much room to move in. Better not think of her tonight. He had a job to do.

He thought about Merle; he would wade into this group and make friends and foes alike. It would be better to ease in slow, and he took a seat away from any groups so that he could keep an eye on them. The guys he would look for wouldn't be from Woodbury, and he watched the two groups of men playing cards. He figured that one of those groups would be the men who were gathering information.

Two other sets of eyes were trained on Daryl; he could feel himself being scrutinized. He glanced over to see who was watching the watcher. He recognized two Woodburyites, one was a man named Kevin from up north somewhere and the other was woman named Connie who used to work in the kitchen with Carol at the prison. They didn't look embarrassed to be caught staring. He gave them his meanest toughest look that should have sent them cowering to their rooms. They just smiled and waved. Shit, Daryl thought, nosy Nellies wanting to know all the details from his fall from grace.

Kevin Connolly had retired from the Alexandria Police Department three years ago. He had liked working in Alexandria, an affluent suburban community in the Washington DC. Area, but decided to retire closer to his brother who had retired to a Georgia senior citizen community. Kevin had been divorced far longer than he had been married and had no children. He had moved in a condo close to his brother just in time for everything to go completely to shit. He had been lucky enough to wind up in Woodbury but his brother had been bitten and Kevin had to kill him before he turned. Kevin had not enjoyed life in Woodbury but one look over the walls and he knew that his options were limited. He had liked the prison well enough and he liked this mountain town even better. He was hoping to spend his golden years with the woman that he loved, Connie Stewart.

Connie Stewart had retired from working as a high school librarian five years ago and had been married for longer than she cared to remember. Her husband had chased after every woman in their small town with her only consolation being that at least the town wasn't very large. She had stayed married because her religion frowned on divorce and he was a good father to their children. She waited until her last child went to college to initiate divorce proceedings and then her husband had a heart attack. She took care of him during his cardiac rehab and he having faced death changed his ways. He became a faithful loving husband. When the ZA hit they had tried to escape in their Tahoe. He stood his ground and shot down approaching walkers while she got their Tahoe out of the garage. He had been bitten and when she had pulled the vehicle up to him he held up his arm with the bite on it. She had put the window down; he kissed her goodbye, and waved her on. She saw him point the pistol at his head in her rear view mirror. She kept on going and somehow wound up at Woodbury, the prison, and now this town with Kevin.

Kevin and Connie had convinced Joaquin to let them stay here at the nursing home and serve as caretakers of the place. They were keeping the place operational, the new arrivals clothed and fed, and eye out for walkers and other unsavory characters. They had gone to Carol and Daryl's wedding and reception, and had never seen a happier couple. The wedding was just a few weeks ago and for it go so wrong so fast just didn't compute with Kevin.

Daryl was not surprised when Kevin came over and sat down beside him. Kevin got a good look at Daryl's beat up face and made note that Daryl's knuckles were not bruised at all. Kevin asked Daryl if he needed anything. Daryl muttered, "I got everything I need, I don't need a lot of shit like some people." Kevin patted Daryl on the back and said that breakfast would be at seven in the morning. The work crews would leave around 7:30 but he and Connie could use some help doing some maintenance tomorrow if he wanted to stay back. Daryl shook his head no; he would just as soon go out and get started.

Kevin wandered back to Connie and they checked again all the doors and entrances to make certain that they were secure. Kevin wondered if they should worry more about who they were locked it with that what might be outside. The last two groups of men looked like men who had spent time in lots of locked rooms to him. Daryl looked like he would fit in with them.

At 10:00 everyone was expected to go to their rooms, Kevin checked the lamps and candles to make certain that there were no fire hazards and checked the halls. He went back to the room that he shared with Connie. She seemed to find if amusing that she was living in sin at her age. He offered to marry her, but she said that marriage would just mess up her Social Security. Connie had a quirky sense of humor for sure.

Connie wanted the scoop on Daryl; she had seen the intent look on Kevin's face. Something about Daryl being here wasn't sitting right with him. Connie had worked with Carol in the kitchen and in the library. Carol adored Daryl and he seemed to think God had appointed him as Carol's personal watch dog. Their argument had fueled prison gossip for days; Carol and Daryl mad at each other was like the sun deciding to come up in the west. It just wasn't natural. Daryl had dragged around the prison for weeks refusing to apologize and Carol wasn't budging an inch. She had been working with Carol in the kitchen the day that Daryl had come in all cleaned up. Beth had nudged her when she saw Daryl talking to Carol. Tyreese had interrupted them but Daryl looked so damn sweet trying to get back with Carol. It must have worked because the next gossip was that Daryl was sneaking around with Michonne and Tyreese trying to learn how to dance so that he could dance with Carol at a wedding. She had been at the reception when Daryl showed up in dress clothes and had danced with Carol. Connie and Kevin had been handing out drinks when they danced by. They had looked at each other with tears in their eyes. She fell in love with Kevin because he cried seeing Daryl and Carol so happy; Daryl wasn't the only one who got lucky that night.

Kevin came in their room. "Connie," he began, "Something isn't right here. Daryl's face is beat up, but his knuckles don't show a scratch. No way Daryl is going to let somebody beat on him and not fight back. "Kevin, "she answered, "There is no way Daryl hit Carol. He wouldn't do it and if he did he wouldn't be here. He would either kill himself or run off somewhere far away from her."

"Okay, we agree that there is something wrong about this. Joaquin is in on it, because he was sort of hanging around today, he was waiting for Daryl to show up, "Kevin said.

"He is working undercover, the whole hit Carol story is just a cover for him being here, so what would be so compelling that Daryl would leave Carol and stay down here?" Connie asked.

Kevin hated that Connie had jumped the gun with the undercover story. He was hoping to stretch it out. This was the most interesting thing to happen since they got here and Connie had figured it out before he could build his case for Daryl being a narc. "He was watching the new guys, maybe there is something not right about them? Maybe they think that they are dangerous for some reason, but how would they know anything about them?"

Connie thought for a while, "Daryl is looking for something. We had better keep this to ourselves, but you might talk to Daryl and let him know that we won't say anything. Tell Daryl that we know that he wouldn't have hurt Carol and we know how to keep our mouths shut".

Kevin agreed," it's not petty theft or somebody using drugs. It's something bad. This isn't a game, Connie. Maybe you should take an assignment working in the hospital and stay over there until this is cleared up."

Connie said, "Not going to happen, I will just go on being in the background. They won't pay any attention to me. I am just the old lady who hands out the oatmeal. "


	34. Mean While

Mean While

The next day Carol continued on her quest to eradicate dust and disorder in the house. She had decided to let her misery fuel her newfound zest for cleaning. She had made breakfast for the crew going to get logs for the new house which was pretty much everybody but Carl, Judith, Beth, and her. Carl ate breakfast later before he went to school at Emily's. Carl said suddenly, "I am glad that Dad and Andrea are together. He was happy last night talking about the house." Carol agreed, "Yes, I think they will be good for each other. Andrea needs a man that will let Andrea be Andrea. She is not made to stay home and make curtains. Rick needs a woman who won't let Rick be Rick all the time."

Carl looked a little puzzled," How does that help?"

Carol smiled, "Rick holds too much in and takes on too much by himself. Andrea is going to want to know what is going on with him and I hope he has figured out that bottling everything up doesn't work. Andrea will be there to share the load."

Carl finished breakfast and got his school bag full of weapons. Carol did wonder how Emily reacted to the automatic pistols, knives, and a broke apart automatic rifle in his back pack. He recited the plan." If I think I can make it, I will lead them here. You will take Judith to the safest room in the basement. You will wait by the back door for me to come. All the windows and doors will be locked. We protect this house. If I can't make it, I will stay at the other house. Beth will protect Judith here. Maggie, Glenn, you, and whoever else is here will take the back way to the house and join the battle." He hugged Carol goodbye and went off to school like a good little soldier.

TWDTWD

Daryl had a hearty breakfast of oatmeal and toast. Connie had not made eye contact when she plopped the gray mass in his bowl and he was relieved that she was treating him as a worthless wife beater. Kevin was helping with the toast and he ignored him too. Good, Daryl thought, I don't need them in my way.

Daryl finished breakfast quickly and went back to his room to pick up a pair of work gloves that someone had left there. He was still there when Kevin came in the room and shut the door. Kevin had already checked to make certain that no one saw him come in and he spoke to Daryl in low tones, "I think its Josh, Curtis, and Harold. They aren't traumatized enough. They are too calm and collected. The other new guys are barely holding it together."

"I don't know what in the hell you are talking about, old man, and "Daryl began.

"Don't waste your time, we want to help. We know that you would never hit Carol. And you need us. We are just background clutter to those guys, they'll pay attention to you, and but not us. We are just two old people hanging around a nursing home, we are invisible, and we will be watching them," Kevin went on.

Daryl looked him over; he wasn't all that old, maybe sixty and in pretty good shape. He had been made by the Hardy Boy and Nancy Drew in one evening. He wasn't cut out for this undercover shit. "Josh, Curtis, and Harold? What's their story?"

Kevin was relieved that Daryl caved so easily. "They say that they were in Myrtle Beach working on construction when it hit. They have been moving around ever since."

"And you nailed them because they are not crazy?" Daryl asked.

"Ashton came in here last week with Emily, Ariel, and Arya. They were bringing some vegetables in. Good looking women always get male attention. Josh's crew looked at them speculatively, like they were sizing them up for market. The other guys just looked and turned away. Carol and Beth were in right after that, same reaction from Josh's crew. Carol had stopped to talk with the other guys to see if there was anything that needed. The oldest guy talked to her for a little while and the others listened. They watched her and Beth leave, the look in their eyes was well, longing not lustful. They have been through hard times but they still respect women. "

"I'd better get going," Daryl said, "Thanks". The truck was waiting for him when he got back to the lobby. Kevin would wait until the truck was gone to leave his room. He knew what he was doing.

The men were working on a hydroelectric dam with Joaquin. Small scale but he was hoping to develop a dependable source of electricity for the town. The project had been started before the ZA and they had been too busy surviving to get it finished. Daryl was put on a crew with Josh and Curtis. They were friendly with the town guys, and really fit in well. Too well, he thought, no one who had been out there for that long would be this relaxed anywhere.

All of the guys from the other new crew were on this one. The oldest guy was Larry and he did most of the talking which wasn't much. They worked hard and didn't say much, but he found himself trusting them. They gave off decent vibes and once they settled in they would be okay.

Two women rode by on bicycles going to the office trailer. They must work there, the men all waved hello. Daryl noticed that Josh and Curtis waved hello like the rest of the men but the look in their eyes was arrogant. He knew that the two women were targeted; they probably knew where they lived and had a plan to get them. Josh and Curtis didn't do much work and were surly when a crew chief said something to them. Daryl figured they knew that it all was coming down soon. They were getting ready to join the others so they were starting fights so that when they disappeared everyone would just think they wanted out

Daryl continued to work but was looking for Joaquin to show up. He needed to talk to him now. The shit was hitting the fan soon. It was after lunch before Joaquin showed up and Daryl was trying to think of a way to speak to Joaquin when Joaquin started walking toward their work area. He spoke to the crew chief and the crew chief came over and got Daryl. He told him that Joaquin wanted to talk with him now and he really seemed angry. Daryl followed the crew chief to Joaquin who coldly ordered him to the office.

Inside his office Joaquin told Daryl his news. He had been attending a meeting at a nearby town and the topic of conversation was a distant town that had been attacked by marauders who took women captives and stole food supplies. The attack had been about a month ago and the place was still a mess. Walkers were everywhere and the nearby militias were trying to restore order. Everyone had been warned to double every defense they had. Daryl told them that he believed that it was Josh's crew and that they were getting ready to take off. They had gotten progressively surlier during the day.

Joaquin thought it might be best to fire Daryl now and give him an excuse to go back and protect his family. Daryl asked him to go talk to Kevin; he was the one who clued him in on Josh's crew. Daryl also asked if they would find some way to protect the office workers and move Connie and all the other women from the nursing home.

Joaquin gave Daryl a ride to the bottom of the mountain; Daryl knew that he couldn't go back to the house. He would do what he did best; he was going to guard the ones he loved. He would hide out on the mountain and watch for what would come. Daryl plunged into the woods; he couldn't be seen walking up the road. Daryl Dixon was just going to disappear for a while. It would be cold and lonely up there but he was still happy to think how close he would be when something happened.

Joaquin went up to Ashton's house and talked with him for a few minutes. They went to Carol's and told her that Daryl was somewhere on the mountain watching over the house. Rick was back and the three men went to visit Kevin. Within an hour Kevin, Rick, Glenn, and Maggie were on their way on a run. Connie was moved to Frank McAllister's house and Kevin was coming as soon as the nursing home was empty which would be no later than tomorrow. Joaquin was shutting it down as a waste of resources. The women who were staying there were moved that evening but no knew where. Josh, Curtis, and Harold stole a car that evening and disappeared.

Kevin moved on the mountain the next morning. They had dispersed all of the nursing home inhabitants after Josh's crew disappeared. He was still a fair shot and would be ready when it happened.

Ashton had been pissed that he hadn't been warned, but admitted that he would have told Jo. He did warn her and the others that there was a credible threat for their safety. He wasn't leaving the hill unless it was an emergency. The girls were not allowed out of the house.

Carl continued to be home schooled at Emily's but the piano lessons were stopped. Carol missed Daryl but knew that his eyes were on the house. Daryl slipped into Sam and Dave's for food and clothing. Everyone was on edge with the waiting.

Rick believed that they would defeat them here, they had fighters, weapons, and they wouldn't be caught by surprise. They had been gathering electronic equipment to track them back to their lair. Rick knew that just killing a few of them might discourage them from coming up the mountain again, but they would just keep attacking somewhere else. They would follow them back and rid the world of another evil war lord and his followers.

Two weeks passed and the leaves were beginning to show some fall colors and slip to the ground. Carol knew that it wouldn't be much longer. She could feel them coming.


	35. Quest

**This chapter is a little out there. So you can either thank or blame darylsdiva1 for inspiring me to go with the supernatural in his one. I hope that you enjoy it, Daryl is an endlessly interesting character because he like Roscuro is a mixture of the dark and the light. The book that Carol reads in this story is "The Tale of Desperaux" by Kate DiCamillo. It is a wonderful book and I recommend it to children of all ages. Now of course I don't own that book or any part of TWD, but let the story begin.**

The Quest

Daryl sat on his perch at the top of the mountain. It was sunset and he was watching the sun go down on one more day of his self- imposed exile. Two weeks ago he had come up the mountain to watch over his family. It had been a long two weeks.

Daryl had always been interested in American Indian history and folklore; he had always been interested in the concept of vision quest. American Indians had all sorts of different rituals involving the vision quest, but most involved being alone in a natural place, fasting, exposure, and self-reliance. Daryl had been lost in the woods as a young boy and had survived on his own. Daryl had always thought of that as his vision quest; he had found his way back and hadn't been missed. He was stronger for it; he was better on his own.

This vision quest was different; he wasn't a lost little boy trying to survive in the woods. He knew his way around these woods; he wasn't trying to find his home. He could close his eyes and find his way home; this time he was the hunter and he was hunting for the human prey.

The first five days had been the most difficult. He had been hungry, thirsty, and lonely. He had too much time to think and old demons had come back to taunt him. He distracted himself by going back and playing happy memories like his own personal blue-ray player.

Winter at the prison had been easier than on the road. They were cold especially at night, and often a little hungry, but the walkers weren't as active and they found ways to entertain each other. They had combined the prison and Woodbury libraries so lots of reading went on, and at night most people stayed in the commons area where the big wood stove blazed out heat and played chess, checkers, dominoes, and other games. Then, for an hour someone would read aloud while the others listened. He usually stayed back in the cell blocks to keep an eye on things but when it was Carol's turn to read he would find a seat in the corner and work on arrows or something.

One night she started some children's book about some lame ass mouse who could read and who was in love with a princess. He contemplated going back to his perch; he only stayed because he liked watching Carol. Everyone was watching Carol so they wouldn't notice him really watching Carol. Watching the lamp light up her silver hair and the intent expression on her face as she read and smiling at the different voices she used for the different but all lame ass characters. The mouse had an older brother who was trying to make him act like a real mouse that kinda reminded of Merle.

He found himself interested despite himself when the rat showed up in the story. The castle had a dungeon full of rats who seemed content to stay down there and do rat shit all day long. Roscuro was different from the others; he had always wanted to be the light and he got upstairs and thought he was in heaven. He loved it; he was never going back. Shit happened and he went back to the deep downs. He was a rat, and that is where rats live. Daryl knew he was the rat, born in the deep downs and wanting some light for himself.

The book took five nights and Daryl was there for every word. He traded watch time to make it happen. He listened to Carol say every word in that story. He had five nights watching her in lamp light feeling like Roscuro yearning for light in a dungeon full of darkness. The place was filled that last night, the kids sitting on blankets in front of Carol, and the old folks sitting close so that they could hear. Andrea had made cookies for the finish the book party. Finally, it was over, and the kids all hugged Carol and he slipped out to do the watch. He was early but he relieved Rick so that he could go join the others in the commons.

It had been cold that night, but the walkers were quiet and he had time to think about Carol. She had a talent for making the story come alive and the kids had been captivated. He had been too, but he hoped what he got out of the experience wasn't what they did. He wanted her more now than before and before had been bad enough. Roscuro wanted the light and he wanted Carol. He had run off here to hide from that because he might give too much away if he stayed any longer.

He was watching the cold rain turn to snow when he heard her coming up the steps. He knew it was Carol because she was always so quiet on the steps, and he always listened for that sound when he was out here in the dark. She came in with a little bag and a flashlight all excited about the snow. She turned the flashlight out so that it illuminated the falling snow and he looked too so that he didn't look in her face. He would give in all away if he did, his longing and his need for her. She handed him the bag; the smell of cookies in the air suddenly. He thanked her and put the cookies on the table.

Carol put the flashlight down on the table turned so that the light was still pointed outside. They looked at each other; the snow was still on her clothes and hair. He wanted to brush it away but his hard on reminded him that wasn't what he really wanted to do. He wanted to kiss her and put his hands on her underneath all those layers. He wanted to touch her breasts and pull her into him. He wanted her and she was here and the snow falling made everything beautiful.

He moved closer to her and brushed the snow away from her hair. He hands came up involuntarily and touched the sides of her face. Caro put her arms around his arms and inched closer. Then they heard Beth call out for Carol. Hershel needed her and just like that Carol slipped from him and was down the steps. He had been left with the cookies which had really not filled the void. He avoided Carol for a while after that, but a line had been crossed and they both knew it.

Daryl smiled at the memory of his stubborn self; it must be his Southern heritage holding on to the fight when the war was lost. It was odd how he cherished that memory; it didn't go where he wanted it to go, but Carol's face in the dim light from the flashlight had been full of longing. It was the first time she had given herself away to him; the knowing that he wasn't alone in longing made him feel more protective of her. He never wanted anything to hurt Carol and that included him.

Daryl remembered that as a good memory, but darker ones chased their way in too. One cold night about a week ago he had went farther away into the mountain and lit a fire. He just wanted to be warm and had fallen asleep. He wasn't sure what had happened; it might have been a dream but dreams were never that clear and you always forgot most of it. He would never forget the dream or vision or hallucination or whatever the hell it was.

He awoke and the fire was blazing high. He sat up and saw that there were three figures sitting on logs in each direction from him. He noticed that he was on a log too and directly in front of him was Merle, to his right was his mother, and to his left was a figure shrouded in darkness. The firelight did not penetrate the shadows covering him, but he knew who it was, his father.

Daryl spoke, "What are you doing here?" Merle chuckled, "You should know this is your damn vision quest. You called us here from let us say less pleasant circumstances. Let's get this straight from the get-go. We know everything you know, we are here to help you take on this new role that you are so scared about. Now let's get this going, I ain't got all night."

The mother figure spoke and the light shone on her face and she was as she had been before the fire, "Merle, leave your brother alone, he has called us together and for once we are going to be here for him. Carol called him the Care Taker and she knows him better than her knows himself he will be all right with this."

Merle again, "He knows now but he won't admit it. He is hiding up here like a damn pussy pretending to watch over them."

Daryl was pissed, "What is it that I am supposed to know and won't admit? You are talking in riddles and you will take off like you always do and not help one damn bit. Is it about Carol, is there something wrong?"

Merle again, "Mom, how much did you drink when you were carrying him? I told you dumb ass that we only know what you know. We don't know shit from shinola about Carol. This is your vision quest, you know that a change is coming and you will have to face your demons tonight to get through this journey. Now let's get the ole balls rolling so to speak. You and Carol have been bumping uglies for a while, and you didn't follow any of my advice about sex. You didn't do bad; Carol is not going to replace you in that department. Now what is it that your haven't been taking care of in the sack?"

Mom spoke up, "There is a frigging ZA going on, he's been busy."

Merle spoke in a gentler tone, "Daryl, tell me."

Daryl answered, "We haven't been using condoms. Carol never said I had to, she thinks that she might be past getting pregnant anyway."

Merle said, "Daryl, we know what you know. So no use lying to us, you have been throwing millions of your boys at a virtually defenseless oocyte for some damn reason. You wanted her to be pregnant, and now you think that one of those boys may have gotten lucky. You had a real special time on that picnic by the waterfall. Say it boy."

Daryl tried to figure how Merle knew what an oocyte even was or how he knew. He used to watch a lot of Discovery channel, must be it. "That wasn't the only reason I was throwing the boys at the oocyte, but yeah she could be pregnant."

Mom cooed, "You want to be a father, you even wrote it down. I know it didn't have to your seed, but if she is pregnant you need to know that you will be a great father." They all turned toward the dark specter and Daryl could feel the chill coming from the left.

Merle was impatient again, "Okay, you know that you wanted a baby and now you kinda think there is one. Now what is it that you have to face up to?"

Daryl thought that dead Merle was a pain in the ass. This shit took time; what was he afraid of? That was easy. "I am afraid that I will be like him; that I might hurt Carol or our child like he hurt Mom and us."

Mom spoke up, "You are not him, he is like the evil rats in the book. He loved the darkness, liked hurting us and remember what Carol told you about being the Care Taker. You took care of me when you were a little boy. You loved me and I am sorry that I left you. You took care of Merle and he loved you. Don't be afraid of that, you will take care of Carol and your child. It is time for you to let yourself know the truth about how I died. You have known all along that he killed me and set the house on fire. You never told Merle because he would kill your father and Merle would go to jail and leave you."

Daryl let himself feel the anger and pain that he had tamped down, "I knew you weren't drinking that morning when I left. He came back I figured and something got out of hand. I never knew for sure but we kept so many secrets in our family what was one more."

Merle was gentle again, "I loved you more than anything. I was angry with Mom for letting him treat her this way, for hiding in wine so that she didn't face it. I joined her in denial with my drugs of choice. You are stronger than us; you have it in you to be a good father. Feel free to call it Merle if it's a boy. Hell, call it Merle if it's a girl."

Mom spoke again and her voice was sad, "We have to go, you do know that we loved you. You have love all around you now. Your family is better at it than we were. Goodbye, my baby boy."

Merle's voice was almost a whisper, "You have more to go through here; you have one more family member to face. Don't be afraid, little brother. You got this."

Daryl saw Mom and Merle fade away. He felt the chill coming stronger from his left. He turned toward the shadow. He could see his father now; he was standing up and in one hand he had a belt with the buckle shining in the firelight. Daryl stood up.

Darkness said, "Think that you are all grown up and I can't touch you now, don't you, you piece of shit. I should have killed you like I did your mother. You are afraid of me and you know it".

Daryl answered, "Yes, I am afraid of you, you can't hit me with that belt anymore, but I am afraid that somewhere deep inside that I may be like you."

Darkness pushed, "I killed her you know and set her on fire. I liked getting drunk and beating on you, that is why I never stopped." He swung the belt at Daryl and he could feel the sting on his arm and the scars on his back burned like fire. Daryl felt the rush of hate, of fury, and he grabbed his hand knife to stab his father, to kill him, to rid the world of this malignancy.

Suddenly the visage of his father changed and there was a little boy standing there. Daryl was able to turn the knife aside at the last moment. The little boy looked at him with love. "You couldn't hurt a child, you aren't your father. You brought me here to show you that, but I have to go now." The boy reached out his hand and took the knife away and threw it down. He took Daryl's hand just a second and he squeezed it tight. The little boy faded in the now dimming light from the fire.

Daryl sat by the fire until daylight came. He had a cut on his arm, the smell of cigarettes lingered in the air from his mother, and his hand still felt the warmth of his son. He kicked the fire out and went to visit Sam and Dave. He had a shower and they found some clean clothes. They fed him and told him all the news. Daryl asked them to tell Carol that he loved her, he would see her soon, and that he knew and he was very happy about it. Daryl went back up in the mountains to watch over them, but he didn't feel so lonely anymore.


	36. Standing Their Ground

Standing Their Ground

Carol woke up with a start; her heart was pounding and her mouth felt dry. She had a sense that the wait time was over; the big bads were coming. She dressed hurriedly and woke up, Rick and Andrea. Michonne and Tyreese had been on watch. It was still dark outside so they felt they could warn everyone at Ashton's place without attracting attention. They used a walkie talkie to talk to Ashton. He answered immediately and Carol wondered if he had been waiting for them to call him. Joaquin was with him; he had rode in with Ashton last night and stayed there.

Daryl woke before dawn broke. He had visited with Sam and Dave last night and had a shower, clean clothes, and something to eat. He had brought back some jerky and water, not much but he felt that this was winding up. He warned Sam and Dave to lock everything up tight and move somewhere else to sleep. Sam gave Daryl three grenades; they had just been given out today. Joaquin had led a team to an army facility and gotten more supplies yesterday. Sam and Dave had moved to Ashton's house after dark.

Ashton moved Jo, Ariel, and Arya to the safe room. He, Jonathan, Joaquin, Sam, Dave, and Emily checked their weapons and reviewed the plan. It was simple; keep them out of the house. Don't be distracted by anything else. They waited in a dark house; it was true, it really is the darkest before dawn.

Daryl moved down the mountain and toward Frank McAllister's house. He was pretty sure that house would be attacked to draw Ashton and Jonathan out to help. Joaquin had sent two men to stay there, but Daryl was afraid that they would start thinking that this attack would never happen and be caught off guard. He knew that Frank, Connie, Kevin, and the two soldiers were in the house. He hoped that would be enough. He positioned himself close to the road with his weapons ready. It was getting lighter, they would hit soon, hoping to catch everyone asleep or only half awake.

Everyone had been warned but how ready they were was a guess. He figured all the houses were closed up tight and there were people inside with the will and the way to fight. He just hoped that they were ready for what was coming.

Carol had talked with Dave last night; he had told her that Daryl was fine and looking forward to this being over soon. He had also warned them to move closer to the group. Dave carried a message to Carol from Daryl, "Be safe".

Carol moved to Michonne and Tyreese and kissed and hugged them goodbye. They were moving down the hill; they were going to track these raiders back to their lair using equipment that Kevin and Glenn had pieced together. They had to find their vehicles and put the tracking devices on them. They would try to sabotage the vehicles, but they had to let some of them work so that they could follow them home.

Maggie, Glenn, and Beth were in the log bunker between Ashton's house and hers. They had used logs from the ones they were bringing in for Rick and Andrea's house. It was a simple fort hidden by brush and trees, but those logs would withstand a lot of firepower.

Rick and Andrea slipped out to their bunker close to the house. She hugged and kissed them as well. There had been a heated discussion on which team would be tagging the raider vehicles and following them back. Rick and Andrea wanted to do it, but Michonne had overruled them by pointing to Carl and Judith. Rick had responsibilities to his children, and she and Tyreese were going to do it.

Carol and Carl were holding down the home front. Carl had created a sniper nest in the attic of the house. He was a good shot and could keep an eye on the front and back from there. Carol was on the ground floor. They had adjusted shutters so that she could shoot from each side of the house. Judith was asleep in the basement; Carol would go to her if it looked as if they were overrun. No one was going to be taken prisoner. They were standing their ground here.

Daryl was looking at the first rays of dawn hit the valley below when he heard distant explosions. The town was being hit; they had expected that and Joaquin had given command to an officer of the North Carolina National Guard who had experienced combat in Afghanistan and Iraq. The hospital, water supply and storage areas were all being guarded. In a few minutes he could hear rifle fire fairly close to his position. He could hear vehicles coming up the hill. Daryl shifted the grenades to his front jacket pocket and waited.

Daryl heard the vehicles stop for a minute or two; he figured that they were probably letting walkers out at the driveway to a house. Then they started again and moved toward Frank's house. The lead vehicle was a heavily armored army vehicle with a 50 caliber gun located on it. His heart dropped, that gun could tear through lots of defenses and given the chaos of battle it would be even more deadly. He moved down the hill toward the truck keeping just inside the tree line. He could see two men adjusting something on the big rifle. He had to make these shots count and he stopped and waited until he had a target. He released the arrow, silent and deadly, it hit the chest of the man facing him. He saw too late that the man was wearing a flak jacket. He sent the next arrow into the neck of the other man. He threw a grenade in front of the first vehicle and watched it take out lead vehicle. The driver and passenger of the truck came out fighting and he ducked back into the trees. He used head shots to take out the driver but the passenger was loose on the other side.

The second vehicle maneuvered around the first truck before he had an open shot. This one carried armed raiders and the third one was a sort of box truck. The two soldiers stationed at Frank's house had moved into position and were trying to stop the truck here but they were moving through. Daryl moved back into the woods and toward his own home. He was going home to stand his ground there; he needed to keep the soldiers from using the woods to move toward the houses. He could hear Kevin and Frank's rifles join the fray.

Daryl stopped and waited. He could hear soldiers moving in his direction, probably more than he could take care of by himself. He moved past Ashton's house, knowing that they had set up defensive perimeters and would try to keep any raiders from entering the yard or the house.

He hustled toward Glenn, Maggie, and Beth's bunkers. Daryl spoke to Glenn from outside their bunker and Glenn, Maggie, and Beth went with him. They moved toward the next bunker. Rick, Glenn, and Daryl melted into the woods. Maggie, Beth, and Andrea stayed in the bunker.

Daryl had spent days walking through these woods and thinking of ways to defend their homes. He had identified some natural defenses and obstacles. The three men had barely settled behind a large rock formation when they saw the first raiders moving toward them. They held their fire; they needed to make these kill shots. Daryl had warned them that the men were wearing flak jackets. Daryl took the first one out with a rifle shot to the head and the others joined in. They were able to wipe out the first five raiders and the others got behind trees.

Maggie, Beth, and Andrea watched the six raiders run boldly up the road. Maggie and Andrea had been at odds since the farm but they nodded at each other when they were ready to shoot. Maggie took out the lead raider and Andrea the second one; they were both surprised to see the third and fourth raider drop like dominoes. Beth had gotten them both with two quick shots. The remaining raiders sent a line of fire in their general direction hitting mostly trees and logs. Maggie and Andrea took out the last two and took enough time to send a shot through their heads. They stood there waiting to see if any more ventured their way. Andrea had a cut on her cheek and Beth put a bandage on it. There weren't any more raiders coming up the road though they could hear gunfire from Ashton's house and behind them.

Daryl was worried that they would go around them toward the house and he left Rick and Glenn there and moved back toward the house. He could hear gun fire from the bunker. It sounded as if they were firing in some sort of order.

Glenn and Rick spread out a little and waited until the next wave moved toward them. They were much more careful though one was bitten by a former raider now walker. The other raiders started shooting their former comrades and Rick and Glenn were able to get close enough to shoot them. A lucky shot clipped Glenn in the arm and Rick used duct tape to seal it. They used their knives to ensure that no one else turned. Rick and Glenn settled back to wait.

Carol watched the front and side of the house. She knew that Carl was keeping an eye on the back and front. She figured that they would have to tear down the fence to get that close; she knew Daryl would be here soon. He had a key to get through the gate and she would let him in.

Daryl was on his way. He got to the gate and used the key in one swift motion. He opened the gate and locked it behind him. He ran full tilt toward the door knowing that Carol would have it open. She opened it as he threw himself in and closed it behind him throwing the bolt shut. She was glad that her grandmother had invested in reinforced steel as the bullets thudded against the door. Daryl used the front shutter opening to fire back and she took the side. Carl was firing from upstairs. She was able to shoot a raider trying to climb the fence. She could hear Daryl firing from the front. She moved to the other side and was glad to see no one there.

She went back to the side and shot one more straggler. Carl was at the back and she heard him shoot three times. Daryl was watching the front but had his gun pulled back. She could see Daryl and he seemed unhurt. She rechecked the other side but it was still empty. She could still hear gunshots from Ashton's house and thought that was a good sign that the lines had held. Judith was waking up downstairs from the sound of things but she left her there until they knew something. Daryl motioned for her to come to him; he hugged her close but told her that he needed to check out the situation. She needed to close the door after him; Carol drew the bolt back and on his signal she opened the door and Daryl slipped out. Carol shut the door behind him but didn't throw the bolt. She went to the window and watched him check out the dead along the fences. He put a knife through their eye orbits and slipped back into the woods. She locked the door then. Carl came downstairs and went to the basement for Judith. He brought her back to Carol and went back upstairs.

Daryl found Rick and Glenn. He had not seen any raiders on the way. They formed a line and walked back toward Ashton's house looking for walkers or raiders. They found more decaying walkers than recent ones and they moved on.

Maggie saw her first walker moving along the road not long after they had killed the six raiders. She aimed carefully and took a head shot. He went down and stayed there. There were more walkers straggling through after that and they continued to shoot them as they came close.

Rick, Glenn, and Daryl ran into more walkers as they got closer to Ashton's place. Daryl figured that between the gunfight and the walkers on the truck they were going to be busy for a while. They got to the area where Daryl had ambushed the raiders and the place was flooded with dead and walkers. They retreated a bit. Rick got on the walkie and talked to Ashton. The raiders had broken through the gate but had not gotten into the house. Joaquin and Dave had both been wounded and needed medical help. Daryl went to get Carol and Beth. Rick and Glenn went with him to get Maggie and Andrea to help clear out walkers. Jonathan and Ashton were still checking out the dead raiders to get their weapons and ammo while they gave put a knife stab through the eye.

Daryl gathered Carol, Carl, and Judith to go to Ashton's house. Beth was already there, Joaquin had a wound to his leg and his side, but not particularly life threatening. Dave was more serious and Carol and Beth worked to keep from going into shock and to stop his bleeding. He needed to be in a hospital but no one was sure that the hospital was still there. He was conscious and he decided to stay there until they knew what had happened to the town.

Rick had organized the removal of walkers. Every walker was killed with a knife shot to the brain, stripped of anything useful, and put in a pile at the side of the road. They dragged the walkers from the home place and the woods to one place and burned them there. They burned another pile in front of Ashton's and at the ambush site.

Daryl had gone to Frank McAllister's house to check on them. One of the soldiers had been killed and the other soldier had taken care to keep him from turning. Connie and Kevin were unhurt but Frank had been killed by a raider. Frank had been shooting from his barn loft when he was shot. Kevin and Connie had been fighting from the garage and Kevin had shot Frank when he turned and came toward them. Frank's wife had died of cancer years ago and his son lost during the ZA. Daryl and Kevin buried Frank and the dead soldier out back of the house.

Jo and Ariel made hot soup and sandwiches for lunch. They came in to eat in groups, and then quickly left so that others could eat. Jonathan and Ashton repaired their broken fences. Rick, Andrea, Maggie, and Glenn walked down the road to check on the neighbors. They had stayed in the house all day, but came out when they showed up. The men of the house helped look for walkers and they found a few, but everyone would be on the lookout for weeks to come.

Daryl, Carol and Sam rode the truck over to the distillery; it looked good on the outside. Sam milked the cow and checked out the distillery and the house. Everything was still locked up tight. They didn't see any walkers or raiders. Daryl said that the raiders would have probably run back down toward the other vehicles.

Joaquin, Ashton, and Rick went into town; the raiders had bypassed most of the mountain folk and had hit the town and McAllister Mountain. The MMB had held the town and had been on walker patrol ever since. The hospital was fine and they radioed back for Sam and Daryl to bring Dave in. Joaquin stayed to make to visit some wounded soldiers in the hospital and to identify the bodies of soldiers who had died that day. Ashton knew that Joaquin had given up his command and wanted to concentrate on finishing the hydroelectric dam.

Ashton and Rick tried to find news of Michonne and Tyreese. They had radioed the new commander that they were tracking some trucks back down into the lowlands. They had lost the signal but felt that Michonne and Tyreese could stay far enough back to follow them to their hideout. They would probably be back tomorrow.

Soon most were back on the mountain. The fence was repaired and Ashton's family was safe. Kevin and Connie were staying with Ashton until things settled down. Ashton had asked them to think about living in Frank's house when they had a fence set up.

Dave was admitted to the hospital and Sam stayed with him. Daryl came back up the mountain and found that people had gone back to their houses. Carol, Maggie, Andrea, and Beth were in the kitchen cooking dinner and exchanging war stories. Judith was kicking her heels and in a good mood; she had slept through most of the battle.

The men were hanging around the couches in the great room discussing the day's events. Daryl noticed that Carl was included in this group and thought that Carl really was a man in a lot of ways. He fought like a man today. Daryl had made it through the fence and into the house because Carl had picked off the raiders chasing him. Carl had saved his life today and he thanked him for what he had done.

They ate dinner after Carol gave a prayer of thanks for allowing them to survive another battle. She asked for healing for all those who had been hurt today. Carol asked God to protect Michonne and Tyreese and bring them back to them. Everyone said, "Amen".

Everyone was tired but they decided to keep watch tonight. Rick and Andrea took the first watch, Glenn and Maggie took the second, and Carol and Daryl would take the third watch.

Carol took a quick shower and went to bed to wait for Daryl. They would have the last watch and needed to get some rest. Daryl came in got a pair of sweatpants and went to take a shower. He was back in a very few minutes wearing only the sweatpants and a look of anticipation. He went to his dresser and put on his wedding ring. She decided to tease him a little by pretending to be tired.

Daryl had hoped to reap the benefit of Carol's libido surge and was disappointed that she was so tired. She turned her head into her pillow and he felt her shaking. Daryl thought she was crying or having some sort of meltdown and put his arm around her. She was laughing at him. "Did you really think I would be too tired to have sex?" she said, "Have you forgotten my libido already. You have had two weeks to rest up; it is time for you to fulfill your husbandly responsibilities". Daryl yawned and said, "I am tired, but if you insist, I will try to satisfy you, just don't have a whole lot of expectations." He was lying on his back and Carol leaned over him and kissed him. He pretended to be uninterested but his body betrayed him and Carol caressed the evidence of his interest. He rolled her over on her back and kissed her neck. He had missed her more than he could say or show her, but he did his best that night to do both.


	37. Circle Unbroken-Please R and R

Circle Unbroken

Carol woke up before they were called for watch, checking the clock she saw that she still had thirty minutes to sleep. She found that she would rather have this time just to lie beside Daryl's warmth and think about what they had accomplished yesterday. They had stood their ground and defeated a murderous enemy; the only worry was Dave's injury and Michonne and Tyreese's continued absence. Carol could not turn the sight on like a light bulb. She sensed that Michonne and Tyreese had been through some scary experiences but she had no knowledge where they were now. Daryl moved restlessly in his sleep and Carol hoped that there would be time today to catch up on the last two weeks. Daryl had thought that it was important to keep up the story that he had left the area. He thought that there might be others working with the raiders and he didn't want them to suspect that he had been working undercover at the nursing home.

Dave had given her Daryl's message, "Tell Carol that I know and I am very happy." Carol didn't have many secrets from Daryl; the only thing that she had yet to share was her belief that she was pregnant. Daryl couldn't have a clue about that; she hadn't even missed a period yet.

She was up and dressed when Maggie and Glenn's watch was over; she had awakened Daryl with a kiss and went out to take watch while he dressed. They solar powered dusk to dawn lights illuminated the yard and parking areas. Canary came up to for some affection; the poor dog had a bad day yesterday. Canary had whined and growled all day because of the walkers and the noise of battle. They were keeping watch from the front porch keeping back in the shadows. Daryl joined her on the porch and they made a tour of the fence making sure that it was still secure. Everything was still tonight and there was enough of a moon to light up the fields around the house.

Their watch was happily uneventful; Canary leaned on Daryl's leg and went to sleep. Daryl put his arm around her as they sat on the swing and watched the moon give way to the emerging sun. They stood up as they saw the headlights of an approaching vehicle coming their way relaxing when they saw that it was Joaquin's electric car. Carol and Daryl moved to meet Joaquin and when they saw Michonne and Tyreese in the car they rushed to open the gate and welcome them home. Carol hugged them noting that they both looked exhausted.

Daryl locked the gate behind them and they all went into the house. Carol brought Michonne and Tyreese some water as they sat down on the couch. Daryl noticed that Michonne looked around the room with tears in her eyes. Michonne was always a contradiction; she could appear impassive but she was an emotional woman given to tears when her feelings were touched. She was very glad to be home; what had happened to them out there?

Carol had noticed the tears but did not press her friend. She hurried to make some coffee and breakfast for them. Michonne went upstairs to shower. Tyreese stayed behind to talk with Daryl.

Tyreese looked weary and worn. He began the story by recounting the dash he and Michonne had made down to the hill. They had followed an old path down that was out of sight of the road. They were close to the bottom when they heard the explosions in town and they saw the vehicles start up the hill. They had radio contact with the army commander. His men had tagged a number of the vehicles during the fight in now. They needed to get to the car because they were thinking that at least some of these vehicles would be leaving soon. He and Michonne had located Joaquin's electric car and moved out of town toward the highway. The drove up a side road and turned on the trackers. Only two trackers showed up; they thought that the other vehicles may have been destroyed by the MMB.

The tracking device was neat; it showed two blips moving along the highway past them. They were aware that they had to stay within a fixed distance to keep track of them but they wanted to keep their distance. They gave cautious chase of the two blips. Tyreese drove and Michonne navigated their way. They had stayed on the highway for two hours when the blips took a left hand turn and continued on a more secondary road. The land was flatter here but still hilly. It was rural, the few houses and farms were spread far apart. They had pulled into a side road to try to get their bearing. The blips seemed to be moving purposely along the increasingly empty landscape, but they needed to know where they were. They watched the blips turn yet again and in a matter of minutes they stopped.

Carol called everyone in, oatmeal reminded them all of breakfasts at the prison, but there were also biscuits with honey. Tyreese went to take a shower and talk to Michonne who had not come back downstairs. Carol checked to make certain that there was plenty of coffee for Michonne. No one wanted to eat until Tyreese and Michonne came down, and it wasn't long before they came down together. Carol had made plenty of oatmeal; she wanted to use the extra to make oatmeal cakes for later. They were a particular comfort food for Michonne; it looked as if Michonne might need several oatmeal cakes. Michonne guzzled coffee and ate breakfast hungrily. The family breakfast went on without any serious conversation. After breakfast Rick and Carl quickly polished off the dishes while Michonne continued with the story.

Tyreese calculated that they were about 150 miles from home. It looked as if the blips indicated that the vehicles had gone onto a private road that wasn't on any of the maps. He also felt that they should go the next five miles or more on foot. They needed to hide the car in a place they could get back to the highway quickly. Michonne agreed that they needed to have an escape plan. They hadn't heard more trucks coming back so they could only hope that the MMB and their group had held their line.

They collected water and some granola bars; they put the car in a garage. Tyreese changed the battery and they took off using a compass and a map. They stayed on the road because the brush was so thick that it was difficult to move through. They didn't talk and listened for cars or people. They did find walkers, quite a lot of them, and had to spend time and energy killing them and hiding their remains.

They had set a good pace though and within the hour they saw the access road winding up the hill. There was a gate at the entrance to the road and they could see two armed men guarding it. They stepped further back from the road and talked quietly. There was a small stream that was running parallel to the road and they decided to follow the stream for a distance and then try to get up the hill to find information. Michonne stopped the narrative to tell that at this point she was getting scared. They were far from their own base, no one knew where they were, and every spidery sense she had was screaming that she was in some serious shit.

Andrea had been with Michonne through some scary situations before and she had never known Michonne to express fear. The woman just did what needed to be done; she didn't get scared she got even.

Tyreese admitted that he had been afraid; but he said that they stayed with the plan. They left the stream and tried to find an easy way up the hill. The hill wasn't too steep but there were walkers around. They decided to try to out run them up the hill; the raiders must use the walkers as a defensive tactic. There were too many around without some reason.

Finally they reached the top of the hill and a strong fence encircled the area. Tyreese had seen fences like these on military installation. The fences were strongly built and well maintained; they decided to travel along the fence to see if they could find some way in or see the headquarters. Tyreese had brought a camera and he began taking photographs. They moved back from the fence and continued walking until they saw rows of prefabricated houses laid out like a small town. There was a center square with a large building that appeared to be the headquarters. There were trees, shrubs, and graveled streets. They could see men moving in front of the headquarters and they kept walking until they were able to get a clear view of the front of the headquarters. There were two trucks parked in front of the big building and they might be the ones they had tracked. There were more steel buildings. Tyreese figured that is where they stored their weapons and vehicles. Michonne was more focused on the flag in front of the headquarters building; the flag was bright red with a swastika in the middle. They had found a nest of neo Nazis, well equipped, well trained, and filled with hate for every racial and ethnic group but the Aryan race.

They watched for a long while; it was mostly men but some women were there. Some women were walking around freely but others were shackled. Tyreese motioned for Michonne to move back further from the fence and they walked the distance around try to find any weaknesses and to ascertain how big it was. They wore out before they got all the way around, but they did find that there was another small community on the other side of the steel fences. There were two barracks back there. It looked as if the Nazi were using slave labor; there were people of all colors working in the hot sun while armed guards kept watch over them. Tyreese continued to take photographs. They needed all the information they could gather to tell this story when they got back.

It was getting late in the day; they had been walking for hours and running low on water. They decided to pull back and find their way home. The trip down the hill was a nightmare, walkers everywhere and fears of being captured or being tortured for information.

Finally, they made it back to the stream and Tyreese used his water purification kit to collect some water. They drank water and headed back to the road by the stream. This time they stayed in the brush along the road and they watched several vehicles come in.

It was dark when they got back to the garage where they stored the car and they waited there for a long time to ensure that no one else would be traveling along this road. They made it to the highway and they had made it back to the army headquarters and told everything they learned to the new commander. Tyreese gave the commander the memory card from the camera. Then, they had come home.

Rick kept a quick rundown of the battle here yesterday; the raider/Nazis were not supermen. They had lost many fighters yesterday trying to take the town and the mountain. This Nazi force might decide to try it again but Rick thought that they would probably look for easier targets for a while. He went on to say, "We will pull through this like we always do. This is a good day; Michonne and Tyreese are back with us. The circle is unbroken; so let's just take a day to enjoy that.

Glenn and Maggie took off for their house. Beth and Carl were going to Ashton's, but Carl stopped to hug and kiss Michonne. She hugged him back; she loved than man cub. Carl just gave Tyreese a punch on the shoulder. Rick and Andrea took Judith to inspect the house site. Tyreese and Michonne went upstairs for a nap.

Daryl asked Carol to go with him to visit Dave in the hospital and he also wanted to check on Kevin and Connie. Carol watched the group disperse and thought that the moved in and out of this house like an ocean tide. Their lives were lived around the ebb and flow of the pull to the group. It was true in the prison; Andrea had risked her life to find her way back. It was true here in the mountains. She had seen the relief on Michonne's face when she got back this morning. Carol hurried to get ready; Dave was part of the family now, and she and Daryl needed to check on him.

.


	38. Love Story

I am taking a break from the battles a moment to concentrate why I love The Walking Dead; it's not the zombies for me because I believe that TWD is essentially a love story. Rick's story was based on his love for Lori and Carl. Morgan was stuck between loving his wife and the knowledge that he should put her down. The bonds of love are strong between the characters on the show and I have tried to keep my story true to that. Evil exists in both the television show and this story, but the main focus is love here. The zombies and the big bads are always going to be there to add excitement and chaos to the story, but never the inspiration.

I own nothing, not the characters or anything from the show. I hope you enjoy this short chapter devoted only to love.

Love Story

Daryl opened Carol's door to the truck and she got in. They were going to visit Dave and Sam in the hospital and check on everyone at Ashton's. Daryl got in and looked at Carol, "I took this truck because it had a bench seat, slide over here and sit close to me." Carol laughed and slid over. He took his right hand off the wheel and pulled her close to him for a kiss. "We have some stuff to talk about. Something happened with me up on the mountain and I want to talk to you about it." Daryl went on to tell her about his dream/hallucination.

Carol listened without interrupting Daryl. She smiled a little when Daryl shared what Merle had told him, and sighed when Daryl talked about his mother. She could feel the malevolent presence of the darkness just from Daryl's description. She shared Daryl's murderous rage at his father and understood why he picked up the knife. Daryl had chill bumps when he got to the part of story in which his father morphed into his son. She put her arm around him and could feel the waves of emotion when his rage against the father turned to joy at the sight of the boy. Daryl went on, "it was a test, if I had let my rage control me, I would have hurt the boy. If I would hurt a child I shouldn't have a child. He was maybe seven or eight years old and he looks like me, built like me, but he has your eyes and your smile. I knew who he was when he smiled. Our boy." Daryl glowed with happiness; she prayed that this would come to pass. They couldn't take losing another child. She warned Daryl, "Anything could happen, let's not share this for a while. So he looked like you, lucky boy then." Daryl rolled his eyes, "He is a cute little sucker, especially when he smiles. He is my son so I get to name him". Carol would take a bullet for Daryl at any time but she wasn't naming her only son Merle". She sighed with relief when Daryl said the name out loud for the Universe to hear for the first time, "Michael McAllister-Dixon". Her father's name linked to Daryl's. She smiled through her tears, "Good choice, if it is to be that is our son's name, Michael McAllister-Dixon".

Dave was sitting up in bed whining to Sam about going home when they got there. They were glad to hear that Michonne and Tyreese were back on the mountain. Daryl told them they had found that the raiders were some sort of modern day Nazis and had a fortified camp. He described the slave barracks, the idyllic community, and the walkers all around the place. The doctor came by to check on Dave and Sam and Daryl stepped out. Carol stayed with Dave; she was less squeamish about blood and wounds than the tough guys.

Sam and Daryl moved to the waiting area and sat down. Daryl asked if there was anything he could do and Sam needed the cow to be taken care of if Dave didn't get released. Sam thanked Daryl for being such a good friend to them both. Daryl said that they had been awfully good to him; he owed them more than he could ever repay. Sam spoke again, "Daryl, I appreciate that you accept us as a gay couple without making a big deal about it. I have heard enough Merle stories to know that he didn't raise you to be so tolerant." Daryl had to laugh at what Merle would think of this conversation. Daryl became more serious because he was speaking from his heart now, "I don't really understand all about why some people are gay and some are straight. You and Dave came by that first night we got to the house and brought us some eggs. You all were standing there and you looked at Dave when he said something kind and welcoming to us. I knew that look; it is how I look at Carol. I knew that you loved him, like I love Carol. I would love her if she was a man or a woman. I was created to love her and you were created to love Dave". Carol stepped out of Dave's room and motioned them back. The doctor was releasing Dave this afternoon. Carol and Daryl said their goodbyes and started back to the mountain.

Daryl parked the truck outside of Ashton's fence. Carl and Arya were practicing with a bow and arrow in the driveway. Daryl stopped to give some instruction and Carol watched Joaquin and Emily talking to each other on the patio. Daryl laughed, "Get the smug look off your face, girl, you just got lucky with that one. " "Called it", she said triumphantly, "Let's just say hello."

Joaquin had stayed at the house on the night before the attack and had not been able to sleep. He had wandered into the center courtyard and found a sleepless Emily as restless as he was. They had talked and found that they had a lot in common; in fact, they were still awake and talking when the warning came over the radio. They share a bunker than morning, both of them shooting to kill a common enemy. Joaquin had been disappointed when Andrea had told him that she wanted to be with Rick but not crushed. Joaquin never wanted to leave this place; it felt like home and he wanted to stay here with Emily and Arya. He had tried a year ago to start something with Emily but she hadn't seemed interested. She did now.

Carol and Daryl just gave a quick greeting and went in search of Kevin and Connie. Connie was helping Jo make sandwiches for lunch and looking very comfortable with her. Kevin, Ashton, and Jonathan were back at Frank's house working on the new fence. Daryl went to help and Carol visited with Jo and Connie and got caught up on all the gossip. Jo was excited about the way Joaquin and Emily were acting; she was ready to host the reception tomorrow the way she talked.

Emily came in to the kitchen; Joaquin had walked down to Frank's with Daryl. Carol thought that love must be contagious around here; at this rate they would need an elementary school to accommodate all the babies that are going to pop out. Carol said that she was glad that Joaquin had not been wounded seriously.

Connie said that she would like to walk over to the other house and bring the men some sandwiches, Carol and Emily decided to accompany her. Carol picked up her sword and pistol in the truck as they left. Emily had a holstered pistol. There might be walkers around.

The men were glad to take a break to eat lunch. They were using a post hole digger to dig the holes for the fence post. They would use cement to make sure the fence was strong. They were only enclosing the house and yard, but it was going to take some time.

Daryl had thanked Kevin for all his help with the battle and getting the tracking equipment to work right. The men wanted all the details about the Nazi compound; it sounded like it would be difficult to even get close to it.

The mood had lightened when the women showed up with lunch. Ashton told Carol that Frank had come over a week ago and had him write up a will leaving the farm to Kevin and Connie. He wanted them to have it and take care of everything in case something happened to him. Connie liked the place and Kevin liked wherever Connie was so it was going to work out.

Later, Carol and Daryl drove home; she was going to make some lasagna for dinner. Carol asked Daryl if he would mind taking some over for Sam and Dave this evening. Daryl was pretty sure that he had that look again, the one he recognized in Dave, the one that said, "I love this person."


	39. Patty-Cake

**Dear Readers,**

**As much as I would love to write sweet love stories the muse says things like, "You left your characters in danger, there is a Nazi army that might sweep up the highway toward them at any moment. Stop the love stuff and get cracking". Gotta let the muse have its way.**

Patty-Cake, Patty-Cake

Carol woke up the next morning with an old nursery rhyme in her head. She had done Patty-Cake with Sophia and for a few moments she let herself replay how that felt. Then she hopped out of bed and started to prepare breakfast. It was only later after the morning chores were done that she remembered the rhyme. She picked up Judith and changed her diaper. Then she did Patty-Cake with the chortling baby.

Pat a cake, pat a cake, baker's man

Bake me a cake as fast as you can

Roll it and pat it and mark it with P

And put it in the oven for Patty and me

Judith loved it and Carol did it two more times until she realized that the last two lines were wrong. She had changed the third line from "Roll it and pat it and mark it with a B" and the last line went "And put it in the oven for Baby and me". It was strange how much that bothered her. She decided to take Judith and visit Ashton. Daryl was outside in the yard when she came out with Judith; he decided to walk down with her and check on the fence.

Daryl carried Judith and held Carol's hand as they walked. He had become more openly affectionate since his return from the mountain and more thoughtful to others. She enjoyed the walk and wished it could last longer. Daryl knowing about their baby had taken a weight off of her. She didn't want to tell him if it didn't work out but she had wanted to share it with him too.

Ashton was at home complaining of sore muscles and blistered hands. Jo grabbed Judith from Daryl while they talked with Ashton. Carol felt like an idiot asking Ashton about the rhyme, but it meant something she just couldn't figure out what. He listened to her version and his face lit up. "Don't you remember Grandma did that when Patrick brought his baby home to see her? . Grandma called him Patty. He was named after his father, but Grandma said that one Patrick in the house was enough and called him Patty. You remember we called the baby Patty Cake instead of Patty." Carol had a sudden memory of Grandma with a red haired baby playing Patty Cake. "Yes, now I do. He was named after Uncle Patrick. What happened to him?"

Ashton's tone was sad, "He was a career Army officer. He was married and had a couple of kids. I don't know where he was when everything hit. Uncle Patrick told me that Patty was going to be transferred to some base in California but we never heard anything from him".

Carol said, "I think he is coming home, I think that is why I keep hearing that rhyme".

"Grandma said that he would come home sometime and she bought the Stephenson's farm for him. She didn't have time to do anything more than buy it before she passed. I had passed that one off as her wishful thinking to see him again before she died. I hope you're right. He would be the last one of the McAllister strays to find their way home," Ashton's tone was hopeful. Carol coming back to them had renewed all his faith in his grandmother's vision of a clan reuniting on this mountain.

Daryl volunteered to help with the fencing and Ashton got up to go with them. They went out with Carol and walked her back up to her house. Carol thought she could handle carrying a baby home but she let them be. Walkers were still being killed in the area. The Nazi calling cards were capable of biting and starting another round of deaths.

Carol went in the house; she kept feeling Patrick and family was coming home and that they were close. Daryl had brought home a brace of rabbits this morning and she was going to make an enormous pot of rabbit stew with cornbread for dinner.

Patrick Allen McAllister Jr. rested his weary head on the top of the Highlander hybrid and looked at the map. He was close to McAllister Mountain and could be there before sunset. He wanted to be there before dark; he had no idea if any of his family there was still alive but he had dragged his wife and children for thousands of miles in the hope that someone would be there when he got home. Strange to call it home, he was born in a base hospital and had spent his life living on one base after the other. Home should be on an army base but for him and his dad home was still here in the North Carolina Mountains up on McAllister Mountain.

His wife Sarah stood beside him looking wearier than him. They had just gotten settled into small army facility in northern California when news reports of a strange contagion on the eastern coast of the United States put everyone on alert. Patrick had a close friend on that base that had a safe house up in the Sierra Mountains. He and his buddy moved their families up there at the first report. They had gone back to their army base to wait for orders that never came. The base was top secret and Patrick figured that in the ensuing madness it had been forgotten. Patrick and his friend waited for a week and then decided to join their families. By then, the world was lost anyway. The base had never fallen and some of the men were staying there but Patrick and his buddy loaded up on food and supplies and took off. They were able to get back to the hideaway and their group survived that summer and through the long winter there. Sarah had been pregnant with their third child and they had been glad to have a safe place to stay. By spring their supplies were exhausted and his buddy wanted to take his family to his brother's house in Wyoming. Patrick wanted to go back to North Carolina. They had gone back to the army base and found it deserted but there was enough fuel there to get them through the Sierras and on to the Rockies.

The two families survived through one catastrophe after another. There weren't all that many walkers in the mountains but there was enough to keep it interesting. They had run ins with war lords and sickness. The two families had separated when they were out of the Rockies but Sarah had agreed to keep on until they were back here. The two older children had been here on trips and were willing to risk the danger of travel to find a place to call home. The baby probably thought that everyone lived in a vehicle.

"We are close, Sarah, we just need to push through this set of mountains and we can be there in a couple of hours if the roads are open," Patrick said. She nodded, "Sounds good, we have enough fuel from that last siphon if we are careful. Let's go, Major McAllister." Patrick was thankful that he had a wife with a sense of adventure and humor. They had needed both.

The kids were excited about being close to their destination. They were good kids, the oldest boy was seventeen, tall as he was and a damn good fighter, the girl was all McAllister, skinny with big blue eyes, and the baby was just a happy go lucky boy. He was lucky to still have any of them still alive after what they had been through.

Patrick drove at a sedate pace trying to conserve as much fuel as he could. He had bought this car two weeks before everything went crazy and it had served them well. He was glad to see that the roads were in pretty good shape and there was no traffic.

He saw the roadblock ahead but had not alternative. He and Sarah went out ahead to talk to the armed men standing behind a concrete barricade. "Who are you and what is your business here?" Patrick answered, "I am Patrick McAllister and I have family here."

One of the men came around the barricade. "Your Uncle Ashton radioed this morning to be on the lookout for a McAllister stray. He said that your Aunt Carol thought that you were close. Do you need any fuel or anything?"

Patrick felt the tears in his eyes start to fall. He had been through hell during war and in this Apocalypse without falling apart, but he was close to it now. Ashton was alive, there was somebody waiting for them. His family might have found a sanctuary at last. He couldn't get over that they had known he was coming. Grandma Nancy had the sight but he had forgotten that there was another grandchild, a little girl name Carol that Grandma was always searching for. She must have found her way home too. "I could use some gasoline to make sure I have enough to get up the mountain." The men brought a gas can and gave him some gas.

Patrick didn't need any directions to find his way up the mountain. There was still plenty of daylight left to see Ashton and Emily open the gates to their house. Jo was standing on the steps with a skinny woman with big blue eyes that looked just like Grandma Nancy only younger.

Patrick got out of the car and there were plenty of McAllisters to welcome him and his family. He was home and some of the burden of the last two years fell away. He hugged Ashton, Emily, Jo, and Carol. The rest of his family was being welcomed to the mountain. He would say something but he couldn't stop crying.


	40. Girl's Day Out (Please review)

Girl's Day Out

Carol was lying cuddled up to a sleeping Daryl; she found that she did her best thinking when she relaxed with Daryl at her back. Michonne had come back from spying on the Nazi compound two days ago; she had not bounced back to be her confident self. Carol had tried talking to her but she turned away from any talk of what she was feeling. Carol knew that Michonne wasn't exactly a touchy-feely kind of woman but she had come back …well.. defeated and a word that Carol had never applied to her before…..afraid. Carol moved closer to Daryl and tried to think how to get Michonne back on track.

Carol's mind took her back to the Quarry; the world had gone crazy but it almost felt safer than being at her house with Ed. Sophia had children to play with; she had women to talk to and to work with. Ed had not allowed her to have friends, even girlfriends. Carol had read a story about frontier women who had been captured as slaves by Indians. They lived for years in Indian villages and then they would get rescued. Most were happy to go back to their lives, but others wanted to stay. Indian women did their work together, raised their crops, tended their children, cooked the family meals in close juxtaposition to one another. Some white women did not want to go back to living in an isolated cabin with no other women to share their lives on a daily basis. Carol had felt like that at the Quarry; she never wanted to go back to not having close women friends to laugh and talk with during the day. As much as she loved Daryl she knew that she still wanted time to hang out with the girls. Daryl needed time alone in the woods and to continue his bromances with Rick and Tyreese. Too much togetherness would drive them both crazy; Carol smiled when she felt Daryl's wake up call pushing up against her back. She knew it was more nature than personal, but she had never said that nature was a bad thing. She kissed him awake and hugged him close to her; she certainly enjoyed togetherness with Daryl.

Afterward she bounced off the bed and got dressed. Daryl sat up and asked, "No cuddling, no afterglow, damn girl, I feel used. You just take what you want and try to sneak off without a backward glance." She laughed and went over and kissed him. "Gotta go, I think its time for some Girl Time." She grabbed Zak and he could hear her pounding up the stairs.

Carol pounded on Michonne's door, "Wake up, sleepy head, it's time to get your perfectly proportioned ebony ass out of bed and go work out." She heard an answering obscenity and said, "Judith" They used "Judith" as a code for bad language. She moved to Andrea's door, "Get up, it's time to get your perfectly proportioned ivory ass out of bed. We need to work out. And don't be using that bad language, we don't want Judith's first word to be that."

Carol went downstairs and waited for them to crawl downstairs in a foul mood. Andrea showed up first with her weapons and they both waited for Michonne. She showed up with her stuff and they went out into the yard. Andrea went over and got Maggie; they seemed to be playing well together the last few days. Carol led the drills and Michonne just followed along. Carol took it slow and then they worked out full tilt for a bit. She stopped way before they were exhausted. Michonne looked a little disappointed that they had stopped.

They went to the porch and got water, Carol thought it was time for phase two, "Let's go on a run, just us and leave the men behind". Carol saw a glimmer of interest in Michonne and downright denial in the other two. "We can't be going off on a run, there is going to be some big powwow in town to talk about the Nazis, " Andrea said. "Now do you think that we will have a whole lot of say in that, " Maggie pointed out. "They will talk the whole day, come up with a battle plan, and then tell us what they think we should do". Andrea thought about the last couple of weeks, she had been spending most of her time with Rick, and had not been hanging out with Michonne and Carol. Andrea had always been decisive and she had decided to go with the girls today, "Let's do it".

They organized themselves into one large vehicle, decided to check out a town that they had not scavenged, and had Tyreese check out the car. Tyreese made a careful inspection of the vehicle, they told him where they were going, and kissed their menfolk goodbye. The men were sitting rather forlornly on the porch as they waved goodbye. Beth had decided to go; it sounded like fun.

Michonne drove of course, No one had enough nerve to even ask; they did razz her about being a control freak. It took them about ninety minutes with Michonne driving so that meant the drive should have been over two hours. Rick and Daryl had driven through the town a time or two, didn't look like there was much there to them. Michonne drove through the main part of town and looked it over; she had survived almost a year of the ZA on her instincts and her fighting ability. This town had walkers but she didn't see any herds. She did another circuit of the business section. The downtown had possibilities; some of the doors still looked locked. "Where do you want to shop first, ladies?" Michonne asked. Carol saw a pawn shop off to the side and she pointed to that. It was locked up tight, but there were bolt cutters and pry bars. Michonne and Andrea had it open in a few minutes. Carol and Maggie had cover, they would sound the horn if things were getting out of hand. The vehicle was parked with its rear end at the door. Michonne and Andrea went in first, Beth followed. The main room looked promising but Michonne and Andrea continued down the hall. The first door was an office and empty. They couldn't hear anything but checked out the rest room and a storage room. The back door had the long decayed body of the owner. He must have killed himself. The back door was still locked. They went back to the main room. Beth had been collected weapons. It seemed the good people of this town believed in the right to bear arms and to pawn them when they needed to. They found some ammo which was even better. They closed it back up and went out to the car. There was a small stack of walkers killed by Carol and Maggie, but nothing they couldn't handle easily.

"Next stop?" Michonne asked. They got back into the vehicle and drove out of the downtown area. America had begun to shop in strip malls and malls. This town didn't look big enough for a mall but they did find a strip mall. Michonne did a circuit through and found that there were outlet stores there. There had been some scavenging but not too bad. There was an outlet store for a chain outdoor life clothing store. They stocked up on thermal underwear and socks. Got some things but there wasn't enough room to get everything. Carol picked up a tshirt with a large deer on it, Andrea said, "Daryl will never wear that". Carol snickered, "I know but I will wear it when I want to turn him on". Michonne laughed until she cried at the thought of Daryl being turned on by a deer on a tshirt. Michonne decided to razz Andrea a little, "Girl, when you gonna put out for the po-leese-man. I know you have been without so long that you think that your're a vigin, but you really aren't". Andrea rolled her eyes, "Somehow I can't use to book a romantic bed and breakfast." Carol knew the perfect place, "Hey, I know where is a sweet little log cabin that isn't booked up tonight." Andrea thought that over, Carol had shared how hard Daryl had worked to make the cabin so nice. "Won't Daryl mind that you let someone else use it?" Carol held up the t-shirt, "Not so much". Carol changed her voice so that it was low and growly and big her thumbnail, "Carol, you gave our cabin away, I think I will go pout on the damn porch. Ooh, you gonna wear that shirt, damn girl, come over here to ole Daryl. He wants to go deer hunting." Maggie and Beth were eavesdropping from the doorway and they laughed the hardest. Andrea bobbed her head a bit and answered in Rick's let's go get a win one for the gipper voice, "Now we can do this thing Andrea, if we put our bodies where our minds want to be we can take that cabin tonight." Andrea made eye contact with each member as she imitated Rick. Everyone howled with laughter. They all looked at Michonne; she looked hesitant but finally gave a big smile, "Michonne, honey, sweetheart, if you want that rainbow, the king of rainbows will get it for you. Just tell me what you want and I will laugh and sing my way to it." Carol thought she had nailed their own personal King of Rainbows down to his expansive smile. All eyes turned to Maggie who had no clue on where to begin; she put a slightly worried look on her face. "I have to build this house tonight Maggie. Tomorrow I will dig a well, invent a time machine, and find a way to make electricity from dirt." It wasn't as funny, but it was Glenn trying to take of everything all the time. Beth just shook her head; she couldn't believe how they were making fun of the men they loved.

They decided to find Andrea something to wear that night; Carol let them talk without her and she went back to and picked up a few things. Soon they were headed to a lingerie section in one of the stores. Andrea picked out a revealing sexy nightgown that looked as if it had started its life in a Fredericks of Hollywood catalog. Carol smiled thinking revenge is a dish best served cold. They found some champagne and some other odds and end. They went to a hunting store, the guns were long gone but Carol found a bow and some arrows.

They were having a great time in a shoe store when they heard the car horn. There was a small herd headed their way. Michonne assumed point position and they all fell in place around her. For the next few minutes, the only sound was the swick of swords passing through walkers and the occasional grunt from one of the women. Carol was right of Michonne and Andrea was on her left. Maggie and Beth were on the other side of Andrea. Carol finished all those in her area and watched Michonne be Michonne. She swung her katana with all power and with such exquisite grace that it was a joy to watch. Michonne dispatched the last one and turned to see that all the women were watching her. She held up her sword in victory. They took a minute to clean up their weapons and decided to get on home while the getting was good.

Andrea walked over to Carol before they got in their vehicle, "Did you arrange for that herd at the end? She looks so much better now?" Carol said, "Just lucky, I guess. Michonne needed to know that she can handle whatever comes her way."

Michonne set a new personal record on the way home; she thought she would go home and hang out with the King of Rainbows for a while. Andrea planned her evening and Maggie and Beth laughed all the way home. Carol took a nap; she thought she might want to have her game on tonight.

The men were back from town with some plan to defeat the Nazis; but for once they didn't talk about how to kill or be killed. Andrea broke the news to Rick that he was going to put out tonight or she was going with someone else to the prom. He took the ultimatum well, and got ready for the prom. Michonne and Tyreese played chess and she beat him the first game and quit while she was ahead. Michonne was back on track; nothing like some time with her friends and a violent encounter with a herd of walkers to make a warrior feel better.

Carol went to Andrea's room while she was packing her sexy clothes for her big night. Judith was holding onto the furniture and trying to walk. Carol brought Andrea a blue diamond bracelet. Daryl not only gave up the cabin gracefully he was willing to share his stash of jewelry. Andrea said, "I can't take that, Daryl got it for you". Carol replied, "It was his idea , he has more stuff stashed away". It was beautiful and Andrea put it on. She turned to show Judith the bracelet and saw Judith take her first steps. Andrea knelt down and Judith kept walking until she got to her. Andrea hugged her close and thought my baby can walk. Andrea picked her and took her downstairs to show Rick. Carol removed the sexy nightgown and replaced it with a blue tshirt. The shirt had a fat deputy sherrif and the lettering spelled out "Cops rule 'cause they carry handcuffs and their big gun is always ready for action". Carol shut the bag up and carried it downstairs. Soon Andrea and Rick were on their way. Carol snickered to herself all evening.

That evening Andrea and Rick had a quiet dinner together, drank champagne, and Rick went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He went on upstairs and Andrea went to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth, put on some perfume, and reached in to get her sexy nightgown. She found a tshirt with a fat deputy on it. She thought back to the thoughtful gift from Carol. She said a few words really loud and Rick yelled, "Judith" back. Then Andrea laughed. She strutted upstairs in her tshirt and Rick laughed and laughed. He had been sad and lonesome so long and now he had someone in his life that would wear that shirt and laugh about it.

Andrea viewed a naked Rick from the doorway, "Well, well another theory of mine proved wrong" she said.

Rick asked, "What theory would that be?"

Andrea said, "I always figured the guys that wore the biggest pistols were compensating for not having a big penis. For once I am glad to be wrong, you wearer of a 357 magnum colt Python."

Rick said in his best Clint Eastwood impression, "I have a very strict gun control policy: if there's a gun around, I want to be in control of it. And I have one more, Andy come over here and make my day."

"Andy"did her best and Rick did his best and it was all worth waiting for. They drank some more champagne and Andrea described the nightgown that she had planned to wear and the trick they had played on Carol. They fell asleep cuddled together, and Rick felt the last of his loneliness ease away.

Daryl had spent the day worrying about Carol but knew that she needed a "Girl's Day Out". Carol took a shower and put on the deer tshirt that night, Daryl was already in bed when she got to their room. He loved the shirt and laughed at Carol's imitation of him. He said in his best Carol impression, his eyes widened and his smile deepened, "Daryl, I know that I just gave away our honeymoon cabin that you worked twelve hours a day for a week on, but sweetie I am wearing an ugly ass deer tshirt to make it up to you." Carol said, "Did it not work?". Hell, yes I love that shirt. I will never wear it, but you look cute in it". Carol slid into bed wearing and ugly ass tshirt and she told him about the trick she had played on Andrea while Daryl began taking the ugly ass tshirt off of her.


	41. Beloved Son

Beloved Son

Caleb walked out of the American National Socialist headquarters nicknamed "Eagle's Nest by the neo-Nazis who had started building this mountaintop fort before the ZA. He looked around at the neatly trimmed hedges, the houses set on manicure lawns, and the cheerful people who waved at him as they went by. It looked like a peaceful happy place, but Caleb knew the truth. It wasn't a Garden of Eden; it was Hell.

Caleb was not a neo-Nazi; he had been captured two years ago on his way to his grandparent's house up in the mountains. He had just turned fourteen that spring when the ZA happened, a tall thin boy still growing like a weed with blond hair and blue eyes. His family's truck had run out of gas and he had gotten out to start walking when two men had stopped. They weren't infected and they seemed to be just helpful. They had gasoline to spare but he needed to go with them. They couldn't leave him out here while they went after it. He sat in the back of their car and the trip seemed longer than they had said. He knew he was in trouble when they went through a guard house and up a steep hill. They passed through a gate at the top and he saw the headquarters building straight ahead with its Nazi flag. Caleb felt his heart sink; he knew that he had traded one nightmare for another. He had not left this mountaintop for two years; he had been kept safe from the outside world but Caleb was ready to do almost anything to leave this place.

He had started out living here in the slave barracks but within six months he was "adopted" by a family who wanted a blond blue-eyed son. They had patiently indoctrinated him in the belief system of the neo-Nazi movement. Caleb knew it was a total load of bull shit. The science was a mockery; their historical truths were fabricated stories to justify their actions. He pretended to listen and did not argue with them. He wanted out of here and not sent back to the slave barracks full time.

Caleb had fourteen years living in a happy home in which science and history were subjects of serious discussion almost every day. His parents had been doctors working in hospitals in Charlotte, North Carolina. He had lived in a nice suburban neighborhood and wanted to be a surgeon like his dad when he grew up. Caleb was a gifted athlete and a brilliant student; he seemed to be born on third base.

Seventeen years earlier

Melody Neal had just graduated with honors from Duke University and finished a summer internship at a local hospital when she and her friends decided to take a beach vacation before they headed off to medical school. Melody was expecting medical to be tough academically and she wanted a chance to relax and to do something crazy before she started the long grind of medical school, an internship, and residency. Melody was serious and cautious by nature but she wanted one fling and this vacation was going to be it.

She and her friends abused alcohol and hit some bars. She met someone totally different from the studious nerds that she usually dated. He was handsome, kind of crude, but really funny. Long story short, Melody Neal had a short passionate affair with a soldier just back from Afghanistan. By the end of the week it was over, her soldier was also a drug user and went through women like toilet paper.

Melody started medical school in late August thinking that she would shut that chapter in her life and never open it again. She thought that her nausea was caused by stress from medical school, but it turned out that she had left the beach with something more than the faintest of tans; she was pregnant and there was no guesswork in determining the father.

Melody did not want to have an abortion though it would make everything simpler. She decided to give the baby up for adoption and continue medical school. Her parents were supportive and she continued with her first year of medical school with determination.

Her life was further complicated by the fact that she was attracted to David Hakim, a first year medical student that was part of her study group. His family had fled Iran before the Revolution to escape anti-Semitism. David Hakim was the fourth son in the family to go to medical school. His family had been doctors in Iran for as long as anyone could remember.

Melody told everyone in her study group that she was pregnant but she wanted to stay in school. David had not yet worked up the nerve to ask her out on a date and he spent two weeks brooding over her news. He started the third week by telling Melody that he wanted to be her friend and invited her to dinner at his apartment. He cooked a nice meal and they talked for hours. David went through every stage of her pregnancy with her, held her head as she vomited, went to doctor visits with her, cried with her at the ultrasound, and they spent all their extra time together. He was her lover and her friend and he promised to be that until he died of old age. Everyone in medical school assumed that David was the baby's father and she did not try to change that story. David proposed marriage and she accepted. David's family accepted her well enough and her parents liked David. David Hakim was listed as the father of Melody Neal Hakim's baby boy, Caleb.

Melody and David told Caleb the truth as soon as he was old enough to understand. His father had been a soldier and his mother had married David because she loved him. David loved Caleb and he was an excellent father. The family moved through medical school, internships, and residencies. Melody and David had tried to locate the baby's father but he moved from time to time. He had spent time in jail for drug charges. Caleb did not seem terribly interested in finding him but they had finally located him and were planning on calling him during Caleb's summer vacation. He was living in Georgia with his brother working as a mechanic.

Caleb was a wonderful child and they had been surprised to be called into his school because of his fighting with other students when he was seven. Melody and David had sat through an uncomfortable meeting with the school counselor, principal, and Caleb's teacher. The counselor wanted therapy, the principal wanted Caleb to be punished, and the teacher wanted to be somewhere else. They left dispirited and dejected, their perfect son had been in three fights in a week. The teacher walked them to the car and gave another slant on the fights. The school was located in a nice suburban area but there were students attending that school that came from less privileged backgrounds. Some of the haves were picking on some of the have-nots and if that happened around Caleb Hakim he would fight the bullies. The teacher went on to tell them that Caleb was a joy to have in class and he didn't need therapy or punishment. She advised martial arts training; she felt it would teach Caleb self-control and fighting skills. She told them that Caleb was going to defend other children, so he might as well be good at it. They got in the car and David turned to Melody and said, "Let's go with the teacher recommendation".

Caleb loved martial arts and quickly moved up the belts. David and Melody were pleased that the fights at school stopped as word of Caleb's fighting ability got around. Caleb seemed to make friends where ever he went and he excelled in science and history. Caleb went hunting with some of David's friends every year and he loved it. David made sure that Caleb was given excellent training in all sorts of weapons; the Hakim family had fled Iran to escape anti-Semitism and David wanted his son to be able to defend himself no matter what happened.

Caleb was learning how to drive that summer and his family was planning on a trip to Georgia if Caleb's birth father wanted to see him. His parents were both working that day in Charlotte when his mother called. Her voice was too calm, "Caleb, take the keys to the truck and go to your grandparent's house. There is something going on and your dad and I aren't going to be able to leave this hospital. Your only chance is to take the truck and follow the route; you drove it two weeks ago when we visited Mom and Dad in their new house. Take your guns and get out now. Don't stop for anything, and don't wait for us. We aren't coming. I love you and your Dad loves you. Now get the hell out of Dodge". He could hear screams in the background, and he hurried to the gun safe, got his weapons and ammo, and pulled the truck out of the garage. He remembered the route and he ran all the lights on the way. Everything was in chaos, cars and trucks were swerving at him, and from what he could see from the road, people were attacking each other like in some zombie movie. Caleb realized that he was low on gas when he got started; it had been raining the last time that drove the truck and his dad and mom decided to get gas next time they had the truck out.

He kept going through a nightmare of dead and undead things outside the truck that all wanted to kill him. He was in a relatively quiet stretch of road when the truck stopped.

Caleb had been taken to a neo-Nazi compound in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. His name was Caleb Hakim and he had excelled at history. Caleb made the first of a line of decisions aimed at keeping him alive so when the friendly man in the tan uniform asked him his name he answered, "My name is Caleb Dixon" and when they asked him his father's name he gave the name that of the soldier that had fathered him, "Merle Dixon".

Two years in this hell hole had shown him that he had made a good decision. Caleb Hakim would have been sent to the barracks and never gotten out. Caleb Dixon was alive and planning an escape. The first year they had survived on stored food and the concentration was building secure fences and adequate housing. The last year things had gotten worse; the men were searching for survivors and turning them into slave labor. They were attacking communities and taking what they wanted: food, supplies, and captives. They wanted young healthy women to bear children for the "New Master Race". The women were taken; they could either submit willingly or they would be raped.

Something had gone wrong on their last raid; most of the raiders were killed and the rest came back empty-handed. Caleb was hoping that community that was strong enough to defeat them would be strong enough to attack them here. Caleb gave all the news to his friends in the slave barracks. They needed to be ready to fight the Nazis if an attack ever came.

Caleb hung around headquarters to get the scuttlebutt and then passed it through the slave community. It sounded as if the men were planning to attack that community again; they hadn't like having their asses handed to them. Caleb looked at the trees in the community; the leaves were turning and would fall soon. The only cover an approaching enemy had was in those leaves; and they were getting ready to come down.


	42. Compassionate Conservative

Compassionate Conservative

Caleb went to his house for supper. He had left his first "family" at the compound in two weeks and moved here to live with his new "dad". Dr. Allen James saw the intelligence and kindness in Caleb and used his power as spiritual leader of this misbegotten horde to convince the military leader that he wanted Caleb to take the place of his lost son. Caleb had lived here with a once well-known conservative author of many top sellers ever since. It was a comfortable existence; Allen requested books and materials so that Caleb could continue his studies in science. Caleb's interest in history was not so enabled; Allen James did not waste Caleb's time expecting him to read the drivel that this lot would consider historically accurate.

Allen James had been a well-liked college professor when his first book had been published; a thoughtful discussion of how changing mores were likely to affect future generations of Americans. The news media took passages out of context that made Allen look like a racist. He became the darling of the right wing and wealthier in the process. He found that all he had to do was put in a few provocative comments here and there and the idiots would buy it and stand in line to have his autograph. Allen had decided that there were all total illiterates because they seemed to never read the chapters filled with compassionate conservatism while skipping to the sound bites. Allen James had been on a book tour when the ZA hit; he had been signing books for the clueless. He always wrote his salutations in manuscript because he wasn't sure they had mastered reading cursive. Suddenly a man carrying an automatic rifle pushed through the crowd and spoke to him "Dr. James, come with me". Allen thought it was best that he went with him; he was wishing that he had not been so damn clever when he defended the Second Amendment right to bear arms. The man had dragged him through the crowd and out into a waiting Humvee before he knew it. He just had time to think of his ex-wife's comment every time she saw a Humvee, "Nobody's dick is that small" before he was inside and whisked away.

Allen thought that someone in his idiot fan club had finally read the book and decided that he was basically mocking them. They were going to take him somewhere and make him listen to tapes of far right speakers until he was sufficiently back in the fold. Or they were going to shoot him. He didn't know which he would choose; slow death by exposure to lower percentiles or a quick death. He had come to this Godforsaken state in hopes of seeing his daughter and his ex-wife who were currently living in Asheville. His ex-wife, Dr. Jamelal Davis and daughter Alyssa were spending the summer up in the mountains. His best kept secret was that he had been married to an African-American college professor more liberal than he had been conservative. She had left him years before the first book came out; he had used the proceeds from that book to ensure that Alyssa could afford her dream of becoming a doctor. His best secret was that he still loved Jamela and would until his dying breath which might come soon he thought as the Humvee careened around corners and sped down straight ways. The final joke was on Dr. Allen James, his fame as a conservative had earned him a place in his personal hell; he had been rescued and dragged up to Eagle's Nest to rot with the rest of this sorry lot. Allen had managed to rescue Allen with his sweet story of missing his son. Allen did not have a son, but he had never let truth deter him from what he wanted.

Caleb went in the house to see Allen was preparing their dinner; they had few secrets between them. Allen had had an African-American wife and daughter and hated every Nazi on this place. Caleb had been reared by a Jewish father and he hated every Nazi on this place. They played the game but secretly planned an escape. Things had gotten worse since women captives were being taken as breeding stock and Allen recognized that he was out of favor with most of the leaders. Allen was willing to risk his life to get Caleb out of here, out before his secret trips to the slave barracks were found out. He loved the boy like he was his son and thought saving Caleb would be worth dying here.

….

Carol and Ashton were ready to leave when Jo asked them to drop Ariel and Arya at their music lessons. Carol felt a rush of concern; the girls had been kept in the compound for good reason. Jo wanted to go see a friend that lived in town as well. Carol was now wishing that she hadn't agreed to go visiting with Ashton. Daryl was on a run to get materials for the new house and he didn't know that she was going. Ashton agreed and Jo jumped in the front seat with him. Carol, Arya, and Ariel were in the back seat. They had just passed Kevin and Connie's place when Carol felt the first wave of terror; she told Ashton to turn around and go back. Jo told her that it would be fine, but Ashton began slowing the car knowing that they would have to go around this curve before he could find a spot to turn around. Carol tried to relax but her heart was pounding and she felt as if she was ready to jump out of her skin. She grabbed Zak and her pistol checking the ammo. Arya and Ariel just rolled their eyes disappointed that it looked as if they were headed back to their house. There were three walkers in the road as they came around the turn. The road was too narrow to turn and the walkers were close. Carol jumped out and unsheathed Zak; she moved quickly to the first walker and buried her sword into his brain through his eye socked. She quickly removed the sword and swung it at the second walker cutting through his rotted neck and beheading him. Ashton had killed the other with a machete, and Carol stuck Zak though the rolling head to finish him off.

Carol looked around for something to wipe Zak off with; she and Ashton walked to the back of the vehicle where Ashton had a rag. They were wiping their blades and wondering where this latest batch of walkers came from when Carol felt the approach of something behind her. She turned raising Zak and saw three men coming at them fast. She was able to use Zak to kill the first one with a thrust through his eye but Ashton was not quick enough and the second man clubbed him and the third subdued Carol with a blow to the forehead. She lost consciousness and didn't see the two men order the women out and to follow them down the trail. One of the men picked up Carol commenting that she was light enough to carry to the truck. Once there the women were give a sniff of chloroform and the raiders rolled back to the Eagle's Nest. They had been on a spying expedition but couldn't resist an opportunity to bring back some trophies.

Carol woke up in the bed of a truck. She, Jo, Arya, and Ariel were tied in to a metal rod and hidden from view by the truck's topper. She remembered killing walkers and cleaning Zak; she had taken a raider out but the next one had hit her. She pressed her hands against where she believed that her baby rested safe within her; somehow she would survive this. Daryl would come for her and hell would fall upon these assholes when he did. "Hold on, Michael, Daddy will find a way to bring us home".

It wasn't long before they were at the gatehouse that Michonne had described and speeding up a hill. The truck stopped in front of a steel building and they were jerked out of the truck and into a small room. They waited for an hour and then were dragged to a larger room filled with men. Each of them was given a seat in front of the room. There was a tall man with a commanding presence watching them from the front row. He had dead eyes and Carol found herself shuddering when his eyes passed over her and the others.

They were inspected for a while but not touched. Carol had time to notice a tall blond boy and a slightly shorter man with weary eyes. The boy looked familiar and she found herself watching him; he seemed to be as cold and calculating as the others. Finally, the man with dead eyes got up. It seemed that they were to be divvied up among the men.

The tall man chose Jo to go to the slave barracks; she was too old for breeding he thought. Carol thought she would be there too. The tall man motioned her to stand, and she spent a few minutes thinking about washing laundry in the prison. That should do it; she was slave barracks bound for sure with that look on her face. The man with the weary eyes spoke, "I want her". One of the raiders spoke up, "She killed Adam; we should execute her". Damn, Carol thought, she had only been defending herself. "Nonsense", said Weary Eyes, "She has spirit, there is life in this one, and she reminds me of my wife. I have never claimed any other woman and I want this one. And Caleb wants the older girl; he's sixteen and ready to father lots of children for this Motherland. Look at him, his children will be pure specimens of the Aryan race. The little one is too young but she can stay at my house until she is ready to breed, then you can give her out as you see fit". Tall Man stared at Weary Eyes but didn't choose to oppose him. Tall Man stood in front of them and ordered them to stand. "You have been chosen to bear children for this new world in which the master race will exterminate all the mud races. You will be expected to obey your new husbands and if you break the rules of this compound you will be stripped naked and sent out to be eaten by the dead. Do you understand?' They nodded yes, and they were untied.

Weary Eyes and the blond boy moved in front of them. They swore an oath to use these women to further the might of the Master Race. Weary Eyes stood in front of Carol and slapped her on the face, "You are my possession. If you disobey me, try to deny me my rights to possess you, or do anything harmful to our cause I will kill you myself". He stood back and the blond boy slapped Ariel and said the same thing to her. The women were led away and given clothes, toiletries, and a shower. Carol had read too many stories of concentration camp showers to relax in this one. She had decided that Weary Eyes and Blond Boy might be the best of the lot; she just had to stay alive until Daryl found a way to rescue her.

Eventually they were marched to large house on the end of a street; Weary Eyes and Blond Boy waited in the yard. Their guards released them and they filed in the house and Weary Eyes and Blond Boy followed them in and closed the door behind them.

Once inside Weary Eyes said that his name was Allen and the Blond Boy was Caleb. Allen and Caleb fed them sandwiches and stared at them. The house had three bedrooms and two bathrooms and they were moved down the hall to their bedrooms after they had finished the food. Carol was surprisingly calm; she had endured too many years of Ed to be destroyed by this.

Arya was given a bedroom by herself; she shared a bathroom with Caleb and Ariel. Ariel had cried until they got here and she was now robotic. Carol tried to give her a reassuring smile; the girl could survive this and they could get home someday. Allen took her on down the hallway to the master suite. It was a large room and the accompanying bath was luxurious. Allen insisted that she take another shower and that he would be joining her shortly.

Carol took a few minutes to remind herself that it is always better to stay alive than give up. She took her clothes off and climbed into the shower. She heard Allen open the door and the shower door opened. Allen was still dressed and he eyed her for a moment taking in the scars and her humiliation. He quickly stripped off his clothes and joined her in the shower. He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "What's your name?" "Carol" she whispered back. Allen rubbed her shoulders and said, "I have heard that they tape some of the first breedings to make sure that the women put out. How good are you at faking sex?"

Carol thought of Ed and whispered back, "I can make it believable". Allen looked at her scars and all and said, "If you ever want to make it real let me know." Soon they were in bed, Allen was noisy and he came with way too much theater she thought. Allen told her that the first time was so good for him that he wanted a repeat and he kissed her and they rolled around the bed some more and he went for much longer this time like a good lover. He finally came for their listeners and pulled her to him. Allen wanted to know all about the rest of the world and they whispered in each other's ear until he fell asleep cuddled next to her. She moved away from him and went to the window. Somewhere Daryl was dealing with her being gone; he would find a way to get them; she would have to keep him from killing Allen though.


	43. Trusting

Trusting

Carol spent the night on the living room sofa. She had plenty of time to look at the kitchen, dining, and living room area to try to learn more about the two men who lived in the house and who held the key to their survival in this compound. The kitchen was clean and orderly but in a casual way. There was food in the refrigerator and some wine.

The dining table was an inexpensive standard type model and looked as if one half was used as a table and the other half as a desk. There was a computer on one side without password protection. It seemed to be used by Caleb to do schoolwork.

The television in the living room was used for video games and dvds. The video games were pretty typical for a house with a teenage boy in it and the dvds were basically Nazi propaganda. She was pleased to see that the dvds were covered with dust. The bookshelves were filled with books supporting the Nazi movement in the United States and Europe. They were dusty as well. She did find several books written by Dr. Allen James and she saw Allen's smiling face one the book jacket. He looked younger and happier then, but who didn't she thought. There was a comfortable chair with a table with books piled beside the reading lamp. Carol scanned the books, medical texts, first aid manuals, and a bible. She looked through the Bible; there were notes in margins, underlining, and wear on the pages. Someone here spent time studying the Bible seriously. Was it the boy or the man? Or both?

Carol had settled onto the couch and covered herself with a quilt that was folded up on a small armchair. She finally fell asleep out of exhaustion. She dreamed of walking with Daryl up to the summit of the hill where they had been married. She was happy in the dream and holding tight to Daryl's hand, he kept telling her to just on tight and they would be there soon. Carol woke up in a strange living room with Allen sitting in the chair reading a book. He looked up from his book to see her frowning at him. He smiled at her and she could see in the early morning light that he looked to be close to her age. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty, are you ready for some breakfast?" She kicked the quilt off and he motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen.

Allen cut up some apples and put the slices into a blender. He spoke to her quietly over the noise of the appliance, "Not sure if we are being bugged or not, we will talk later when we take a walk outside. Just go with this."

Carol had gained more confidence in her ability to determine who to trust and who not to trust; her instincts were going with trusting Allen. She decided just to play this along but not trust him with much information. She had hidden her wedding rings in her boots when she woke up in the truck. They were still there this morning. He didn't need to know that she was married. Allen talked with her about the compound and how he had come to be here. He was very grateful for these brave men and women who had built this haven from which a New America would spring. Carol asked polite questions that sounded as if she was impressed with what they had accomplished. They cooked breakfast together for themselves and the others.

Caleb, Ariel, and Arya walked into the kitchen and Carol was relieved to see that the girls looked calmer than they had the night before. Carol found herself studying Caleb; he was telling the girls that he would take them on a walking tour this morning. His voice was light and cheerful but his eyes were sad. Carol found herself liking the boy: there was something about him made you think that you could trust him. His eyes reminded her so somebody but she couldn't think who it was.

Caleb and Allen both worked at the infirmary. Allen had worked as a paramedic when he was in college and Caleb was interested in medicine. They promised to take them by the infirmary on the tour. The two men said they would do the breakfast dishes while the girls got ready to see "Eagle's Nest".

Carol and the girls went into the bathroom to talk. They turned on the shower and talked in low voices. Ariel assured her that Caleb had not touched her and she had slept in Arya's room. Caleb had told her that he wanted to escape but had nowhere to go. He had been interested in her lives and Carol was afraid that they might have talked too much. She could see that the girls trusted him already. Ariel said that Caleb had sneaked out last night very late and checked on Jo. He had talked to someone in the barracks and she was unharmed but very frightened.

Eventually they went back to the living room dressed to go out into a cool morning. Carol was dressed in jeans, books, and short leather jacket over a blue sweater; she caught Allen's appreciative look and wondered if he was trying to flatter her into trusting him. They started off together with Caleb between the two girls in front, she and Allen in the back.

Allen spoke to her, "If we meet anyone, don't say much. If I hold your hand, don't pull away. As long as we are out here I don't think they can hear us". She nodded as she looked around; this place was bigger than she had thought by Michonne's description. They were walking down a street toward the main headquarters, but Allen said that he wanted to show them the school and the infirmary. The school was a steel structure with four classrooms inside. The infirmary was well equipped and very clean. There was a woman working there this morning and she greeted Allen and Carl warmly. She eyed Carol rather spitefully and Carol realized that she might be jealous. They didn't stay long and Allen bitterly commented that the infirmary for the slave labor at the barracks was not that well equipped.

Allen wanted information about life outside the compound; he had been here two years and had no idea what life was like off the mountain. The view from the fence was trees and monsters. He told her that they used the German pronunciation of monster to mean the voracious undead. Carol gave him general information; there were few people and a lot of monsters. Life was difficult but survivable in a few places. Allen said, "I understand that you don't really trust me and that's smart of you. I want you to know one thing, see that boy in front of us." Carol nodded when he pointed at Caleb, "I want him to get out of here to someplace where he can have a life with good people. Right now he lives with monsters outside the fence and monsters inside the fence. The monsters outside can't stop being monsters and the monsters inside don't want to, he deserves more than that."

Carol saw two men coming to meet them; one was the man with the dead eyes and the other man had been one of the men who captured them. Caleb and the girls had turned off a side street and she figured that Caleb was keeping the girls out of their way as much as possible. She didn't resist when Allen took her hand. She looked down not wanting to meet their eyes. Allen greeted them warmly, thanking them both for letting him have "my beautiful wife" and giving Caleb a chance to father handsome children that will be a blessing to New America.

Allen introduced her to both men; the one with the dead eyes was Commander Morris who asked to be called "Thomas" and the other man was "Jason King". Allen introduced her as "Carol" and she remembered that she had never been asked her last name. Thomas asked if she had formal training with a sword and she responded that she had not had formal training but life outside these fences had given lots of practice. They both seemed pleased her with answer and Allen squeezed her hand gently. Allen laughed and said that if they didn't mind he was ready to go back to his house and get more acquainted with Carol. The men laughed lasciviously and patted him on his back. Carol waited until they were out of earshot and squeezed his hand hard enough to hurt. Allen laughed and released her hand, "Carol, you look really good this morning, what man would believe I would rather be walking around looking at trees when I could be in bed with you?" Carol just shook her head at him; Allen was determined to keep a light heartened approach to this. She realized that he and Caleb were risking their lives with this charade; that is when she began to trust Allen. She wouldn't leave this place without Caleb. He had earned his chance for a life with good people.

She and Allen strolled back toward the house and she got a chance to look at the fence because their house was the last one on the street and the fence was about 50 yards away. It was high with concertina wire at the top. She didn't see any "monsters" but figured they were fairly close. Carol wished she could just grab the fence and start climbing up, but that would leave the others behind. She would have to trust that Daryl would find her like he did in the Tombs. Carol and Allen paused on the stoop and she could see that the two men were still watching them. Allen saw it too and put a hand under her chin and raised her face up to meet his gentle but lengthy kiss. He opened the door and they slipped inside.

TWDTWDTWD

Michonne and Daryl were standing back in the brush on the outside of the fence when they saw Carol walking toward them with a man. Michonne was using binoculars and could see that Carol was talking with the man in a comfortable manner. He was smiling at her and she didn't appear bruised or battered. They were headed toward the fence and Michonne could see that Carol was looking for a way over the fence. Michonne could hear the hiss of Daryl's breath as Carol looked at the fence. She grabbed his arm; they were here to gather information not to mount a rescue operation. Carol was safe and from the way the man looked at her in no immediate danger. Michonne put the binoculars back on. She could see Carol look up the street at two men watching them and the man with her saw them too. She could tell by the way he tensed up when he saw them. Michonne saw the kiss for what it was; acting a part. Daryl saw it as a stab through the heart; Carol allowing another man to kiss her like that broke his heart. Michonne pulled him away before his pain turned to rage and go them both killed. They needed to see more of this place to make a plan to take it down. They couldn't stay here and stare at that house. They had about an hour left before they met the others.

Daryl allowed her to pull him away. He remembered that he had once told Carol that she must do everything she could to survive in any situation. Some part of him trusted her that whatever that had been it had been so that she could survive until she could be rescued. He dragged his sleeve through his eyes and vowed that he would find a way to bring her and the others home.

Daryl and Rick had found Ashton unconscious by the road. There were three dead walkers and Ashton's vehicle. They found Carol's sword and soon found out that Carol, Jo, Ariel, and Arya had gone into town with Ashton. Patrick and Josh took Ashton to the hospital while they figured out what to do.

It was too late to leave that evening; the Nazi compound would be difficult enough to reach during the daylight and impossible after dark. This was a scouting mission; they didn't know for sure that the Nazis had taken them or not.

Ashton had finally regained consciousness but had a serious concussion. He wasn't able to give any real information. Michonne volunteered to the lead the team and Patrick, Josh, Jonathan, Daryl, and Rick packed their weapons and headed out before dawn. Michonne and Daryl, Patrick and Josh, and Jonathan and Rick fought through the thick underbrush and walkers around the fence. They had allowed ninety minutes to investigate. It was a big facility and they were looking for a weak link in their defense system.

They all made it back to the creek and then back to their vehicle. They didn't talk much on the way back. Patrick didn't say anything; he was going over scenarios in his mind. There were many people living there, some innocent and some not. There were so few safe places that it seemed a shame to bring down a place that could be a refuge, but leaving it there in Nazi hands would be a death sentence for his family and new found friends.

Patrick had been part of a secret fighting team in the army. His team had been all over the world and into some very hairy situations. This might be his must difficult battle, he had a ragtag bunch of fighters and a well dug in enemy. He let his mind whirl through different ideas; he couldn't depend on superior fire power, intelligence, or position. He did have people that knew how to fight in tough situations and he would just have to trust that they could pull off the plan whenever he found one that had a chance to work.

Daryl didn't talk to anybody; he concentrated on the good news. Carol was alive and unharmed. The others had seen Jo working unloading supplies from a truck. She seemed all right. He and Michonne had watched the two girls walking around with a big blond guy. He had used the binoculars this time and watched the girls. They seemed comfortable with him and he had been more protective than possessive toward them. That kid looked like someone he knew; the link was just so close but he couldn't get it. Somehow he just knew he could trust that kid;


	44. Steel Magic-Tell me how you really feel!

Steel Magic

Carol and Allen sat on the back deck after dinner and talked about their lives before the ZA. The teenagers were in the living room playing video games. It felt surreal to Carol; she was sitting with a complete stranger talking about a past best left buried. Allen found himself pathetically grateful to have Carol to talk to; he had two years of stored up thoughts and theories. He could have talked all night and all day tomorrow and never scratched the surface. He concentrated on his failed marriage and his growing realization that most of their problems had been based on their mutual inability to respect the other's point of view. Carol listened sympathetically; she empathized with Allen's because she knew what it was to love someone who seemed forever out of reach. She didn't talk of her relationship with Daryl though; Carol talked of what it felt like to be with someone who picked you apart like a knitted sweater. The first blow was like a tear in the sweater and over course of time Ed had pulled every piece of yarn away from the sweater until you couldn't tell it was ever a sweater. You were just pieces of your old self that Ed toyed with like a cat with a ball of yarn.

Allen was a good listener and he sat quietly while she described her hellish marriage, and his voice was gentle after she finished, "Carol, you are not a pulled apart sweater now; how did you reknit yourself? You are living with a strange man who might do anything to you and no one here would lift a finger. The place is a nest of psychopaths and degenerates and yet you walk around these streets with a cool elegance. You don't seem to be afraid of anything."

Carol remembered talking to Merle about her new found bravery before he left the prison to battle the Governor. "I am not afraid to die, that's the key. My daughter was bitten early on and turned to a monster. That was the worst thing and that has already happened. I haven't reknit myself with wool; this time I used steel. Have you ever used a sword, machete, knife, katana, or a farming tool to kill a monster or a person?" Allen shook his head no and she went on, "I know how to use all of them; there is a terrible magic in using steel weapons to kill. It's personal, it is the power of your body driving the steel through another person, and you aren't the same after. I have killed used a pistol and a rifle and the weapon does the actual killing. You just guided it and it did the rest. It's different with a steel weapon; you are closer and you either kill or be killed."

Allen excused himself and went into the house; he came back in a few minutes with Caleb and the girls. Allen said, "Let's go play with some steel. He politely helped Carol off of the lounge chair and she had brief flash to a dark skinned woman and a younger girl who were hiding in a small building . She wondered if that was Jamela and Alyssa. Caleb led them on a back path past the houses toward the headquarters and then around behind to a separate large building. Caleb used a key to open one side of the building. Allen explained that the other side contained pistols, guns, rifles and that they didn't have a key to that side. He shut the doors and turned on the lights. One side wall contained all sorts of swords, machetes, knives, and she saw a Zakasushi. She examined it and took an experimental swing; it was made of the finest steel and while it needed cleaning, sharpening, and polishing it was a work of art. Just having her hands on such a weapon made her feel better. Allen watched Carol's face when she swung the sword; there was some magic in the steel for her. He knew that he could love this woman just for the look on her face when she went through a set of exercises with the sword. He still loved Jamela and always would and he suspected that Carol loved someone back there in the mountains as much as he loved his ex-wife. Carol would not be his lover but she would be his friend. Having a friend with some steel magic might get his over-educated ass off this hilltop and into those mountains where he would find Jamela and Alyssa. He knew they were alive and they needed him.

Carol watched Caleb with his sword; a longer heavier one than her new Zak. He was very good; graceful and strong. She worried though because fighting shadows in a building was not like thrusting through human flesh. Would Caleb have the mental strength to kill? And do it quickly and on to the next?

Carol was surprised that Allen was as good as he was; not as graceful or strong as Caleb but surprisingly efficient and economical in his movement. He was killing in his mind as he moved through the exercise and Carol figured that he would kill when push comes to shove. He wanted to get to his family and she knew that when Daryl and Company got them off this hilltop that she and Daryl would go with Caleb and Allen to find the rest of his family. She owed him that and more for risking everything to keep her and the girls safe.

The girls had never worked much with steel and Carol worked with Arya with a lighter weapon. Arya was motivated to learn and Caleb took over her training. Ariel swung half-heartedly and badly. Carol watched her silently comparing how she had resisted using weapons and that they couldn't afford to have a weak link if they were going to get out. It was time for tough love and she didn't know if Ariel would ever forgive her for what she was going to do.

Carol grabbed Ariel by her shoulders and quickly propelled her out the door and shut it behind her. She shook her like a rag doll and then slapped her hard. Ariel was angry and pushed her away crying. Carol grabbed her again and spoke to her in a low voice, "You aren't sitting in your palace on McAllister Mountain anymore, Princess. Daddy isn't going to make this all better; your mother is working as a slave and she isn't going to come over her and kiss your boo-boo. You know that our people are going to try to rescue us and we need every one of us to fight and kill for us to get out alive. Now either you get in there and get some fire in your belly or you are going to stay here and be raped every day for the rest of your life. No one is going to save your privileged ass but you. Do you understand?"

Ariel looked at Carol; she had always been a little afraid of Carol and her friends. They were tough and hard and they made her feel weak and soft when she was around them. Carol might leave her behind; her mother needed her and she was afraid that Carol was going to smack her again. Ariel nodded her head yes. Carol pushed her back in through the door and Ariel's training began.

Carol picked several swords on the wall and gave them to Ariel to try. The girl made a weak pass with one and catching a look at Carol's pissed off face she tried again. Ariel found her sword when she picked up the fourth sword. It was the longest and it was a little heavier but there was a sound it made to her when she swung it. Ariel loved music and she paid attention to sounds that others might miss. The sound turned to words and they said to the girl, "You and I belong together; there is a war coming and you are going to be a warrior in it".

Caleb worked with both girls; Carol wasn't surprised to learn that Caleb had had martial arts training since he was seven. He was also a gifted teacher in that he knew how to break down the steps of the movement so that the girls could follow them.

That night after Caleb and Allen had searched the master bedroom for bugs and finding nothing Carol and the girls took the king size bed. Allen and Caleb slept in the other bedrooms. Carol had brought their swords back with them and had spent the evening showing the girls how to clean, sharpen, and polish their swords. Ariel had avoided eye contact with Carol and the imprint of Carol's slap had been on her cheek when they walked back into the training room. Carol was afraid that Ariel would always hate her but she would accept that if Ariel survived this. Carol slept in the middle and the girls curled up close beside her like two kittens. Ariel muttered to her, "I will fight, just show me how." Carol hugged her close and kissed the top of her head, "I know you will; you are a warrior. I saw it when you picked up the right sword." Carol had a brief flash of Ariel using her sword to kill Jason King one of the raiders who brought them here. Carol knew that you could not go back from being a warrior; it became part of who you were. Ariel would struggle against it but the steel magic had already happened. Ariel the Princes was becoming Ariel the Warrior.

Carol wondered where Daryl was and sent him all the comfort that she could find. She hoped that Patrick and Rick would be able to make him wait until everything was ready to rescue them. Ariel and Arya needed some more practice before they went into battle. She longed to be at home with him but she knew that this upcoming battle was epic; they must destroy the evil elements of New America before they got stronger. Her people had hit them hard on McAllister Mountain and they were weaker now. Carol fell asleep and dreamed of making fried apples pies for Daryl and a blue eyed toddler. He looked like Daryl but her did have her eyes and her smile. She kissed Michael and gave him his little pie with a smiley face on it. Daryl pretended that he wanted to eat the baby pie and Michael laughed up at Daryl and Carol smiled in her sleep.


	45. Waiting Game

Waiting Game

Daryl was tired and sore; it was amazing how using a different style of bow could make your muscles so sore. He and his crossbow were as one, but Patrick's plan required him to use a conventional bow, and he wasn't very good with that. He had spent the day after their trip to the Nazi compound with a master archer from the area who had shown him all that he could and left him to practice and he had until his arm felt as if it were ready to drop off. He was getting better at what he needed to do. He was working with Glenn on this and Glenn was almost as tired as he was.

Patrick had used the resources around him to develop this plan. Dave had been a chemical engineer and he and Patrick had been working on chemical weapons. Dave was still recovering from being shot during the raider attack but he and Sam had been scavenging materials that they needed to make the weapons.

Michonne, Andrea, and Rick had spent the day keeping an eye on the Nazis. They had used a state map to locate the county seat of government closest to the Nazi compound; they had gone to the county courthouse and been able to locate county maps showing all the roads in the area. Using those detailed maps they had found a less traveled route to the compound which enabled them to hide their vehicle closer to the hill top fort. Michonne found an old path that made it easier to get up the hill and that in places the fence as almost at the edge of the steep drop offs. The walkers couldn't reach them when they got in those places and they were able to watch longer.

Carol and the man were working in an infirmary for the slaves. They could see people going in and coming out with bandages. The slaves were cutting down the last crops and storing everything away. Other slaves were working to maintain the grounds and to keep the fence line clear. The slaves were thin but not emaciated; Andrea said that the Nazis weren't wasting food on them but didn't want them to become too weak from hunger to work.

The blond boy and the two girls went out the back door of their house and spent hours inside of a steel building. The girls looked exhausted when they came out, but unhurt. They were silent when they walked back to the house but they seemed friendly with the boy. Michonne kept looking at the boy; he was watching his surroundings and she could sense that he didn't have big love for the people in the houses that they were passing. The boy opened the door for the girls and waiting for them to enter before he gave a last cautious look around.

Michonne watched Carol and the man come back to the house for lunch and leave thirty minutes later. They seemed to trust each other but she could tell that they both were wary of others. There were children playing outside on one of the lawns and Carol's companion stopped to talk to their mother. Michonne could not imagine attacking and killing those babies; she wished she could talk to Carol and find out what she musk know about these people.

Two men waited on Carol and the man to meet them on the way back to the slave infirmary. Michonne kept her binocular sights on them; they looked predatory. Carol and the man greeted them and appeared friendly enough. Carol's back was to her but she could tell that Carol was wary of these two. Soon Carol and the man moved on but she noticed the way the two men continued to watch them that they didn't trust them. Michonne wanted this over; Carol's apparent safety was an illusion. No one would be safe as long as they two walked the earth.

Andrea looked at the Nazi compound like another Woodbury; some of these people were just trying to survive like Milton. The others enjoyed killing and destroying. The life that she wanted to have on McAllister Mountain would never happen if they didn't clear out this nest of rattlesnakes.

Rick looked at the houses, the gardens, and the general sense of order here and despaired of humankind. They had a place of relative safety, supplies, and enough people to maintain it. Why did they have to create slave labor and go raiding others?

Allen was telling Carol some of the history of this place. It had been here for ten years before the ZA hit as a meeting place for survivalists and the right wing fringe. The land had been owned by a group called New America who espoused racial separation and less government handouts. The New Americans had dragged him up here and to be honest he liked most of them. He didn't share their ideas on racial separation but he was for less government handouts so it evened out.

They had expanded the original fences in the first year and while they scavenged for resources they would rescue survivors and bring them back. They had separated the African-American survivors away from the main compound. They encouraged them to set up their own compound somewhere else but had recognized that leaving here might be a death sentence. No one was forced out; there was no work no eat rule that applied to everyone.

About a year ago they brought back a large group of survivors and that is where the trouble began. This group began to take over, gradually three groups began to emerge; the ruling elite that wanted to subsist by raiding, the New American group that was afraid of the Nazis that ran the place now, and the slaves, both black and white who were at the mercy of the other two groups. Carol asked, "What happens when the place gets attacked? Will they work together to fight off a common enemy?

Allen answered, "The only common enemy that we have are the monsters outside? Carol asked, "How many of the Nazis?"

Allen mentally counted up, they had lost a bunch of raiders when they had attacked Carol's group. "Between twenty and twenty five I think. There are maybe thirty of the New Americans left. Their numbers have gone down since last year. There are about forty slaves. So they could probably take down the Nazis if they got together but the Nazis have control of most of the weapons."

Carol wondered why a survivalist right wing fringe group would ever agree to give up their weapons. She wondered how long before the New Americans were all dead and the Nazis took everything they had built up here.

Allen pointed at the Nazi flag in front of all the major buildings. "The New American flag is basically the American flag with a single large star on it. The plan was to rebuild America and to add stars as they did so. They weren't doing too well with racial segregation and had integrated the school in six months and then the housing integrated, and things were looking pretty much like the old America before the Nazis showed up. "

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Carol knew that her people would come for her and the fight would be on. The waiting game would be over soon.


	46. Sunday Morning

**As much as I want Carol back on McAllister Mountain with Daryl the Muse says patience and life is a journey and not a race. My Muse is fond of platitudes, but Carol's journey has changed her from an abused mouse of a woman to a well-loved warrior. Carol has an unlimited capacity for love, and Carol has grown to love both Allen and Caleb in the short time she had been at the Eagle's Nest. Not to worry, Carol's other half Daryl is her true love. Allen is not her soul mate, but they do have an honest affection for one another. **

**I own nothing. TWD owns the rights to all its characters. **

Sunday Morning

Sunday morning at Allen's house meant a breakfast of French toast with apple toppings. Carol had learned that Allen was actually the pastor of two churches. He preached at 11:00 for the people who lived in the little town and at 12:00 for the slaves. Allen had told her that everyone had attended the same church until the Nazis had taken over and separated the two worship services. The Nazis did not attend church regularly, but there was always a few there to make sure that nothing was preached that would be seditious to the ruling elite.

Allen was distracted this morning but complemented her on her dress. Apparently everyone dressed up to go to church and Allen had scavenged up some dresses for her and the girls. They were going to attend both services so that the girls could see Jo. Getting ready for church reminded her of attending church with her grandparents. Grandpa always complained that they were going to be late and yet they never always at the church parking lot when the bells rang.

Allen and Caleb went early so that they could talk to everyone before the service started. They looked very handsome in their Sunday suits and ties. She and the girls came along later but were inside the big room when the bells rang. Carol wondered if the bells made the walkers push against the fences. She shivered involuntarily; they were always there just waiting for an opportunity to devour their prey.

Carol noticed that the girls were attracting lots of attention. They did very pretty in their dresses. Ashton had insisted that Ariel and Arya lift weights and used the exercise equipment at his house so they were both in good shape. Ariel has some bruises from all the martial arts workouts this week but she looked like an angel. Arya was already squirming in her seat and looking less angelic by the minutes. The services were simple. They sang hymns with piano accompaniment and time was given to "testimonies". Members of the church would stand up and praise God for his blessings in the testimonies, but they also asked the church to pray for them that they would have more faith. It was similar to church services she had attended with her grandparents and Carol relaxed until Allen got up to speak. He looked very handsome and she was proud of him in a non-sexual partner kind of way. She appreciated his looks without desiring him and that summed up how she felt about Allen.

Allen was a good speaker; he knew how to draw his audience into his sermon and today Allen was preaching on Rahab the harlot whose faith in God had saved her and her family. Carol was as captivated as any of the congregation when Allen described how Joshua had sent two spies into the city of Jericho to investigate their military strength and those spies had found safety with Rahab a harlot. Rahab had faith in God and asked that in exchange for her harboring the spies that she and her family would be spared when Jericho would fall.

Carol had the growing realization that Allen was talking not just about Jericho but about Eagle's Nest and wondered if she was the only one who was thinking that way. Allen talked about faith and how easy it would be to turn the spies over to Jericho authorities and how difficult it would be to trust these two men not to forget about her as soon as they were back out of the city. Rahab was an example of faith he explained she had faith that God would give Jericho to the Israelites and she had faith in two spies that they would honor their agreement.

Allen spoke about the red cord that Rahab had used to show the house to protect. He said that was an outward sign of an inward faith and that it blessed God when His children showed their faith in both outward and inward ways. Rahab and her family survived because they had stayed in their house when the attack came and trusted in the red cord to save them. If they had ran out into the streets they would have been killed. Faith requires works Allen told them and sometimes it just requires you to wait upon the Lord to do things in His time. The congregation listened intently and Carol had hoped that when the attack came they stayed in their houses and not run out to fight back. Allen was playing a dangerous game here, but they both knew that time was running out. He could not stop himself from warning these people and she hoped they got it. Soon it was over and Allen was back at the door shaking every hand and hugging almost everyone,

Allen grabbed a bottle of water and they moved to the next service. Carol guessed that it was alright for them to go because they were Allen's wife and children. This service was held outdoors today because it was such a glorious day. Jo sat with them in a seat up front. She had been cold to Carol until she understood the situation and that her girls were safe with Allen and Caleb. The congregation was mixed with whites on one side and dark-skinned people on the other. The music was more enthusiastic and joyful here; and Allen had requested a spiritual "Go Down Moses" to begin the service and the song seemed to ring out like a bell in the clear air.

Allen's message was different for this group; the theme of faith was the same but he used the story of the children of Israel's release from slavery to make his point. God delivered them from slavery and gave them safety from the death angel. The Israelites had to wait upon the Lord to deliver them. They had to have patience and to suffer without fighting back. Allen kept repeating the phrase, "Stay your hand", which meant that the Israelites did not attack the Egyptians but waited until the Lord did his work. Carol knew that he was telling this group not to go on a bloody rampage and kill everyone on this mountaintop but "to wait until the Lord sends his angels to deliver you". Carol felt real fear for Allen; he had risked himself for her and the girls and now he was endangering himself to give warnings to the slave populations that their "angels of deliverance would come and carry them home". Allen talked a little about his first sermon and Rahab. That red cord was a type of the blood sacrifice that the Israelites had made to protect themselves from the death angel that would kill the firstborn of the Egyptians. The red cord and the blood sacrifice were outward signs of inward faith and should tell the believer that they should "stay their hand" when they saw it at a house. They finished with "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot" and soon they were walking back to the house at the end of the street.

Michonne had "attended" church by spying at the unguarded fence. She could see Carol, the girls, Jo, and the blond boy sitting up front in the service. The preacher was the man that walked around with Carol. Michonne had recognized the songs as code words used during the Underground Railroad. This preacher man was telling his congregation that "angels of deliverance" were coming and Michonne knew that to be true. She was leading the party over this fence tonight and she hoped they had been listening to the whole sermon. She believed the preacher man was telling her to pass over any house with a red cord hanging on the door. She believed him but she didn't know how she was going to convince the others. She was going to try because messing with God's faithful was scarier than facing a bunch of well-armed fascist thugs.

Commander Morris and two of his lieutenants came by after lunch and told Allen that he would not be preaching anymore. They were closing all church services indefinitely. Carol knew that if rescue didn't come soon that it would be too late. The clock was ticking close to midnight.

The inhabitants of their street were mostly New Americans because those houses had been set in place by the original founders of the town. They were watching as the Morris and his two henchmen walked to Allen's house. The congregation had been afraid that their church would be shut down. Most of the people put a red ribbon on their door to show solidarity with Allen that afternoon.

Carol was jumpy all day; she could feel that the time for the rescue to happen. She had not real "sight" experiences that related to here and now. She kept getting flashes of the dark-skinned woman and the girl. They were being followed and needed to be rescued. Hold on, Carol thought, we are coming.


	47. Terrible Truths

Terrible Truths

Carol took a shower, dressed in the clothes that she had been wearing when she was captured, and put on her wedding rings. She took a minute to look at them and appreciate how beautiful they were. She fluffed up her short curls and went to get the girls. They went back to the big bedroom and sat on the bed.

"I think that our people will come tonight or tomorrow morning. We need to be ready and do our part. You need to have your weapons ready. "Carol said making eye contact with each girl. "As soon as we know something is happening I want you to take your weapons and head down that back path around headquarters and head toward the slave barracks. Find Jo and protect her."

Ariel looked fearful and Carol touched her face. "It's alright to be afraid, but don't hesitate to act. You are using an ancient weapon in a world of modern machinery; you only have the advantage of being quiet and fast. So use it. "

Carol continued, "We all want to go home, but don't you think about that. You only think of yourself as someone who is ready to fight. You be here right now, do you understand?"

The two girls nodded and Ariel spoke, "Are you scared?"

"Yes, I am afraid but I am not terrified. When the fight comes I put everything else away and I let the training take over. I don't hold anything back when I use the weapon, things seem like they are in slow motion but everything is happening very fast."

"Make sure that you don't turn your back on the dead until you have used your weapon to destroy the brain. We have practiced this, but don't forget, the dead seem to turn fast in a battle."

"Now go get everything ready, I love you and I am proud of you."

The girls left and Carol stayed there and thought about what she might have to do. She wanted to lie there and think about being back on the mountain with Daryl but she had just warned the girls to get their mind on the battle.

Daryl had showered and dressed in black cargo pants and a black long sleeved silky shirt that Patrick had decided that they would wear. He was ready and had been for days. Patrick and Michonne were hashing out the last details and there would be a last briefing and they would be heading out so that they could be in place before dark. He went over to his dresser and put on his wedding ring after all he was going to go get his bride.

Daryl looked at the hands; he had been so enraged that Carol was living with some man at the Nazi compound that he had pounded his fists into a tree. Michonne had stood by while he beat the hell out a pine tree. Then she sat him down and asked what did he want Carol to do in that situation. He had sat there until he accepted a terrible truth. He didn't care if Carol was screwing the guy twenty times a day if that kept her alive. She knew he would come for her but she had to keep herself alive until that happened. It didn't matter what she had to do to stay alive; it only mattered that she lived and breathed and was Carol, his Carol, and nothing that she did with anyone else would change how he felt about her.

Patrick and Michonne were fighting out the last details of the operation. She was adamant that they focus on killing the Nazi/raiders. They were concentrated in one area of the town and had control of the headquarters. She seemed sure of that and she had spent days watching the camp. The meeting was held in an abandoned barn not far from the camp. She and Tyreese had been staying here for days while the others were getting the materials ready. The teams were coming in the back way for the final briefing.

Michonne had sketched the compound onto an inside wall of the barn. It was a detailed sketch of the facility and each area was clearly marked. Michonne went upstairs to the loft to get ready. Tyreese had brought up some water for her to wash in and Patrick had brought them clean clothes. She took a few minutes for meditation before she washed and dressed. She needed to cleanse her mind from this hatred she had toward the Nazi raiders; they deserved her hatred but she needed her mind clean to do what she needed to do.

The briefing went well and they were soon moving up the hill to get in place before dark. Michonne and Tyreese were heading a group that was going in to the compound over the fence close to the slave barracks. The guards put all workers inside their barracks before dark and took up positions. The first task would be to kill the guards and release the slaves. They would wait there until they got the signal that the second wave was coming in.

Patrick and Rick were in charge of the second wave. Maggie and Andrea were on sniper duty. They would be shooting from tree stands used in deer hunting; they would have a sturdy place from which to shoot and they would be too far up the tree to worry about walkers. Thankfully, Michonne and Tyreese had knocked the local walker population back some this week.

Daryl and Glenn were shooting fiery arrows toward the Nazi part of town. Dave had come up with a chemical concoction that would set their houses on fire and gave off toxic gases when lit. It had taken Daryl a while to figure how to arch the arrows toward the houses without hitting everything else. The bombs were attached to the arrow by a string and Glenn had to have it in perfect position or it didn't work. They were hoping that the burning houses would cause a distraction. Josh and Jonathan were taking out the guards at the bottom of the hill and at the entrance of the gate.

Daryl was moving toward the house that Carol was staying and securing her and the girls. The plan was not to attack the houses on that street if they had a red ribbon on the door. He figured that sooner or later they would have to get those people out but no fighting on the street that Carol was on sounded good to him. Michonne made him promise that he wouldn't be killing anybody in that house; she seemed to think that the man and boy were good people. Daryl hoped that was true.

They waited until it got dark. The electricity was usually cut off at 10:00 so they wanted to be finished by then. Daryl figured that the Nazi might cut off the power to have an advantage; but he figured he could find Carol and the girls in the dark.

Carol had Caleb to take the girls to the slave barracks before it was truly dark. She and Allen left the house and waited on the back side of the house. She had a slight inkling that the Nazis would be coming for them tonight and they needed to be hard to find. Carol and Allen moved farther from the house and toward the fence. She felt safer the closer she got to the fence and the farther from the house. Rick watched Carol come closer and closer to their position. She had a man with her but he trusted Carol enough to know that she wouldn't bring the enemy to them. She had a sword and a knife but no gun. Rick spoke to her in a low voice, "Carol, what are you doing out here?"

Carol felt the world fall off her shoulders, "Rick, we are here to fight with you. This is Allen James and he is on our side."

Rick began cutting the fence using very strong clippers. They were just making a hole big enough for them to get in. "Just wait there, I will open this up. We are ready to go."

Soon Rick joined them on their side, Patrick followed him, and the rest of his team followed. Daryl and Glenn were closer to the entrance and the fireworks were ready to start. Rick closed the hole back up with strong wire and they moved toward the Nazi section. Rick gave Carol a pistol.

They watched as the fiery arrows arched high in the sky and landed on and around the houses. Carol could smell the strong odors of the toxic gases and they watched as the houses began to burn.

The team was waiting for Daryl and Glenn to come toward them on their way to rescue Carol. Rick called for Daryl and he ran toward them. Carol stepped away from the taller men and Daryl saw her in the light from the burning houses. He ran toward her and she jumped into his arms; the sound of automatic rifle fire brought them back to reality and she pulled away from Daryl. Allen was standing there and she quickly introduced them. Daryl gave a curt nod and asked, "Where are the girls?"

Carol answered, "Caleb took them to the worker barracks a while ago. The Nazis were coming for us tonight and they may still be around there."

Allen said, "I will do whatever you want me to, but I would like to go back and see what's going on".

Daryl gave him a pistol, "Do you know how to use this?"

It had been awhile since Allen had used a hand gun but he nodded at Daryl. "Thank you, those guys have all the weapons so there hasn't been much way to practice."

Allen led the way back to their street. All the houses on the street were locked up tight, with no lights on. Carol could see red ribbons on some of the doors by the street lights. Allen's house had the front door smashed open. They had come for them, but where were they now?

Carol heard a voice from the closest house, "They left someone inside the house and the rest ran toward headquarters."

Daryl loaded his crossbow and stepped toward the house. Allen waited until Daryl was in position and moved out into the light. Daryl could see the gun barrel move into position and then he saw that Carol was opposite him on the front porch. She nodded at him and hit the wall and dropped down. The gunman shifted toward her and Daryl shot him in the back and moved quickly to stab a knife into his brain.

They regrouped with Allen and moved toward headquarters. One man came out of the house with a rifle holding it up over his head and gave it to Allen as they passed by. He grabbed the rifle and the man handed over some additional ammo. Apparently the Nazis hadn't gotten every weapon. More men joined them as they moved along, carrying whatever they could find.

Patrick and Rick had driven the enemy back toward headquarters and the workers from the barracks joined them there. Tyreese was carrying a few of Dave's bombs and Daryl and Glenn fired them toward the headquarters' building. They lit up the nighttime sky when they hit. Patrick had set up a perimeter all around the buildings; he didn't want these guys to escape and come back to terrorize them again.

Morris and King knew a way to get to the worker barracks and they headed that way. The two men wanted to jump the fence in all of this confusion and hide out in a safe house not far away. Ariel and Arya had been hiding outside the barracks with Caleb when Michonne's group came over the fence. Caleb had moved to kill the guard and Ariel and Arya killed the second one and remembering Carol's caution Ariel had stuck her knife into his brain through an eye socket. Michonne had thanked them when she got there and they had released the workers and asked them to wait until the fireworks started.

Ariel, Arya, and Jo were waiting on the road that ran toward the barracks. The headquarters' building was in flames and Ariel had moved so that it was more at her back. She realized that looking toward that bright light had hindered her ability to see. She saw two shadows moving stealthily from tree to tree and she instinctively moved to cut them off.

Arya took off after her. Ariel got behind a large storage shed and motioned for Arya to get behind her. They held their weapons at the ready position and listened. The two men had seen the girls move but figured that they were frightened and hiding from them. The older woman had fled down the road toward the fire.

Morris and King saw no one between them and the fence and they moved faster. They passed a storage shed and never saw the upraised sword curving toward them. Ariel sliced into King's neck and back. He turned around to face his attacker and she cut open his neck. Arya was struggling with Morris when Ariel joined the fight. Arya was being pushed back by Morris and Arya sliced open his back. Together they killed Morris and by then Caleb was back and he used his knife to make sure that they didn't come back.

It was a long night as every house was searched for Nazis. The plan had worked well and while there had been some injuries they hadn't lost any fighters on their side. They were using Allen's house as a meeting place and it was very crowded in there. Daryl and Carol sat on the back stoop and talked. She assured him that Allen had been a perfect gentleman and he couldn't kill him. Daryl couldn't hold her close enough and swore that he was going to chain her to the house so that she wouldn't get lost again. She hated to break the news to Daryl but it had to be done. "We need to leave at daybreak, Allen's wife and daughter are being chased in the woods close to the place where we had our Girl's Day Out. We need to get supplies together and get going as soon as we can."

Daryl looked at her, they hadn't even gotten home yet and she wanted to go chasing around in the woods looking for ghosts. She looked at him and said, " He's a good man, and I don't know what would have happened to me or the girls if he didn't step up. He risked himself and Caleb. And I have to do this".

Daryl said, "Hell, why would I want to go home when I can run around a walker infested woods? I do get to have this adventure with you right?" She assured him that they would be together on this one. He kissed her wedding rings and they got up and went back inside to get ready for the next adventure,

Ariel was sitting with her mother and Arya and Carol spoke to them both, "I know that was hard but it had to be done. We are all grateful for what you did." Ariel hugged Carol, "I love you, Carol. I can't go back to being the way I was before, can I?"

"I love you more than I can say, I am sorry I was so hard on you, but I had a flash that you would have to do what you did tonight. You had to be ready. And no you really can't go back but you will need to be strong to survive in this world."

Arya hugged her too, and Carol thought of her lost Sophia, and was glad that she had these two in her life.

Patrick and Rick were staying to get things settled down with the New Americans. Michonne and Tyreese were going to get the workers in the barracks resettled. Tomorrow morning they would begin to negotiate this out. This place had a lot going for it and maybe some of these people would stay and make it right.

Carol talked with Caleb and Allen. She had talked about her "sight" with them and they didn't really believe her until she described the woman and child in her sight. Allen had not told her that his wife was African-American and Carol described her and his daughter perfectly. He would have trusted Carol enough without the description. They were leaving at daybreak. Carol and Daryl went to sleep for a couple of hours on the bed in the spare bedroom.

It was just getting daylight when Carol, Daryl, Caleb, and Allen left the next morning. They stopped at the flagpole as the Nazi flag was taken down and they watched while an American flag with fifty stars went up the flagpole and waved with the morning breeze.


	48. Finders Keepers

**I know, Carol just won't sit still; we just got through saving America from neo-Nazis and now she is off trying to find Allen's family in the woods. **

Finders Keepers, Loser's Weepers

Dr. Jamela Davis woke up cold, hungry, and needing to go to the bathroom. She and Alyssa had found a dry place to sleep under this fallen tree but the accommodations were limited. She had dreamed about Allen last night. In her dream she was asleep on their bed and she was so cold. Allen brought her a blanket and she felt warm all at once. She was trying to thank him and he wasn't there anymore. No need to over analyze that dream; Allen wasn't anywhere anymore. He had been in Charlotte when the ZA hit and that was that; end of story.

Jamela smiled at Alyssa; the story wasn't really over because she and Allen had created this wonderful person. She would do whatever it took to keep Alyssa safe. That wasn't getting any easier since their car had broken down and they had been hunted by a band of raiders. Last night she had left Alyssa here and went down to where she could see a distant fire. She had waited outside the fire until one of the men had left the fire and came close to her. He squatted down to shit and she had brained him with a good size boulder. She hit him again and again until she was sure he was dead. The other men were drunk and didn't notice. She had found her way back up the hill but they had to move on now. They were close and she knew that she was getting weaker. She had been able to whittle the number of hunters down to four. It was like a gigantic game of tag and everybody in the game was after Jamela and Alyssa.

Jamela and Alyssa had spent the first eighteen months after the ZA hit with a small group outside of Asheville. They had managed to make it through their first winter and second summer together before they joined a bigger band. Their new leader enjoyed having total control of the group and that included having his pick of the women. He had chosen Jamela and she had gone with him for Alyssa's sake. Jamela hated him but Alyssa had warm clothes and food to eat. It was when she overheard the leader plotting to trade Alyssa for guns and ammo that she finally broke free. She had stolen a car and took off with Alyssa; the leader sent his men after her. He would kill her for making him look weak and Alyssa would be traded or become his new "woman". Jamela was determined to find new transportation and escape from her hunters but all she found was more trees and no roads.

…..

Carol had picked out a big vehicle to travel in; there were four of them and she hoped that they could find Jamela and Alyssa before whoever was chasing them did. Daryl drove with Carol by his side as they left the compound and found their way back to the highway. Carol had helped load the supplies and realized that they needed warmer clothes and boots for Caleb and Allen. She gave Daryl directions to the outdoor clothing store that the girls had shopped in during their day out. Daryl took cover and she took the other two shopping. They picked out boots and warmer clothes while she grabbed warmer jackets and some clothes for herself and Daryl. She found warm clothing for Jamela and Alyssa and boots. Allen remembered her shoe size and said that Alyssa feet wore a size larger. She got the next two sizes for good measure.

Carol asked Daryl to stop at a dollar store and she found a couple of pans and some bowls. She found some hot cocoa mix and tea. She made a quick grab for some dried food mixes while she was there. There were matches in the car and some MRE and some basic medical supplies. They always carried portable water purifiers in their run vehicles and she packed that away with their supplies.

She directed Daryl to go through the town and to turn right. Jamela had been afraid when came through here and Carol could follow her that fear. It wasn't long before they found an abandoned vehicle; Carol thought it was the one that Jamela was driving. There was a beat up truck parked behind it. Daryl opened the hood and removed the distributor cap and siphoned away the gas. Jamela and Alyssa had left the road there and headed into the forest. Daryl hid their vehicle on a deserted road and they headed off on foot.

Daryl followed Jamela and Alyssa's tracks but the trail left by their pursuers was easier to see. Daryl showed Caleb what he was finding; the kid was interested in hunting and tracking. He and Carol were both quiet and Allen tried to be. They moved along fairly quickly since the hunters were marking a clear trail in the falling leaves.

They found where the hunters had stopped for the night; they were probably drunk by the amount of bottles left behind. The campsite was filthy and Daryl had a growing sense that they didn't care if they brought the women back or not. They just enjoyed the hunt.

Daryl called a halt at noon and they drank some water and had beef jerky. Daryl and Carol ate their lunch side by side talking quietly. Daryl wanted to know how much of a head start the women had had; Carol didn't think it was very long.

Jamela had been able to throw them off their trail for at least a while. The chasers had followed a trail made by some deer for a while before they back tracked. Jamela had gained some time with that and she and Alyssa continued trying to find ways to evade them. Daryl admired the women; he wished they had some real weapons.

Daryl stopped at dark. The hunters were a half day ahead of them. They would start early in the morning and they might make up some time. They each ate a MRE, wrapped themselves in their jackets and went to sleep. They were out of the pathway and no one kept watch. Carol moved close to Daryl and soon both of them were asleep.

They took off early the next morning refreshed and ready to go. They found the hunter camp within two hours. It was the usual mess but Daryl kept picking up another nasty smell. He went looking for it and found a dead body not far from the campfire. The head was mashed in and he figured that was the reason he hadn't turned. His pants were pulled down and he must have come out here last night to shit and somebody brained him. Daryl's guess was that Jamela and Alyssa had come back her to check them out and found this guy all alone.

Allen looked at the dead body. He couldn't imagine Jamela who had refused to take the dead mouse out of a trap doing this. Daryl stood beside him and spoke in his low tones, "She won't be the same, not inside or outside, you need to know that. See my hands. I was so mad when I saw you kiss Carol on that porch that I punched a pine tree. Michonne talked to me and made me realize something. It didn't matter what Carol had to do to stay alive; it might change her but it wouldn't change how I felt about her. I still intended to kill you though." Allen looked at Daryl and knew that he was giving good advice. Jamela needed him to man up and accept her as she was now. Allen nodded and said, "Thank you for not killing me and thanks for helping me find my family."

Daryl brought the group together. "They know that Jamela and Alyssa aren't all that far away. We need to move faster today and Caleb and I are going ahead. We will leave a trail for you, but we can't wait for you." Allen looked as if he wanted to protest but Carol shook her head at him. This was not time to allow pride to get in the way of saving the women. Carol warned Daryl, "Be careful, if you get in too big of a hurry you could walk into a trap".

Caleb and Daryl moved quickly through the rough brush for a couple of hours. Eventually the trail led uphill and he was glad that they weren't being slowed down. Caleb was strong and in good shape. He had to struggle to keep up with him. Daryl heard something behind them but didn't see how Carol and Allen could be that close and he stopped to listen for a little bit while Caleb went on to the top of the hill. Daryl saw a bear crossing the trail behind him and he guessed that was the noise he had heard. He waited for a bit and heard nothing else so he started up the hill going a lot slower than Caleb. It was time to quit smoking when a kid ran you ragged in the woods he thought. The trail went along a creek bed and there were thick rhododendron bushes on both sides. He heard voices up ahead and automatically hit the ground. He stayed there while he tried to figure out what was going on. It sounded liked Caleb had caught up with the hunters; he cursed himself for letting the boy go by himself.

He crept closer while keeping the thick green rhododendron bushes between him and the hunters. They had Caleb tied to a tree and were enjoying kicking and hitting him. He could take out one or two but these were tough guys. Carol and Allen were behind them and he didn't need them getting caught too. He slid backwards and went to find Allen and Carol. They were just minutes behind and they were ready to do anything to save Caleb. They hurried back up the hill and waited while Daryl checked it out. They were drinking and making plans for Caleb. One man wanted to sell him as a slave, and the others just wanted to play with him a little and then kill him. Daryl brought Carol and Allen up close to the camp. He motioned for Carol to stay there and use the pistol though it was a little far. He would use his crossbow and Allen could use the rifle. Carol moved closer; she needed to be closer to make the shot. Allen slid to the left and Daryl to the right. The men were so close to Caleb that Carol was afraid to shoot. One man imitated the music from "Dueling Banjos" and laughed raucously. Carol thought he was the one she wanted to shoot first. Daryl was closer now and could hear one of the men ask Caleb to beg for his life. Caleb's face hardened and his voice was cold and strong, "I am not begging for anything you piece of shit. Not now or not ever. Caleb Dixon doesn't beg". Daryl saw and heard Merle at that moment. The kid said his name was Caleb Dixon, and Daryl knew that while he hadn't saved Sophia and Merle; he was going to bring Merle's son out of this right now. He stood up and shot an arrow between the eyes of the man that had asked Caleb to beg. Allen shot the man beside him and Carol nailed the guy who had made the banjo sounds. That left one big guy who fired at Daryl and ran toward the trail. Carol stayed down and when he turned to fire again at Allen she used her sword to take out his legs. He went down hard and she jumped up to take him out, Daryl was already there and put a bolt through his brain. Allen used his knife to get Caleb untied while Carol and Daryl put the raiders down to stay.

Caleb had been beaten and kicked but he was able to get to his feet with some help. The weather had been turning colder and darker all day and they needed to find some shelter before it started to rain. Allen wanted to take care of Caleb and he wanted to find Jamela and Alyssa. Carol said she would stay with Caleb. He needed to stay warm and have something to eat and drink. Daryl and Allen took off following the trail left by the two women.

Jamela and Alyssa paused when they heard the gun shots. They heard two shots and that left at least two hunters behind them. The hunters were yelling but they couldn't hear them clearly. They were at the top of a large rock, and there were boulders around. Jamela decided to make a stand here. She could drop a rock on them from here. She was too weak and tired to keep running. The voices came closer and she could hear that there were two men calling.

Jamela was so weary that she didn't notice at first that one man kept calling for Jamie and Allie. It finally sank in, the only person to call her Jamie was Allen and he sometimes called Alyssa Allie. The voice sounded like Allen, and she wondered if she were starting to hallucinate. She tried to stand up to get a boulder to drop on them when Alyssa started to climb down the rock. Jamela tried to stop her but the sky seemed to whirl around and she collapsed.

Alyssa ran to Allen and he hugged her close. Daryl asked where her mother was and she pointed to the top of the rock. Allen followed him up to the top where they found Jamela unconscious. Allen couldn't find any wounds but she appeared dehydrated and exhausted. He and Daryl got her back down from the rock. They needed shelter and Daryl remembered that they had passed a rock cliff with a significant overhang back down the hill. He and Allen carried Jamela back down to the overhang and found that it was dry and that there was room to stand up in it. Allen started a fire while Daryl went back and got Carol and Caleb. They had left most of their supplies behind so that they could travel faster.

Allen was worried about both Alyssa and Jamela. They looked as if they were ready to collapse and needed food and water. Carol came up the hill first with the medical supplies. It was beginning to rain and she put the pots out to gather water in and used their water for Alyssa. Jamela roused a bit and Carol got her to drink some water. Daryl was carrying the supplies and helping Caleb. The rain was starting to come down harder and Daryl and Allen were grabbing all the dry firewood they could find. Carol used the fire to heat up some hot chocolate and gave Alyssa, Caleb, and Jamela some to drink. She heated up a dried soup mix with some rain water. She asked Alyssa to help her put some dry clothes on her mother and to change into something warmer herself. Carol went through Caleb's pack and found a pair of dry sweatpants and sweatshirt. He was able to change his own clothes. Carol put warm socks on Jamela and Alyssa and gave them all some hot soup.

Daryl insisted that she change her clothes and she realized that she was wet and cold too. They both changed into clothes that she had found in the store days ago. Allen had changed and was taking care of Jamela and Alyssa. Daryl motioned for Carol to come sit beside of Caleb with him. She moved to beside of Caleb and listened to Daryl ask him about his name, Caleb Dixon. Caleb laughed and told enough of his story to confirm Daryl's hope that he was Merle's son. Carol left Daryl to talk with Caleb about Merle. She wanted to check on the weather which didn't seem to be getting any better.

It got dark early that evening. It kept getting colder and colder and the rain began to turn to snow. Daryl was worried about that, the leaves were still on the trees and a wet heavy snow would bring down trees all over this place. They needed to stay here under this rock until it stopped and hope that the roads weren't blocked with downed trees.

Daryl and Allen dragged in some pine branches to close the overhang off from the wind and the rain. They ate the last of the MREs and drank hot chocolate as they heard the sound of timber cracking all around them. Their rock home held firm and gradually they fell asleep by the fire close to the ones that they loved the most.


	49. October's Bright Blue Weather

October's Bright Blue Weather

Daryl kept waking up and checking the weather. It was still snowing and the big heavy flakes were causing the timber to come down. Daryl stood at the front of their little cave and watched it fall. Carol slipped in beside him and he remembered that night in the guard tower when she had been so enchanted by the falling snow. He put his arm around her and she fitted herself close to him. "We're not getting out of here tomorrow are we?" Carol said her voice low so not to wake the others. "I don't think so; those trees will still be falling. We can take tomorrow to get everybody on their feet; then we will start for home the next day, "Daryl answered.

Carol caught the "start for home" and knew that was Daryl's way of telling her that getting home might take a while. The highway wouldn't be a problem but any road through heavily forested areas might be blocked. There would be walkers once they got out of these steep hills. She put it out of mind and just concentrated on here and now. The snow was beautiful in the firelight and she told Daryl that she was glad that she was here with him. He laughed and said that the snow reminded him of that time in the guard tower that she had brought him cookies,

"I was bringing more than cookies that night if I remember right," Carol smirked.

"Beth yelled for you just when I was ready to make my cool move," Daryl recalled, "I had you in my sights that night, and all I wound up with was the cookies."

Carol teased, "They were good cookies."

Daryl grumbled, "Do you know how long it took me to get the courage to make my move that night?"

Carol answered, "Do you want the time in hours or days?"

Daryl laughed and kissed her again and slid his tongue into her mouth. He was ready to go home and make a cool move or two. His body was ready to make a whole bunch of moves right now; they had been apart too long.

Carol asked, "Is that a cookie in your pocket or are you just glad to see me?"

Daryl took some snow and put it down her shirt. "I think you need to cool off a little; and it's not a cookie."

Carol thought about having a serious discussion about Merle and Caleb but instead kissed Daryl and as their tongues wove themselves together she put snow down his pants. "Good night, Cookie Monster". She went back to lie down and get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.

Jamela woke up to see them standing at the front of the overhang watching the snow fall, Allen was asleep at her side, but she felt as if he were a million years away. She was angry at him; she knew it wasn't fair but being around Allen made her aware of how she had changed in these last two years. She had been waiting for him at Asheville that day like a school girl. They had been talking to each other every day and he had asked if it would be alright with her if they could spend some time together. She was renting a house in the mountains for the summer and she told him that he could stay at the house while he visited. She was planning on being with him that night, but that evening she had to barricade the door and use the gun that Allen had given her the last time he visited Alyssa. She had brought that gun because she knew the house was way out of town in a remote location. They would never have made it through the first night if she didn't have that gun. She had waited there for weeks thinking Allen would get there someway but he never came. She was not the same woman who had waited for Allen; she didn't think that woman existed anymore.

The sun came up on a forest filled with downed trees and wet heavy snow everywhere. Daryl stood at the front of the opening and wished he could go hunting. Trees were still falling and he couldn't risk getting hurt out there. He did go out far enough to gather more firewood while Carol cooked some oatmeal for breakfast. Allen had dug out a latrine on the other side of the rock. A tree had fallen over there and created a private place.

Caleb was up and walking around; he and Daryl had talked about Merle Dixon for hours last night. Daryl had an endless storehouse of Merle stories and Caleb could tell that he had loved his big brother. Caleb had missed knowing his father but he had gained an uncle and aunt. He had grown close the Carol already and he felt a real connection to Daryl.

Alyssa had rebounded with a food and a night's sleep. She was interested in all the people in their shelter. Caleb was smart, funny, and good looking. Carol and Daryl were kind and capable. They acted as they were enjoying a camping trip in the mountains and not risking their lives rescuing strangers. She and her father had been doing chores together; she knew that he could work faster without her but she wanted to be close to him.

The men were so restless that they prowled like caged lions. Carol could still hear the occasional crack of breaking timber, but the sky was getting lighter and the temperature was climbing. By lunchtime most of the snow had melted. Daryl had ventured out with his crossbow to get something for the dinner pot. They would be soon be out of food if they didn't find some meat. Daryl killed a small buck and field dressed the carcass. It would provide the protein they would need for tomorrow.

Carol and Jamela had been boiling water to store in their canteens and plastic bottles. They would need clean water for their trip home. Daryl thought they could make the car by late afternoon. He could navigate a straighter line down than they had taken coming up and downhill would be a lot faster than going up.

That evening they feasted on venison and rice. The weather had warmed enough to melt all the snow by dark. They were taking off at first light to try to get to the vehicle by late afternoon. No one knew what would happen after that but the plan was to get to McAllister Mountain as soon as possible. The men talked together out in the open air and the women sat by the fire.

Carol said, "Daryl and I want you to come and live with us. The house is crowded but we are building more houses. Allen will be living there but you don't have to be with him. We want you with us."

Jamela felt it was time to talk about why she had ran from her last group, "Carol, I talked to you about living with the first band but we got taken over by a bigger group. These were bad people and I was chosen to be the "woman" of the leader. I did it so that Alyssa and I could survive. I left when I found out that Alyssa was going to be traded for guns. The leader sent those guys to kill me and take Alyssa. Maybe you should rethink your invitation."

Carol moved to reassure Jamela, "We want you and Alyssa to be part of our group. We live in dangerous times and there is no guarantee of you will always be safe, but I can promise that you would be joining a group that will always have your back".

Jamela was suddenly in tears, "I am just so glad that you found me and will let me join your group." Jamela had been too weak and out of it to ask how they had found them and she asked Carol now.

Carol look embarrassed, but tried to explain, "I have the "sight", sometimes I see things and I have been seeing you and Alyssa for some time. Allen talked about you to me but I saw you before that. I believe that I was given this gift to help all of us to survive together. I just sort of knew that you were here and we needed to get here as fast as possible".

Jamela had always been a skeptic about that kind of supernatural ability but how else could they have known where to find her and Alyssa. She decided to go with her first instinct; she would never underestimate Carol.

Daryl led the way down the hill the next morning and they were surprised at how much distance they had covered by lunch time. Daryl figured that it wasn't more than an hour out now. He reminded everyone to get their weapons handy; they were getting closer to houses and houses had walkers about.

They ran into their first walker about ten minutes later. Carol used Zak to decapitate the walker and Daryl drove a knife in its brain and they moved on without conversation. Jamela and Allen exchanged glances, and Allen said, "I guess that's teamwork". Jamela laughed and then resented Allen for making her laugh.

They came out into a pasture and Daryl warned them to watch for walkers underfoot. Alyssa walked in a line between her parents and Caleb walked at the end. They could see trees down but luckily their vehicle was still intact. They loaded up with Caleb in the front and the others in the second seat. Daryl drove and Allen and Carol took the windows.

They started down the road and soon ran into a tree in the road. Daryl was able to drive the suv onto a field that ran parallel to the road and they got around it that way. The next two hours was slow going. Allen drove part of the way and Carol, Caleb, and Daryl cleared out walkers attracted to the suv engine. They were making progress but with miles to go to the highway and limited daylight hours left Daryl began looking for a place to stop for the night. He explored a barn and they moved the suv behind the barn and unloaded part of their stuff. Daryl kept looking at the tractor stored in the bottom of the barn. He was wondering if they could use that to move some of the trees out of the way.

They ate a cold supper of beef jerky and water and went to sleep in the barn loft. Daryl and Carol took the first watch. Caleb and Jamela would take the second, and Allen and Alyssa the last. It was a beautiful night and Carol and Daryl cuddled close to stay warm. They didn't talk much; human voices seemed to travel much better now that there were so few of them. They finished their watch and woke up the Jamela and Caleb.

The Jamela and Caleb watch went well; they heard some shuffling feet and moans, but Caleb joked that it was probably just Carol and Daryl. Jamela bit back a laugh, Carol and Daryl did not spend their day playing grab ass but they sort of radiated love to each other. Allen came before their watch was over and said that he would take over. He would take the watch by himself so that Alyssa could sleep. Jamela went back to where Alyssa was asleep and woke her up. She would have to pull her weight around here; no slacking allowed.

The next day was a repeat of the first. They used the tractor to move the trees when they could. Gradually the trees thinned out and they made better time. It still took the rest of the day to get close to the highway. Jamela and Carol were walking along the roadway behind Daryl on the tractor and Jamela was struck by how often Carol pointed out something in nature that she thought was beautiful. It was a glorious October day and Carol seemed to want to enjoy all of it. Jamela was beginning to enjoy it too; Carol's ability to enjoy the here and now was infectious. Carol could exclaim over a clump of asters and whirl around and slice up a walker without skipping a beat. Alyssa joined them and she and Carol tried to name all the wildflowers. Caleb drove the tractor while Daryl walked with them and he could identify the trees and the wildflowers. Somewhere during that golden day they stopped and had lunch. They sat under a tree that dripped scarlet leaves on them. Carol heated up water and made soup. Jamela thought to herself that this was the happiest she had been since this all started. For once, no walkers spoiled the mood and they rested for a while after they ate as if it was important to savor the beauty all around.

It wasn't long before they were all riding in the suv. They passed by houses close together and then to a strip mall for more clothes. Carol stripped the shelves and counters. Somebody could use all this. Jamela and Alyssa found more clothes to fit them. Allen was watching as they looked. Caleb and Daryl were siphoning gasoline.

It was getting late and they needed to find a place for tonight and go back in the morning. The days were much shorter now and Daryl didn't want to risk it. They drove through the town trying to find someplace safe for the night. They were t outside of town when they found the elementary school newly built and with a sturdy fence around the back playground. Daryl found a way in with a pry bar and they checked it for walkers. It wasn't a big school, and all on one floor. The cafeteria and the gym area were together. Daryl hid their vehicle and used chains to secure the door. They found mats in the gym area to sleep on and food in the storage room. Carol and Jamela used candles to warm up some canned food. The moved the mats to a carpeted room and they sat around in the room and talked about being in elementary school and their favorite teachers. Daryl said that his was Mrs. McLaughlin in fifth grade. She made him feel like he was important to her. She had picked him to recite a poem in front of a school. He had been thinking about that poem all day. Carol asked if he could still recite it. Daryl said he could only remember to the last two stanzas.

When comrades seek sweet country haunts,

By twos and twos together,

And count like misers, hour by hour,

October's bright blue weather.

O suns and skies and flowers of June,

Count all your boasts together,

Love loveth best of all the year

October's bright blue weather.

_Helen Hunt Jackson_

It had been a glorious day and Jamela had gone to sleep remembering what a glorious day it had been. She could hear Carol and Daryl talking softly while they watched over them. She knew that she could relax and really rest when those two had your back.

Carol looked at Daryl and said, "Please say all of it". He looked at her and shook his head and then said all of it. Carol watched Daryl and she saw the remnants of the abused little boy he had been and his pride that a beloved teacher had chosen him to recite this poem. She applauded him and kissed him when he finished knowing that there had not been a proud parent in the audience that day. Mrs. McLaughlin had been there though and Carol thanked her for giving Daryl a chance to shine, a happy memory, and at the knowledge that he was important to her. Daryl seemed lost in thought for a bit but roused himself to talk about Mrs. McLaughlin. She had taken them on nature walks every so often and they were expected to be able to identify plants and trees around them. Daryl said, "She told us that the beginning of wisdom is to know things by their right name." Carol thought about that stack of books on Daryl's bedside table, all of them were about things in the natural world. Daryl went on to say "I think that it applies to people too. You have to look a little deeper to know their right name. I know it took a long time until I really knew your right name. I thought your name was good, kind, sweet, spirited, stubborn, sexy, and all kinds of name but I was wrong, those were characteristics, the way you identify something, but that isn't the name. The name is based on how you feel about that person, and my name for you is "Cara Mio" my heart."

Carol blinked back the sudden tears and thought of her true name for Daryl nd the name that came to her was "My beloved". She called him by his true name and they guarded their friends together and hoped that this time tomorrow night they would be back on their house on McAllister Mountain.

**I hope everyone has been lucky enough to have at least one Mrs. McLaughlin as a teacher. I did and she enriched my life by making me aware of the natural world and all its beauty. There are way too many kids like Daryl in this world and way too few Mrs. McLaughlins. This chapter is my salute to the joys of October and to those who take the time to enjoy it. Thank you, Mrs. McLaughlin. **

t


	50. Role Models

**This chapter is going to have lots of Jamela and Allen in it. I haven't given up my Caryl ship but I want you to see it from third person point of view. Jamela and Allen are going to get some lessons in loving from my favorite couple, Carol and Daryl. So I hope you like this new addition to the group as much as I do.**

Role Models

Daryl sat by a sleeping Carol and waited for her to wake up; she was an early riser and he knew that she would be waking her soon. Carol hated to be woken up; it startled her and upset her morning so he would just wait until she was ready to face the day. He was more than ready to go home, back up on the mountain to the log house with Carol.

Carol opened her eyes and saw Daryl sitting beside waiting for her to wake up. She smiled at him and stretched and sat up beside him, "I want to go home," she declared, "I want to sleep in a bed and have a shower."

Daryl took a quick glance around the room, no one was close to them, "I just want to go home and have sex".

She leaned on him and teased, "Not until the shower, I love you enough to tell you that you might be keeping walkers away because they can't stand the smell".

"Keep leaning on me like that and I'll start thinking that I don't have to wait until I get home or have a shower," Daryl mock threatened her.

"Just make it worth my time this evening, big boy", Carol kissed him and got up from the mat bed almost gracefully and went off the restroom that still flushed. She used the facilities, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She found herself smiling at the Carol in the mirror, Daryl wasn't the only one who wanted to go home and have sex.

Daryl looked out the window to the parking lot; the battery on every car would be dead now, but there was usually an extra battery in the run vehicles. There wasn't any cars in the lot but if they loaded up all the food on the dolly and moved it out by the door and then go get a trailer or a truck.

Carol offered to drive him and wait until he got the other vehicle moving. He took Allen instead; it was quiet outside and no walkers had shown up overnight. He drove and Allen unlocked the gate and locked it back after he had driven it out. Daryl was testing Allen to see how he would react in a tense situation. Allen looked like a warrior with a machete type sword, knife, and pistol but being a warrior was not the same as looking like one.

Daryl found a truck about a mile away. It was sitting in a driveway and Daryl parked his vehicle on the street. Allen pulled the battery out and hoisted it toward the truck. Daryl found the key still in the ignition. He opened the engine hood and took the old battery out and put it in the back of the truck. He put the new battery in while Allen took out a big male walker and a smaller female one. He tried the engine several times and it finally caught. He gave Allen the thumbs up salute and Allen jumped in the other vehicle and they headed back, Daryl saw that there was a half a tank of gas in the truck and that should be plenty.

They loaded up the food supplies quickly and Daryl covered them with some of the mats. They went back to the highway by a slightly different route and were rewarded by finding a pharmacy. Allen and Caleb stood guard while the others went through the shelves. Most of the painkilling drugs were gone but Carol took everything she could find.

Jamela found some boxes and loaded up on everything that looked useful. Daryl took all the condoms, razors, soap, deodorants, and body lotions and then veered over to the vitamins. He had a box full of beauty products; he had learned that the women got really pissed if you came home without tampons and shampoo. Alyssa was helping her mother carry things to the vehicle and he took Carol's heavy load off her hands. They got as much as they could before the walkers started coming and they had to leave. Daryl watched Caleb kill walkers; the boy knew how to get the job done. He wished Merle could have been there to see his boy.

Carol drove the Tahoe back with Allen, Jamela, and Alyssa. Daryl took the truck and let Caleb drive. The kid wasn't all that good a driver but all he had to do was keep it in the middle of the road. Caleb was a hell of a fighter though by the way he was going through those walkers outside the pharmacy. Merle would have been proud to see that but he would have called the kid Caleblina and a pussy for sure. Merle didn't know how to express love and pride in some one. What would Merle have been like if he had allowed someone like Carol in his life? Someone who had the patience to wait him out until he couldn't fight loving her anymore?

Carol's had maneuvered Jamela in the front seat of the Tahoe. She wanted to get to know her better before they got back on the hill. Carol asked, "Allen said that you had a doctorate, what was it in?" Carol was hoping that it had nothing to do with law; she loved Michonne and Andrea but enough was enough.

"Electrical Engineering, " Jamela answered. "The job market is really tight right now."

Carol laughed in response, but asked, "Do you know anything about building hydroelectric dams?"

"I taught a class in designing power plants with water power way back in the day, " Jamela said, "I was all about saving the environment and see how that worked out. The human carbon footprint is almost wiped out".

Carol thought about the last two weeks; she had been captured and met Allen. She had visions that led her to finding Jamela. "I think the job market just opened up a bit, our little town is building a small hydroelectric dam. You can check it out in a few days. No rush"

Jamela found herself smiling at the thought of actually helping to turn the lights back on. She glanced back at Allen and saw how happy he was for her. She slammed her smile down and cursed herself for looking at him. He had spent two years in comfort and safety while Alyssa had been in constant danger.

Allen saw the anger in her face, and hoped that someday to give his side of the story. The first leader of the New Americans had been a racist thug who had kept him chained at night and worked as a slave during the day. He was not impressed by Allen's books or his attitude. Allen had made one escape attempt and been caught. He had been whipped in front of the others as an example. Allen still had the scars on his back; the wounds had become infected and he came close to dying. Fortunately the thug and some of his cronies had gone on a run and never returned. That was about six months into the ZA and he had given up hope that he could find them by then. He spent the rest of his time at Eagle's Nest learning how to fight with weapons. He wasn't the man she had married and divorced; he had scars of his own.

Carol kept the conversation light after that. This highway was fairly familiar from the other runs and every landmark was bringing her closer home. Jamela was glad that they were going to be with Carol and Daryl in this new place; it felt good to be able to trust someone again. Carol kept glancing at the rear view mirror to see how the truck was doing; Caleb had the hang of it now and Daryl wasn't hanging on to the door anymore.

Carol stopped at the guard post and said hello to the guys on duty today. She went on through and was soon headed up the mountain. Jamela watched her face; Carol was glowing at being back up here. The houses seemed to be inhabited and kept up. There were large garden spots close to all the houses and some of the houses had strong fences around them.

Carol drove by a large house with strong fences and beeped her horn shortly after that she pulled up in front of high fence and jumped out. Jamela looked at the large log house behind the fences when the front door opened and a blond woman with a baby came running out. She unlocked the gate and hugged Carol. A little black and white dog made a beeline for Carol and jumped into her arms. The next hour was a blur of people coming to see Carol and welcoming them all to McAllister Mountain. She and Alyssa were given a bedroom upstairs with two twin beds. There was warm running water and solar powered electricity; it was as close to heaven as this earth had now. Allen had a room in the basement to put his stuff in and he could either sleep there or sleep on a couch.

Ashton and all his family showed up to welcome Carol back and to thank Allen for protecting Ariel and Arya. Jo was saying that being at Eagle's Nest had been like a trip to a fat farm; she was now pounds lighter and working out with weapons almost every day. She invited them over for a welcome home dinner. Andrea had made fresh bread this morning and they had peanut butter sandwiches and a glass of milk for lunch.

Alyssa had a shower and got dressed in clothes they had scavenged yesterday. Beth and Ariel waited for her and she went over to Beth's house to hang out. Jamela was a little surprised at how quickly Alyssa adjusted to the new living arrangement.

Jamela enjoyed a warm water shower and being able to dress in clean clothes. Carol, Andrea, Judith, and the dog name Canary took her and Allen on a tour of the place. They were just leaving when Daryl and Caleb drove in. Carol had left sandwiches on the counter for them and they trooped in to eat. Carol showed them the greenhouse and the high tunnel. Crops were growing in both places and they were looking forward to having fresh vegetables for at least part of the winter. They went by a spacious log cabin that wasn't completed; this was Andrea and Rick's house. They walked over to Glenn and Maggie's house and asked Alyssa if she wanted to walk with them. The girls wanted to go over to Ariel's house and walked out with them. Maggie and Glenn joined them for a walk.

Carol took a deep breath of cool mountain air and resisted the impulse to kiss the ground at her feet. She opened the fences and they walked out into a glorious autumn day. The mountains were ablaze with color, and she was home. She smiled at Jamela and said, "Isn't it beautiful?" Daryl and Caleb joined them but Caleb took off with the girls. Carol laughed and said, " You've been dumped Daryl." He laughed, "He's Merle's son and they are cute girls is own age." Daryl took Carol's hand, " You won't dump me, will you?" She squeezed his hand, "Not anytime soon, its gets really cold up here in winter."

Sam and Dave had been invited to dinner and were working on a dessert recipe. Jamela had never been with any group of people so affectionate and loving. She found herself wanting to talk to Allen and wasn't surprised that he had sidled up her. "Allen muttered, "I don't care that you hate me, but will you at least talk to me?"

Jamela contemplated telling him to go to hell, but he did say that she could still hate him. "I do feel as if they aren't quite real"

"This people love each other and they will love you too. Alyssa seems to be making friends and I'll be your friend," Allen promised and his laughing eyes were as blue as the October sky.

"I think letting you be my friend is how I got Alyssa", Jamela retorted but she could wanted somebody to talk all this over with and Allen was there.

"So how did you protect Carol and the girls?" Jamela wanted to know since he hadn't bothered to show up for Alyssa.

"Our group at Eagle's Nest has been overtaken by Nazis. They were kidnapping women and bringing them back so that they could breed more children. They had attacked this place and been repelled and a scouting party had grabbed Carol, Jo, and the girls and brought them back to the compound. I convinced them that Carol looked so much like my dead wife that they let me have her and Caleb claimed Ariel. He is such a perfect specimen of blond manhood that they let him have her. Arya was so young that they let her stay with Carol."

She gave him a questioning look, "No, I didn't touch her and Caleb didn't touch Ariel. Things were getting dicey there but the good guys showed up in time. Daryl might still kill me at any time so I would appreciate you not bringing that subject up."

Jamela had to laugh; a jealous Daryl would be reason for concern. She had caught the look Carol had given Daryl when she told him that she wasn't going to dump him anytime soon. She had spent the last few days watching them love each other with their eyes. They could transfer more information with a glance than any two people she had ever met; they just seemed to have this amazing ability to communicate without saying anything.

Rick was sitting on the front porch when the group got back. He ran and opened the gate for them. He hugged and kissed Andrea and Judith. He had already talked to Carl who was hanging out at Glenn and Maggie's house. Jamela watched a new round of reunion hugging go on. She got it; they loved each other.

Michonne and Tyreese came out and there was more hugging and kissing. Jamela was happy to see that love seemed to come in a variety of colors. Everyone went into the house and she found it a little overwhelming and took a walk outside. She wasn't surprised that Allen followed her. They walked out along the road so that they could enjoy the outdoors. They didn't talk very much; they just enjoyed the day.

Everything had settled down when they got back. Michonne, Andrea, and Carol were sitting at the table talking and they called her over to join them. She sat down thinking that she was going to be the odd one out but found herself laughing along with them at their stories.

Carol left to take a nap and Andrea went to check on Judith. Jamela sat with Michonne and they got better acquainted. Michonne started talking about meeting the group at the prison for the first time. She was wounded and ready to collapse when they brought her in and they were rough on her because they didn't trust her. She had been locked up but could watch the group. Rick's wife had died in childbirth and Carol had been trapped in some room and didn't know that she had died. Rick was happy to see Carol and Carol was overjoyed to see the baby. Then, Carol realized that the wife was dead and her joy turned to sorrow. Michonne said that she realized that these people had not lost the capacity to love and she had been willing to earn their trust. Michonne excused herself to go upstairs and Jamela was left to sit at the table and think about all of that.

Alyssa came in to the house with the news that she wanted to move in with Beth. They had already moved twin beds in from Ariel's house. Caleb and Carl were going to move in there too to relieve the crowding in this house. Jamela said no, over and over again, she wasn't going to let Alyssa go live with a bunch of teenagers.

Rick said no, over and over again, as well. Carl was too young.

Allen talked with Caleb and said yes. Caleb wasn't asking for permission and Allen thought he was only being polite enough to let him think that he had a part in the decision.

In the end, Alyssa, Caleb, and Carl moved in with Glenn and Maggie for a trial period.

Jo had outdone herself. She had made vegetable lasagna and fresh rolls. Carol brought a salad made from greens from the greenhouse. Sam and Dave had brought apple crisp and vanilla ice cream. They ate in the center courtyard and everyone had taken care with their appearance. Jo had decorated with candles and fall leaves.

Ashton gave the blessing before the meal, thanking God for bringing his loved ones home and he thanked him for adding new loved ones to their family He concluded with a Scottish blessing.

May love and laughter light your days,

And warm your heart and home.

May good and faithful friends be yours,

Wherever you may roam.

May peace and plenty bless your world

With joy that long endures.

May all life's passing seasons

Bring the best to you and yours!

Jamela, Alyssa, and Allen ate together at a table with Carol, Daryl, and Caleb. The food was marvelous. Beth and Jonathan sang after dinner and. Jamela had never seen Alyssa happier; she looked all grown up sitting there. Jamela had forgotten how much she looked like Allen; she had his blue eyes and his smile.

After dinner the women all went into the kitchen and helped clean up. The men all sat in the center courtyard and talked. The kids all went into the family room and played video games. It didn't take all that long to clean up and soon it was time to go home. Sam and Dave had driven over but the rest walked home together. Jamela had never seen so many stars and the trip back seemed too short.

Everybody went to bed when they got back; Daryl took Canary for a walk and Jamela and Allen were left sitting on the couches looking at each other. Daryl came back in and locked up the house, checking all the doors and windows, and then went back to the bathroom. Jamela knew that she should go upstairs and get away from Allen but she seemed frozen in place. Allen laughed, "You do realize that everybody in this house is having sex tonight but you and me and Canary." He looked at Canary who was rolling around on the floor and acting goofy and he added, "And I am not sure about Canary."

Jamela said, "I will never forgive you for not coming to Asheville when this all went down."

Allen thought that lesser men might be deterred by such a statement and he ventured, "You were pissed at me for most of our married life and you had sex with me. It doesn't have to be a deal breaker."

"Do you have any idea what I have done to keep me and Alyssa alive?" she whispered.

"Jamie, I love you, I always have. You hate me but you love me too. Daryl gave me some good advice, he had seen me kiss Carol and he thought that she had slept with me to stay alive. He decided that it didn't matter what Carol had to do to stay alive; it might change her but it wouldn't change how I felt about her. I can't change the past, but I can try to make you happy here and now. Why don't we just be friends with benefits?" Allen said gently. She knew how gentle Allen could be.

Jamela thought of Carol looking at Daryl and telling him that she wasn't dumping him anytime soon,. She sighed, "The weather does get awfully cold up here in the winter. This better be good or your ass is back in the basement".

He gave her the smile that he shared with Alyssa. "Now that is an incentive to do my best. The basement is dark and scary."

He stood up and reached for her hand. Canary was fast asleep in his bed beside the door, "Was it good for you, my furry friend?" Jamie took his hand and they went up to their room. They kissed each other's scars and she found herself happy to be here and happy to be with Allen.

Carol and Daryl had lain in bed curled up together and waited until they heard two sets of footsteps going up the stairs together. Then Daryl had looked at Carol and asked, "Are you ready to make it worth my time?"

"Can we pretend that we are the guard tower and Beth doesn't yell and break the mood?'

Daryl handed Carol something that he had looted from the pharmacy that morning. She read the label and smiled at him. Daryl had brought back prenatal vitamins for her and the baby. Carol had cautioned Daryl so often that something could go wrong with their baby that he called him their "maybe baby." She kissed him and asked, "Do you think that I will need this to keep up with you tonight?"

He kissed her back, and said, "Yes, do you know how long it's been since we have had sex?"

She laughed and said, "Do you want the time in hours or minutes?"

Carol wondered if it was pregnancy hormones that made her so insatiable that night. Daryl told her if she didn't settle down he was going to start popping the prenatal vitamins. She told him that she had taken a nap that afternoon just to be rested for tonight. She just kept on chatting until Daryl stopped her conversation with a kiss and said she could ride the bronco tonight since she had had a nap. She called him "Old Dobbin" and they rode through the night together.


	51. A Cage is a Cage

A Cage is a Cage

Carol woke to an already dressed Daryl sitting on the rocker in their bedroom. It wasn't light enough in the room to see his face but she could sense that he was in a serious mood. Last night's frolics were over and her first thought was that he was going off somewhere this morning to do something dangerous and had not told her last night so that she wouldn't worry.

She decided to keep it light, "So why are you up so early?"

Daryl muttered, "Nightmare woke me up, couldn't go back to sleep."

Carol still had an occasional nightmare and knew the power they had to rob you of sleep and instill fear in its place. Daryl had them too, and he had a harder time shaking them off. "I'll get up and make your breakfast. What would you like this morning?"

Daryl sat for a bit and then said all in a rush, "I want you to stay home. Stop all this running around. Look what happened last time, you got captured and you could have killed on that road, and I might never have found you." His voice got shaky at the end.

Carol was confused, "Daryl, I got captured here on the mountain. There is no place of absolute safety, but this place is the safest one I know."

Daryl plowed ahead, "You need to stay close to the house and not be out unless you are with me or Caleb."

Carol was getting perturbed, "Are you serious? You want to chain me to the house?"

Daryl stood up and moved to the window, "I didn't say I wanted to lock you up, I want to keep you safe, it's not just you now, there's the baby to think about." He was becoming angrier and more upset as he went along.

Carol let him play the baby card because there was their maybe-baby to think about. Daryl had made a comment days ago about chaining her to the house, so this was probably some reaction to her being captured and the jaunt to rescue Jamela and Alyssa. The nightmare had set him off and he was trying to find a way to keep the boogie man away from them. Carol decided that this was not the time to fight this one out; she wasn't in the best position to convince Daryl that she could take care of herself. She was naked under the bedclothes and no one looks all that invulnerable naked. Daryl was the epitome of warrior to her with his leather jacket and crossbow but naked not so much. Naked worked for lots of situations with Daryl but it wasn't going to convince him that she could fight off his demons this morning.

Finally, Carol said, "Today I will be home all day, let's talk about later, maybe this evening. I am making no promises about forever but I have plenty to keep me busy for a few days."

That seemed to satisfy Daryl, and he came over, sat down beside and kissed her good morning. The kiss deepened and Carol thought that she might let naked work for here and now. She pulled away though; she was slightly pissed that he wanted sex now that he had gotten his way. Daryl took his leave and she got dressed.

It was a morning devoted to house cleaning and domestic organization. Andrea cleaned the kitchen and made pizza for lunch. Michonne cleaned the bathrooms and Carol cleaned windows and did laundry. They had fun though, laughing and sharing gossip from the hill. Joaquin and Emily were now co-habituating and there was talk of a Christmas wedding. Jamela had gone to work with his this morning on the dam.

Alyssa and Beth were working in the greenhouse and the high tunnel this morning. The men were working on Rick and Andrea's house this morning; they had gotten behind with everything that was going on. Everyone trooped in for lunch and had pizza. After lunch, everyone went to work on the house. Tyreese was going to finish putting the second story logs in this afternoon using a crane. The roof had been partially built on the ground and he was going to put that in place today as well. Then the roof would be finished, and then the interior. They wanted it roofed before the weather turned colder.

Tyreese was so big and strong that most people would never have guessed how good he was with a crane. He seemed to have some extra sense that showed him how to maneuver heavy logs up and set them down as exactly where they needed to be. It was almost magical to watch the house get its final logs. Carol noticed that there were some people there that she didn't know; building a new house now wasn't worth it to most people but she couldn't imagine Andrea and Rick living anywhere else.

Judith was getting fussy and Carol volunteered to take her back to the house for her nap. She rocked her to sleep on the sunny front porch listening to the sound of the crane and the birds that hadn't gone away for the winter.

Carol wasn't surprised that Ariel had followed her back to the house. The girl wanted to talk about something, and Carol put a sleeping Judith in the playpen in the living room and left the door ajar. She let Canary stay with her on the porch and she and Ariel settled down on the swing together. Carol looked at the girl and thought how much she had come to love her; Ariel was quiet and shy but she was a natural with weapons. Carol saw a lot of herself in the girl and thought that probably went both ways.

Ariel finally broke their comfortable silence, "Is it alright if I call you Aunt Carol? Cousin Carol sounds all wrong". Carol knew the importance of calling people by their right name, Ariel wanted to have a closer connection than cousin.

"I would love to have you for a niece", Carol answered. "I love your dad like a brother, you know that".

"Caleb has been working with me with weapons since I got back, but I would like you and the other women to let me work with you too. I never want to be the way I was the day we were captured, a weakling. If I had gotten out of the car and fought with you and dad that day they might not have captured us. I should have been ready but I have two years in my cage letting everybody else do the fighting while I played the piano or read a book. That part of my life is over now, I knew it when I picked up my sword; I am never going to be that girl in the cage again. It was sheer luck that Arya and I were able to kill those two men; they were in a hurry and got careless".

Carol was impressed with the girl. She had thought this through and was willing to take up serious training. She warned Ariel, "You do realize that Michonne is a harsh taskmaster. She will work you into the dirt day after day and you will hurt in places you didn't know you had. It's worth it all though just to know that you can protect yourself and others. Being a warrior is more about protecting others than anything else. But Michonne is the instructor; you must go to her and ask her if she will teach you."

Ariel admitted, "I am a little afraid of her, no that isn't true, she scares the hell out of me!"

Carol laughed," I know and love her, but she scares the hell out of me all the time. She taught your Uncle Daryl how to dance at the prison and he survived. I think you can make it, but you have to ask for yourself".

Ariel laughed too, "Michonne taught Uncle Daryl how to dance? And he lived to tell it?"

They sat together on the swing and talked of other things, and eventually Ariel went to the building site to talk to Michonne. Carol watched her go with tears in her eyes; Ariel was not taking the place of Sophia but the heart has lots of empty spaces that you only recognize that were empty when someone moves in. Ariel was a daughter of her spirit and she had known that subconsciously when she slapped her at Eagle's Nest.

Ariel waited until the roof was dropped in place before she began, "I would like to talk to you about something important," Ariel began. Michonne had watched the girl fidget beside her for a while and knew she wanted something. "What is it?" Michonne asked.

"I want you to teach me how to fight," the girl said softly.

"I don't waste my time with little girls who want to play dress up with a sword," Michonne said flatly. Michonne wanted to see what this girl was expect to happen making her a little angry would probably drive her off.

Ariel's blue eyes flashed fire for a second and her face grew more determined, "I am not a little girl anymore, That Ariel left the building when I was dragged off this mountain to become a slave. My sword is not a prop in a play; I have used it to kill. I know that kill was a fluke; I need to be faster, stronger, and surer with my weapon. The first time I picked up my sword it whispered to me "_You and I belong together; there is a war coming and you are going to be a warrior in it"._

Michonne said, "Then a warrior you will be, I never argue with a sword, No time like the present, let's go get your talking sword and have had it. Your Aunt Carol needs to get a workout as well."

Ariel turned, "How did you know that I call her Aunt Carol now?"

Michonne, "You aren't the only one with a talking sword".

"Can I call you Aunt Michonne? Ariel ventured.

"As long as you don't put any nasty words in front of my name," Michonne was filling a few empty spaces that she didn't know she had.

They walked together and got more acquainted on the way. Michonne was impressed with her sword. It was longer and heavier than she would have thought the girl would have started with. Ariel showed her the weight room and exercise equipment in her house. Michonne was glad that she had exercised something more than her fingers playing the piano.

Carol was ready to workout with they got back. She had put Judith in the playpen on the porch so that she could watch. Michonne drove them relentlessly and Andrea came back from the house and joined them. Alyssa, Beth, and Maggie showed up and Michonne put everyone through their paces.

Ariel went home with Jonathan; she could feel muscles which had formerly just did their job and never bother to communicate screaming at her. Michonne advised a warm shower and Ariel nodded. Ariel hugged Michonne and Carol goodbye.

Daryl had worked all morning at the building site, but had left with Caleb to hunt this afternoon. They had gotten a wild boar; thankfully they had taken the four wheeler on an old logging road so that they didn't have to carry it back. They had taken it to Sam because he had worked as a butcher in the past and had the equipment they needed. Caleb was still there but Daryl had walked on home.

It had been a long day for Daryl; he had been awake since the nightmare woke him up last night. He hated fighting with Carol, but he was terrified that he would lose her again. He hadn't known how much of his life was wound around Carol until she was gone. The nightmare had been about him searching for her and not being able to find her anywhere. He woke up to find her safe beside of him, but the terror took longer to go away. She was pissed at him for sure, but he couldn't lose her again.

He stopped at the fence watching the women work out. He knew that all the men watched them from time to time and that it turned them on to see them sweat and move through the drills in fighting. It did him and he watched Carol and the others for a while. They were sweating even though it was a cool afternoon and their cheeks were flushed with color. He wondered if they got turned on too.

Daryl watched Carol; she was good at this. Her arms were muscled and strong, her movements purposeful but graceful. He had been attracted to her at the quarry; he loved her now. She was his wife, his responsibility, and hidden in that toned body was his child. Carol swung her sword and he watched her face alight with color from exercise and joy in being alive. He loved her but he couldn't deny that this was part of Carol. She would cease to be the woman he loved if he tried to keep her in a cage.

Daryl watched as Ariel hugged Carol and Michonne goodbye and take off with her brother. Little Ariel had killed two men at the Nazi compound and Carol had told him that she had slapped her when she resisted learning how to use a sword when they first started working out at the compound. That same girl had learned enough to kill in a few days. Carol being a warrior had influenced Ariel and the others. Maybe someday they would stay alive because of that. Maybe someday Carol would have to protect their baby. He had no right to ask her to give up part of herself to make him feel better.

The evening was filled with canning most of the meat from the boar so that they would have it this winter. Carol and Daryl were both too busy to take and an evening walk until late. The moon had come up and he asked her if she wanted to walk over and see the house. Carol knew that he wanted to talk but was surprised that he handed Zak to her on the way out. Canary insisted that he come along and she wasn't too surprised that they went out of the fence and walked toward the family cemetery.

It was the path that they had taken the first evening that they were here. He had gone along to protect her though he was still weak from a head injury. Daryl stopped her on the way. "Let's just take our time, I want to just hold your hand and know that we are together here and now."

She took his hand and squeezed gently, "That sounds good to me."

Daryl said, "You know that stupid nursery rhyme that you do with Judith about Peter putting his wife in a pumpkin shell?"  
"He put his wife in a pumpkin shell, and there he kept her very well, "Carol quoted. Daryl was always listening even when he seemed to be busy at something else. She didn't say anything else; it was time for Daryl to say what he needed to say.

Daryl gazed out at the distant mountains lit up tonight by a full moon. He sighed, "Peter was an idiot and so am I. A cage is a cage and it doesn't matter what it's made of. You a wild bird and you can't cage a wild thing or it dies. Promise me that you will be careful and I will shut the hell up about this."

Carol said, "I love you and I am glad that I won't have to fight you about this."

Canary seemed to having a good time so they went on and visited the cemetery and then stopped there to look at the nighttime world. Daryl decided to ask Carol a personal question, "Do you women get turned on when you work out? Men get turned on watching you, but what about you women?"

Carol thought about it, "Yes, not because we are watching other women. It's because it makes us feel powerful and alive. It makes you think that you can have what you want and that includes sex".

Daryl confessed, "I watched you today and I wanted to have sex with that Carol, the one is powerful and alive. The one who keeps me awake at night because she wants sex or because I am afraid that I might lose her."

Carol kissed him and slid her tongue into his mouth. She had denied him this morning but she wanted him here and now. She unzipped his pants and stroked him. Daryl was coming around to her point of view. His hands had found their way to her breasts and soon to travel south.

"We can't do this here, it's too dangerous," Daryl pushed her away.

"Canary is not smelling anything, don't worry I'll protect you, we'll keep Zak handy and you have your weapons," Carol kissed him again and Daryl sat down on the concrete bench by the fence which was locked. He pulled his pants down and Carol straddled him. Canary hung out by the gate and watched the moon for a while.


	52. Library Visit

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to TWD, not its storylines or its characters.

Library Visit

Daryl had driven Carol down to the town so that she could check on the medicine supply at the hospital. She also wanted to visit with a friend from the prison who was a patient at the hospital. Daryl had dropped her off and said that he wanted to check on some things that had left at the market for barter. He would meet her meet her in an hour at the door of the hospital.

Daryl parked the truck in front of the library just down the street from the hospital. He wanted information about pregnancy and most of Hershel's medical books had been lost when they left the prison. He opened the door and hoped to hell there was a big sign that said, "All You Want to Know about Pregnancy and Were Afraid to Ask". The big room was filled with books but he didn't have a clue about where to look. Daryl wanted to turn and run but he manned up and looked for some help.

Daryl's heart sank when he saw the woman behind the desk, Connie Stewart. Shit. Carol didn't want to tell anyone she was pregnant and he couldn't think of a good reason to be here unless he wanted a book.

Connie eyed Daryl; he never seemed to sit down long enough to read. Daryl could face down a roomful of walkers and never break a sweat; He was looked like he was ready to bolt out the door; she loved a mystery and Daryl suddenly appearing in the library seemed like a good one.

Connie figured that she better ease Daryl into telling her what he wanted. She said, "It's good to see you, Daryl. I never had a chance to talk to you about how often Merle came by the library at Woodbury. He read all the time; he didn't sleep well at night and he would read when he couldn't sleep."

Daryl felt a lump in his throat, "He started reading in prison to pass the time I think. He did like to read. Caleb is his son, you know."

"Merle would have been proud of Caleb, every so often I see something in Caleb that reminds me of the Merle who came in and got books to read. Merle could be rough I guess but with me he was a sweetheart. He liked to read non-fiction mostly, but every once in a while he would read fiction".

Daryl had never in his entire life ever heard anyone characterize Merle as a "sweetheart". Connie Stewart had brought out the good in Merle and he could probably trust her to not to talk about this with anyone but Kevin. "I need a book on pregnancy" he muttered not meeting her eyes.

Connie was a little surprised but delighted. Carol wasn't a spring chicken but she and Daryl were meant to be together. She didn't say anything though; Daryl looked like he wanted to bolt again. Connie led him to the section of the library dealing with pregnancy and went back to shelving books.

Daryl looked through several books before he found one that was easy to read, had lots of pictures, and was written in a matter of fact manner. He found a table and set down to read. He was still reading over an hour later when Carol came through the door looking for him.

Carol had waited at the hospital door for a few minutes and saw the Daryl's truck was parked in front of the library. She was surprised that he was late, but thought that she might find a book at the library and he must be there or close by. She walked up the street and greeted Connie Stewart as went into the library.

Carol saw Daryl sitting at a table concentrating hard on a book, and she stopped and talked with Connie for a bit. Connie worked here two days a week but this was the first time she had been in since the mountain had been attacked. Connie laughed and said that she had climbed Kevin's Great Wall to go to work today. They chatted for a few minutes and then Carol excused herself to go see what had Daryl so captivated.

Carol looked over Daryl's shoulder to see a color photograph of a baby emerging from its mother. "Dirty photos of naked women, Daryl, I never would have suspected you with a secret yen for porn. It's the quiet ones, every time," she teased though she wanted to cry. Daryl sneaking over here to get information about pregnant women was so like him.

Daryl smirked, "I think pregnant women are hot. Look at the size of the boobs on this one?"

Carol gave him a little smack on the back of his head, "You told me that size didn't matter?"

Daryl laughed, "Just anticipating changes, there should just good ones to go along with vomiting and hormonal changes. I am a little worried about you getting hornier; I am not as young as I used to be."

Carol sat down beside him and looked through the book, "These pictures will probably kill your sex drive, don't look anymore. They might kill my sex drive if I wasn't already pregnant. Eeewwe, look at that".

Daryl looked and thought that he might vomit. He kept seeing Lori being dragged from house to house through that winter getting weaker and weaker. He should have made certain that Carol didn't get pregnant; he had been so wrapped up in having Carol as a lover that he ignored their reality. Carol watched his face and knew that he was afraid that for her; her fear was that she would lose the baby. She had miscarried twice while married to Ed, but he didn't let a little thing like pregnancy stop him from hitting her. Daryl was a protective and loving man and she wasn't worried that he would do anything to their baby.

She kissed him, and closed the book. "Let's check this one out and read it together. You don't get to ogle the boobs when I am with you though." Daryl stood up and kissed the top of her head, "Now when did the book say that your boobs are going to start growing?"

Connie checked the book out for a month. Daryl seemed much more relaxed and Carol invited her and Kevin for dinner that evening. Daryl had gotten a deer and they were celebrating the finishing the roof on the new house. Connie accepted knowing that Kevin would be ready for some company after a day by himself in the wood shop.

Carol wanted to go on a run for whatever medicines they could find. They had given almost all of the medicines from the pharmacy to the hospital and she was worried that Judith or someone might need antibiotics with winter not too far away. Daryl agreed and said they that might check out the rest of that town. There might be more pharmacies or doctor offices with medicines of all kinds.

Carol said, "I want to take Ariel on a run. She has been working with Michonne every day for hours and Michonne thinks that she needs some real life experience."

"Let's take Caleb. He's good. Maybe take a box truck and have Tyreese drive. We have been so busy with the house that we haven't been doing many runs. You and Michonne can keep an eye on Ariel."

Carol slid over next to Daryl and pretended to read from their book, "Pregnant women are especially highly sexed and it is important for their good health that their sexual partners recognize that the importance of orgasms to pregnant women. The endorphins released during sexual arousal and orgasm work in conjunction with the release of pregnancy hormones to ensure a healthy baby."

Daryl smirked, "I love you, and with enough rest I might be able to keep up with you. Don't try to use the health of our baby just so you can have your way with me. And most people read with the book turned right side up".

Carol turned the book right side up and read, "Sexual relations are not a good idea after the second month. The mother's body in already going through so many changes that it needs to be protected from sexual activity of any type."

Daryl reached over and turned the book upside down, "Just go ahead and read from this direction. I like the way that reads a whole lot better".


	53. Field Trip

Field Trip

Carol and Daryl had never planned a run so thoroughly; they wanted to take Ariel on her first run to Trinity formerly known as the Girl's Day Out town. Ashton and Jo reluctantly agreed and then they recruited team members. The team consisted of Ariel, Caleb, Carol, Daryl, Michonne, Tyreese, Sam, and Dave. They were taking the Suburban, a truck with a trailer, and a box truck.

Ariel and Caleb were riding in the Suburban with Carol and Daryl. They left before dawn so that they would have as much daylight as possible. Ariel was too excited to sleep much the night before and was up early and was waiting by the gate with her dad when they pulled up. He kissed his baby girl goodbye and Carol promised him that they would do everything they could to keep her safe. The unbidden image of Sophia scrambling over the guard rail into oblivion came to Carol, but she pushed it back. This trip was to ensure that Ariel was never defenseless in this dangerous world.

The trip in was uneventful. Ariel was fascinated by the world outside of her mountain and the little town. Daryl had found that there were two small towns fairly close to Trinity, and he thought that they might be able to scavenge through all three places today. Carol kept glancing back to check on Ariel and Caleb. They were checking and rechecking their weapons and she could tell that both of them were a little wound up. She understood that because she was too.

Daryl was leading the way; he had been through Trinity before and he had chosen the route by the pharmacy that they had been looting when the walkers showed up. He parked on the parking lot with the big vehicle turned so that it could exit in more than one direction. Sam parked behind him and Tyreese off to the side. Everyone had parked so that they could see in all directions. Everyone hopped out, keys in ignition, and assembled on the lot. Carol, Ariel, Daryl, and Michonne were going in and Tyreese, Sam, and Dave were on guard. Daryl entered first and then Michonne. They had left the door shut and it was still closed. Daryl and Michonne checked the store out and then they nodded. Carol went back to the pharmacy section to see if anything important had been left. There wasn't much left, but she got everything she could find and moved over to the shelves of over the counter medicines. Ariel and Daryl loaded up on alcohol products: they were good for bartering and home consumption. It wasn't long before they were back in the vehicles. Daryl wanted to see if he could find another pharmacy and he found one on the road headed to the next town. This one looked looted and they decided to push on to the next town. Ariel was watching the walkers; they seemed to be shuffling along everywhere and she could see why they were so cautious.

The next town had a chain superstore, but it looked looted and there were walkers all over the lot so they went on by. They found another pharmacy within a mile of the chain store and they pulled off. Daryl used the pry bar to get it open and he, Caleb, Michonne, and Tyreese went in. Carol, Sam, Dave and Ariel waited outside and watched the landscape. There was an occasional walker and Caleb and Ariel worked together to dispatch them while the others watched. Michonne came out and Carol went into the pharmacy and checked out the medicines. She divided things into two piles. Carol put aside some antibiotics and painkillers for her family, and then put everything else in boxes to go to the hospital.

Daryl and Tyreese had been collecting things from the other sections boxing them up. Sam and Dave began to collect from another aisle. Everyone began carrying things to the box truck while Carol made a final check of the place. She found a pistol near the counter with another loaded clip beside of it and she put it in her bag. Carol heard the car horn and she hurried out with her weapon handy. Daryl met her at the door and secured it behind her. There was a herd of walkers headed their way and they ran to the car. Carol noticed that there were many more walkers lying around so she knew than Ariel and Caleb must have been busy.

Daryl saw a large church with a huge empty parking lot off and pulled over. Everyone trooped out and had an early lunch. Carol and Michonne ate together on the bed of the trailer and compared notes on how Ariel was doing. Michonne said, "Ariel fights like you quiet and stealthy, Caleb is more aggressive and bold and she has his back. Cariel is a good fighting team".

Carol was more concerned about Ariel's ability to defend herself and asked, "What if she is by herself?"

Michonne laughed, "She will do fine. Ariel went somewhere else and somebody else took over when she got started with walkers. I am not saying this because we both love her; she is some Viking throwback or something. She kicks ass and doesn't bother to take names because she has moved on and kicked some more ass".

Carol looked over at Ariel who was eating lunch with Caleb and looking more like a girl hanging out with her "boo" than a Viking warrior. Ariel must be made of the right stuff if Michonne said that; Michonne did not sugar coat anything.

Daryl came over and sat down beside Carol and Michonne, "What do you think we should do now? Go home or keep looking?"

Michonne answered, "We could get more food. The hospital will need it this winter. More warm clothes would be good. Let's stay here; there haven't been a lot of trees down here. We have been able to move through the streets without getting blocked in. That could be deadly if we run into a herd."

Carol nodded, "We need to think of the winter coming up. We could always use more medicines, food, clothing, and weapons. We should go home with as much as possible. Let's just look around here. We know that we have a clear road back to the highway."

Daryl nodded and soon they were back in the vehicles and Ariel remembered being here with her mother years ago on a shopping trip. She directed them left at the next light and they drove less than a hundred yards to a long strip mall with a grocery store at one end and a chain outdoor life store at the other. Daryl chuckled, "Good call Ariel."

The men wanted to go to the outdoor life store first. The women all rolled their eyes but agreed. The parking lot had some cars in it and that set off alarms for Carol. It was also a large store which meant more places for walkers to lurk. Carol, Michonne, and Ariel took watch while the men went in cautiously.

Carol and Michonne took Ariel on a tour of the parking lot. There were a few walkers inside their cars and too far gone by being baked in their car ovens for two summers to be too dangerous but they dispatched them anyway. They looked around to see if there were any ankle biters around under the cars. They found weapons and supplies in the cars which they loaded into the truck. Apparently some shoppers had never gotten off the parking lot.

They finished checking out the cars and helped the men load what they were bringing out. The place had walkers inside and they had had to stay close together to clean them out. There were bows and arrows, but not too many guns. They did find knives, boots, and warm clothing and they loaded up the box truck.

Walkers were starting to move their way and the women began to clear them out. Michonne was in the middle and Carol and Ariel on either side. It wasn't overwhelming but it was constant and there wasn't time to do anything but move onto the next set of walkers their way. Carol spotted a large group headed toward them and hit the car horn. Within seconds they were joined by the others and a decision to stay and take down the herd was made. They formed a line and let the herd come to them.

Carol and Daryl were side by side and Daryl nodded to her and she smiled at him. Carol knew that she had to let go of herself and let the warrior take over. She and Zak were one and they worked together to do what must be done. Carol used her strength economically and efficiently; there was no need for dramatic kills. No one had time to give feedback because yet another walker was headed your way.

It was soon over and Carol was glad. It had been a gamble to fight instead of run and Daryl took her inside to show her why they had stayed. They had found a storeroom of weapons and ammo and had been in the midst of moving it when the herd came up. That was soon loaded up and the women started shopping. Carol found a section with water purifiers, sleeping bags, camp stoves, and other survival equipment. Michonne loaded up on knives, sharpeners, and warm clothing. Ariel went for clothing and boots. She was wearing a pair of Carol's combat boots and she loaded up on clothing for women and children. The box truck was full and Daryl came to the door and hollered for them to come. They grabbed the last of their loot and took off for the vehicles. The next herd was larger than the last and they were glad enough to run this time.

Daryl took the Suburban and moved slowly toward the herd with his old country songs blasting and most of the herd followed him. Carol, Caleb, and Ariel joined Michonne and Tyreese in the truck and they waited until the herd moved on in pursuit of Daryl and his music. Tyreese drove over to the grocery store and Sam and Dave took watch while they went in.

The management must have closed the store when the news hit. There were walkers inside but they were able to clear the place out well enough and to fill the trailer with food. They secured the door and knew that they would be back to finish.

Daryl pulled up as they were getting ready to go. He had led the herd away and then came back to help. He hugged Carol and then helped secure the load. It was time to go and they headed back to the highway.

Daryl stopped without being asked at a rest area. The women took their weapons and toilet paper to the rest room which was clear of walkers and not too awful. Carol handed out hand sanitizers on the way out. Ariel laughed, "It is now an official field trip, are you going to take roll now?"

Carol laughed, "I never leave anyone behind on a field trip. Are you going to fall asleep on the way home?"

Ariel said, "I don't think so, I am still on this adrenaline rush. I don't think I will sleep for a week".

Carol knew how these scary outings affected her and wondered if her sweet innocent niece was having the same reaction. She winced; she was bringing Ashton's baby girl home but she couldn't promise that she wouldn't make a move on Caleb. The McAllister women might all have a weakness for Dixon men; Ariel was a McAllister and Caleb a Dixon. She would dance at that wedding with her own Dixon and know that Ariel could find happiness in even this new world.

Caleb was waiting for Ariel at the curb to show her some fall flowers that he had found. Carol knew it started with showing you flowers and they hooked you before you knew it. She wanted to yell, "Don't go out of sight", but sighed. They were going to do more than look at flowers, she just hoped Ariel didn't come back deflowered. The girl deserved more than that, but it was Ariel's field trip.

Daryl's was standing with his arms crossed and watching the two teens scamper off together. He was frowning, "That boy is up to no good. You should go break that up before something happens. She is your niece." Daryl's frown turned in to panic, "Your niece, go stop your niece right now. She's just a kid".

Carol laughed, "Now what are you implying about me and my niece?"

Daryl laughed, "Not implying, I know about you McAllister women and how you get after scary shit happens. Now both of us are going to go check out those flowers. If it's going to happen, let it be back on McAllister Mountain. Those kids can go take a hike to the cemetery this evening and I will wish them well. Just don't want things to get interesting between the two of them and then a walker bites poor Caleb on his ass or something. Grab your weapon and let's go delay the inevitable."

Carol walked with him and they broke up nothing more than a passionate kiss. They herded them back to the truck and drove back to McAllister Mountain. They drove into Ashton's driveway and divided up the supplies giving Ariel her share as a member of the team. Sam and Dave took their and the greatest share went to the town and the hospital. Carol and Daryl took the leftover food and the medicines and went back to their place. Caleb stayed behind and said that he would walk back after he helped get Ariel's share inside.

Carol and Daryl laughed together as soon as they cleared the driveway, "Do you think they will make it until dark?" Daryl asked.

Carol answered, "Let's go get Canary and take him for a walk up to the cemetery after we unload."

"That concrete bench is cold, Carol."

"It's cool out, bring a jacket. Don't take all day. Ashton and Jo will keep them occupied for a while."

"Carol, would you like to look for some flowers this afternoon? We need to take a walk and stretch our legs after the long drive and have Glenn and Carl unload for us."

"I'll take a shower while you get them moving and then you can shower while I show them where to put the food and medicines".

"I do appreciate a woman who knows what she wants".


	54. Let There Be Light

**The story is going to take a new turn; will it be possible to turn the lights back on? You know our heroes will do everything they can to find a way to bring electricity to the town and surrounding areas. The town close to McAllister Mountain will now be named Adair. **

**Disclaimer: TWD owns all rights to their characters and I own nada. I hope you like the new twist to our story and please read and review. **

Let There Be Light

Carol and Daryl wound up unloading their share of today's run and only time for a shower before the house filled up with cold and tired workers who had spent their day working on the new house. Carol made a huge pot of vegetable soup while the supplies were stored and everyone got cleaned up after working outside in the cold and dirt. They discussed today's run and how well the house was going as they devoured hot soup and sandwiches. Carol looked around at this large extended family that she loved so much and was glad to be home. They celebrated the successful day by drinking coffee around the wood stove in which a low fire kept the house toasty warm.

Alyssa and Allen came in after dark with Emily and Joaquin. They had already eaten but were glad to have a cup of hot coffee. Daryl asked how the dam was going. It had been and warm and dry autumn and they had been working long hours trying to get as much work done as possible before winter set in.

Joaquin was happy to report that Alyssa was heading a group that was finishing up the turbine and he was heading the crew that was working on the dam. He was a capable dam builder but Jamela had the knowledge to make the turbine work. Joaquin watched the heads all turn in his direction with the thought that someday the lights would come back on.

Jamela took over the conversation and gave an outline of what they had done and what was still undone. They were close but they were missing equipment that they needed to actually turn the electricity on.

Daryl asked, "Do you know where we could find those parts"?

Jamela sighed, "We could probably find them in the storage facility for the company that was supplying the equipment to the dam. I have looked at the paperwork; they were scheduled to send the rest of the parts the next week. Then the ZA hit. The facility was right off I-77 near the North Carolina-Virginia border.

There was silence as everyone mentally considered all the obstacles between Adair and the North Carolina-Virginia border on I-77. Daryl said, "We need to go around all the cities and big towns".

Rick commented, "Maybe we should travel in as few vehicles as possible. I think we can find trucks once we get there and we will only need fuel for the trip back.

Jamela said, "I'll have to go, I know what we need."

Allen jumped in, "I am going if Jamie is going.

Carol sat quietly as her family decided to go on their most dangerous run. The distance was farther than they had ever traveled and there was no promise of success. She knew that they would never forgive themselves if they didn't try to do everything to restore electricity to the town of Adair. She thought about having enough electricity to operate the hospital and the businesses in town. The new facility would be able to provide electricity to McAllister Mountain and to the farms in the valley. This place would become a beacon to a dark world.

The talk went on and on, but Carol didn't say much. She let the others do the talking; she concentrated on thinking about what needed to be done before they left. Winter would be here soon and they still should be gathering in food and supplies. Daryl would go; it was his nature to risk himself to help others.

Daryl watched Carol's face; she was deep in thought. She would never ask him to stay, but he really wanted to stay here with her. Together they would get ready for winter and plan for spring and the baby that would come before summer. He would go because having electricity would improve life for all those people sitting in the dark worrying about the coming winter.

Andrea looked at Rick and knew that he would go. She would stay here and keep the children safe. Judith needed her and Carl as well. She recognized that being accepted as a warrior sometimes meant staying home and protecting those you love. They had food, supplies, and a warm place to live; there were bad people out there that would try to take what they had. She and Carl would be needed here. She hoped she could convince Carl of that.

Michonne knew that she was going and that meant Tyreese would go too. Tyreese could run any piece of machinery that existed and she could fight. They would go.

Jamela looked at Allen and shook her head. Allen should stay home and take care of Alyssa if she didn't make it back. Allen held her gaze; he wasn't letting her go without him to watch over her. He had spent two years getting ready to be her defender and he wasn't quitting now.

No big decisions were made that night, and soon Emily and Joaquin went home. Daryl and Carol took Canary out for a walk and they talked about the run today. They should go back soon and finish getting the food and supplies from the outdoor store.

Michonne and Tyreese were playing chess when they got back and Carol could tell that it wasn't going well for Michonne by the way she was biting her lip. Andrea was helping Carl with his homework and Rick was rocking Judith. Allen and Jamela were talking with Alyssa quietly. The mood was low key but harmonious. They were in the here and now mode. She and Daryl went into their room and got ready for bed. They turned the light out and talked quietly for a long time. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms; it had been a long day.


	55. Never Can Say Goodbey

Never Can Say Goodbye

The next two days were busy as Rick and Daryl gathered supplies for this marathon run. They checked and rechecked their supplies trying to be prepared for whatever they might meet on the way. Tyreese went through every vehicle to look for any mechanical problem that might arise. Sam tried to think of everything he might need to get trucks started and working to get the supplies back. Jamela went through the specifications for the turbines over and over to make certain that they would gather the correct parts.

They were all aware that the endeavor was an immense gamble, but the rewards were incalculable. As a group they feared that civilization would slide into the abyss without a stable renewable source of electricity. If they could turn the lights on in Adair, then lights could go on in other towns and someday their children would have a better life.

Daryl thought about the run team. He would be traveling with Rick, Jamela, Allen, Sam, Michonne, Tyreese, and Patrick. They were all good fighters and knew what was at stake. Daryl wondered if there would be a power struggle between Rick and Patrick, Lots of alpha males and females in this group he thought. The team had met and elected him as the run leader; Daryl was surprised but he accepted it. He needed both Rick and Patrick and they seemed to listen to him better than each other.

Allen was going to be group medic; he and Carol were had preparing first aid equipment for the run. Allen was worried about clean water and had packed water purification kits and was taking some water with them. Joaquin had brought them MREs, vehicles, and fuel. They were traveling through in two Humvees and a truck. Daryl put Tyreese and Michonne in the truck. Patrick, Jamela, and Allen were in one Humvee. Rick, Daryl, and Sam were in the other.

Jamela and Allen had talked with Alyssa about why they were going. She understood the importance of what they were doing and told them that she was proud of them. She was moving back to the big house while they were away.

Rick spent his last evening at home with his family. They had gone to their new house and built a fire in the wood stove and ate dinner in the great room. Rick talked to Carl and Andrea that he loved them and needed to know that they would take care of each other and Judith while he was gone. They talked about the house and how much they were looking forward to living in this house as a family. Andrea had made Rick a pecan pie and they ate their dessert by the fire before they walked back to the house. Carl was moving back tomorrow morning to the house.

Daryl spent his last evening with Caleb and Carol. Carol had kept herself busy while Daryl had talked with Caleb. Daryl wanted Caleb to take care of Carol while he was gone. Daryl reminded him that they might be attacked while he was gone; he needed Caleb to remember that in this world there were plenty of roving bands that might think they this place was easy pickings. Caleb promised that he would protect Carol and this place. Carol came back in and sat with them by the fire; she entertained Caleb with stories about Daryl's exploits. Caleb had been glad to learn Daryl was his uncle and he had grown to love both Carol and Daryl. Caleb promised to move back in tomorrow.

Gradually the house quieted down after Rick and Andrea came back with Judith. Carl, Caleb, and Alyssa went back to the barn house to spend their last night there. Michonne and Tyreese had finished their last game of chess and had gone upstairs.

Daryl and Carol walked Canary and they locked the house up and went to bed. Daryl was grumbling that Canary was supposed to be a watch dog and he didn't want to come home and find out that Carol was letting the dog sleep in his bed. Carol said that he would just have to find out when he came home.

Carol was tired of being strong and supportive. She had been walking around for two days with a false good attitude so that Daryl wouldn't have to worry about anything but getting this job done. She wanted all of Daryl's attention for a while.

Daryl waited for Carol to come to bed. He suspected that she was in the bathroom getting herself geared up for another performance; she had been a trooper for the last two days. She had helped get things together and had been supportive of everything that they were doing.

Carol came in the room and slid into bed beside Daryl. He turned off the light and put his arms around her. He told her that he had once thought burying Merle was the hardest thing he had ever done. Then he thought that knowing that she was in the Nazi compound and that he had to wait to rescue her was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Daryl said that the hardest thing was leaving her tomorrow. It was the hardest because he was leaving her of his own free will. He wasn't forced to do it and he was afraid that Carol would think that he didn't love and value her enough to stay here.

Carol said that she knew that he was going because it was the right thing to do. She loved him because he was an honorable man and if he stayed away too long then Canary was going to sleep on his pillow every night.

He pulled her close to him and whispered that she was his Caro mio and always would be but keep the damn dog off of my pillow. Carol told him that she needed all him for tonight. Tomorrow he could be run leader and save the world from darkness, but tonight she just wanted her husband with her. Daryl promised that he would let tomorrow take care of itself and just love her tonight.


	56. Journey

Journey

Daryl made a last minute check of the supplies and turned to say goodbye to Carol. He knew that the other team members were waiting for him to get in as team leader. Carol had been circulating among the team hugging everyone goodbye but was standing quietly now watching him. He kissed her goodbye gently and said "Be safe" and she answered, "Nine lives remember". She squeezed his hand and he kissed her palm and then closed her fingers around the kiss. She smiled at him and said, "Forever". Daryl stared at her intently for a few heartbeats as he tried to memorize every detail of her face. Carol handed him a map of North Carolina with a heart drawn around the McAllister Mountain area. There was an arrow pointing to the heart and the inscription read, "Don't forget your way home". Daryl laughed but there were tears in his eyes as he opened the door to a Humvee. Carol stepped back and the others began to get into their vehicles. There were cries of "Goodbye" and "See you soon" and then the Humvees and the truck passed from view and the realization that they were gone began to sink into those who stayed behind.

Andrea and Carl turned and walked back into the house to check on Judith. Alyssa and Caleb went back to the barn house to move their things back to the big house. Carol walked Dave part of the way back to the distillery. She offered him a place to stay at her house. She knew that he would be very lonely back at his house and Dave said that he had work to do with at home but he would think about staying there or at the barn house.

Carol walked back to the house alone; she needed a few minutes to pull herself together before she went back. She had a house full of people who were as scared and lonely as she was and they needed her to be strong. She would keep everyone busy and before you knew it those vehicles would roar back up the mountain road and Daryl would jump out and this would be over.

Lllllllllllllllllllllll

Sam drove, Rick had shotgun, and Daryl took a back seat. He folded Carol's map and put it in the inside pocket of his jacket next to his heart. Daryl knew that he had to concentrate on this mission and not dwell on his loneliness. He needed to get this done and then he could go back up this mountain and open the front door to his home and see Carol cooking supper or reading by the fire.

Rick and Sam were discussing the route. It was a wide arc that kept them out of Charlotte and other large cities in North Carolina. They were following the mountains northward and then there were secondary roads that would lead to I-77. It was all unknown territory and any route they took was like walking through a mine field. You would be in deep shit before you knew and there might not be a way out.

The first three hours were slow going. There were trees down from the recent storm and they had to move some trees here and there. There were walkers, but Allen and Michonne kept them at bay. They stopped for an early lunch somewhere at a wide spot in the road and tried to mark their progress on the map. They found few vehicles with any diesel fuel and that added to their anxiety. Daryl gathered water from a nearby stream and filled his water filtration bottle. Each team member had one and even though they had brought water with them Daryl wanted them to make it a habit to collect water before it was needed. The rest of the team followed him and filled their bottles. They ate sandwich from home and looked at the map again. It seemed as if they had gone such a little way in three hours.

The truck started to develop all sorts of problems by the fourth hour and they stopped to work on it. Sam and Tyreese worked for a while on it. Finally, they gave up and loaded everything into the Humvees and Michonne moved into the Patrick-Jamela-Sam Humvee and Tyreese moved in beside Daryl. The land was mountainous and forested. There were few houses and vehicles around. Daryl looked at the sun; it was still reasonably early but he wanted to find someplace safe before dark. It took another hour before they found a log cabin situated far back from the road. Daryl and Rick went in first and found that the roomy cabin was a rental unit and it must not have been occupied that week because it was dusty but there weren't other's people stuff scattered around. There was no food but they found sizeable stream beside the house. They carried water so that the commodes could be flushed. Michonne and Jamela took a bedroom upstairs and the men decided to sleep downstairs.

They used their camp stove to heat up hot water for coffee and ate MREs for dinner. They blocked off the windows to keep light from going out and posted watches for the night. They had gotten as far as they wanted and they had lost the truck but nothing terrible had happened.

Jamela and Michonne had twin beds and they joked about having a slumber party. They went to bed early and found that they could sleep.

Rick had first watch and he found it easy to stay awake. He missed Andrea and his children. He thought about their last night together and how they had eaten by the stove in their new home. He wished he was there now; he wouldn't even complain about Andrea's cold feet.

Daryl fell asleep and dreamed that Carol had taken all of the covers from their bed. In his dream, he was cold and couldn't find Carol or the covers. He woke up to the reality that the house was freezing cold and it was his turn for watch. He got up and relieved Rick and tried to think of a place to store Carol's map. He wanted to keep it by his heart but if he got captured that same map might lead trouble back to the people he loved. He couldn't bear to just throw it away either.

He was still moping about the map the next morning and Sam asked what was wrong. He showed him the map and told him that he was afraid that the map showed where their families were. Sam was going to say, "Tear it up and throw the pieces away" but he caught the look on Daryl's face. Sam sighed, "Give it here and bring me your run bag". Tyreese drove and Sam fiddled with Daryl's run bag until he had the map hidden in it. The map was on an 8 ½ sheet of paper and he rolled it up and attached to a corner of the bag. Sam sewed it back up and no one could tell the difference.

The morning drive was cold and uncomfortable. They found themselves going through a couple of small towns with abundant walkers and stalled vehicles. At one point Tyreese and Sam drove while the others mowed through walkers pushed vehicles out of the way. It was a perfect place for an ambush and they were on high alert. Daryl figured that the ambushers had either been eaten years ago or they had moved on to better pickings. It rained all morning and they were soon cold and wet.

They stopped to have lunch at a lookout lot at the top of a mountain. They could see the road from both directions and the hill so steep that couldn't imagine walkers making their way up. There had been trees and branches all over the road on the hill and they couldn't guarantee an open road down the hill but they stopped and used the camp stove to heat up hot water for tea or hot chocolate. Lunch was peanut butter sandwiches and some apples. Daryl ate watching the road behind them and listening for suspicious sounds. Allen took some pictures with his digital camera of the scenery and soon they were going down the hill. The trip down went faster, and the next part was through a long valley. They passed a small farming compound with a palisade log fence in the center. Sam said, "I think they have their houses and barns protected by fences and they go out during the day and farm". There were several of the log palisade compounds in the valley, and they drove on by. Their spirits were lifted by the thought that other groups were finding ways to survive.

They stopped that night at a barn and took inventory of their supplies and how far they had to go. They had at least two more full days before they would be close to the storage facilities and they needed to find some diesel. It was a somber bunch that stretched out on hay that smelled more like mildew than a hot summer day.

Tomorrow they were leaving the mountains and going through rural but more populated areas. Daryl knew that the danger level would be ramped up tomorrow, but he was going with that every mile brought them closer to getting what they needed and then once they had these last pieces of the turbine puzzle every mile would bring them that much closer to home.

Rick took first watch and looked out at the wet cold night. Daryl was doing a good job leading and he needed to tell him that in the morning. Rick had a feeling that things were going to be dicey tomorrow. He wondered what Andrea and the kids were doing tonight. Andrea would have Judith asleep by now and she and Carl might be in the kitchen making up dough for the morning bread. Andrea was teaching Carl how to bake and the boy loved it. Rick felt the tears form in his eyes and he let them fall. The Rick that kept everything bottled up was no more; he was homesick for his life on the mountain.

Lllllllllllllllllllll

It had been a long two days up on McAllister Mountain. The weather had turned cold and rainy. Judith had the sniffles and was fussy. The house seemed too empty during the day and too noisy in the middle of the night. The old house seemed creak a lot more when Rick and Daryl weren't there. Carol and Andrea worked in the green house and the long tunnels as a way to keep busy during the day, but the nights were long and lonely. On the second day Ashton brought over three men who were volunteering to work on the new house. Carol welcomed them into her house and was going to politely decline any help on the house. She offered them some coffee and they politely declined. Ashton said, "John, you better tell why you want to help with the house."

The oldest of the three men nervously cleared his throat and said, "I want to show you something". He pulled out a digital camera and showed a picture of a newborn baby. "That is my baby girl when she was just an hour old." He thumbed through some photos and showed Carol and Andrea another photo, "This was her when she turned two". He showed them a photo of a curly headed baby with big brown eyes. John thumbed through some more and then showed them a slightly older little girl laughing in a pile of autumn leaves. "That's my little girl two days ago".

John seemed to have gained momentum and confidence by showing the pictures and he went on, "Two weeks ago my little girl was in the hospital with pneumonia. The doctor told us that they didn't have the right medicine to treat her and that she was losing ground. We needed to make our peace with what was going to happen. Someone came up and got the doctor and he left in a hurry. He ran back in a few minutes with some medicine and started giving it to my little girl. She was dying and we thought that it was too late. My wife and I sat beside her bed all night thinking that we would be there when she passed. The doctor stayed with us and he had promised that he would do what would have to be done when she died. The medicine worked and by morning she was much better. We took her home two days later and she is fine now. I asked the doctor where the medicine came from and he said that your family would go on runs and bring the medicine back to the hospital. My little girl is alive and I want to pay you back. I used to sell cabinets and install them. My brothers and I are here to put your kitchen together in the new house. I have some nice cherry cabinets that are going to waste in my storage buildings. Please let us do this; I want you to know that we appreciate what you do for people you don't even know".

Carol turned to Andrea, "Well, do you want your kitchen installed?"

Andrea said, "Of course I do, Rick will hang the cabinets upside down and then get mad when they don't work". Carol laughed because Rick's carpentry skills were meager at best.

John and his brothers walked over to the house and measured the kitchen. They left and came back in an hour and began to install cabinets, appliances, and lights in the kitchen. Andrea brought over coffee and doughnuts and gave them free rein to create a kitchen. They took three days to get it finished but in the end it was beautiful. They left at the end of the third day with more baked goods and an invitation for dinner when the house was finished.

Carol and Andrea went on a tour of the kitchen with Judith. Andrea liked to bake and the kitchen was designed for use and beauty. They sat at the new dining room table and talked about how their lives had changed in such a short time. The dining room window had a magnificent view; it was raining again and mist was rising from the distant mountains. Carol found herself staring at the somber landscape and praying that all their loved ones would be back soon.


	57. Pushing Through

Pushing On

Daryl woke up to a cold and foggy morning. Everyone was tired and disgruntled this morning. The new had worn off on the journey. The reality of being cold, wet, homesick, and afraid all time was taking a toll on their spirits. He brought out some MREs, they usually ate oatmeal for breakfast but he figured that they needed all the calories they could get today. The hot food was eaten so quickly that he knew that they hungry this morning. They gathered by the vehicles and Daryl spoke, "We need to be on the lookout for another vehicle today. We need to send a scouting team out before the group to look for trouble. We can use the radios to keep in contact."

Patrick said, "I should do it, I had lots of experience traveling in hostile territory in the army". The others winced, someone referring to some part of the United States as hostile still hurt.

Daryl knew that Patrick was the man for the job but hated to give him the most dangerous job, "Take someone with you, you can't shoot and drive."

Sam knew that he was a better driver than a marksman, "Let me drive and Pat can do the rest."

They took off in the Humvees and started toward down from the mountains. They should be going through a town in less than an hour. The road seemed to have less debris on it and they noticed that the mountains turned into hills as they went along. The town seemed deserted except for walkers. Daryl welcomed the sight of walkers because it meant that there probably weren't a whole lot of people around.

They found a row of car dealerships in that town and they pulled into the back of the lot. The place was swarming with walkers and it was an all hands on deck battle. Michonne used her katana to keep her area clear and Tyreese guarded her back with his hammer. Patrick and Rick fought as a team, Allen and Jamela, and he and Sam. The gaggle was cleared eventually and they rested and had some water.

Sam picked out the vehicle since he was doing the driving; he chose a mid-sized suv with good gas mileage that was inside the dealership. It was new but it looked as if it was being prepped for a new owner. Sam was able to get it running and he thought the battery would hold a charge now. The car had a full tank and they transferred Patrick's and Sam's belongings into the suv.

The Humvees used diesel and they were running low so they siphoned some fuel from vehicles they found along the street. One siphoned and the others fought; the walkers in this town didn't give up easily. Daryl knew that they needed to stock up on supplies and they drove on looking for an all purpose type store that hadn't been looted. Pat spotted one on the road leading out of town and they parked on a deserted lot. These stores never closed but it looked as if the manager of this one had closed the store, sent everyone home, and went home

There was an optometrist office located in the store with a separate entrance. Daryl pried that door open and they entered the store from the eye doctor's office. The place was quiet as a tomb and dusty. Daryl put Rick on watch and divided into food team and weapons team. Jamela, Allen, Tyreese, and Michonne took food and Patrick and Sam went after weapons and ammo. They would meet back at clothing so that they could change out of their walker crusted clothes. Daryl was going to check out camping equipment to get more fuel for their campstove.

Daryl found fuel and picked up another stove. It might be good to have the stove in different vehicles in case they got separated. He picked up a few things that might make their lives a little easier and went back to clothes. He found some clothes and changed there. His days of modesty long over and went to take point so that Rick could find some cleaner clothes.

Daryl watched the parking lot and knew that it wouldn't stay quiet long. He could see a few walkers starting toward them in the big parking lot and was ready to give the whistle signal when the others showed up with all sorts of goods. They hustled out to the vehicles before the walkers got there.

Sam and Patrick were first to pull out, then Tyreese, Jamela, Allen, and Michonne. He and Rick were last. It went without being said that Jamela must be safe at all cost. She was the one who knew what they needed. She was the reason they were here. In the event of attack, Rick would use their vehicle as a shield against the attackers.

Sam and Patrick found little to attract their interest for the next hour. It was mostly work; there must have been a severe store here a while ago because the trees were long dead. Patrick commented, "That is why the town wasn't looted, these trees went down and blocked the road from looters. They used chains on the Humvees to move trees far enough to maneuver through. The noise attracted walkers and they had to be put down. Jamela had gotten some boxes of diaper wipes and they used some water to wash their hands and faces from walker goop.

The pushed on from the downed trees to more populated areas. Daryl could see deer eating by the side of the road; they were fleet enough to get away from the walkers. They stopped to siphon fuel once and then ate lunch by the side of the road. The morning fog was giving way to a cool and bright day. Daryl checked on the food supplies and figured that they might stop for a snack again in a couple of hours. Today had been one fight after another and they were using a lot of calories. He urged them to drink water. He filled up all the water purification bottles at lunch. The already cleaned water was stored in each vehicle.

Patrick watched Daryl and was impressed that he made such a good leader. Daryl had the ability to make preparations for when the plan went wrong. Patrick had been on enough missions to know that plans go wrong often as not.

They were making slow but steady progress toward their goal and they started back on the road with renewed vigor. Pat saw smoke curling up toward the sky and motioned for Sam to stop the suv. He radioed the others to pull over while he checked it out. He and Sam went into the woods to use that cover to approach the area. There was a side road up ahead and they followed the road path still using trees as cover. There was a small community behind high fences. They could see several houses and barns. There were greenhouses and high tunnels. The brush was cleared away from the fences for at least a football field. Patrick and Sam eased back down the road to the others. They went on their way.

The next town had been looted and Rick said, "I hope that those people living back there got every bit of it". Daryl agreed, "I think they have enough people to make it. It feels good to know that we can come back from whatever caused this".

Rick seemed to be talking to himself when he said, "The next generation might not be exposed to the virus, Judith might not even have it. Viruses mutate and maybe the next version will be like a bad cold or something".

Daryl thought about that for a while, "Just having a next generation sounds good to me. Their lives will be tough enough without having to worry about walkers".

Rick said, "Andrea and I aren't using any protection. I am scared shitless after what happened to Lori but Andrea wants a bigger family. She wants Judith to have a sister and Carl to have a brother. She wants to name the girl "Amy" and the boy "Dale".

Daryl snorted, "Damn women, they won't give up on rebuilding the world one baby at a time. You know how stubborn Andrea is, she'll have those two babies, you wait and see."

Rick laughed, "I am doing everything I can to make it happen. I just hate to think that if something happens to me out here that she might have a baby, Judith, and Carl to worry about."

Daryl didn't say anything else; he had left Carol with a baby to worry about.

The day went better than they planned. They went around towns whenever possible and it seemed that while there were signs of human life everybody was keeping a low profile. No one wanted to confront anyone else.

Daryl debated stopping with Patrick. There were going to go under I-77 and travel a few more miles to the storage area. Jamela had never been there but thought that the storage facility would be located somewhere outside the town. Pat voted for pushing through to the town and trying to locate the parts the next day. Daryl agreed and they picked up more speed when they were on straight open stretches.

Sam stopped when he saw I-77; it was a long snake of stalled cars and trucks for as far as he could see in both directions. These travelers must have been headed for Virginia or West Virginia when they got stopped. They would have died of dehydration in the summer heat if they stayed but the chances of making it were not much better if they started walking. There would be walkers still hanging around he knew and the cars would be full of them.

Sam pushed on toward the town on high alert now. Patrick checked his weapons. They might need the automatic rifles. The underpass was clear and Patrick saw signs of the dead here and there, but they were too far gone to be a threat. The area seemed deserted but Patrick noted that there weren't any cars left abandoned on roadways like they had been seeing.

The town seemed to consist of a post office, a few stores and gas stations, fast food restaurants, and a couple of medium priced hotels. They used the last of their daylight to scout around for the storage areas. Patrick and Sam scouted while the others moved out of town into a more open area. There were walkers about and they put them down while they waited.

Less than ten minutes later, Pat radioed that he was there and gave directions. Daryl saw that it was there was a stout fence around the buildings and that the fences seemed secure. Pat had unlocked the fence and they all drove in and locked it behind them.

There were three huge building and a smaller one located close to the front. It must be the administrative building and they found that it was unlocked but seemed secure. They decided to stay here and go through the buildings tomorrow. Everyone grabbed their stuff and began hauling it into the building when a voice rang out "Hold it right there. We have you covered from all sides." They froze in place and heard the sound of safeties being released on automatic weapons all around them.


	58. Spiders

Spiders

Patrick cursed himself he had left his automatic rifle in the building and his pistol was holstered. He looked to see who had captured them; the voice sounded was that of a young male. There was a small ring of young men and women with automatic weapons pointed at them. He could pull out the pistol and probably even the playing field but his instincts told him to hold up on the heroics. There was enough dead already.

Rick and Daryl exchanged looks and agreed not to fight. Rick hollered, "We don't want a fight. We can be gone tomorrow."

The male voice said, "What are you here for?  
Jamela answered, "We need some things out of those buildings. We mean you no harm."

The young man stepped forward and Daryl saw that he wasn't more than his early twenties or so. "We want something from you."

Daryl answered, "What do you want? We will let you have whatever you want as long as we can just take some things from the buildings and have some vehicles to leave".

The young man laughed, "All we want is to go with you when you go".

Daryl said, "We have to know that you are good people before we can take you back with us".

The young man said, "We could have killed you and taken all your stuff if we weren't good people. Now I want you to promise me that you won't kill us if we put our weapons down".

Daryl saw the logic in that, "We won't hurt you and if we weren't good people we would have already. I am putting my stuff down slowly and walking toward you." Daryl motioned for the others to wait while he talked with the boy. He held his empty hand out to shake the boy's hand, "Hello, my name is Daryl and we really don't want to hurt anybody".

The boy lowered his weapon and shook Daryl's hand, "Come on. Let's get inside before we wake up the dead." He must be the leader because the others lowered their weapons helped them carry their stuff into one of the big buildings. Inside there was oil lamps and furniture. It was obviously their home. The leader introduced himself as Terry, and the two young men as Andy and Jason. The three women were Ellen, April, and Sydney. Terry said, "Go move those vehicles behind the buildings. We get some people by here once in a while and we don't try to attract their attention by changing anything." Andy went with them to show them where to move the vehicles.

He offered them food and water, and they shook their heads no. Terry didn't ask for their weapons and they kept them ready.

Daryl thought these kids were like spiders. This was their web and that had captured them like a fly in their web. He had seen a lot of bad people in his life and these kids were not like them. They weren't waiting for prey in this web, but what did they mean when they said they wanted to come with them."

When everyone got back and the doors were closed again. Terry told their story. "I was a graduate assistant at WVU and I worked as an Adventure Leader for the school. We took incoming freshman on survival trips as team building exercises. We were camping nearby when everything went to shit. We came back to I-77 and saw that was impassable. The place was crawling with walkers from the cars and we hid out in the woods for a while. We found this place a few days after it all hit. The fences were secure and no one ever tried to loot it. I looked at what was inside here and though of how the world was like out there and decided to wait it out here. I knew that sooner or later someone would come looking for this stuff and I figured I could trust who ever that was. They would be people trying to rebuild civilization and not war lords".

Jamela asked, "What do you think is stored here?  
Terry answered, "Electrical turbines used in small hydroelectric dams. I was working on my master's specializing in creating electricity from water power when this all hit".

Daryl put his weapons away, and shook hands with everyone. These kids needed a home and he knew where there was one. "Now what about the war lords?"

Terry said, "They came into the area about a month ago started looting all the supplies. There aren't any people around here but us, too many dead people from the highway went through the area and it's a dead zone. These war lords are bad news. They are going on raids and taking people when they do. We don't have a lot of weapons and very little ammo or when would try to take them out. We figured they would take off when it got cold, but they haven't yet".

Patrick's eyes narrowed and Daryl knew that he would want to clean that nest out before they left. Patrick asked, "How many fighters do they have?"

Ellen answered, "There is maybe twelve or thirteen men and maybe nine or ten women. They all look like fighters and they have automatic weapons and lots of ammo. I saw them unload after a raid. These are evil people, and best left alone".

Daryl looked at Patrick and nodded. He was in. He looked around between the two groups they could handle this bunch. Michonne said, "We aren't going to leave until we spit on their corpses. We need you to show us where they are."

Ellen answered, "There aren't any children with them".

Daryl thought about that men and women together usually meant children somewhere. "They must have left them with the larger group while they gather supplies".

Daryl's group shared their food with the others and could tell that they must be low on supplies by the way they went through dinner. They had made bedrooms in the warehouse scattered throughout the building. He figured that they had paired off and wanted privacy for sex. No children though so they must be using birth control because there was not babies.

The others went off to their beds and the mountain group settled close to the door. Daryl took first watch, Patrick the second, and Rick the third. Daryl found the big warehouse almost comforting after being away from the mountain for days. They had a fence between them and the walkers and he trusted this group. It was chilly in here but there was a propane heater off in a side room that they must heat when it got really cold. They had physically fit and outdoor ready at the start and they had survived by their strength and their wits. They would be a fine addition to the mountain or to Adair.

The next morning Andy and Patrick went off to scout the war lord camp that was about five miles away. They walked carrying weapons and not much else. Patrick was not getting close, getting captured twice in twenty four hours would be humiliating and dangerous. The war lords would know that there was a larger group and torture them to find out where they were. Not a way to spend a fine autumn day he thought. Andy knew his way around these woods and kept a good pace up. He led the way up a hill and stopped at the top where the view was clear. Patrick used the binoculars because the sun was behind him and wouldn't reflect. They were in an elementary school a block of storage units that had begun springing up in the last few years. It had a fence around it but since it was a fairly warm nice day they were outside. They were storing their looted food in a box truck and he could see some women who were chained together. The other women moved freely among the men and they looked as if they might pack up and go back to whatever hell hole they came from. Then he saw that they were drinking and he figured that they would party today and leave in the morning.

Patrick reported back to the group who were trying to figure out how to get some trucks to move the parts in. Terry and Jamela had gone through her list this morning and tagged what needed to go. Sam figured that two big semis would do and had planned to go back to the town with the restaurants and motels. There might be a truck stop nearby. Trucks probably pulled off here to rest their breaks after coming down the mountain on I-77. They could get fuel from the trucks on the interstate but moving them might be a nightmare.

Daryl took over, "We aren't going anywhere until we clean that nest out. They might hear us moving all this stuff around and come looking. They might be staying here for weeks while we starve out. We hit them his afternoon, but we don't have any pity on any of them but the prisoners. Those women are as dangerous as the men." He looked each fighter in the eye and they nodded. Terry, Andy, and Jason were in but the girls were staying here.

Patrick came up with a plan. They would surround the storage buildings and then attack while they were outside. Daryl nixed that idea; they might lose too many people because these guys knew how to fight. He looked at Tyreese and said, "Remember the ambush on the way of the prison".

Tyreese laughed, "I got shot and you got brain damage, I remember".

Daryl's plan was simple. They would find a good place for an ambush and draw the men out by having the Humvees drive by, see them, and in a panic turn around and go back the way that had come. Most of the war lords would jump in their vehicles and give chase. One team would then attack the remaining fighters at the storage unit and free the prisoners. The other would stage a wrecked Humvee and attack the war lords when they roared up. Michonne offered to drive one vehicle and Ellen took the other. The girls said that they would ride in the Humvees; they knew that the war lords were looking for female slaves.

Daryl made them eat and drink before they left. It was afternoon before they were ready. Daryl would lead the ambush and Patrick the assault on the storage unit. Patrick took Sam, Rick, Terry, and Allen with him. Daryl had Michonne, Tyreese, Jamela, Ellen, Sydney, Andy, Jason, and April. Daryl knew it was dangerous but he trusted Jamela, Michonne, and Tyreese to keep their heads. These kids didn't stay alive this long without being in some dicey situations.

The Humvee ambush was set up about two miles from camp. You rounded a curve and there was cover for the fighters and not too close to the camp. Patrick had drawn a map so that they would know when they were close and where they would need to turn around.

They drove slowly and carefully. There would be in eye sight of the storage unit before they could turn. Michonne led the way and Ellen followed closely. Patrick watched as the men got to their feet when they heard approaching vehicles and they moved toward their vehicles. Michonne did a fine job of looking terrified at the sight of them and she and Ellen turned their vehicles where they needed to and sped back the way they had come.

All the men took off and that left the women to defend their camp. The women didn't seem afraid until the rifle fire rained down on them. It was over in a minute. The prisoners had been put back into the building and were safe. The women fired back but the next barrage cleaned them out. Rick and Patrick took a vehicle and went toward the ambush. Sam, Terry, and Allen put down all the women and freed the women prisoners.

Michonne and Ellen took advantage of their head start and got as much distance as possible from the war lords. Michonne pulled off and let Ellen go by. Ellen drove past the ambush and put the Humvee behind a building. Michonne turned her Humvee so that it blocked the path of the war lords and the women inside all ran for cover. The war lords were coming in motorcycles and trucks and just seconds behind Michonne's vehicle. Daryl checked his weapon and watched the truck run into the Humvee. There were motorcycles and trucks all over the road and Daryl threw some Molotov cocktails that they had made this morning into the melee. It was a killing field. Jamela, Andy, and Jason were on the other side of the curve to make sure than no one got away. Ellen, April, and Sydney had joined the fight. Michonne and Tyreese were picking them off one by one. The war lords were shooting back and Daryl felt a stabbing pain in his thigh. He kept on shooting until he was certain that they had killed them all.

Daryl was bleeding from his thigh but walked to where Michonne was holding Tyreese. The big man was down and Daryl knew that it was bad from the look on Michonne's face. Daryl knelt beside Tyreese and saw that his brother was gut shot and bleeding. Tyreese grabbed his hand and said, "You will see that she gets home for me". Daryl nodded. Tyreese looked up at Michonne, "I love you". The light went out of his eyes then, and Daryl knew that he was gone. Daryl took his knife and pushed it gently into his brother's brain. Andy and Jason were putting the war lords down. Patrick and Rick drove up and they piled the war lords into a pyre and used some fuel to burn them. Allen and Sam took Tyreese's body and put it in one of the trucks. Daryl put his arm around Michonne and let her to the Humvee and took her out of there. Rick and Patrick used the war lord's trucks to move everybody back.

They buried Tyreese in a cemetery by a church that evening. Allen gave the eulogy telling the somber crowd that Tyreese was a man worth grieving for but that grief should be tempered by the knowledge that had earned a just reward. Tyreese was a man of faith and he died in a state of grace. Jamela sang, "Amazing Grace" and most of the group joined in. Terry and Jason closed the grave and they all said goodbye in their own way. Daryl put a branch of bright fall leaves on Tyreese's grave and thanked him for being his friend and brother. Michonne put on her leaves and thanked him for restoring her faith in the goodness in people, and Rick thanked him for being a good and true man in a world where evil was everywhere. Patrick got them all back to compound safe and sound before dark.

Allen cleaned Daryl's thigh wound and said that he might have a slight limp for the rest of his life. April had a wound in one arm but the rest were unharmed. Allen finished with Daryl and went to check on Michonne. Jamela was with her and he kissed Michonne and went on to recheck April's arm.

Ellen and Sydney cooked and everyone ate, but Daryl never was able to remember much about that night. He had sat with Michonne through most of it and they talked about all the fun they had with on runs with Tyreese. Daryl talked about how Tyreese would sing all those country songs with him on runs and how they had looted the jewelry store to bring home to her and Carol. Michonne told him that Tyreese had always loved him like a brother and would tell the story about teaching Daryl to dance and laugh until he cried. It was a long night but there were lots of stories to tell and like Tyreese they would laugh until they cried.


	59. Jesse Come Lately

**I am taking this chapter to introduce a new character and get caught up with what is going on at McAllister Mountain. Our new character is Jesse Graham, an old army buddy of Patrick who was instrumental in Patrick and his family surviving the first winter after the ZA. So welcome Jesse to this story as we say our goodbyes to Tyreese. **

**If you hate that Tyreese got killed off, say so. Read and review, please.**

Jesse Come Lately

Jesse Graham walked up the western roadblock on the highway that ran into Adair. The men on the roadblock viewed him suspiciously. They weren't used to many visitors coming from the west and there was something about this man that said, "Don't mess with me". The bravest man called out, "Stranger, what is your business here?" Jesse answered, "I am here to see my friend Patrick McAllister. He came through this way some time ago". The men looked at each other; they knew Patrick McAllister and they would be afraid to turn away a friend of his. "Wait here and we'll radio Ashton".

Ashton didn't recognize the name but Patrick's son Joshua did and they went together to get Jesse. Joshua filled Ashton in on how Jesse had let them stay in his safe house with his family. They had survived because of Jesse and his family, Ashton said, "They just said Jesse Graham and nothing about a family."

Josh jumped out of the jeep at the roadblock and rushed to give Jesse a bear hug. Josh explained that his dad was away on for a few days but there was always a place for Jesse with them. Ashton welcomed Jesse to Adair and McAllister Mountain and gave him a seat in the jeep. The man looked ready to fall down and Ashton gave him a bottle of water and a sandwich that Jo had packed for him. Jesse inhaled the water and devoured the sandwich as Ashton headed the jeep home.

Josh explained that they were staying at Ashton's place until his dad came home. Ashton said that he had plenty of room for one more. Jesse seemed almost too exhausted to talk and Josh didn't ask any questions.

Jesse noticed that the houses along the road seem to be occupied. There were strong fences around some of the house and the windows had bars or heavy screens. He didn't see any walkers and he saw children playing in fenced in yards along the way. The road up the mountain was steep and curvy and he was glad that he wasn't walking.

Ashton stopped at a driveway and unlocked the fence. Jesse saw tall heavy duty fences around a large compound. There was a large main house with two wings on either side. Sarah, Rachel, and little Kevin came out of the main house to welcome him. They hugged him and dragged him into the house where he met more people that he couldn't keep straight.

Jo took one look at him and offered him a shower and clean clothes. Jesse took that offer as much to postpone the inevitable questions about his family as long as he could. He showered and shaved and dressed in clean clothes, but the man in the mirror was still a stranger. Two years ago he had been a husband, and a father, and an officer in the army. He had lost all of that and he didn't know who he was anymore.

Jesse found that the clothes were a little big; he had lost a lot of weight since he left Nebraska. He found his way back to the big family room that was built like a center courtyard big skylights in the roof. Everyone but Sarah and Josh had vanished; it was time for him to talk about his family.

Someone had left a bowl of hot soup on the table for him and he waited until he finished the soup to start talking. "Kelly and my children are dead. We made it to Nebraska and were living with my brother's family. There was some sort of virus going around and Kelly helped with the sick. She got the disease and the children got it and they all died". Jesse kept his emotions under control; he had lost his family a year ago.

Jesse went on, "I stayed and helped my brother get his farm on solid footing but I knew that I wanted to start over somewhere else and I love Pat like a brother. I knew that Pat would get all of you here and I decided to find Pat and see if there was a place for me here"

Sarah couldn't stop crying but Josh told him that there would always be a place for him. Ashton had already given him a room on the guest wing and there was an open garage apartment at their house around the mountain. Josh showed Jesse his new room that shared a bath with two other guest rooms and he crawled onto the bed and went to sleep.

Emily had gone over to Carol's house to check on how well the solar panels were working with the shorter days and all the rain that they had. Everything seemed to be working well and she was soon describing Jesse to the Carol and Andrea. "He's maybe forty, about six feet, African-American with blue eyes, and he is beautiful. His skin is the most beautiful shade of golden brown and with those blue eyes he is gorgeous".

Carol teased, "Does Joaquin have anything to worry about?" Emily blushed but shook her head no, "Jesse is beautiful but I love Joaquin."

Andrea laughed, "Any man that beautiful is either gay or married".

Emily said, "There was a wife and kids, but he showed up alone".

There was a moment of silence as everyone remembered all the family that they had lost. Carol said, "He sounds as if he needs a home and maybe he will find it here".

Jesse woke up from his nap and Josh drove him over to their house. It was a large timber framed house with a strong fence around it. There was a garage with an apartment over it. The apartment had a small wood stove in it and a functioning bathroom. The water for the house was from a spring behind the house and piped in.

Josh showed them the house. It was cold and chilly inside but it had a substantial homey feeling. Josh said, "I really like this house; it feels like our first real home. Jesse was an army brat like Josh and knew what it was like to move from base to base. Patrick had moved all the time as a child too. They had all grown up nomadic, but it looked as if John was rooted here.

Josh locked up and drove Jesse over to meet Carol and Andrea. He explained on the way that their "men" were with Patrick on a run to gather supplies. Emily had gone back to her house and Carol and Andrea were preparing supper for the "kids" while Judith helped from her walker.

Josh knocked on the door and Carol opened the door and let them into the warm house. Josh introduced them and Carol shook Jesse's hand. She stepped back and Andrea was introduced, Carol had gone silent and Andrea offered them some tea and a cookie. Josh's eyes lit up at the thought of an Andrea cookie and he came in and sat on a chair on the counter. Andrea picked Judith up and handed Josh and Jesse a cookie and a hot drink. Carol seemed a little out of it, but she went back to the kitchen and took Judith from Andrea.

Andrea was mentally agreeing with Emily; Jesse was beautiful in a manly soldier kind of way. He and Patrick had been in some sort of select fighting force in the army and Jesse moved like a ninja. He looked thin and worn though, as if he had been through a lot.

Carol studied Jesse. She had gotten a definite flash of sight when she shook his hand. He was an honorable man and he was a fighter. He had been brought here because they would need men like him to hold this place. Turning the power on was a good thing but there were evil people out there who would kill to control that dam.

Jesse and Josh left after they finished their snack: Andrea wiped off the counter and asked, "What did you see?"

Carol sighed, "He is here because we need him to hold onto the dam".

Andrea thought that made sense; she and Carol had talked about the dam being a source of progress and concern in the past. "That wasn't why you got all quiet".

Carol said, "One day I saw Judith being married and you standing there all pretty and proud of her. That made me happy even though I had to push Daryl to put you all in a truck together. Today I saw Jesse handing a dark skinned baby to Michonne. It was their baby. I think something has happened to Tyreese on this trip. I feel his spirit leaving. I can't explain it".

Andrea asked, "Is Michonne alright?"

Carol knew that Andrea was worried about Rick and everyone else too. "It's only Tyreese that is leaving".

Andrea said, "Michonne loves Tyreese but she isn't in love with him. She never lied to him about that".

Carol said to herself, "Good but not right. "


End file.
